Little Boys Need Not Apply
by jen4306
Summary: The Suicide Mission was a success, and Kaidan wants back in Shepard's life. Zaeed Massani plans on making sure that never happens.
1. What A Girl Wants

**** Just a little something for the Zaeed fans out there - and those who want to see Kaidan suffer! ****

**I originally planned this as a One-Shot, but I think it may be more - Zaeed deserves more!**

**Mature Rating for Sexual Situations, Language, and, well, ZAEED! **

**Much love to my amazing Beta Reader, Lisa, who has completely changed my life! You are the best!**

"_Fuck__,__ no! Not today!_" Alyssa Shepard yelled, staring at the screen of her private terminal in her quarters on board the SSV Normandy.

Alyssa, 'Hero of the Citadel' and now newly-dubbed 'Savior of the Human Race' had just successfully completed yet another suicide mission to save the galaxy. She had led a team of twelve on a rescue mission through the unmapped Omega-IV Relay, destroyed a Collector base, and returned alive, all without losing _one single member_ of her crew. For most people, that would be a miracle. For Shepard, it was just another day at the office.

One would think that any woman who could accomplish such a task would be able to tackle anything. And, yet, here was the great Commander Shepard, brought to her knees by a message on her computer.

She stared at the screen, massaging her temples, praying the email would vanish. She closed her eyes for a moment and then reopened them.

No, it was still there. Well, nothing to do now but open it.

Well, she could delete it. Her curiosity wouldn't allow that, however. So, she reached a tentative finger toward the keyboard and clicked the 'open' button.

_To: Commander Alyssa Shepard, SSV Normandy_

_From: Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko_

_RE: Omega-IV Relay Activation_

_Alyssa,_

_I spoke to Councilor Anderson today and he informed __me that your mission through the Omega-IV relay had been successful. He also told me of your recent meeting with the Council and your reinstatement into the Alliance. _

_Congratulations, Aly! I knew you would find a way to destroy the Collectors and come back alive. I only wish I had been with you. Dammit, I should have been with you! Why didn't you tell me what you were planning? The thought that you might have died before we could even speak again has kept me up for more nights than I can count! _

_When Anderson told me that a ship had passed through the Omega-IV and we had no idea of its fate, I felt so powerless! I knew it had to be you. And the thought that I could lose you again, after just having gotten you back, was almost more than I could stand. _

_Anderson and I practically held vigil in his office until news arrived that the Omega-IV had once again been activated and the ship coming back was identified as the Normandy. Still, there was no news as to the condition of the crew on board. It wasn't until today that it was confirmed that you were on board and safe. Aly, I can't even begin to tell you how it felt to know that you would be coming home again!_

_I know the things that I said on Horizon were horrible and I know that I can't just expect you to run back to me, as much as I want that to be the case. _

_Please give me a chance to explain everything to you in person. I need to see you! _

_I know you will be visiting the Citadel soon. Please let me know when you will be here and I will be waiting._

_I love you, Aly. I know I should have said that on Horizon, but I was just so confused. Never again!_

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Love,_

_Kaidan_

Shepard stared at the screen, reading the message several times before reaching forward and hitting the 'delete' key.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Shepard was making her daily rounds, visiting the crew, when she was stopped by the ever-cheerful voice of her assistant, Kelly Chambers. "Morning, Commander!" Kelly called out across the CIC, "Happy Birthday!"

Shepard froze in place and turned toward the yeoman, a look of disbelief in her eyes. _Did she just announce to this entire crew that today was my birthday?_ Shepard thought to herself. _Please tell me I didn't hear that correctly._

Kelly's ever-present smile faltered as she saw the look on the Commander's face. "Shepard? Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Knowing that her only options were to shoot the woman or respond, and she didn't have her Widow with her, Shepard moved forward and forced a smile onto her face. "I'm fine, Kelly. Thank you for the birthday wishes, although I wish you hadn't been quite so exuberant with the announcement."

Chambers, no longer afraid she might be killed at any moment, resumed her usual jovial smiling and answered. "Everyone already knows it's your birthday, Commander! How could we plan a party without knowing the proper date?"

"Great Kelly. Now we're all gonna die!" came a voice over Shepard's earpiece. Lieutenant Jeff 'Joker' Moreau, self dubbed genius pilot of the Normandy, groaned loudly before adding, in a quiet voice, "So, Aly, how about starting with Kelly so I have time to get away?"

Shepard, smiling weakly, shook her head and replied, "It's alright, Joker. Guess it's not every day that a girl turns 30, right? So, where is the big celebration, anyway?"

Kelly's face brightened and she smiled warmly, "At the Dark Star, of course! We will be reaching the Citadel in just a few hours and we thought we should party at your favorite bar."

Thinking of the email she had just deleted, Shepard said in a quiet voice, "This is a _PRIVATE_ party, right Joker? I mean, no unwanted visitors can get in?"

Joker chuckled wickedly and replied, "Don't worry, Aly, there will be no uninvited Staff Commanders in attendance! We made sure to get a private room in the back. You have your own dance floor and everything!

Which", Joker added, the laughter evident in his voice, "is probably a good thing for all concerned. We wouldn't want to scare the other patrons with your dancing, now would we, Commander?"

"Joker," Shepard said in the quiet 'commander' voice which always scared the crew, "I am going to come up there and break several parts of your rickety bone ass, just as soon as I have my morning coffee, do you understand?"

The cockpit was silent, then she heard the laughter again. "Yes, ma'am! And could you put three sugars in mine when you bring it?" _You know, if I didn't love that guy so much_, Shepard thought to herself,_ I would airlock him - I swear I would!_

Instead, she smiled at Kelly and said, "Yeah, I'll get right on that, asshole!" Then she stepped into the elevator and headed to the mess hall.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Shepard continued her rounds, visiting all her team members, and stopped by to grab two coffees and a couple of bagels from Rupert in the kitchen, before heading down to her favorite hidey-hole, deep in the bowels of the ship.

As she entered the darkened room, she heard a voice from the far corner, "Happy Birthday, bitch!"

Shepard laughed, and plopped down on the floor, handing a coffee and bagel to the tattooed woman lying on the cot against the wall. Jack, or 'Subject Zero' as she had once been known, had become Shepard's closest friend over the last several months. The women spent long hours together in the engine room of the ship, often saying nothing at all, just enjoying the quiet hum of the engines.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

If someone had told Shepard a few years ago that her best friend would be a psychotic murderer from a prison ship, she would have laughed in their face. But dying can change a person.

And Shepard did die. She was 'spaced' when the original SSV Normandy had been destroyed by an alien race known as the Collectors.

Shepard's body had been recovered; and after passing through a few organizations, ended up with Cerberus, a Pro-Human splinter group intent on destroying the Reapers, the sentient machines that threatened the galaxy. Cerberus spent two years and billions of credits resurrecting Shepard. Then they tasked her with saving human colonies from attack by an unknown enemy.

Cerberus wasn't exactly the 'Poster' organization for human development. They were marked as terrorists, and for good reason. Shepard, herself, had destroyed several of their facilities while searching for Saren, a rogue Spectre, years earlier.

However, Cerberus was the only group actively working to stop the abduction of entire human colonies, so Shepard had agreed to work with them. She had built the most unique and powerful team the galaxy had ever seen to take on the Collectors. Among them were four members of the original Normandy crew and Shepard's closest allies: Tali'zorah vas Normandy, a Quarian engineer; Garrus Vakarian, a Turian vigilante,; Jeff 'Joker' Moreau, the Normandy's ace pilot, and Dr. Elizabeth Chakwas, former Alliance doctor.

The most notable absence in the list of Shepard's supporters was Kaidan Alenko, whom Shepard had been romantically involved with prior to the destruction of the original Normandy. He had refused to believe the story of her resurrection and had assumed she had joined Cerberus. While attempting to save the human colony on Horizon, Shepard had run into Kaidan and he had called her a traitor, refusing to join her cause.

That wound was old, and Shepard had moved on, as was her way. She pressed forward and once again saved the galaxy.

But who would save her from her loneliness?

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"So," Jack asked, laughing. "Who's the lucky man gonna be tonight, Shep?"

Aly looked over at the convict, a questioning expression on her face. "What the fuck are you talking about, Jack? What man?"

"Precisely, Shep. What man is going to get a piece of the 'Savior of the Human Race'? C'mon, you can tell me! It's your birthday, after all! If you don't get laid tonight, you are a complete idiot!"

"Jack," Shepard sighed deeply, "why does my sex life interest so many people on this goddamn ship? Can't a girl just have a birthday with friends, without having to have some man following her around?"

Jack laughed, "Sure, most girls can. But you are not _'most girls'_, Commander. You are, by far, the most uptight bitch I have ever met when it comes to men. I know that Alenko guy fucked you over, but JESUS! That was, what, six months ago? Move on, woman!

Besides," Jack continued, "the rest of the crew could sure use the break. If you don't mind me saying so, you have been a little 'highly strung', lately. It's just not natural to have so much pent up frustration."

"And, it's not like you don't have some options here. Let's run down the list, shall we?" Jack said, smiling wickedly.

"Let's not, Jack." Shepard said quickly. She really didn't want to have this conversation. "I know you are all obsessed with sex right now, with all the action you have been getting from Ken..." Shepard said in her sing-song tone. Kenneth Donnelly was the ship's Engineer, and he and Jack had become quite 'close' since the suicide mission began.

"Exactly, Shep!" Jack exclaimed. "See how much nicer it's made me?"

Shepard almost spit her coffee out at that comment. 'Nice' was never a word that Aly would use to describe Jack; although, the tattooed woman had a point. Jack had seemed more mellow lately. That could be due to her sexual escapades with Donnelly. It could also be the fact that she had blown the Pragia Cerberus facility where she had been raised to hell and back not more than a month ago.

Before Jack could go any further, Shepard stood up and headed for the stairs. "See you at the party, Jack," she said and waved goodbye.

"You bet your ass you will, birthday girl!" Jack yelled up at her. "And don't think for one moment you are off the hook tonight. You will be getting drunk and you _will be getting laid!_"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

_Maybe I can just hide in my room all day and they will forget about me,_ Shepard thought as she headed into her office. _Right, like that's gonna happen._ Even EDI was in on the action. The ship's AI unit had reminded Shepard of the time of the party as she was riding the elevator up to her room.

Aly fed the fish and threw herself onto her bed. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, trying to relax. _I knew I shouldn't have opened that goddamn email,_ she thought angrily. _Now I just want to shoot Kaidan all over again. How dare he act as though he could just waltz back into __my __life and everything would be fine?_

_And what the fuck was the whole 'I love you' bullshit? Did he really think that was going to change anything? _

Maybe he had moved past Horizon, but she hadn't. How could he think she would forget him telling her - in front of her own fucking crew - that she had betrayed the Alliance _and betrayed him_? Then he had just walked away, leaving her alone to fight the Collectors and pick up the pieces of her broken heart.

_You know what?_ she thought. _Maybe Jack is right! I could use a night out and twenty or more drinks to go with it._ And, whether she wanted to admit it or not, she could use a good, hard fuck!

**o~~~~~~~~o**

_Shepard had her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her back pressed against the cool __glass __of the fish tank. Her breasts bounced roughly up and down with each thrust, as he plunged into her again and again. She had never known such ecstasy, and she screamed with each orgasm he drew from her._

_Her lover was relentless, grabbing her hair and yanking her head back, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck. She came again, her juices flowing down her legs to pool on the floor below them. _

_He drove deeper into her, inexorably demanding, forcing still greater bliss from her body. She felt she would die from pleasure if he continued at this pace. They reached their final climax together and collapsed to the floor, their bodies drenched in sweat. _

_Aly finally regained her breath and raised her head to look into her lover's face - and saw the scar running down his right cheek, and the heterochromic eyes! Oh, my God..._

"Zaeed!" Aly yelled as she sat up in bed, awakened from her dream of the mercenary by a call from EDI.

"Shepard," EDI spoke in a concerned tone. "Do you need me to get Mr. Massani for you?"

"No, EDI, no!" Shepard quickly answered, pushing aside thoughts of Zaeed's eyes staring into hers, filled with lust. "What did you need me for?" she asked.

"Tali'zorah, Miss Chambers and Miss Goto are seeking admittance into your room. Should I let them up?" EDI questioned.

_What could they all possibl__y __want?_ Shepard thought. "Of course, EDI. Thank you."

"Of course, Shepard." EDI logged herself off after unlocking the elevator into the commander's suite.

The door to Aly's room opened and the three women rushed in, each carrying a different bag. "I am afraid to ask this, but what the hell are you three up to?" Shepard asked.

Kelly smiled brightly and gestured toward the bags. "What do you think we're doing, Aly? We are here to get you ready for the party!"

Kasumi Goto, master thief and fashionista, stepped forward. "Tonight is a big night for you, Shep. We want to make sure you look perfect."

"You have done so much for all of us," explained Tali, "and we felt this was the least we could do. After all, you need to make the right impression on that 'special man' you want to impress, don't you?"

"Wait just one damned minute," Shepard exclaimed. "What makes you think there is a 'special man' and even if there was - which I am not saying there is - what makes you think I would tell you who it is!"

The three women laughed. Kasumi opened the bag she had brought up with her. "Like we don't already know! You spend most of your free time in the Starboard Cargo Area, and we know it's not because you have an addiction to using that trash compactor!"

"Precisely," added Kelly. "We know you and Zaeed have something going on, so we wanted to make sure we dressed you appropriately and did your hair for you!"

Shepard sighed. "So, basically, you are saying there is no way I am going to get out of this, right?"

"Right!" Tali said emphatically. "So just sit back, relax and let us handle this."

Kelly giggled as they pulled out the outfit they had chosen for her. "And, believe us, Aly, by the time we are done with you, the big, bad mercenary, Zaeed Massani, will be crawling at your feet."

With that they showed Aly the outfit she would be wearing that evening. If anyone had been in the elevator at that moment, they would no doubt have wondered what had happened to make Commander Shepard yell in quite that way...

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko spent the entire day staring at his computer terminal, praying for an answer to his message to Shepard. He had wanted to hold his confession until he could do it in person, but he simply couldn't wait for her to make it to the Citadel. He hadn't spoken to her since the fateful day on Horizon, and that had been months ago.

He had sent a message to her as soon as he returned from Horizon, apologizing for everything he had said, but had never received a response. He had also contacted Joker, hoping he would have some news about Aly's state of mind. The response Joker had sent did not ease his guilt - _'You fucked up BIG TIME, asshole! You really are an idiot, aren't you?'_

Since that time there had been no communication with the Normandy whatsoever. Even Councilor Anderson hadn't been able to tell him much. Shepard had been angry at the councilor, as well, and had planned the mission against the Collectors on her own, without help from either the Alliance or the Council.

Well, she hadn't been completely alone. Tali'zorah was with her, as was Garrus, Joker and even Dr. Chakwas. Kaidan, as a Staff Commander, had been privy to classified information the Alliance had received regarding the Cerberus crew on the new Normandy. He had seen the dossiers of those people Shepard had recruited, and his blood boiled at the thought that he would not be with her, while so many other potential mates would.

He knew he had no right to be jealous; after all, he was the one who had walked away. That didn't make the pain any less, however. He knew he wanted Aly back and the thought of any other man touching her made him crazy!

Earlier that day, Kaidan had been told that Aly had returned safely from the Omega-IV relay and that she had been reinstated as a Spectre, with full privileges. His heart soared at the news. Now she would be back among those people who would take care of her. She would be safe.

And, if he had anything to say about it, she would be with him.

Just as he thought he would lose his mind, Lieutenant Frank Adams contacted him about going out for some drinks. Kaidan started to say no, but knew that sitting around his apartment would only make the waiting worse. He set his omnitool to receive any messages and headed out.

Dinner at the Dark Star was just what he needed.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Kaidan met Frank in front of the Dark Star and they headed in together. Immediately they could tell something big was happening. The Turian owner, Oghrinn, had extra servers on call and lights and cameras were set up everywhere. The VIP room was bustling with activity.

Oghrinn greeted them warmly as they walked in. "Staff Commander, Lieutenant, what can we do for you this evening?"

Frank cocked his thumb toward the bar. "What the hell is going on here tonight, Oggie?" he asked. "I don't think I've seen this much activity in months."

Oghrinn laughed heartily. "You guys won't believe this, but we are hosting a birthday party tonight for Alyssa Shepard, 'Hero of the Citadel'! Can you even imagine? Shepard and her entire crew, here! The advertising alone from a party like this makes it worth the extra work. Not to mention how much we owe Shepard for saving all of our hides from Saren and his geth!"

Frank looked at Kaidan and noticed how pale his friend had become. He knew the couple's history, and didn't want his Commander to be miserable all evening. "Kaidan, we can go somewhere else, if you would prefer."

"No!" Kaidan said quickly. "Aly will be here! This could be my only chance to see her! I can't miss it."

Kaidan turned to Oghrinn and asked quietly, "Will we be able to get into that party, Oggie?"

The Turian frowned and shook his head slowly. "I am afraid not, gentlemen. I received a call from Jeff Moreau, Normandy pilot, and he made it _VERY CLEAR_ that no one is to enter the VIP room without being approved by he or Garrus Vakarian. They are keeping the guest list pretty exclusive for this one."

_What they are actually doing is circling the wagons around Aly, keeping me intentionally out_, Kaidan though angrily. _They know I am on the Citadel and want to make sure I can't get to her._ It hurt to think that his old comrades would work against him. What hurt more, however, was that Alyssa knew she was coming here and she hadn't contacted him.

_Don't let that stop you, Alenko,_ he thought to himself. _You knew this wouldn't be easy._ Only a true idiot would give up when so close to the woman he loves. And Kaidan Alenko would never be an idiot again.

He turned to Oghrinn and smiled, "Oggie, can you get us a table where we can see the front door, please?"

Oghrinn nodded. "Of course, Staff Commander. Right this way." He led them to a table close to the VIP room with a clear view of the front door. "Good luck!" he said as he walked away.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

When the crew of the Normandy disembarked and headed to the Dark Star, everyone noticed! Not only were they heroes, but they were quite a striking group. Made up of several humans, a Turian, a Drell, an Asari, a Krogan, and a Salarian, they were by the far the most diverse team to ever walk the market area of the Citadel.

The noise factor was also a head-turner. Jack was complaining to Ken about Miranda, the 'Cerberus Cheerleader', as she referred to her, calling her a bossy bitch yet again. Garrus and Joker stayed close together, watching for any sign of Alliance soldiers that they didn't want Shepard to have to deal with.

Grunt, the Krogan, was yelling about "getting to the booze faster" and Mordin Solus, the Salarian scientist, was busy asking everyone around him if they had remembered their contraceptives - 'just in case', he added with a smile.

The quietest member of the group was the human mercenary, Zaeed Massani. He walked slightly apart from the others, lost in his own thoughts. Those thoughts, as it turned out, were all of Alyssa Shepard.

Zaeed knew he wanted Shepard from the first moment he saw her on Omega. She had a body to kill for, and a brain to match. She was also one of the meanest bitches he had ever met when you got on her wrong side.

He had joined the suicide mission for two reasons. The first was the shitload of credits that Cerberus had offered him. The second was to recruit Shepard into helping him kill his oldest enemy, Vido Santiago. Vido and Zaeed had started the mercenary gang, the Blue Suns, when they were only teenagers.

Eventually, Vido had gotten greedy and had made a power play for control of the Suns. He had succeeded in his coup, and had convinced some of Zaeed's own men to hold him down while Vido shot him in the head.

Unfortunately for his old partner, the shot hadn't killed Massani, only pissed him off and he sought Vido for twenty years to kill him before finding him on the planet Zorya.

Zaeed made the Zorya mission part of his agreement with Cerberus, and Shepard had agreed to help. They'd reached Vido, but the slippery bastard attempted to run and the gas plant he was hiding in caught fire, with a little help from Massani.

Zaeed was sure that Shepard would choose the plant workers over his revenge, but she simply smiled at him and said, "let's blow Vido straight to hell."

In that moment, Zaeed knew he had to have her. He would have taken her right there on the ground if they hadn't been in such a rush.

Since the Zorya mission, he'd dreamed of her every night. Each dream became more and more sexual, his need for her increasingly desperate. He would harden while watching her move across a battlefield, covered in blood; while sitting in the mess hall, watching her eat; and _ALWAYS_ while watching her practicing hand to hand combat with Thane Krios, the Drell assassin, in the cargo hold.

He was pretty sure the Drell got hard, then, as well. And that was Zaeed's other concern - competition. Alyssa Shepard was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen, and he was sure that over half the crew_, _both men_ and _women, wanted to get her into bed. He knew for a fact that Garrus, Jacob and Thane would all give it a go.

Through it all, though, only one man bothered him - the asshole ex, Kaidan Alenko. Zaeed had been with Shepard on Horizon and he had seen the hell Alenko had put her through. He wasn't sure whether he or Garrus had been more eager to rip the man's spine out.

Men like Alenko made Zaeed sick! He had the strongest, bravest and most beautiful woman in the galaxy and he called her a traitor? And left her behind! Well, that would be one mistake Zaeed would make sure to capitalize on.

If Alenko ever came near Alyssa again, Zaeed would make sure it was the last thing he ever did!

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Kaidan saw Garrus and Joker the moment they entered the Dark Star. He moved deeper into the corner and lifted his menu to his face so they would not see him. Frank noticed immediately and said, "So, those are your old shipmates, huh?"

Kaidan nodded and spoke softly. "Yes. And now they are keeping me away from her."

Frank glanced at the group and spoke, "Getting into that party isn't going to be easy. There are some scary looking individuals there. And if they are as loyal to Shepard as I have heard..."

"Oh, they are, I am sure." Kaidan interrupted. "Shepard inspires amazing amounts of loyalty in her crew." _And if I hadn't been so stupid, I would be there with them_, he thought.

"Speaking of Shepard," Frank said, looking around the bar, "where is she?"

Kaidan had been thinking that exact same thing. Obviously she had not come in with them.

As if reading his thoughts, Oghrinn approached Joker and spoke, " Good evening Mr. Moreau, Officer Vakarian. Welcome to the Dark Star. I... don't see the Commander. She is coming, isn't she?"

Before either man could speak up, a bald, tattooed woman strolled forward and poked Oghrinn in the chest. "Oh, don't worry, Shep will be here. Some of the women on the ship are currently using her as their personal Barbie doll and playing dress-up. Now," she announced loudly, "let's hit the bar and get drinking!"

The crew started to move through the VIP doors. Joker turned to thank Oghrinn for his help and stared in amazement, his mouth dropping open. _"Oh! My! God!"_ was all he could say.

Kaidan followed the pilot's gaze and felt his heart stop in his chest.

Alyssa Shepard entered the Dark Star, and she was magnificent...


	2. Happy Birthday to Me

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**Much love to those who have reviewed this story: lisakodysam, cousland1982, WitchWeaver, The Watcher4, Wolfe's Princess, raconteurr, FalynnAngel, drakontion, and KMN91**

**To my dear friend and Beta Reader, Lisa: You rock the planet, and my stories!**

**Bioware owns all! **

Time stood still for Kaidan as Alyssa entered the Dark Star. She had always been striking, but he had never seen her this way before. Her ebony hair, usually tied up in a military ponytail or bun, cascaded in long wavy curls traveling all the way to her waist.

Her striking blue eyes were lined in a dark cobalt blue and her lips were covered in a glittery red gloss. How he longed to pull her to him and possess those lips again! He flashed back to the night before Ilos, as those lips wrapped around him and brought him to his release.

She wore a sleeveless black silk blouse, transparent in the front, with only a black lace bra beneath it. If one looked close enough, one could almost see the outlines of her beautiful pink nipples.

Her pants were black leather, skin tight with the sides slashed from hip to ankle. And were those spiked heels? He had often dreamed of seeing Aly in spiked heels, showing off her beautiful long legs, but she had never owned a pair, as far as he knew.

It was her smile which caused his breath to catch in his throat. She had entered the bar with Tali'zorah and two other human women. Tali was leaning close to her, whispering in her ear, causing her to laugh joyously. Her eyes surveyed the room and came to rest on the party from the Normandy, all of whom had stopped and were staring in awe of their Commander.

She walked over to Joker and smiled. "OK," she said, "could you all please quit staring? Is there something wrong? I make no claims to this look. These torturous women have been using me as a doll for hours now."

Joker was the first to speak. "Aly, you look amazing!" He said and smiled warmly at her.

Her smile lit up her face. "Thank you, Joker." she said and kissed him on the cheek. Kaidan felt his anger rise at seeing Shepard kissing Joker_. Calm down,_ he thought. _You know there is nothing between them. They are like brother and sister._

"Alright, alright people!" said the tattooed woman, stepping forward, grabbing Shepard by the hand and pulling her toward the VIP door, "can we just take our eyes off Shep's 'Fuck Me' pumps and get this party started?" With her announcement, she dragged the laughing Commander through the doors, followed by the rest of the crew.

As the door closed on Kaidan, he felt his heart break. _I will have you again, Aly!_ He thought to himself. _And once I do, I will never let you go!_

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zaeed sat in a back booth in the VIP room sipping a Jack Daniels and Coke when Aly entered with the rest of the crew. The glass froze halfway to his mouth and his jaw dropped open. He had seen her in armor, and seen her in casual Cerberus clothes; hell, he had even seen her in a nightgown once - he did have access to the ship security cameras, didn't he?

But nothing he had ever seen could prepare him for the way he felt when he saw her tonight. This was _his_ Shepard, the way he always imaged she should be. Violence and sex, all wrapped in one amazing, leather bound package.

She strolled confidently across the room, and was stopped by the ever annoying Kelly. "Shepard," Kelly called. "What drink do you want? Margarita? Vodka tonic? Beer?"

Shepard stopped and looked at the bouncing woman. "Kelly, control yourself, and keep the fucking fruity drinks away from me, _PLEASE!_ Doesn't anybody serve simple whiskey around here?"

Oghrinn spoke up from behind the bar. "Commander, we have actually received 4 bottles of Jack Daniels specifically for your party tonight."

"No shit, Oggie?" Shepard yelled and sat on a barstool. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"Well, Commander, it was a birthday present for you, courtesy of the man seated at the booth behind you." the Turian replied, pointing to the far side of the bar.

Shepard looked where Oghrinn indicated and gasped audibly. Sitting alone, eyes staring hungrily at her, was Zaeed. He was wearing his usual smirk and raised his glass, inclining his head to her, as her eyes locked on his.

"Oggie," she said, her gaze never leaving Zaeed's, "bring my drinks to that table." Without another word, she stood up and walked slowly toward the man she knew she wanted.

Joker, sitting among his Normandy shipmates, looked up and saw Shepard advancing on Zaeed's table. He had known Aly longer than anyone on board the ship, and he knew what the look on her face meant. "Well, gentlemen," he said with a smile to those around him, "I hope none of you had any plans for the Commander this evening, because you will be sadly disappointed."

His proclamation attracted the attention of several men at the table. Foremost of which was Jacob Taylor, the Normandy's armory officer. Jacob, seated on Joker's left, looked up from his beer and stared curiously at the pilot. "What do you mean? What do you know that the rest of us don't?"

Jacob had desired Shepard ever since she had helped him stop his insane father, Ronald Taylor, on Aeia. The mission had been a nightmare, and he may well have lost his mind without her help. His longing for her had grown ever since, and he had fully intended to make his feelings clear after her party.

Joker tilted his head in the direction of Zaeed's table. "See that?" he said, the crew members turning to follow his gaze, spotting Shepard. "_That_ is the Aly Shepard that I knew before the destruction of the original Normandy. Notice the way she walks? That is a woman who knows what she wants, and she is going to claim it. And, I am afraid, gentlemen, that her desire is our very own sadistic mercenary, Zaeed Massani."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zaeed felt his blood begin to boil as he watched Shepard stalking toward his table. _Goddamn it, she was perfect!_ he thought, and smiled wickedly at her. His eyes drifted down her body, from the swell of her breasts to her swaying hips, and back up to meet her beautiful eyes, dark with passion.

She stopped in front of the booth and indicated the chair in front of her. "Is this seat taken?" she asked mischievously.

"Actually, I think it is," Zaeed answered, his smile growing wider at her surprised expression. "However," he added, patting the spot in the booth next to him, "this one is all yours."

Shepard laughed softly and slid next to him, her legs gently touching his. She slowly reached past him to grasp the bottle of whiskey and took a deep gulp of the warm liquor. The movement allowed her breasts to brush against his arm, causing him to groan with need. "Goddamn tease," he murmured.

"Tease, am I?" Shepard said coyly as she ran her hand down Zaeed's arm, feeling the muscles twitch at the touch of her fingers. "Well, you know it is my party, as they say, and I think the birthday girl should have the prerogative to be a tease if she wants to, don't you?" Her blue eyes sparkled with mirth, and she leaned against the back of the seat.

Suddenly, Zaeed grabbed the back of Aly's head and ground his mouth onto hers, forcing his tongue inside. She willingly parted her lips for him, sucking on his tongue and running her fingers up his chest, clawing at his shirt.

So engrossed were they in each other, neither one heard the wolf-whistles and clapping that came from the crew's main table. Shepard moaned into Zaeed's mouth as he claimed her, and she could feel his heart racing beneath her hands.

Finally, with a small whimper, Shepard pulled away, desperate to catch her breath. Zaeed still held her head, and as her eyes met his, he smiled. "Now," he said, panting softly, "teasing is all well and good, but just remember _who_ you will be returning to the ship with. I have one more birthday present for you," he said in a husky voice as he pulled her hand down onto his hardness, "and I intend to make sure you get it."

Shepard bit her lower lip suggestively. "Yes, sir!" she purred, and turned to take another drink from the whiskey bottle. It was then that she noticed that all eyes were on them. Kelly, Tali, and Kasumi were positively beaming, while Jacob and Thane looked furious and refused to meet her eyes. "OK, folks, show's over. Get back to the partying before I shoot someone!"

True to form, Jack had to have the last word. "Damn, Shep, and here I thought we'd all get to watch you two fuck right there on the table. Now _THAT_ would be a party!" Her outburst brought laughs all around.

"Night's not over yet, Jack!" Zaeed said from behind Shepard, and pulled her back for one final kiss. He cupped her breast with his hand, and teased her nipple with his thumb, stiffening it.

The couple heard a soft cough, and turned to see Kelly standing next to the table. "Come on Shepard, you promised to dance with us!"

"Kelly," Shepard whined, "you know I don't like performing in public."

"That's not the impression I got a moment ago," Zaeed laughed and bit Aly's neck, causing her to squeal.

Jack joined Kelly at the table, grabbed Shepard's hand and yanked her to her feet. "OK, Shep. More dancing and less foreplay. You can play with your 'birthday present' later," she laughed and headed for the dance floor.

With a final longing look at Zaeed, Shepard followed the women to the floor and the party resumed.

The celebration continued late into the night. The Normandy crew members were so preoccupied with their drinks and dancing that no one saw the lone figure standing on the catwalks high above their heads, staring down at their Commander.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

_After the Normandy crew had entered the VIP room, Kaidan stood up from his table and headed toward the restrooms in the back of the bar. Frank followed, and watched as Kaidan approached the door marked "Employees Only", looked around and silently slipped in. _

_"Good luck, my friend," Frank whispered softly, shaking his head and turning to leave._

_The hallway Kaidan entered led up to the catwalks above the VIP room. They were designed for ease of effort in replacing light fixtures. He selected a darkened corner overlooking the entire floor and leaned against the wall, searching for Shepard._

_He saw her speaking with Oggie at the bar, and then turning toward a man seated in a back booth. She began walking toward the booth and Kaidan felt his stomach lurch. He had only seen her move that way once, and that was the night before Ilos, when she and Kaidan had finally made love._

_He stared at the man she was approaching. He was much older than Shepard, with a long scar running the length of the right side of his face. He was well built, wearing a faded pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. _

_But it was the man's expression which made Kaidan's blood run cold. He was grinning malevolently, lust evident in his eyes. Who the hell was this man and what did Aly want with him?_

_The next few minutes were pure torture for Kaidan. Aly approached the table and spoke to the stranger. He motioned to the space next to him and she slid into the booth, leaning closely to him, a smile on her face. _

_Suddenly the bastard grabbed the back of her head and kissed her! Kaidan prepared to hit him with a Warp attack, but froze as he saw Shepard responding to the kiss. __**NO!**__ he thought angrily. __**This can't be happening. She came back to me! She should be with me!**_

_The scene deteriorated as the rest of the crew cheered on the couple. Finally the kiss ended and Shepard drew back, smiling at the intruder the way she used to smile at him._

With a final longing look at Shepard, Kaidan left the bar and headed to his apartment. He didn't even notice the tears flowing down his face.

He sat in the dark, fighting the migraine that threatened to overtake him. _I will find a way to get to her, and when I do, she will be mine again. And if anyone stands in my way, they will regret it._

He was drawn from his reverie by a call from Alliance Command. He needed to report to Admiral Hackett's office immediately. Kaidan stood up and washed his face before leaving, images of Alyssa and the stranger torturing his mind.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

They made it as far as the elevator to her suite before Zaeed picked Shepard up and slammed her against the wall, wrapping her legs around him and kissing her passionately. "Goddamn, woman, I have wanted this all night", he growled into her mouth.

The elevator doors opened and he carried Aly into her room, throwing her onto her sofa and staring down at her.

"What the hell are you doing all the way over there?" she purred, grinding her hips seductively. "I thought you had a present for me. "

"Oh, you'll get your present," Zaeed said, grinning wickedly at her, "but I have waited a bloody long time for this, and I fully intend to make it last."

He backed up and sat down on her bed, reclining to give her a full view of the huge bulge in the front of his pants. She licked her lips appreciatively, and rose from the sofa, moving toward the bed.

"Stop right there, Alyssa." he said, and she did as commanded, a small shiver running through her at the authoritative tone in his voice.

"Now," he said softly. "You are always the one in command. But not here, not tonight. Tonight _I_ will be telling you what to do and you _will_ do it. Be a good girl and do as I say and I promise you will get everything you want, _and more_. Understand?"

Her eyes flashed hungrily as she nodded her head. "I understand completely. Your wish is my command. What would you have me do?"

"Strip," he said, his tone one of need.

Shepard began slowly removing her clothes. She unbuttoned her blouse and let it drop to the floor. Then she slowly reached for the front clasp of her bra and snapped it, her perfect breasts springing free, bringing a moan of desire from Zaeed.

Never taking her gaze from his, she unfastened the leather pants and slowly, so very slowly, pushed them down her legs and kicked them off. The 'Fuck Me' spiked heels had been discarded back at the Dark Star, when the dancing had begun.

Zaeed's eyebrows raised when he realized Shepard wore no underwear. "Naughty, naughty, Alyssa." he whispered huskily. "Had I known earlier just how easy access to your sweet pussy would be, I might have taken you on the table as Jack suggested."

Shepard moved closer to the bed, swaying her hips seductively. "And, now, Zaeed," she murmured longingly, "do I get my present or is there something else you need?" She stopped mere inches from him, and Zaeed could smell the musk pouring from her body. Her scent drove him over the edge of control and he grabbed Aly by the hips, pulling her to his face, licking her voraciously.

Shepard grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer to her center, screaming in delight as his tongue found her clit, running up and down furiously, bring her closer to the edge with each stroke. Just as she was about to reach her climax, he pulled back, and she groaned desperately.

"You bastard," she panted. "Please, Zaeed! I need to cum so badly! It's been so long!"

Zaeed chuckled lustily and pulled her onto the bed with him, rolling on top of her and kissing her deeply, letting her taste her own delicious juices.

After a long and passionate kiss, Zaeed lifted his head and gazed down at Shepard. "I think it's time for that present now, don't you?"

Shepard nodded enthusiastically, licking her lips.

He sat up and pulled her into his lap. She began tearing at his shirt to remove it. He laughed and pulled it over his head, hearing her sharp intake of breath as she saw his bare chest. "Oh my God, Zaeed, you are so unbelievably sexy!"

His skin was darkly tanned and he had taut, defined muscles. The hair on his chest was black and laid in a pattern which traveled directly into the top of his jeans.

Shepard ran her fingers down his stomach and tugged on his pants. "Time to unwrap my gift, I think!" she teased.

He lay back on the bed and lifted his hips, helping her remove the jeans. His enormous cock sprung free from the fabric and Aly gasped loudly.

He looked down at her, a sly smile spreading across his face. "Happy with your gift, baby?"

"You have no idea," she said and seized him with her hand, bringing his dark red head to her lips and wrapping her tongue around it, tasting the delectable drop of excitement from the tip.

Zaeed threw his head back against the pillow and growled, "Fuck, Aly! You have one amazing tongue! Show me what else you can do with those gorgeous lips of yours!"

Needing no further encouragement, Aly pounced on Zaeed's dick, pulling it deep into her throat and sucking greedily. She used her free hand to softly grasp his balls, gently massaging them.

Zaeed felt the heat beginning to build in his gut and he moaned loudly, "Oh... shit... I'm ... cuming!" With a final thrust into Aly's mouth, Zaeed flooded her mouth, screaming her name.

Aly swallowed every drop he gave her and then pulled back slowly, licking her lips as she separated from him. "Hmmm... I could have that snack every day."

Amazingly, Zaeed felt himself harden again. He reached down, twisted his fingers in Aly's hair and pulled her roughly up to meet him, climbing on top of her. She yelped in a combination of pain and pleasure, and ran her hand down his cheek, reaching up to kiss him again.

"And you will, Alyssa, if I have anything to say about it." Zaeed said and pulled her head back, exposing her throat. He ran his tongue from her ear to her shoulder, feeling her shudder beneath him.

Then he bit into the soft flesh of her neck, high enough that no uniform could hide it. Aly writhed beneath him in pleasure, wrapping her legs around his waist, bringing him closer to her center.

He teased her opening with the head of his dick, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Before we go any further, I want you to understand something about me. _I DON'T SHARE_ what is mine, not with _ANYONE_! And once I fuck you, you will be mine." he said emphatically.

"That means," he continued, "that all the men on and off this ship who want to screw you are shit out of luck! No Garrus, no Thane, no Jacob, and especially no _Kaidan fucking Alenko_! If they try anything funny, they die! Are we clear?"

Shepard shuddered at the seriousness in his tone. _This is what she had always wanted in a man!_ Here was a partner who wanted her completely, body and soul, and would allow no one to come between them!

Kaidan had been a weak lover, mediocre at best, always concerned about her 'feelings' and 'propriety', never seeing that what she really wanted was a man with a steel pair of balls! Someone who would move the galaxy to keep her for himself.

Now she had found such a man, and damned if she would let him get away! "One question, Zaeed. This 'no fucking policy', it goes both ways, correct?"

"Shepard, I haven't looked at another woman since I met you on Omega. I have no desire to. You are everything I want. I am by no means the 'romantic' type, so don't expect flowers and candy and that kind of shit from me.

Will I hold your hand in the fucking hallway - no! But I will promise you this. _NO ONE_ will have your back more than me, and no man will ever give you the pleasure I will. Is that enough for you?"

Aly stared into his eyes for a moment and smiled. "Then take what is yours, Zaeed."

With a desperate moan, Zaeed thrust fully into her, gasping when her slick walls tightened around him. "Fuck, Aly, you are so goddamned tight!"

In response, Shepard pulled her legs tighter around him, pushing him deeper into her.

His teeth clenching from the feeling of friction within her, Zaeed began pumping into her, slowly at first, gradually increasing his pace as she adjusted to his girth.

_Damn, he was huge! _Shepard thought lustily. Never before had she felt so FULL, so complete. Zaeed hit her most sensitive spot perfectly with each thrust, bringing her more pleasure than she had ever known.

Aly's voice grew hoarse from screaming as Zaeed's thrusts became more frantic. She dug her fingers into his back, leaving bloody marks from her nails.

With a final scream of ecstasy, Zeva reached her climax, contracting around his dick, pushing him to his completion. He shot his seed into her depths, slowly regaining his senses as their bodies lay together in a tangled heap of limbs.

Zaeed rolled off of Aly and pulled her to his side, tucking her against him.

"Never pictured you as the 'cuddle' sort, Zaeed." Aly teased, running her fingers over his chest.

Zaeed laughed, "well, I believe I can make an exception for you. Don't go spreading it around, though."

They lay together, basking in the afterglow, when a voice came across the intercom. "Um, Aly, I hate to bother you, but you have an urgent call from the Council and Alliance Command."

"Joker," Shepard responded groggily, "they had better be calling to tell me the fucking Reapers have arrived if you are interrupting me now!"

"Well, Admiral Hackett did say it was of the utmost urgency," Joker added cautiously.

"FUCK! Fine then," Shepard said angrily. "Tell them I will be there in a moment. Transfer the call to the main conference room. Tell Miranda, Garrus and Mordin to meet me there. And, Joker?"

"Yes, Aly?" Joker asked, afraid of what might come next.

Shepard sighed and climbed from the bed, reaching for her sweat pants and a tank top. "If I find out there are recordings of anything that has happened in this room tonight, I will personally rip your spine from your scrawny body and feed it to a varren! Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, ma'am." Joker answered quickly, and Aly heard the laughter in his voice as he signed off.

"Little fucker!" she spoke to Zaeed. "You just know he has some footage!" There were cameras everywhere on the Normandy, and though Shepard was sure they had found most of the Cerberus bugs, there were undoubtedly still some around.

"Well, if he does, I had damned well better get a copy," Zaeed laughed, and stretched languidly on her bed.

"Okay, you," Shepard said as she threw Zaeed his pants. "Get your ass up. You don't think I'm dealing with these idiots without you, do you?"

"And you're going in that?" Zaeed said, a smile crossing his face.

"Well, they wanted the quick fucking meeting, didn't they?" she responded. "They can see me this way. What are they going to do, reprimand me? We don't answer to those pricks anymore."

They finished dressing and headed to the elevator. Time to see what the Big Boys wanted.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

When Shepard and Zaeed entered the conference room, Miranda, Garrus and Mordin were already there waiting for them.

"Love the new uniform, Shepard," Mordin said, a smile on his face. Aly had grown very fond of the Salarian since their suicide mission started, and spent much of her time talking to him, learning about his days with the Special Tasks Group and listening to show tunes on his omnitool.

She laughed and looked at Garrus, who was having trouble meeting her gaze. He seemed fixated on Zaeed, and the look on his face wasn't exactly 'friendly'.

_Oh, shit,_ Shepard though, _just what I need_. A pissed-off Turian vigilante on board. She made a mental note to talk to him as soon as this meeting was over.

Miranda said nothing, but smiled warmly at Shepard, glancing quickly at the sweat pants she was wearing. Aly smiled back and spoke through the intercom.

"Okay, Joker, patch us in."

The room began to glow a faint blue and Shepard felt a shiver as the ship's scanner ran over her body, projecting she and her crew into Admiral Hackett's office.

This was technology left over from when Cerberus had built the SSV-2 and Shepard had arranged for a connection to be made to the Council and Alliance Command, in case they were needed.

As the Admiral's office appeared around her, she made note of the people in attendance. The Admiral was behind his desk, and the holo projections of the Council were in the corner. And sitting in the corner, behind Hackett, was... _Kaidan?_

"I am sorry to call on you this late at night, Commander. I obviously interrupted your sleep. My apologies." the Admiral said, smiling slightly at the Commander's appearance.

"No need to apologize, Admiral. I wasn't sleeping." Shepard answered. A loud snort came from Zaeed and Aly had to cover her mouth to hide her smile. She glanced at Kaidan and saw he was not amused. In fact, he appeared to be glowing a light blue. Biotics charging - interesting...

The Asari Councilor spoke up. "We have an emergency situation we need your help with, Commander. Earlier this evening, we received notification that Councilor Anderson has gone missing."

Shepard stepped closer, "What? When did this happen? What information do you have?"

Admiral Hackett answered her, "We sent C-Sec officers to check Councilor Anderson's room earlier this evening after receiving a report of a disturbance in the area. The lock on his door was broken, and there was furniture thrown about the room. It appears as though there was quite a struggle. The Criminal Investigations Unit found some fingerprints in the bedroom belonging to a known Cerberus operative, Roger Morgan."

"Morgan?" Miranda spoke up. "He often works closely with the Illusive Man. I have worked with him before, myself."

"Son of a Bitch," Shepard said. "We all knew we hadn't heard the last of him. I suppose he took Anderson in some attempt to get back at us for stealing his ship and his crew. Have any ransom demands been received?"

"Not yet." Hackett replied.

"And I don't think you will get any, Aly." Zaeed spoke up, moving to stand next to her. "The Illusive Man is going to make this personal, between you and him. What we need to do is find the bastard and take him out."

"I agree," Garrus spoke up. "The only way we will ever get rid of him is to kill him."

Hackett spoke to Shepard. "Not that I wish to disagree, Commander, but shouldn't we attempt to apprehend the Illusive Man? After all, he is wanted for several terrorist crimes. He should be put on trial."

"Trial?" Zaeed laughed. "You really are naive. Do you think he will allow himself to be held by the Alliance? Cerberus is a huge galactic organization with bottomless resources. Bloody Hell, they spent billions of credits just to bring Shepard back to life. You think he can't hire someone to rescue him from you? Killing him is the only possible answer."

Kaidan stood up and spoke for the first time. "And who are you, exactly, that your opinion should matter here?" Shepard could hear the anger in his voice.

"This is Zaeed Massani. He is a trusted and reliable member of my crew, _Staff Commander_ Alenko." Shepard answered. "He has more experience dealing with Cerberus than you could ever dream of having. After all, he was _with me_ when I destroyed the Collector base and he saw firsthand what Cerberus was capable of. He was also there when I told the Illusive Man to fuck off. "

Kaidan blanched at the mention of his being absent at the Collector Base. He sat back down, looking defeated. _Massani, huh? _he thought angrily. _The groping bastard from the bar. We aren't done yet, asshole._

Shepard turned her attention back to Hackett. "Admiral, I request that you allow my team to look into this matter. The Illusive Man wants me and the Normandy, and my crew is better prepared than the Alliance to handle him."

The Asari Councilor spoke softly. "Thank you, Commander. We appreciate your offer of help and accept it gladly. Please find Councilor Anderson as quickly as you can. You will have full benefit of all Spectre resources." With that, the Council holograms faded away, leaving Kaidan and Hackett alone in the room with Shepard and her crew.

"The Alliance has one final request, Commander," Hackett stated.

Shepard knew what was coming and she dreaded it. "Yes, Admiral?"

"We need to have an Alliance officer with you on this mission. Someone who can act as liaison between your crew and the Alliance. I would ask that Staff Commander Alenko be allowed to join your crew temporarily," Hackett asked, dread evident in his voice. He knew what her reaction would be.

"Are you fucking insane?" Shepard said, startling everyone in the room. "You want to put an Alliance lapdog on my ship? I told you before that I would work with the Alliance, but I will be damned if I allow you to upset my crew by adding a spy into their midst! Just how much do you expect them to trust the man who called their Commander a _**traitor?**_" She emphasized the last word, twisting the dagger a little deeper into Kaidan's heart.

"Shepard, please," Hackett pleaded. "Kaidan will be there to help find Anderson, nothing else. We know we were wrong to accuse you of turning on the Alliance. We all want the same thing, here. Please work with me. Kaidan knows more than anyone else about Anderson's activities over the last several months. He would be invaluable to you on this mission."

Shepard knew he was right, but didn't want Kaidan anywhere near her ship or her crew (or Zaeed for that matter). She opened her mouth to protest, but felt an arm encircle her waist, stopping her.

Zaeed moved behind Aly, slipping his arm around her, and running his hand under her tank top, caressing her stomach intimately. "Now, Aly, I think Admiral Hackett is correct. With his inside knowledge of Councilor Anderson, Staff Commander Alenko would be a valuable asset to the team on this mission. And it's not like he has a chance in Hell of getting his hands on _**ANYTHING**_ not his on this ship, now does he?" His eyes were glued to Kaidan's throughout the entire exchange, and Shepard could almost feel the hatred that passed between the two men.

She sighed deeply and leaned back into Zaeed's body, feeling him relax slightly. "You are right, of course," she purred, placing her hand over his own. She looked back at Hackett. "Fine. Alenko can join us tomorrow at Anderson's apartment. I want my people to have a look at it. My crew is still on leave and it will take a day to get them back on board.

Besides", she added, smiling suggestively at Kaidan, "I am still celebrating my birthday. So many presents to open." Zaeed chuckled and ran his fingers further down her waist, dipping into the opening in her pants.

She turned her eyes to Hackett, loving the shocked expression on his face. "I will contact you as soon as we leave the ship and head to the Presidium, Admiral. Shepard out."

Joker cancelled the call and Shepard turned, kissing Zaeed softly. She looked at Miranda and said, "Please get the message to the crew that we need to be ready to leave in 3 days. Send me a listing of the supplies we will need. I will get it taken care of tomorrow.

For now," Shepard said, glancing at Zaeed. "I have a birthday celebration to return to."

Without looking back, she took her lover's hand and led him back to her room.


	3. One Big, Happy Family?

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A huge thank you and welcome to my new readers: sandradee27, FallingDarkAngel, and Alyiria**

**Much love to those who have reviewed this story: lisakodysam, cousland1982, WitchWeaver, The Watcher4, FalynnAngel, and KMN91**

**To my 'Evil Twin' and Beta Reader, Lisa: You are the BOMB! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for reading these LONG chapters!**

**Bioware owns all! **

Aly awoke to the sound of the running shower in her bathroom. She stretched her arms above her head and sighed. _God, what a night!_ she thought, remembering the events of the past evening.

_After her meeting with Hackett and Kaidan, Shepard and Zaeed had returned to her room, where they 'celebrated' her birthday on practically every available surface. He had taken her against the fish tank, on the floor, the sofa and her desk. _

_The desk had been the most gratifying of all. As Zaeed had swept aside her paperwork to allow them easier access, he had come across the photo of Kaidan that rested there. He picked it up and smirked. "Bloody ass," he said, and broke the holo frame in half, dropping the pieces into her trashcan._

_"No big loss," Shepard agreed, pushing him onto the top of the desk and crawling onto him, impaling herself on his rock hard cock. She used her knees to propel herself up and down, forcing him deeper into her with each downward thrust. _

_Zaeed grabbed her hips and drove himself up, meeting her need with his own. "Fuck yes!" he screamed as he came inside her once again. He pulled her tight to his chest, feeling her walls contract around him. He kissed her gently and slid his tongue into her mouth, basking in the feel of her sweet tongue dancing with his._

How they reached the bed, Shepard couldn't remember. She awoke only once during the night and found herself wrapped tightly in Zaeed's arms, his large hands cupping her breasts as he slept. She sighed deeply, truly happy for the first time in many months.

There had been moments of joy, of course. Reuniting with Joker, Tali and Dr. Chakwas had brought immense delight to the newly resurrected Commander.

The rescue of Archangel, aka Garrus Vakarian, had been the greatest single moment of all. She had missed her best friend more than anyone but Kaidan, and when she finally found him, he was so gravely wounded he had almost died. Dr. Chakwas had saved him, however, and they were once again a team. He had followed Shepard to hell and back _again_, and she loved him so much for it.

That love, though, was that of a sister to a brother. What Shepard had missed most since her reawakening was the feeling of being _wanted_ by someone, _needed_ by them. Sure, there were those among the new Normandy crew who had made their romantic intentions toward her clear - Jacob and Thane amongst them.

But these men, as Kaidan before them, had placed Shepard on some sort of pedestal, high above anyone else. Aly didn't want that again. When one is placed that high, the fall could be fatal. She had seen that with Kaidan on Horizon. He had always 'worshipped' her as his Commander and lover, but once she became just another human being with her own flaws, he had turned from her and called her 'traitor'. The pain had been unbearable and it had taken so long to recover from it.

Zaeed wasn't a Kaidan, Thane or Jacob. He saw her as a flawed woman and accepted her, anyway. They had spent many hours talking about their lives, and Shepard was shocked to see how much they had in common.

Nor was he an 'angel' - Zaeed had founded the Blue Suns, one of the strongest and meanest mercenary bands in the galaxy, and Shepard had run with some extremely unsavory gangs as a teenager on Earth herself. However, they had both survived death; Zaeed surviving a gunshot to the head and Shepard with the destruction of the Normandy, and it had given them each a desperate need to grab onto life with both hands. That lust for life was what had originally brought them together. Their passion for each other had taken them past the late-night conversations to where Shepard found herself now, lying in bed, barely able to move, but finally, blissfully happy.

_Kaidan - fuck! _Aly thought. How the hell could she have let Hackett convince her to allow that asshole onto her ship! She had seen the anger on his face when he realized Zaeed was more than just a shipmate. To think of those two sharing a space, even one as big as the Normandy, was a little chilling. Zaeed had made it quite clear that he would tolerate no interference with his and Shepard's newfound relationship, and she hoped Kaidan would get the picture quickly and leave her the hell alone.

Just thinking of Zaeed's passionate declaration got Aly in the mood again. She climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Pulling open the door and stepping inside, she purred at the man in the shower, "Room for one more?"

A strong arm reached out and pulled her in. "Bloody hell, woman! You just can't get enough, can you?"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Shepard strolled into the CIC, smiling happily. "Good morning, Kelly," she called out, and watched the normally perky young woman grab her head and moan. "Ooh, _someone_ had a bit too much liquid libation last night, didn't they?"

"Uhhnn, " Kelly groaned, and shot the Commander a deadly look. "It's all your fault, Shepard!"

"And how is that?" Shepard laughed. "As I recall, when I left the party you had only had around 5 drinks. How much did you consume after I left?"

"Oh, it was quite the sight, Aly, "Joker's voice came over her earpiece. "You really missed it. Our lovely Miss Chambers ended up dancing on the tables!"

"Kelly?" Shepard said, feigning shock. "I can't believe it! I'm sorry I missed that!"

Before the young woman could respond, Joker spoke. "Oh, don't worry, Aly. I have video footage!"

"Joker!" Kelly yelled, then moaned and grabbed her head again. "Don't you show that around."

"Man, and I was just about to send out the "Movie Night' invites, "Joker chuckled. "So, Aly, did you like your birthday party?"

Shepard snickered, "Yes, Joker, it was a lovely party. And, _NO_, Joker, I won't give you any details of the after-party. Though, " Aly teased, "I will say it was a night for the record books."

"Oh, thanks, Commander!" Joker whined. "There's another image I will never be able to get out of my head."

"Right," Shepard countered. "And there had better not be any homemade films of me on 'Movie Night', Joker, or I'll tell Jack you were the one who stole the last of her chocolate from the kitchen."

"Shit, Aly! You wouldn't!" Joker cried. "Ok, no Shepard sex films. Got it."

"Kelly, why don't you head down to Dr. Chakwas and get some hangover meds. I'm gonna need your help later today." Shepard said quietly.

"Joker, can you patch me in to the ship wide intercom, please?" Shepard asked, dreading this particular announcement.

"You're all set, Commander," Joker said softly.

"Attention crew. This is Commander Shepard. I wanted to start off by thanking you all so much for the wonderful birthday party. I couldn't have asked for a better time. It really meant a lot to me. Now, onto the rather pressing business ahead.

Late last night I was contacted by Admiral Hackett of Alliance Command. Councilor David Anderson, humanity's diplomat to the Council, was apparently abducted sometime after 1930 hours. There is evidence of a struggle in his quarters, and fingerprints were found by the Criminal Investigations Unit.

Here is the part where we come in. Apparently, those fingerprints belong to a Cerberus employee with close ties to the Illusive Man. His name is Roger Morgan. Chief Operations Officer Miranda Lawson knows of Mr. Morgan and will be aiding me in leading this investigation.

Several members of the ground crew will be heading to the Citadel this afternoon to check on Councilor Anderson's quarters personally. As we are the primaries on this case, I do not want to trust anyone with collecting evidence but our own people.

To quell any speculation, we do believe this may be an attempt by Cerberus to reacquire the Normandy and her crew. I can assure you that this _WILL NOT HAPPEN!_ The Collectors could not part us and I'll be damned if some asshole with a 50 pack a day habit and a Napoleon complex will! We have put procedures in place to protect all crew members and their families and these are still secure.

Now, for the bad news. The Alliance has asked a favor of us, and I have reluctantly agreed to allow it. They would like an Alliance officer to be stationed on board the Normandy for the duration of this mission. Due to his personal connection to Councilor Anderson and his knowledge of the Councilor's activities, Admiral Hackett has chosen Kaidan Alenko to be that Alliance liaison."

"Oh, fuck. There goes the neighborhood," Aly heard Joker whisper from the pilot's chair, and she had to bite her lip to hold back a laugh.

Shepard took a deep breath and continued. "I know this will come as a shock to some of you; believe me it came as quite the shock to me. I am the least happy of all of us regarding this development, but I do see the logic in it. Staff Commander Alenko has been working closely with Councilor Anderson for the last several months and he could prove invaluable in finding him.

Usefulness aside, I have _NO INTENTION_ of allowing any Alliance officer access to our vital information and systems. The Alliance did nothing to help us in our fight against the Collectors, and they have no right to expect any of us to open our databanks to them now. To that end, I will be assigning several crew members to keep constant watch on Staff Commander Alenko. I also ask that if any of you notice anything out of the ordinary with regard to Alenko, you approach one of the senior staff or I immediately.

Thank you all for your continued support. Now, let's go find the Illusive Man and show him what happens when you fuck with the crew of the Normandy! Commander Shepard out."

Aly heard cheers coming from every area of the deck and smiled. Her crew was completely loyal and they would make sure that Alenko gave her no trouble while on board.

"Aly, can I see you a moment?" Joker asked quietly.

"Of course," Aly answered and headed for the cockpit. When she arrived she plopped down on the floor next to him and crossed her legs. "Something wrong, Joker?

"Well, yeah, actually there is something wrong," the pilot said. "After everything that shithead did to you back on Horizon, you are actually gonna let him on my girl?" Joker said, referring to the Normandy. He was extremely protective of his ship, especially after the destruction of the original Normandy, and Shepard knew that he was concerned about having any Alliance officer, but especially Kaidan, on board.

"Joker, we have this covered," Aly said soothingly. "You know how much I despise that man, and I hated to agree to have him on board, but Hackett is correct. No one knows more about what Anderson was working on than Kaidan.

On a personal level, I would rather shoot him with my Widow than let him on board. And in light of very recent 'events'," she said pointedly," his arrival could not come at a worse time. But I think he could be useful. I plan on making sure he has a guard round the clock, however, and they will be my best."

"So," Joker said, his usual smirk returning, "what does your new 'boyfriend' think of this turn of events?"

Before either of them could speak, a voice called out from behind them. "He thinks that Kaidan is the most monumental idiot ever to draw breath," Zaeed said as he approached. "But Aly is right, we could use him. I say we take this opportunity to get all the information we need on the Alliance from him before kicking his worthless ass back off the ship."

Aly smiled at him, and he reached down to help her up off of the floor. "And, he also thinks that if Alenko so much as looks at you wrong, I will remove his balls and give them to Grunt on a chain as a necklace. That a good enough answer for you, Joker?"

"Yeah," Joker said, grinning broadly. "I like that answer just fine." He watched the couple walk away toward the elevator.

Shepard stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Jeff, please have Miranda, Garrus, and Mordin meet me in the docking bay." He nodded and turned back toward to his console to send the necessary messages.

"EDI," Shepard called as she stepped into the elevator, "I need you to make sure Legion has full access to our video system. I am planning on sending back images from the crime scene and I want him to do a complete analysis of what he sees."

Legion was the Geth soldier Shepard had rescued from the derelict Reaper vessel while they were fighting the Collectors. Over the past several months, he had become an invaluable member of the crew. Even Tali, who had fervently argued with Shepard against activating him, had started to warm to him. _Boy, Kaidan is gonna blow a fuse when he finds out about this,_ Shepard though gleefully. _I can't WAIT to introduce them._

"Alright, you sneaky wench, what are you grinning so evilly about?" Zaeed asked, pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly.

"Oh, just picturing the introduction of Legion to Kaidan," she said, a giggle bubbling up from her throat.

Zaeed smiled wickedly. "You know, it might be worth getting video of that." His eyes darkened hungrily. "Speaking of video recordings, shall we give Joker something else for his archive this evening?"

Aly bit her lip and leaned closer to him. "I only wish we had time to give him some footage right now."

"Me, too, gorgeous," he said, pulling her closer and claiming her lips, tongue delving deep into her mouth.

They parted, and Zaeed smiled warmly at Aly. "Now, let's go pick up the Alliance poster boy and make his life hell." The elevator stopped and they stepped out, greeting the shore party and heading out onto the Citadel walkways.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Kaidan paced his apartment, anxiety filling him more with each moment that passed. _Me, on the Normandy, with Shepard,_ he thought, an excited shudder running through his body. Everything was working out for him. He recalled clearly the conversation with Hackett from the previous night.

_Kaidan had been shaken when Admiral Hackett had informed him of Anderson's disappearance. He wanted to head straight to the scene, but Hackett had stopped him. "Staff Commander Alenko, there is more to this than anyone else knows. Councilor Anderson was working on a special mission and we think that may be the reason he was taken."_

_Kaidan sat down opposite Hackett, a look of suspicion on his face. "So, you don't think this is revenge for Shepard having abandoned Cerberus and taking the Normandy and its crew?" He had read Shepard's report on the dissolution of her relationship with Cerberus. He knew the Illusive Man wouldn't just let her go, so the attack on the Councilor made some sense._

_Hackett shifted in his seat and spoke quietly. "I am sure that has something to do with it. However, there are bigger forces at play. When I am about to tell you needs to stay between us. It is NOT to leave this room, at least not now."_

_"Certainly, Sir." Kaidan replied._

_"Several months ago," Admiral Hackett began, "we were contacted by a former teammate of yours, Liara T'Soni. Dr. T'Soni had been tracking the activities of the Shadow Broker, and had stumbled upon some information she thought we should be made aware of._

_With help from Commander Shepard, Dr. T'Soni had found a top agent of the Shadow Broker, code named the Observer. After some investigation, Shepard and T'Soni discovered that the Observer was Liara's own Asari assistant, Nyxeris. Liara went through all of her assistant's belongings and found some extranet communications between Nyxeris and the Shadow Broker. She traced the messages back to their origin point._

_Nyxeris had used source address spoofing through several firewalled routers; making it impossible for Liara to find an exact source address for the messages, but she was able to narrow it down to the Presidium - specifically the ambassadorial wing._

_"What?" Kaiden said quickly, "You mean the Shadow Broker is on the Citadel? And has access to our ambassadors?"_

_"Actually, Staff Commander," Hackett said solemnly, "we think the Shadow Broker is someone on the ambassadorial staff, possibly even one of the diplomats themselves._

_The problem with this isn't so much that the Shadow Broker is on the Citadel, but rather, the content of the messages Dr. T'Soni found. The communications made reference to the 'Lazarus Project', which we now know was the project to resurrect Commander Shepard after her death. It also had detailed listings of money transfers and dates of exchanges. The dates and places listed coincided with the attacks on the human colonies by the Collectors."_

_"So, you're saying the Shadow Broker was working with the Collectors?" Kaidan asked incredulously._

_Hackett nodded. "Yes. That is exactly what we think. And if the information Dr. T'Soni found is correct, it wasn't the only plan to destroy humanity and remove it from the galactic community. Something very dangerous is happening, Staff Commander, and Councilor Anderson was tasked with discovering additional information as to who the Shadow Broker might be. _

_His disappearance is unsettling. If Cerberus is indeed involved with the abduction, it could mean that they had more knowledge of the Collector attacks than they admitted. It is possible that they even arranged some of them. After all, Shepard said that the Illusive Man was adamant about saving the Collector base. What if he helped orchestrate the attacks in order to gain access to that base?_

_He would know that Shepard had the greatest chance of success against the Collectors, so he brought her back and convinced her to 'save' the colonies, thereby giving him access to the Collector base! He couldn't have imagined she would blow the compound to hell and back, keeping him from using it."_

_"Damn!" Kaidan swore angrily. "I knew there was more to this than we originally discovered."_

_"Yes, well, now we have an important meeting to attend." Hackett said. "I have placed a call through to the Normandy. We need Commander Shepard and her crew on this mission. They have the most intimate knowledge of Cerberus. So now we have to convince the Commander to join the our team."_

_At that moment, a call came over the Admiral's intercom. "Admiral Hackett, Commander Shepard is ready to speak with you. I am patching the Council through, as well." With that, the meeting began._

**o~~~~~~~~o**

_Even in sweat pants and a tank top, she had been beautiful. His heart leapt at the idea that she would return to the Alliance, and everything was going well until __**HE**__ interfered._

_The man from the Dark Star, the one that dared to kiss Shepard, had been very determined with his opinion, and she and Garrus had both agreed with him! Kaidan hadn't been able to hold his temper and had spoken up, questioning the man's right to be there. _

_And then __**his**__ Alyssa had lashed out at him, reminding him that he hadn't been with her on the Collector base. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't regret leaving her on Horizon and he prayed that she had accepted the apology he sent her. _

_She even went so far as to refuse him admittance to the Normandy; that is, until Massani once again interceded, and convinced her to agree. The bastard had stroked her stomach right in front of Kaidan and Alyssa let him. More than that, she had encouraged it! Massani's threat had been clear to Kaidan, his insinuation that Shepard belonged to him now._

_Well, fuck that! That cocky asshole may have touched Shepard, may have even slept with her, but he would never own her! Kaiden knew she would return to him. He only had to get her alone, to explain himself. It wouldn't be easy, but nothing worthwhile ever was, and there was nothing more valuable than Alyssa. He would do whatever it took to rid himself of the vermin that was Zaeed Massani._

The intercom beeped in his room, bringing Kaidan's mind back to the present. "Staff Commander Alenko? This is Elena, from Admiral Hackett's office. We have just received notification from the Normandy that Commander Shepard and her party are on their way. Admiral Hackett would like you to be there when they arrive."

"Thank you, Elena. Tell the Admiral I will be there immediately." Kaiden said as he headed for the door.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Shepard and her team passed through C-Sec security and headed to the Rapid Transit terminal. They chose the Presidium, and felt the familiar tingling sensation as they were transported. Upon arrival, a slim red-headed human approached Aly and smiled brightly.

"Good afternoon, Commander Shepard. I am Elena Jackson, assistant to Admiral Hackett. The Admiral was informed of your arrival on the Citadel and will be returning shortly. He has been detained in a meeting, but asked that I escort you to his office and make you all comfortable. Right this way, Ma'am."

Jackson turned and brusquely walked down the corridor, leaving Shepard and her party staring after her in disbelief. "Are you serious?" Miranda said irritably. "He wants our help and can't even be bothered to be here?"

Shepard shook her head and smiled at Miranda, "Welcome to the Citadel, where their motto is 'We know the galaxy is at stake, but we have a dinner party to attend first'! Her comment brought chuckles from everyone, and they moved to follow the assistant.

Jackson opened the door to the Admiral's office and stepped aside to make room for the team to enter. Shepard went through first and was met by a brightly smiling Kaidan Alenko, who had risen from his chair across the room and was slowly approaching her.

"Aly," he said, and held out his arms as though he thought to embrace her. Before she could respond, she was gently pushed aside and Zaeed entered, moving to stand next to her and crossing his arms over his broad chest, glaring at Kaidan.

"Good afternoon, Staff Commander, "Zaeed drawled, "while I appreciate the offer, I don't think you and I are acquainted enough for so intimate a greeting."

Kaidan stopped short and glowered at the mercenary. "What the hell are you doing here, anyway? I've never known Alyssa to need a bodyguard before."

Zaeed cocked his eyebrow and replied, "Oh, I've done a lot more than 'guard' her body, Alenko."

Kaidan's biotics began to flare and Shepard quickly stepped between the two men, "Ok, boys! Let's not start this right now. We all have to deal with each other and as unpleasant as that may be, the mission comes first." She looked at Kaidan and nodded her head at him. "It's good to see you, Kaidan."

She turned to the doorway, "OK, people, get your butts in here."

Garrus, Miranda and Mordin all strolled in, smiles on their faces. "Well, Kaidan, see that charm is still working on the ladies." Garrus snorted and sat down on the sofa. He had been on Horizon with Shepard and had seen firsthand the pain Kaidan had caused her. He had wanted to kill the human on the spot and still harbored resentment toward him for his having hurt Aly.

Kaidan blanched, then looked at his former shipmate, eyes wide. "Jesus, Garrus, what happened," he asked, referring to the scars which covered the right side of the Turian's face.

"Oh, nothing much. Took a missile to the face. Shepard pulled my ass out of the fire again. Nice when someone has your back, isn't it?" he growled pointedly, making Kaidan blush and coaxing a laugh from Zaeed.

Kaidan looked at the other two new arrivals. The first was Miranda Lawson, whom he recognized from her Cerberus dossier. She moved to Kaidan and held out her hand. "Staff Commander," she said, inclining her head slightly. "I am Miranda Lawson, Shepard's Chief Operations Officer aboard the Normandy." Kaidan took her hand and shook it firmly. _At least one member of this crew wasn't completely hateful,_ he though grimly.

Lastly, Mordin approached him and smiled slightly. "Dr. Mordin Solus. Read your dossier and articles on your career. Very impressive. Also heard personal anecdotes. _Not so favorable._ Regardless, pleasure to meet you." The Salarian scientist then walked over and sat down next to Garrus.

The next several moments passed in awkward silence. Kaidan sat near Hackett's desk, staring at Zaeed, who was seated next to Shepard, leaning close to her and whispering in her ear. Kaiden saw her face redden and she shifted awkwardly in her seat. _Oh my God, is he propositioning her right here in Hackett's office, in front of the crew? _he thought angrily. As if the man could hear his thoughts, Zaeed glanced at him, smirking wickedly and running his hand down Shepard's arm, resting it on her thigh.

Kaidan, eyes blazing, made to stand up just as the door to the office opened and Admiral Hackett walked in. He shot one last look at Zaeed, communicating his intentions. _We are so not done, you rotten mother fucker,_ the stare said. Zaeed sneered, and stood up as Shepard did.

"I am so sorry for keeping you waiting, Commander." Hackett said, extending his hand and smiling broadly.

Shepard grasped his hand and shook firmly. "No problem, Admiral. I understand you are busy. Now if we could get straight to business, my crew and I would like to head over to Anderson's apartment as soon as possible."

"Of course, Commander," the Admiral said, "Now, here is what we know. Councilor Anderson was seen at a reception for the arrival of the new Hanar delegation last night. He was seen leaving at around 1730 hours. At 2100 hours, C-Sec received a call that shots had been heard near the Councilor's apartments.

They deployed their men and arrived at the residence by 2110 hours. The front door had been smashed in and there were no signs of occupants. The C-Sec officers checked the residence and found overturned furniture. It looked as though the safe in the Councilor's bedroom had been broken into.

The Criminal Investigations Unit was called in at 2145 hours. They used their equipment to search for fingerprints and located a partial set on the safe door. It looked as though the perpetrator tried to wipe down the safe and missed a spot. Forensics ran the prints and they came back to one Roger Morgan, a known member of Cerberus.

At that point, I met with the Council and they suggested we call you and your team in due to your experience with Cerberus. That is the entire story from my end, Commander."

Kaidan stared at Hackett, confusion evident on his face. _Why hadn't he told her about Liara and the Shadow Broker?_ Hackett returned his gaze and nodded slightly, a message for Kaidan to keep his peace.

"So, there is nothing Anderson may have been working on that would have brought this about?" Shepard said. She knew Anderson often handled 'sensitive' issues for the Alliance, and wanted to cover all bases.

"Commander," Hackett said, "if I get any more information, I will contact you immediately."

Shepard stood and moved toward the door. "Thank you for your help, Admiral. I assume your men will be waiting for us on scene?"

"Yes, Commander. Captain Bailey is awaiting your arrival," Hackett said. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to have a moment with Staff Commander Alenko before releasing him to the Normandy."

"Of course, Admiral," Shepard said. "Kaidan, we will see you at Anderson's apartment." She opened the door and ushered her team out.

As the door closed, Zaeed turned and looked at her. "Tell me you thought that was as big a load of bullshit as I did."

"Oh, baby!" Shepard said, shaking her head, "Hackett is the worst liar ever. He is obviously holding something back. Typical, the fucker."

Garrus spoke up. "I say we get Kaidan on the ship and torture him until he talks."

"I'll leave that one to you, Big Guy." Aly said, laughing. She turned to face the group. "Ok, people, let's do this!" With that, she headed to the Rapid Transit Terminal.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

As soon as the door shut, Kaidan turned to Hackett, "Why aren't we telling Shepard about the Shadow Broker?"

"We will tell her, just not yet," Hackett said. "I trust Commander Shepard, believe me, but I am not sure about the rest of her crew. Take Massani, for instance. He was one of the founders of the Blue Suns! I have no idea how much information is safe to tell them. I promise you we will tell her everything as soon as you have had a chance to get a better look at that ship and the people on it."

"So I am going onboard to spy on them?" Kaidan asked quietly.

"Not spy, exactly, but these were Cerberus employees." Hackett explained. "We need to make sure they have the best interest of the Alliance at heart before we give them all of our current information. You know Shepard will find Anderson. She is the best at what she does."

"Take this," Hackett added, and handed a transmitter to Kaidan. "This device will let you stay in contact with us. It won't be safe for you to use the onboard computer systems to send messages to us. You know they will be tracking them."

"Yes, sir." Kaiden said and stood. "I should get back to Shepard before she wonders where I am."

"You are doing a great service for the Alliance, Kaidan. Be careful out there."

Kaidan opened the door and quietly closed it behind him. _Great!_ he reflected angrily. _Now I'm lying to her. What the hell am I doing? If she finds this out, she'll never forgive me!_

_Take it one step at a time, Alenko_, he thought, taking slow breaths to steady his heartbeat. _We will find Anderson, and we will discover who on the Citadel is working with the Shadow Broker._

_And, on a personal note, I will get rid of Zaeed Massani._

Kaidan walked toward the terminal, a new spring in his step.


	4. Unfriendly Greetings

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A huge thank you and welcome to my new readers: Elchi and CCBug**

**Much love to those who have reviewed this story: lisakodysam, cousland1982, The Watcher4, sandradee27, and KMN91**

**To my dear friend and constant support, Lisa: you know how tough this chapter was, and you wouldn't let me give up - LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**Bioware owns all! **

Shepard and her team approached Anderson's penthouse and were stopped by two Turian C-Sec officers. "Commander Shepard," the first said in a gravelly voice, "Captain Bailey said you would be arriving with your squad. You are cleared to enter the crime scene. He is inside waiting for you."

"Thank you," Aly replied and moved past the officer, slowly entering the residence, her eyes taking note of every detail.

Anderson's residence was sparsely furnished, as was to be expected for a military man. It consisted of seven rooms; 2 bedrooms, 2 full baths, kitchen, living room and study. Shepard had studied the schematics before leaving the Normandy.

As the crew entered the living room, Shepard heard a sharp intake of breath to her right. "Oh, no, not you again! Don't hit me, ok?" the voice exclaimed, laughter in its tone.

Shepard turned in the direction of the call to find a young Drell staring at her, eyes shining with mirth. It was Thane's son, Kolyat, whom Shepard had helped to rescue on her last trip to the Citadel. Kolyat had been mistakenly hired to assassinate a politician, and Shepard had worked with Thane to stop the assassination and save his son from prison. In the process, however, Shepard had been forced to 'handle' Kolyat somewhat roughly - and he hadn't let her forget it.

"Kolyat, it is good to see you again. Enjoying your new job at C-Sec?" Aly said and approached the Drell, hand outstretched in greeting.

He proffered his own hand and they shook amiably. "Actually, it has been wonderful. I believe I have you to thank for that, Commander," he replied.

Shepard smiled and responded, "No, you can thank your father for that. Speaking of which, he is on the Normandy. You should make time to see him before we leave. You're always welcome on board."

"Thank you Commander," Kolyat replied, smiling broadly. "I will call father after my shift and see if he is available for dinner. He told me recently that the meals on board have been far more palatable than they used to be."

"Mass Sergeant Gardner will be pleased to hear it," Shepard continued. "Where has your commanding office gotten to, Kolyat?"

"He's in the master bedroom, Commander. He said to send you in when you arrived," Kolyat said, and pointed to a hallway past the kitchen. "First door on the right."

Shepard nodded and turned toward the team. "Garrus, Mordin, you two check the bathrooms and the kitchen. Zaeed, take the guest bedroom. Also look for any electronics and gather them. I want his computer, Omni-tool data in storage, everything! Miranda and I will meet with Captain Bailey and check the master bedroom," she said, before tapping her earpiece. "Joker, you there?"

"Yes, ma'am," the pilot replied. "Standing by, _as always_, awaiting your command."

"You know you love it," Shepard laughed and continued. "Is Legion ready?"

"Yes, Shepard Commander," came the Geth's mechanical voice. "I have a visual on your location. I can receive data as soon as you are ready."

"Excellent," Shepard replied, and turned back to the team. "I know I don't need to tell you all to document everything and send it to Legion from your Omni-tools. I want to know everything there is to know about this penthouse and its contents. Let's move."

"Shepard, what do we do about Kaidan when he gets here?" Garrus asked from behind Aly as she headed to the hallway.

Shepard turned and shot Garrus a disgusted glance. "I really don't care. Just keep him the hell away from me. I'll leave you in charge of him, Garrus."

The Turian's mandibles flared wide in a grin as he replied, "Yes, ma'am! I will happily take that assignment."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Miranda and Shepard moved to the master bedroom and stepped inside. Captain Bailey, a middle-aged man with gray hair and bright blue eyes, was examining an open safe on the far side of the room, and turned when he heard them enter.

"Commander Shepard. Good to see you," Bailey said in his deep, gravelly voice. He came forward and shook her hand, clapping her on the shoulder. "I am sorry it has to be under these circumstances, though. I know you are close to Councilor Anderson."

Shepard smiled and replied quietly, "Thank you, Captain Bailey. It is good to see you, too. I spoke to Kolyat in the living room. How is he doing?"

"Better than I ever thought he would, to be honest," Bailey admitted. "You did me a real favor convincing me to take him on. He learns faster than any of my other officers, and there's something about a Drell that just makes prisoners want to talk. I think he'll steal my job in no time!"

Miranda moved forward and spoke, "Captain Bailey, have you and your men found anything else of interest in the penthouse that we should know about?"

"Not really, ma'am," Bailey replied. "We know that gunshots were heard and we have located some holes in the walls over here." He led them to the wall opposite the bed. There were six holes in the wall, and Shepard recognized the pattern and hole size.

"M-6 Carnifax," she said, and ran her omni-tool over the wall, taking samples of the gunshot residue and video of the scene, to be uploaded to the Normandy for study. "Anderson's weapon of choice. He always kept one with him when he slept."

At the raised eyebrow from Bailey, Shepard smirked, "No, Bailey, I don't know that from personal experience. The man was my Commanding Officer for quite awhile. He was the one who taught me to do that, so I always keep my Phalanx under my pillow.

Anyway," Aly continued, "my point is that obviously whoever broke in didn't know Anderson would be armed. He is a damned good marksman, so how the hell did he manage to miss every shot?"

Bailey shrugged, "Every answer leads to more questions, it appears, Shepard."

Miranda moved over to the dresser and opened the drawers. She began rifling through Anderson's clothes looking for any hidden items. She reached the bottom dresser and stopped. "Shepard, come here," she said and lifted the drawer up, pulling it off the railing and flipping it over, dumping the contents onto the bed.

Shepard walked over as Miranda was carefully removing a taped envelope from the bottom of the drawer. She opened it and reached inside, pulling out a small data disc and turning it over in her hand.

"Well, well," Miranda said. "This should prove quite interesting once we are back on board."

Bailey stepped up and spoke, "Admiral Hackett wants me to take possession of anything we find." He looked at Shepard and smiled, "However, I'm not one for following protocol, as you well know. What say you make me a copy of that and we call it even?"

Shepard smiled back, "You're the best, Bailey. Now, let's finish checking this place and get back to the ship."

Shepard, Miranda and Bailey walked into the living room to find Mordin explaining the intricacies of DNA matching and skin chemical composition to Garrus and Kolyat, both of whom looked as though they would rather be dead themselves than continue listening.

"So, gentlemen," Shepard stated, "Miranda found a data disk in the bedroom and there are six Carnifax holes across from the bed. Anderson obviously shot, but missed. You have any luck?"

"Yes, Shepard," Mordin said and moved to her side, showing her a syringe with the remnants of a green liquid in it. "I cannot say for sure what the exact chemical composition is until I test it on board the Normandy, but I would say that this is what they used to remove Councilor Anderson without having to fight him the entire way."

"Where did you find that?" Shepard asked, and Garrus immediately began shaking his head.

"You don't want to know, Aly, "the Turian replied, a grim expression on his face. "Let's just say that you don't want to go in that master bathroom - really!"

Mordin spoke cheerfully, "Lesson learned in Special Tactics Unit. When needing to dispose of evidence, sewer line is always a good choice."

"Brilliant, Mordin," Shepard said," but you won't be making my drinks for awhile. Now, onto the most obvious question. How the hell did they get him out of the embassy? Aren't there video cameras everywhere, Bailey?"

"Usually, yes. And I will get you any video footage I can collect. But lately there have been some problems with the systems in this area," Bailey answered, and raised his eyebrow knowingly at Shepard.

"Problems? What kind of problems exactly?" Garrus asked as the front door opened and Kaidan walked in. His eyes locked with Aly's and she quickly looked away.

Bailey continued, "Well, we began noticing a couple of months ago that there were 'black out' spaces in our video footage. C-Sec officers noticed missed periods of time in the video logs when they were examined each morning. It only happened a few times, so we assumed there were some 'backroom' deals going on and one of the ambassadors didn't want anyone to know about it. You know how difficult it can be to get any information from them.

The hacking jobs were excellent, though. We had some of our best people looking into it and they couldn't seem to locate the source of the problem or retrieve any of the images," he finished, shaking his head.

"Not a problem, Bailey," Shepard said. "If you can get me the tapes from those evenings, and the ones from last night, I will get Tali and Kasumi to work on them right away. If anyone can find the missing data, they can."

"The Alliance has some excellent computer technicians, Commander," Kaidan said confidently. "I am sure that they would be happy to look through the data for you."

"Of that I have no doubt," Zaeed remarked, emerging from the back room. "And it would give them the perfect opportunity to cover up whatever little dirty secret Hackett was keeping from us."

Kaidan sighed heavily, "Look, we are all working for the same side, here. Admiral Hackett, the Alliance and the Council want Anderson back just as badly as we do. There is no reason not to use all the resources we have."

Zaeed started to speak again and Shepard stopped him, placing a hand on his arm. "Oh, we have plenty of resources, Kaidan, don't you worry," she retorted, "and I can trust the ones I have, unlike the ones you are offering. If my contacts want to fuck me over, at least they do it to my face. The Alliance just smiles the whole time they are stabbing you in the back!

Bailey," she continued, "Please have the tapes brought to the ship tomorrow. Right now, we have much to prepare for and we should return. I shall make sure to get everything back to you, as well," she finished and winked.

"Miranda, I think you need to get in touch with some of your old Cerberus contacts and find out more about Morgan's location. He would seem to be the best place to start," Shepard said, and moved toward the door, her team following close behind.

She reached Kaidan and stopped, looking into his eyes. "Come along, Staff Commander," she said quietly. "Time to see your new home."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Kaidan could barely hide his amazement as he approached the Normandy. Just seeing the name etched on the side evoked so many memories, from his first day on board, through the battle of the Citadel. And the night before Ilos, when he and Shepard were together for the first time.

Just thinking of that night made his heart constrict painfully. He looked ahead and watched her walking next to Garrus, laughing happily at something he said. She had slipped so easily back into a relationship with the Turian. It was as though the two years she was gone had never happened.

"This must be difficult for you," he heard Miranda's voice next to him. "Seeing her with the friends you both once had. Knowing that they are still close to her, possibly even closer than before, while you are left out."

"My personal feelings really aren't your concern, Miss Lawson," Kaidan replied coolly. He still didn't trust the Cerberus operative, and he had no desire to share his emotions with her.

"She saved his life, you know," Miranda continued, "back on Omega. He would have been dead within a day if she hadn't found him. She helped him defeat three separate mercenary bands that had joined forces to take him down. I was there for that fight. To watch the two of them fighting alongside each other - it was amazing, like they could read each others' minds. I imagine it was much the same when you were a member of the team."

Kaidan stopped and faced her. "What do you want, exactly?" he said quietly, not wishing to attract the attention of the rest of the group.

"I want to defeat the Reapers. The same as I always have. And I know Shepard is our best option," Miranda said quietly. "She needs to be focused in order to accomplish this. And I, for one, am not so sure that Massani is the best choice to help her steady herself." She smiled slightly and moved ahead, rejoining the group and speaking to Mordin.

Kaidan shook his head and followed them. _This is certainly going to be interesting,_ he thought as he approached the Normandy's docking bay and proceeded on board.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Welcome back, Commander," Joker called as the crew filed into the CIC. "Did you have fun rooting through Anderson's underwear drawers?"

Shepard laughed, "Actually, I made Miranda do that. Make sure to ask Garrus about Mordin and the bathroom, though. Apparently that was a real show stopper!"

Garrus groaned behind her. "Thanks for the reminder, Commander."

"Anytime, my friend!" she said wryly and walked up behind Joker's chair. "So, did Legion get all of the information we sent?"

"Yes, ma'am. He is busy computing his mechanical ass off as we speak," he said and lowered his voice conspiratorially. "So, when does the bastard arrive?"

"Good to see you too, Joker," Kaidan said as he entered the CIC and approached the pilot. He extended a hand in greeting, and Joker snorted sardonically.

"If you think I will shake hands with you after the shit you pulled on Horizon and after, you are insane," Joker replied and looked affectionately up at Shepard. "_Some_ of us still know what's important."

"You're right, Joker," Kaidan said and fastened his eyes on Aly's. "I had forgotten what was important. However, I remember clearly now and I never intend to forget again."

Shepard felt her stomach list slightly at the intensity in his gaze. She quickly looked away, and patted Joker lightly on the shoulder. "I think you have a coffee coming later, Mr. Moreau," she said sweetly.

She turned her attention to Kaidan. He was still studying her, his gaze unwavering, a slight smile on his face. "Staff Commander Alenko, welcome to the Normandy. Care for a tour?"

His smile widened and he nodded slowly. "I would appreciate that, Commander. I am anxious to get settled in."

"Of course," Aly added, her voice purely professional. "I'm sure you need to check in with Hackett on whatever little transmitter device he gave you." Before Kaidan could respond, she laughed harshly. "Please don't insult me further by denying it. I would have done the same thing with any member of my crew were I in his situation. Now, if you will excuse me a moment, I need to make some arrangements for your lodging."

Shepard walked calmly away and Joker laughed heartily. "She really is the best, isn't she?" he said, more to himself than to Kaidan.

"She certainly is," Kaiden said softly. _And I'm not giving up on her_, he thought with a smile.

Zaeed had watched the exchange between Shepard, Kaidan and Joker with rapt interest. He was curious to see how Aly would react to having Kaidan on board. He had been uncomfortable with the intense stares Kaidan gave Shepard. However, he had relaxed when he heard her sarcastic laugh and saw her unaffected body posture. _Now, that's __**my**__ Shepard,_ he thought with a smug grin.

Aly's smile grew as she approached Zaeed. He was standing next to Garrus, speaking quietly. She had felt his eyes on her as she was speaking to Kaidan and Joker, and it had thrilled her to know that he was so possessive of her.

"So, gentlemen. I have an idea regarding where to place our new crewmember," Aly said slyly.

"The airlock?" Garrus suggested and he and Zaeed both laughed.

"Ha-ha, very funny, but no," Aly replied. "Actually I was thinking we could put him in the Starboard Cargo Area."

Garrus cocked his head questioningly. "But isn't that where you stay, Zaeed?" Garrus began, and quickly shut his mouth, looking away. "Oh," he said quietly.

Zaeed cocked an eyebrow alluringly. "So, where does that leave me sleeping, Commander?" he asked, his voice thick with desire.

"Oh, I think I can find a place for you if you're nice, Massani," Shepard purred and moved closer to him.

"If I were nice, you wouldn't want me there, now would you?" he answered and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply.

Garrus had moved away during the exchange and was studying the galaxy map. He looked up and saw the furious expression on Kaidan's face as he watched Zaeed and Shepard together. It was an emotion he understood well. He had developed feelings for Shepard over their years together, and had hoped that she would choose him once she had left Kaidan. Her happiness was paramount to him, however, and if Zaeed was her choice, he would make damn sure no one stood in the way.

Shepard pulled away from Zaeed and ran her hand down his chest. "I think you should get your things moved out of the Cargo Area and into our room," she whispered. "In the meantime, I will show Alenko around the ship."

"Is that such a good idea, Aly?" Zaeed asked. "I'm sure we could get Chambers to do it."

Aly laughed and replied, "you're kidding me, right? Chambers? Before they even get off the elevator, he will have convinced her to give him the codes to our private email accounts. No way! It's my ship and I'll do the touring, thanks."

"True," he said and laughed. "Just remember," he said and pulled her in for one more kiss. "One wrong move from him and he dies a slow and painful death, understood?"

"Aye, aye, sir," Aly said and turned to go. Suddenly she turned back and leaned close to him. "Oh, and I wouldn't bother packing pajamas if I were you. I don't think you'll be needing them anytime soon." She heard him chuckle deviously as she walked away.

Shepard motioned to Kaidan. "Come on, Commander. Let's go," she said and walked toward the armory.

As Kaidan passed Zaeed, the mercenary stepped into his path. "Don't even think about stepping out of line, Alenko," he said, a deadly tone in his voice. "You had your chance and you fucked it up. I will not let you anywhere near her again."

"Funny," Kaidan said and smiled deviously. "seems like I'm going with her now while you have been dismissed. Better get used to that, pal. Life as you know it just got a lot harder." Kaiden stepped past Zaeed and followed Shepard through the sliding doors.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Time passed quickly for Kaidan as Shepard led him through the ship, introducing him to her crew. He first met Jacob Taylor, Shepard's armory officer and former Alliance soldier. He seemed to be friendly enough, although Kaidan suspected that Jacob had deeper feelings for Shepard than even she knew. He recognized the wistful way Taylor looked at Shepard as she recounted the details of the search of Anderson's apartment to him. He knew he had once looked at her with those same longing eyes.

Shepard then took him down to the Crew's Quarter deck, where he was reunited with Dr. Elizabeth Chakwas, the medical officer from the original Normandy. She embraced him when he entered and reminded him that she would be available should his biotic migraines flare up. He thanked her and turned to leave when a large door to the back of the room opened up and a Geth stepped into view.

"Shepard Commander.." the Geth began and Kaidan pulled his gun. "Aly!" he yelled and dove between she and the Geth, knocking her down and covering her with his body while shooting at the intruder.

The Geth dived behind the nearest exam table and exclaimed, "Shepard Commander, is the ship under attack?"

"Aly, are you ok?" Kaidan asked and looked at Aly, who was lying below him, her eyes blazing.

"Alenko, get the fuck off of me," she stated and pushed him roughly from her, sitting up straight. The door to the med bay opened and Garrus rushed in, along with a Drell male. "Siha?" the Drell called and aimed his sniper rifle at Kaidan. "Are you well?"

"Yes, Thane, I'm fine," Shepard called out and climbed up from the floor. "Kaidan just met Legion, that's all." With that, she headed to the back of the room and helped the Geth up from the floor.

Kaidan stood and looked quickly from one person to another. "You have a _Geth_ on your crew, Aly? Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm sorry, Kaidan, did I forget to ask your opinion when I was recruiting for my most recent suicide mission? Oh, that's right, you weren't there, were you?" Aly said derisively, brushing off her clothes.

"Staff Commander Alenko, meet Legion, our resident Geth," Aly said calmly. "He saved my life on more than one occasion on our previous mission. And thanks to him, we were able to reprogram the entire Geth armada so they would no longer follow the Reapers. I think I may have left that out of my debriefing with Hackett," she added and Garrus burst into laughter.

Legion stepped forward and offered his hand to Kaidan. "Commander Alenko, I have heard much about you," he said dryly.

"Don't mind him, Legion," Shepard said as Kaidan stared at the proffered hand and made no move to take it. He was busy staring at the N7 armor that the Geth wore.

"That was my armor," Shepard explained, seeing where Kaidan was staring. "Cool, huh?"

"Anyway," she added, moving to the door, "Kaidan, this is Thane Krios. Thane, this is Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko."

Kaidan moved toward the Drell but stopped short, unsure how to handle the open hostility in the assassin's eyes. "I see that, Siha," Thane said curtly. "I remember hearing of him from the mission on Horizon. I am sorry you were forced to allow such a man on board."

_Ahh,_ Kaidan thought, _that would explain the anger_.

"Well," Kaidan began, "I am hoping that I will be able to make up for missing the mission to stop the Collectors."

"Interesting," Thane said and stared at Kaidan with his large black eyes. "Siha, if all is well here, I shall return to my room. I will be meditating should you need me."

"Sure, Thane," Aly said and smiled at him. "By the way, we ran into Kolyat while investigating Anderson's penthouse. I told him to come by for dinner later. I thought you would want to see him before we left the Citadel."

Thane walked to Shepard and took her hands, bringing them to his lips and planting a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Thank you, Siha. As always, you are too kind." He bowed slightly to her and left the room.

"You know, Aly, one of these days one of us has to find out what 'Siha' means," Garrus said, chuckling softly.

"I'm not so sure I want to know," Aly said bluntly. "I asked him about it once. He got this kinda creepy smile on his face and said 'One day I will tell you'. It's never come up since and I haven't asked again. I'm afraid I'll find out it's some slang term like 'honey' or 'baby' and then I'll be forced to shoot him," she finished, her eyes twinkling with delight at Garrus.

"Alright, Alenko," Aly stated," if you are quite done shooting at my crewmen, let's go see Tali."

They rode the elevator to the engineering deck. As they exited the lift, Shepard looked down the hall and saw Jack standing by the door to the Port Cargo Area, looking rather pleased with herself. Shepard had only a moment to realize what was about to happen when Jack opened the Port Cargo door and announced loudly, "Grunt, the asshat who broke Shepard's heart on Horizon is here."

"Kaidan, I think you should mov..." was all that Aly got out before a loud roar was heard from the room behind Jack and the biggest Krogan Kaidan had ever seen was barreling down the corridor toward him, eyes burning with anger. Before he even had a chance to power up his biotics, the Krogan had slammed into him and pinned him against the wall, wrenching his neck in a painfully upward position.

"You are Alenko. You hurt Shepard, my Battlemaster. Now I will hurt you," Grunt said, emphasizing each word with a slow push into the wall. Kaidan could feel his face redden as his airways closed.

"Grunt," Aly commanded, "let him down _NOW_!"

Kaidan felt the pressure ease slightly as the Krogan turned his attention to Aly. "Why is he here, Shepard? Should we not just break him in two and dispose of the parts in the trash compactor?"

Jack cackled from her perch in the hallway, and Aly rolled her eyes. "Thanks so fucking much, Jack," she said and pulled Grunt away from Kaidan. Once his neck was released, Kaidan dropped to the floor, breath ragged and uneven.

"Thanks, Grunt, for your concern," Shepard spoke quietly, "but we need the Commander in one piece for now. I will let you know should that change – I promise!"

Grunt stepped away and turned to Aly, "If he does anything I do not like, I will finish him." His declaration over, he turned and headed back into his room.

Shepard helped Kaidan up from the floor. "That was Grunt, my constant bodyguard," she said.

"I can see that," Kaidan choked out. "And I thought Wrex was bad."

Urdnot Wrex had been a Krogan mercenary Shepard had recruited when chasing Saren. He was extremely violent and prone to fits of rage. Shepard had been the only one who could reason with him when his anger took over. It seemed as though Grunt may be quite the same as Wrex.

"Well, Grunt is tank-bred. His genes were distilled from several of the Krogan peoples' greatest warriors. He is about as perfectly Krogan as one can get," Shepard explained. "And he has quite a temper," she added with a slight smile.

"He is also very protective, as are we all," Jack said seriously as she moved down the hall toward them. "We all know what a shithead you were to Shep, and none of us will easily forget it. Just watch your back, asshole," the tattooed woman said as she nodded to Aly and headed back to her bunk.

"Such a colorful crew you have assembled, Aly," Kaidan commented as he watched the door slide shut behind Jack. Sarcasm tinged his voice as he added, "you must be so proud."

Aly smiled and shook her head at him. "You're right. I couldn't be more goddam proud of the crew who helped me stop the Collectors. I would give my life for any of them and they would do the same for me. You don't get that kind of loyalty just anywhere, know what I mean?" she asked pointedly and turned away.

Kaidan and Shepard entered the engine room and were greeted by Tali, who rushed forward to hug her former teammate. "Kaidan!" she cried, "it is so good to see you!"

Kaidan laughed and squeezed the Quarian tightly before releasing her. "I am glad to see you, as well, Tali," he said. "I understand you took leave from the Flotilla to join Aly again."

The Quarian people had lost their home world to the Geth, a synthetic race they created as slaves. The Geth eventually became self-aware and turned on their masters, driving the Quarians from their own planet. Ever since the war with the Geth, the Quarians had travelled through space in a fleet of ships known as the Flotilla. It was on one such ship that Tali had been born and had lived her entire life.

"Yes, I did," Tali said. "I am glad to see that you will be joining us on this mission, as well. I know how important Councilor Anderson is to you and Shepard."

Aly had moved away and was speaking to her engineering staff, Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels. She had wanted to give Tali and Kaidan some privacy to catch up.

"Thank you, Tali. It is good to see a friendly face among this crew," Kaidan said and sighed. "I guess I can't blame them. They all seem so devoted to Shepard and I was such a fool. Now she is involved with Massani and I just don't know what to do."

"Don't give up, Kaidan," Tali said quietly. "I know you can get her back if you try. And you are much better for her than he is. I was supportive of Shepard when she chose Zaeed because I didn't think you would come back and I wanted her to be happy again. However, I know how much you loved her, and you can do this. I know you can."

Tali squeezed his shoulder reassuringly as Shepard returned. "So, ready to see your room?" Aly asked him.

"Yes, Commander. Thank you," Kaidan said and smiled, following her into the hallway.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Shepard led Kaidan down the hall to the Starboard Cargo Area and opened the door. All of Zaeed's personal items were gone, she noted happily. She stepped inside to show the room to Kaidan, when suddenly she was grabbed from behind, carried across the room and thrown onto the bed. In seconds, Kaidan was on top of her, holding her hands above her head.

"Are you absolutely crazy?" Aly cried, squirming beneath him. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Kaidan held her arms tightly above her and gazed down at her, lust evident in his deep brown eyes. "What I have wanted to do since I saw you at the Dark Star last night," he growled and captured her mouth with his own, sliding his tongue between her lips, tasting her sweet breath.

She struggled beneath him as he ran his free hand down her side, across her stomach and under her shirt. His hand sought her breast and he grasped it tightly, his thumb teasing her erect nipple through her bra.

She moaned into his mouth and momentarily succumbed to his ardent attentions, returning his kiss passionately. Then, as her senses returned to her, she used her legs to propel him off of her and several feet away.

Aly scrambled to her feet and backed away quickly as Kaidan attempted to reacquire possession of her body. "Stay back, or I swear I will break you in two!" she cried, and assumed a defensive posture.

"Aly, please!" Kaidan spoke desperately. "I know you feel the same as I do! I could feel it in your kiss and in the way your body responded to me. You want this as much as I do!"

"No, Kaidan," Aly said as she tried to regain her breath. "I am involved with Zaeed now and that is _NOT_ going to change. You can't possibly think that after everything that happened on Horizon that I will go back to you. That will never happen. _Never_, do you hear me?"

"Oh, I hear what you're saying, Aly. Now you listen to me," Kaidan said resolutely. "I have loved you since the first moment I saw you. That love only grew as we fought against Saren. Then I lost you! I spent two years mourning your death, dying inside from the guilt of not having stayed with you; not having rescued you.

When I saw you on Horizon, I was so confused. I simply couldn't believe that you had actually died and been resurrected. I was sure you were working undercover and simply hadn't bothered to let me know. The things I said that day were unforgiveable, and I cannot imagine how it must have made you feel. I don't know what I can say to make you believe that I still love you."

Kaidan moved closer, his eyes wild with desire. "Now I stand before you on this ship and I watch you with a man who will never be good enough for you. I understand that you needed someone and I cannot blame you for it. I would never blame you for anything that has happened. But I will not stand idly by and let Zaeed Massani have you; _NOT WITHOUT A FIGHT!"_

He had been slowly moving toward her as he spoke. Now he stood before her and reached out to grasp her arms in his hands. "I will have you again, Alyssa. This I promise you. When this is all over, you will be mine."

She looked him deeply in the eyes, and then, without a word, slapped him across the face hard enough to make him stumble back. She would have punched him, but a black eye would require an explanation. "If you ever touch me again without my permission, I will kill you," she said angrily and left the room.

She stormed down the hall to the elevator and punched the button that would take her to her bedroom and Zaeed. Though she was livid with Kaidan for daring to touch her again, she could still feel his lips against hers, his body pressing her into the bed.

_Fuck,_ she thought and shook her head. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_


	5. It's Not Possible

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A huge thank you and welcome to my new readers: SO58, Ledilettant, iTestedGarrussReach, nemoria, and Weasel Krios!**

**I have to give thanks to the members of Team Zaeed: lisakodysam, cousland1982, The Watcher4 and KMN91**

**And a wonderful thank you to Team Kaidan, as well: CCBug and FallingDarkAngel**

**Much love to those who always review for me: WitchWeaver, FalynnAngel, sandradee27 and Elchi - YOU KEEP ME GOING!**

**Most importantly, to the greatest Cheerleader Zaeed could ever have and my wonderful Beta Reader, Lisa! You are the greatest, without a doubt!**

**Bioware owns all! **

Kaidan lay on his cot, staring up at the ceiling, trying to slow his pounding heart. _Damn! I was so close! _he thought angrily. Aly had been in his arms and he had lost her again! He could still smell her on his clothes and taste her on his lips.

He was sure that she had felt passion, as well. If only for a moment, she had given herself to him completely. There was somewhere to begin, at least. He knew that winning her back would not be easy, but he was more confident about his chances after coming onto the Normandy.

Both Tali and Dr. Chakwas had been pleased to see him on board and he knew that they would defend him to Aly. However, for each ally he had found, there were at least two crew members who would be happy to slit his throat in his sleep. He would have to tread carefully, especially around the more 'colorful' members of the crew; namely, Jack and Grunt.

Kaidan had read Jack's prison file and knew how dangerous she was. The list of crimes she was convicted of was so extensive as to be almost impressive. It amazed him that she seemed so fond of Shepard, although he supposed that was only natural. There was something about Aly which made all those around her flock to her.

Grunt - now that was one situation Kaidan never saw coming. Where the _HELL_ did she manage to find her own personal Krogan killing machine? Between he and Garrus, Kaidan resolved to keep his biotics charged at all times.

Kaidan rose from the cot and began pacing the room, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep, at least not for awhile; and decided to examine his surroundings. Where had she housed him, anyway? He looked to the back of the room and his eyes opened wide. Was that a trash compactor? _Nice, Aly!_ he thought wearily.

Next to the bed was an ashtray with the remnants of what appeared to be cigars. Kaidan had never been a smoker. Just being around smoke exacerbated his migraines. He took the garbage and threw it into the compactor, starting the machine, thus removing some of the odor from the room.

He noticed a computer on a table across from the door. _I can't even believe they left this here_, Kaiden thought. He was sure that they would keep him away from any Normandy technology. _Well, may as well see what we can before somebody remembers it's here, _he thought.

He flipped the screen on and was shocked to see that he had been left with access to the ship's surveillance system. Who would put something like this in a cargo area? As Kaidan began scrolling through the screens, he saw most of the areas Aly had escorted him flash by. Finally, he came across a room he didn't recognize.

It was more ornate than the rest of the ship, with a sofa, glass tables and a large desk. From the angle of the camera, Kaidan could just make out what appeared to be a fish tank along one wall. He flipped to the next screen and found himself viewing the same room from a different angle. Now he could see more of the room, and a large bed came into view.

Suddenly, he saw movement on the screen and Zaeed Massani crossed the room, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt. He plopped down on the bed and crossed his legs. _Bastard!_ Kaidan thought as he watched the man, hatred filling his heart. _I'm stuck here in the cargo hold while he has some cushy room God knows where_.

Just as he was about to flip the screen, looking for Aly, Massani reached over and grabbed something off the nightstand. Kaidan stared in disbelief as the mercenary lit a cigar, blowing smoke rings into the air. His head jerked back toward the compactor. _No!_ He thought angrily. _This used to be HIS room!_ That meant that Massani was in...

"NO!" he yelled aloud as he stared in horror at the screen, unable to look away.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Shepard exited the elevator and crossed to her bedroom door, hitting the button to open it. She walked inside and stopped abruptly, cocking her head and folding her arms across her chest. "Are you seriously smoking that nasty thing in my room?" she said indignantly.

"No, sweetheart, I am smoking this 'nasty thing' in _my_ room," he retorted and blew smoke rings toward her.

Shaking her head, she began to undress, slowly walking toward the bed. Zaeed watched, entranced as she slipped out of her clothes and climbed onto his lap. She licked her lips suggestively and reached toward him, pulling the cigar from his mouth and crushing it out in the ashtray on the nightstand.

"I can think of something better to do with your mouth, Massani," she purred and pulled his lips to hers, sliding her tongue between his lips.

Zaeed ran his hands up her back and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back and attacking her neck, biting and sucking her tender flesh, leaving a trail of marks all the way down to her breasts.

In one swift movement, he picked Aly up and slammed her onto the bed, climbing onto her and claiming her mouth hungrily with his own. Aly groaned deeply against his lips and began tearing at his clothes, her need for him as desperate as his own for her.

Zaeed's need to possess her, to wipe every last memory of Kaidan from her mind, nearly drove him insane. He quickly discarded his pants and pushed her legs apart, driving himself into her in one hard thrust, growling as he felt her hot, dripping center close around him. Aly screamed in ecstasy as he pounded his hips against hers, and arched her back deeply, matching his passion with her own. "Oh, goddamn it, yes!" Zaeed yelled as he felt her clench tightly around his throbbing cock, and he thrust deep within her one final time, filling her with his release.

They fell back upon the bed, their bodies drenched in sweat, and Zaeed rolled onto his back, pulling Aly to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Fuck," Aly said, panting heavily, "please tell me what I did to get you that worked up. I'll do it again, and often." She ran her fingers slowly over his chest, listening to his heart pounding.

Zaeed chuckled and pulled her closer. "Well, it isn't every day you invite your former lover onto your ship. I have to make sure you never forget who the real man is, now don't I?" he asked, and looked at her quizzically.

Aly lifted her head and gazed into his eyes. "Please tell me you aren't really concerned about him. What happens here, in this bedroom, is between you and I," she began. "There is no one else. Kaidan may be on this ship, but he isn't here in my bed. You are. The only way he will get in here is if you let him."

Suddenly her gaze turned furious. "Christ! I don't need this," she said and started to climb from the bed. Zaeed grabbed her arms and pulled her back down.

She struggled to rise. "Fuck you, Massani!" she yelled and punched him squarely in the jaw. When he fell back onto the bed, she scrambled up and grabbed her robe, slipping it on.

"You know what, why don't you two just whip your dicks out and compare, get it over with!" she shouted, pacing the room. "I've already had to deal with his groping bullshit today, and now I come here, only to find that you want to fuck me to prove a point! Well, I have had enough!"

Suddenly he was at her side, turning her quickly to face him. "His WHAT?" Zaeed yelled. "His groping bullshit? What the fuck did he do? I'll kill the mother fucker, I swear it!"

"No, you won't!" Aly yelled back, mentally berating herself for letting that little incident slip. "Look, it was stupid. I knew he was going to try something. You did, too! So, he did. He kissed me, and thought I would be okay with it. I wasn't and he ended up across the room, with one very sore face."

Zaeed walked to the bed and grabbed his clothes, mumbling incoherently. He pulled on his pants and grabbed his gun, heading for the door. Aly moved in front of him, blocking his path. "Move, Aly," Zaeed said, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"No," she said determinedly. "I know where you are going and it's not going to happen."

Zaeed moved closer to her, his gaze darkening. "I told you I would kill him if he touched you, and I meant it. Now, move out of my way," he commanded.

"No," she repeated softly, and placed her hands on his bare chest. "If you do this, we are just going to have to answer a bunch of bullshit questions from the Alliance about why their poster boy died on our ship, and we don't need that."

"I don't care what the goddamn Alliance thinks, Aly," Zaeed began.

"Then do you care what I think, Zaeed? Because right now it doesn't really seem like it." Aly said and moved away from him. "If you cared what I thought you wouldn't be sleeping with me to win some damned contest with Kaidan. I refuse to be a prize, Zaeed. If you want me, you had better remember that.

So, decide, Massani," she continued. "Which matters to you most? Being here with me or proving your superiority to a man you barely know? Because there is only one choice here. You walk out, you stay out. Period." With that, she turned and headed to the bed, climbing under the covers and turning her back to him.

Shepard lay in the bed, listening for the sound of the door, her heart beating furiously in her chest. She could talk a good game, but her nerves were shattered. If he left and went after Kaidan, what would she do? She didn't think she could handle yet one more man walking away from her.

After what seemed like an eternity, she felt the bed move and warm arms encircled her waist, pulling her close. She released a shuddering breath, closing her eyes to stifle the tears that threatened to fall. She would be damned if he would see her cry.

Zaeed slowly pulled Aly over onto her back and stared into her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Alyssa. Not now, not ever," he said quietly and kissed her softly on the lips.

Aly leaned into him and their kisses deepened slowly. Zaeed reached over and took both of her hands, holding them above her head as he rolled onto her and settled between her legs. She chuckled softly and squirmed below him, rubbing her moist sex against him and feeling him grow harder.

Suddenly she heard a metallic noise and felt cold steel against her wrists. Her eyes grew wider and she gasped. "Did you just handcuff me, Massani?" she asked, and craned her head up to see her hands.

"Why, yes, Commander, I believe I did," he said seductively, and ran his tongue slowly across her lips.

"And what are you planning on doing now, if I might ask?" she purred into his mouth.

Zaeed laughed provocatively and tugged on her arms, showing Aly that her bonds were quite secure. "Anything I want," he replied and kissed her passionately, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth.

Zaeed's hands blazed a path down Aly's body, agonizingly slow, and his tongue followed behind his fingers. He began at her neck, and slowly worked his way down her torso. He encircled her breasts with his lips, swirling his tongue around each nipple, sucking softly. Then he moved lower, skimming over her stomach, feeling her muscles twitch under him as he found each and every ticklish spot on her sides.

"Oh, I will get you back for this, you torturous bastard!" Aly cried as she wriggled beneath him, struggling against her restraints in vain.

"Of that I have no doubt, my dear," he said and smiled lasciviously at her. "However, right now you are at my mercy, and I plan on making the most of this time." As he spoke he slipped his fingers between the slick folds of her sex, using his thumb to stimulate her clit, making her cry out in frantic need.

"Please, Zaeed, I need you!" Aly cried and thrust her hips forward, trying desperately to slide herself over his fingers. "Oh, God! I want you so bad it hurts!"

The mercenary moved back up her body and locked her gaze with his; his cock touching her opening, but not quite entering her. "Tell me what you want, Alyssa," he said, and rubbed his throbbing head against her swollen nub.

"Make love to me, Zaeed, please," she begged and his eyes opened wide at the emotions in her voice. He slid himself into her slowly and they began moving together, their passion gradually building to a furious crescendo; both crying out as their desires were fulfilled.

Zaeed unlocked the handcuffs and turned Aly onto her side, curling up against her. He gently stroked her hair as they fell asleep, blissfully unaware of the jealous eyes which had watched their every movement with murderous intent.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zaeed awoke before Aly and watched her sleep. Last night, something had changed in their relationship and he wasn't sure what to do about it. Zaeed was an expert at the one night stand; even short term relationships were few and far between. The last woman he had trusted was an Asari who betrayed him and sold him out the Blood Pack mercenary group.

Yet, somehow, this one woman, a fucking HERO of all things, had wormed her way into his life until she was all he could think about; all he wanted. He had been fully prepared to kill Alenko the previous evening for daring to touch her. He would have walked out of the door without another thought; but her threat had stopped him cold. The idea that he wouldn't be allowed back twisted his gut uncomfortably.

Now, looking down at her, he knew that he would do whatever was necessary to protect her. No one, not the Illusive Man, the Shadow Broker or the entire goddamn Alliance, would take her away.

"Mr. Massani," EDI said, interrupting his thoughts, "Operative Lawson would like to see you and Commander Shepard in her office as soon as possible."

Zaeed sighed, "thanks, EDI. Tell her we will be there shortly." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Shepard's lips, feeling her stir next to him.

"Morning, Sunshine," he said and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hey, you," she responded and smiled warmly. "Guess it's time to go back to work, huh?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Zaeed said and pulled her closer to him. "We have an appointment with the Cerberus Ice Queen."

"Promise to be a good boy today?" she purred, a teasing tone in her voice. "No murdering of Alliance officers, at least not before we leave the Citadel?"

He brushed his fingers lightly over her lips. "I promise not to murder him. However, I make no promises against grievous bodily harm," he said, grinning deviously.

"Well, that will have to do," Aly replied and kissed him quickly, climbing out of bed and grabbing her casual clothes. She threw a glance back at the bed. "Alright, lazy bones. Let's go find out what our Cerberus contacts have to say."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Kaidan sat in the CIC, eating breakfast with Tali, when the elevator opened and Zaeed and Shepard walked out. He stared at Aly, images from the night before trapped in his mind. She had seemed so different with Zaeed than she had been when they were together; so uninhibited and demanding. He longed to take her that same way and hear her scream his name as he knew she had the mercenary's.

"Shepard!" Tali called excitedly and motioned for the couple to join them. They walked over, Zaeed and Kaidan shooting deadly glances at each other.

"Morning, Tali. Kaidan," Aly said and squeezed the Quarian's shoulder affectionately. "Did you receive the video tapes from Captain Bailey yet?"

Nodding her head, Tali replied, "yes, ma'am. They arrived this morning. Kasumi and I will begin piecing them together as soon as I'm done eating.

Speaking of which," she added, motioning to the empty chairs next to her, "would you care to join us?" Tali was always the peacekeeper, and wanted badly for Kaidan and Shepard to begin communicating again. After all, how would he ever win her back if they weren't even speaking?

"No, thank you, Tali," Aly said and glanced quickly at Kaidan. "I have a meeting with Miranda. I will be down later to check on your progress. Let me know if you need anything further from Bailey."

"Anything I should know about?" Kaidan asked, referring to the upcoming meeting.

Zaeed sneered at him. "I'm sure we'll let you know if we need you for anything, _Staff Commander_," he said, emphasizing Kaidan's title. "Don't worry. We'll have plenty of little tidbits of information for you to run to your Alliance masters with later." With that, he slid his arm around Aly's waist and pulled her toward Miranda's office.

"I'm sorry, Kaidan," Tali said once Zaeed and Shepard were out of earshot. "This can't be easy for you."

"You know, Tali," Kaidan explained, "I knew I wouldn't be able to just walk in the door and pick up from where we left off. But with Massani around, I don't know how I will ever be able to get her back."

"You won't; not if I have any say in it," a gravelly voice spoke next to Kaidan. He looked up and saw Garrus staring angrily down at him, his arms crossed.

"Garrus..." Tali began, but grew quiet when the Turian shook his head at her.

"You shouldn't even be on this ship," Garrus said definitively. "If it was up to me, you would never get close enough to Alyssa to even speak to her again. However, she made the decision to allow you on board, and I respect her enough to follow her orders.

Make no mistake, though, Alenko," he continued, "I will not allow you to hurt her again. Not ever!"

Kaidan and Tali watched in silence as Garrus walked to Miranda's office and stepped inside. "He is extremely protective of Shepard," Tali said, smiling warmly and rising from the table. "Don't worry. He'll come around eventually. Just be yourself, and it will all work out.

Well," she finished," guess I'd better get to work. See you later, Kaidan!"

"Tali," Kaidan called as the Quarian headed toward the elevator. She turned to face him and tilted her head. "Could I come and give you a hand? It would be nice to be around a friendly face for awhile."

Tali looked pensive, as though deciding if Shepard would approve of Kaidan working with her. Finally, she smiled and motioned to him to follow her. "C'mon, Kaidan," she said and turned back to the elevator. "We'd better get started or Shepard will have both our hides."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Well, nice of you to join us, slowpoke," Shepard said as Garrus entered Miranda's office. She and Zaeed were sitting across the desk from the former Cerberus officer, who was glowering at him.

"Yeah, well I had to make a quick stop by Tali's table and threaten Alenko," he said, chuckling softly. "My morning just wouldn't have been the same if I had missed the opportunity."

Zaeed laughed heartily. "Completely understandable. I plan on having a little talk with our newest member later today, myself," he said and smiled deviously at Aly, who rolled her eyes in frustration.

"So, Miranda, did you find out anything from your Cerberus connections?" Shepard asked, trying to bring the subject back to the business at hand.

"Actually, Commander, the information I received came from a source you and I both know," Miranda said. "Do you remember Ish, the Salarian we ran into on Omega?"

"Sure," Shepard answered. Ish had asked she and Miranda to deliver some packages to him while they were preparing for their attack on the Collector base. He had worked with Miranda and Jacob before and had intimate knowledge of Cerberus activities.

Miranda continued, "Ish has been one of my most reliable contacts since we left Cerberus. He was very grateful for the information we recovered for him and has kept a close eye on Cerberus activities for me. He saw Roger Morgan on Omega several weeks ago, meeting with some members of the Blood Pack. He couldn't say for sure what the meeting was about, but he was quite certain that Morgan met with Aria, as well. He suggested that we speak with her directly."

Aria T'Loak was the administrator of Omega. She was a powerful Asari, and nothing happened on her station without her knowledge. Shepard had done business with her before, and knew her to be tough but reasonable.

"Great," Garrus mumbled, "looks like we're in for another 'quid pro quo' situation. You know Aria doesn't do anything for free."

"Yes, but she owes us one," Aly responded. "After all, I gave her information that those merc groups after you were gunning for her next. We'll just have to remind her about that."

"There's one more thing, Commander, and it's important," Miranda said seriously. "According to Ish, Morgan hasn't been seen in over a month. He's heard rumors within the organization that the Illusive Man doesn't even know his whereabouts."

"Now that is interesting," Zaeed said thoughtfully. "If Cerberus doesn't know where he is, then who the hell was he working for when he attacked Anderson?"

Shepard stood up and glanced at each member of the team. "I say we head for Omega and find out," she said and walked out the door.

Joker looked up as he heard Aly approaching his chair. "Morning, Commander. Kaidan's still on board, I see," he said, his lips twisting in irritation.

"Don't remind me. I have had enough of him already," Aly moaned. "Did the crew pick up all the supplies we needed?"

"Yes, ma'am," the pilot answered. "We are ready to roll whenever you are."

Shepard nodded. "Good. Set a course for Omega, please. I have a little business with Aria," she said quietly.

"Of course, Aly," he replied and punched the coordinates into the computer. The Normandy slowly moved from the docking area and headed toward the Relay.

As Aly turned to leave, Tali's voice came over earpiece. "Shepard, I think we found something. You need to get down here right away," she said anxiously.

"Alright, Tali. I am on my way," Shepard said and headed for the elevator. On the way, she called Zaeed and told him to bring Garrus and Miranda and meet her in Engineering.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Aly entered the computer lab that had been added to the engineering deck and stopped when she saw Kaidan seated next to Tali and Kasumi at the terminals. _Great_, she thought, _way to keep the Alliance puppet at arm's length, Tali._

"So, what do you have for me?" she asked as the door behind her opened and Zaeed arrived with Garrus and Miranda. Zaeed looked even more pissed than she was when he spied Kaidan, but kept his irritation under control.

"Well," Kasumi started, "we were able to rebuild the footage on the video cameras, at least some of it. We still have more to do, but we thought you would want to see this right away."

The thief punched up several images on the wall monitor in front of them. On the screen were several figures of varying heights, all clothed in dark robes with hoods pulled up around their faces. They were walking through the hallway of the Ambassadorial wing of the Citadel, although it was too dark to determine exactly where they were headed.

"So, we have a bunch of cloaked figures moving through the embassy. Did we get a good look at anyone?" Zaeed asked.

"Actually, yes we did," Kaidan answered quietly and used the computer to fast forward the footage. One of the figures glanced over their shoulder and their profile was momentarily visible. Shepard gasped and stumbled back into Zaeed, who caught her and held her tightly.

There, frozen on the screen, was Ashley Williams, former Gunnery Chief of the original Normandy, believed to have died on Virmire during the search for Saren.


	6. Investigation and Answers

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A huge thank you and welcome to my new reader: AngelicaPhoenix**

**All the love I have to the members of Team Zaeed & Team Kaidan, including: lisakodysam, cousland1982, The Watcher4, KMN91, SO58, iTestedGarrussReach, **

**Weasel Krios, CCBug, FallingDarkAngel, WitchWeaver, FalynnAngel, sandradee27 and Elchi! You make this a joy to write!**

**And for Lisa, the Beta Reader who has changed the way I see myself - I couldn't love you more!**

**Bioware owns all! **

"No, it's not possible!" Aly cried as she stared at the screen, trying to wrap her mind around the image of her former comrade. Her body was shaking violently and the only thing holding her up was Zaeed, who stared at the monitor questioningly.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" he asked, concern evident on his face as he glanced down at Shepard.

Tali sighed unhappily. "Zaeed, that is Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, who served with us on the original Normandy."

Zaeed turned his attention to the Quarian. "You mean the one who died on Virmire?" he asked cautiously. "Well, _supposedly_ died, that is."

Tali nodded, looking sadly at her Commander. "Shepard, I am so sorry. We should have warned you.." she began, when Garrus' voice thundered through the room.

"Should have warned her?" he said angrily, moving closer to the Quarian. "Are you telling me you and Alenko _knew_ Ashley was on that tape when you called Aly in here?"

"Well, yes..." Tali began, and suddenly Kaidan was pulled from his chair and flung against the wall, held off the ground by his neck. Garrus' eyes blazed with hatred as he squeezed tightly on Alenko's neck, cutting off his air.

"You rotten, despicable bastard!" Garrus yelled, pushing Kaidan further up the wall. "You brought her in here, with _NO WARNING_, knowing how she would react? What kind of sick fuck are you? Well, I have had it! It's time for you to go, and I don't care that we aren't docked."

"Garrus, wait!" Tali cried, starting to rise. She backed away quickly when he turned and pointed a sharp talon at her, his other hand still choking Kaidan.

"And you, Tali, how the hell could you do this? Are you so blinded by your past loyalty to this worthless piece of trash that you would not only give him access to our computers, but would help him ambush Alyssa this way? After she defended you against an accusation of treason? I don't even know what to say to you," he said, a look of disgust on his face.

The terrified Quarian looked from Garrus to Shepard, and plopped back down in her seat, dropping her head in her hands. It wasn't necessary to see inside her mask to know she was crying.

Kaidan was struggling, his face turning slightly blue, when Aly spoke; her soft voice cutting through Garrus' blood lust in an instant. "Garrus, please let him go," she whispered, still staring at the image of Ashley on the screen.

The Turian looked questioningly at Zaeed, who nodded slowly. Garrus released his grip on Alenko, who fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

Miranda, who had been watching the events unfold casually from the doorway, moved closer to the computer and spoke to Kasumi.

"So, we are sure that this footage is genuine? There hasn't been any tampering by the Alliance or anyone else?" she asked, leaning over Tali to replay the scene.

The master thief nodded and replied, "There is no way this was tampered with. We have the best possible equipment, thanks to you, and it took quite a while to break into it. I can't imagine anyone could have made adjustments to the original image."

"But, how?" Shepard asked quietly, looking at Miranda. "Cerberus didn't bring her back, right?"

Miranda laughed and replied, "Oh, no! Project Lazarus was all about you, Shepard. The Illusive Man would never have spent funds on Gunnery Chief Williams, no offense."

"None taken," Aly said. She wasn't shaking as hard as before and was able to step away from Zaeed, although he kept his hands on her arms. He squeezed her gently and she looked back at him, smiling weakly and placing a hand over his.

Kasumi spoke up, hoping to break the tension. "We have more footage to go through, Shep. I will make sure to let you know if we find anything helpful," she said, smiling warmly at the Commander.

Aly nodded. "Kaidan," she said and glanced at the man who was rising from the floor, rubbing his swollen throat. "I would appreciate it if you stayed and helped Kasumi finish going through the footage. You might have a better chance of recognizing people and specific corridors than we would."

His eyes wide with surprise, Kaidan replied quickly, his voice hoarse."Of course, Shepard. I'll do what I can."

"I need to go and check in with Legion. Garrus," she asked, turning toward the angry Turian, "would you come with Zaeed and I? I think I'll need your C-Sec experience going through the evidence."

Garrus inclined his head toward her. "Of course, Aly," he said and walked into the hallway, growling low in his chest as he passed Kaidan.

"You worked with the Salarian Special Tasks Group on Virmire, correct, Shepard?" Miranda asked. After receiving a nod from Aly, she continued. "I'll go speak to Mordin and find out if he knows the current location of any members of the team that was on that mission. Someone has some explaining to do."

"As always, Miranda, you read my mind," Aly said, sighing heavily. "Ok, guys, sorry about losing it, there. I just wasn't quite prepared for that. Now, let's get back to work. Joker says we will hit Omega by tomorrow morning and we need to be ready."

Shepard turned and headed for the door. "Shepard.." she heard Tali call quietly from behind her.

"Not now, Tali," Aly said coldly as she walked out, letting the door slide shut behind her.

Once Aly had left the room, Zaeed turned toward Kaidan, his eyes dark with fury. "Consider yourself lucky that Alyssa has once again chosen to save your ass," he spat. "If it were up to me, the Turian would have snapped your neck in two and I wouldn't have lost one moments' rest over it. However, I won't upset her further by following through with my own personal plans for you, at least not yet.

Don't get comfortable though, Alenko. She won't always be there to stop me and when that time comes, you and I will finish this." Zaeed headed for the door, then turned back before stepping into the hallway. "One last thing," he declared, his tone murderous, "if I _EVER_ hear that you attempted to lay your hands on her as you did yesterday, I will kill you and _nothing_ will stop me."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

In the hallway, Garrus approached Alyssa and took her hands in his talons, gazing down at her. "Are you going to be okay, Aly?" he asked. "I am so sorry that you had to discover that the way you did. I could kill Alenko for what he and Tali did."

Aly smiled tenderly at him and replied, "I just don't know, Garrus. I never imagined that she might have survived Virmire. Where has she been? Why is she stalking around the Citadel? Hell, how did she even get there without being noticed?"

"All good questions, Alyssa," Zaeed said as he stepped out of the computer lab. Garrus dropped Aly's hands and stepped back, grateful that Turians couldn't blush.

"So, did you get in your threat for the day, Massani?" Aly asked, chuckling.

Zaeed pulled her to him and kissed her softly. "Well, I couldn't let your Turian protector have all the fun, now could I?" he replied and winked over her shoulder at Garrus, who laughed heartily.

"My heroes! Alright, let's go see Legion before you two find someone else to torture," Aly chided and hit the button for the elevator.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Dr. Chakwas and Legion were bent over an examination table, sifting through evidence bags, when the trio entered.

"Shepard Commander," Legion began, "it is good to see you. I see you didn't bring the nervous officer with you today."

"No, Legion, Staff Commander Alenko is busy doing other work right now," Aly said.

"Tell you later," Garrus whispered to Zaeed, smiling conspiratorially.

"It's good you're here, Commander," Dr. Chakwas said, ushering Aly over toward the overhead computer screen at the back of the med bay. "We found something very interesting while going over the evidence from Councilor Anderson's apartment."

"Do tell," Shepard said, and watched as an image appeared on the monitor.

"Here we have the fingerprints that were taken from the safe in Councilor Anderson's apartment," Chakwas explained, zooming out the camera to show the prints clearly. "We ran our own comparison of these prints to the ones of Roger Morgan provided by Miranda from the Cerberus databanks. They were a perfect match."

"Next, we ran an analysis of the chemical compound of the fingerprints and that's when things got interesting," the doctor said, switching the monitor to a list of chemical components.

"What exactly am I looking at here, doc?" Aly asked.

Dr. Chakwas highlighted one compound on the screen and continued, "This compound is an oil found in all fingerprints. It is produced by the Eccrine sweat glands in the human body and it is composed of mostly water and salt. Basically, it's what makes someone's prints show up on surfaces. "

The screen changed again and this time there was a close-up of a strand of DNA. "When our test results came back positive for Eccrine fluid, we weren't surprised," she started, "however, there seemed to be some abnormalities in the levels of fluid, so we ran further tests. Turns out the DNA we recovered from Morgan's fingerprints was greatly decayed."

"Wouldn't that happen over the time the prints were left there?" Zaeed asked.

"Yes, Mr. Massani," Legion confirmed. "However, it would not be to this degree. From what I have calculated of the degradation, Mr. Morgan could not have left those fingerprints in the Councilor's penthouse, at least not while he was alive."

"What?" Shepard asked, "you mean when those fingerprints were left in Anderson's bedroom, Morgan was dead?"

Chakwas nodded. "Yes, Commander, the degradation in the chemicals of this sample, should they be correct, indicates that Roger Morgan had been dead for approximately two weeks before these prints were left in the Councilor's home."

"Shit!" Garrus said. "Well, I guess that explains why Ish said no one had seen Morgan in weeks. He was dead."

Shepard was now pacing around the room, hands behind her back. "So, if Morgan didn't leave his own prints there, obviously someone wants us to believe that Cerberus was behind the kidnapping," she said, more to herself than anyone else.

Suddenly she stopped and turned to face her companions. "And who do we know who would just LOVE to blame Cerberus for this?" she said, the anger growing in her voice.

"Oh, shit," Garrus groaned as Shepard stormed from the room. He and Zaeed exchanged glances and took off after their Commander.

"Joker!" Shepard was yelling as she headed for the elevator, "connect me to Admiral Hackett's office NOW!" She punched the button to open the elevator doors, "and call Alenko and tell him to meet me in the communications room pronto! These Alliance assholes are going to tell me what is going on or I swear I will rip Kaidan's spine out in front of Hackett and shove it down his throat."

"Yes, Shepard," Joker said gleefully, "it will be my pleasure."

Garrus and Zaeed joined Aly in the elevator and Zaeed wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. "Now, remember, sweetheart, we aren't supposed to be killing any Alliance soldiers today. You made me promise," he said, laughing.

Aly shook her head, smiling despite her anger. "I made _YOU_ promise, Massani. I didn't say anything about me," she said, grasping his shirt and kissing him passionately.

"Don't you two ever quit?" Garrus asked, shaking his head.

Zaeed cocked an eyebrow at the Turian and asked, "Would you?"

Staring down at his feet, Garrus answered softly, "Guess not."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Kaidan heard Shepard yelling before the communications room door even opened. _Oh shit!_ he thought to himself. _I tried to warn Hackett this was coming_.

Kaidan had sent several reports to Hackett and in each one he emphasized the need to share all information with Alyssa. Well, now the Admiral would find out the hard way just how difficult Shepard could be when riled. He took a deep breath and pushed the button to open the door.

"The Shadow Broker?" Aly was yelling at Hackett. "You had information that the Shadow Broker was behind this and you didn't say anything? And I suppose Alenko knew, as well, right? Fucking awesome!"

She turned when the door opened and glared at him furiously. "Don't you even open your mouth, Alenko," she said icily. "I will deal with you later, believe me. Right now, the Admiral and I are having a little 'open exchange' of information."

Kaidan nodded and took a seat at the far end of the table, away from Garrus and Zaeed, both of whom looked like they wanted to rip him limb from limb.

"Commander Shepard, you have to understand my position.. " Hackett began, before Aly wheeled on him and began yelling again.

"Oh, I understand your position, Admiral," she spat. "You needed me and my crew to do your investigating for you, since you are obviously too goddamn stupid to do it yourself, and you once again fucked me over by withholding information from me. Now, I have a dead man's fingerprints at my crime scene and you are telling me that the most infamous and secretive information broker in the galaxy is possibly behind the whole thing!"

"And let's just get back to those fingerprints, shall we?" Aly asked venomously. "Did you plant Roger Morgan's fingerprints in that room or is this new information for you? Because I swear, if you tried to blame Cerberus for this kidnapping in some attempt to get me to deliver the Illusive Man to you, I will make sure you die painfully."

"No, Shepard, the Alliance had nothing to do with the fingerprints. I am honestly as shocked as you are," Hackett said calmly. "We believed that Cerberus was behind the kidnapping. I assumed it was because Anderson was getting close to uncovering the relationship between Cerberus and the Shadow Broker. It is possible we were wrong."

"Possible?" Zaeed asked derisively. "You idiots haven't been right about a single solitary thing so far. So, tell me, Admiral, did you know about Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams being alive, or is that something else we had to discover for you?"

"What?" Hackett asked, his skin going pale. "Ashley Williams - alive? How do you know this?"

Kaidan addressed the Admiral, "It's true, sir. We received the video tapes of the Ambassadorial Wings of the Citadel this morning and we were able to recover some of the erased footage. On it, Ashley Williams is seen travelling down the hall with a group of unidentified individuals."

"And you are sure it was her?" Hackett asked.

"Yes, Admiral, it is Williams," Aly said sadly. "I have my people looking into how this could be possible, as yours seem to be incapable of finding their own asses with both hands and a map! I will let you know once I have some more concrete information.

Now," she continued, "I assume that there are no more little secrets you need to let me in on, because I will pull my people out of this mission if I find out you have hidden anything else."

"Commander Shepard," Hackett said seriously, "there is nothing else I have to tell you. I swear it. I will send over the information we received from Dr. T'Soni, but you may want to visit her to find out the details for yourself. She seems to be have a vested interest in locating the Shadow Broker, and you may find her information helpful."

"Your promises mean nothing, Hackett," Aly said calmly. "However, I will take your intel. Send it to Miranda Lawson immediately and we will take it from there. Oh, and by the way, I will be destroying your little communication device as soon as I leave this room. From now on, this mission is mine and mine alone. I will keep you informed of what I feel you need to know and nothing more."

"Staff Commander Alenko can stay on board, or be let off when we reach Omega, whichever he prefers," she said, nodding at Kaidan. "But if he chooses to stay, he will be under my command, not yours. Do we understand each other?"

Before the Admiral could answer, Kaidan spoke up. "I am not leaving, Aly; not again," he said, his eyes locked on hers. "I need to know what happened to Anderson and Ashley as much as you do."

Aly nodded and looked at Hackett. "Then I think this meeting is over, Admiral. You had best pray we don't have to have another, or it will be in person and will not turn out well for you. Shepard out."

Joker ended the transmission, and Aly turned to Kaidan. "Give me the transmission device, Kaidan," she said and held out her hand. He rose and placed the device in her palm, running his fingers along hers in the process, a tingle running through him from the contact with her skin.

"I should get back to Tali," Kaidan said quietly and exited the communications room.

She handed the device to Garrus. "Have Legion analyze this and see if we can scan the ship for any others," she said and smiled at him. Nodding, Garrus turned and left the room.

"I should go and talk to Mordin," Aly began when Zaeed stopped her, placing his hand under her chin and bringing her gaze up to meet his.

"No, Aly. What you need is to take a breather," he said, smiling gently at her. "This has been quite the day for you. Go and get something to eat. I will talk to Mordin and meet you in our room later to let you know what he found. OK?"

Sighing heavily, she nodded and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe she's alive, Zaeed. What the hell has she been through?"

"Hey," he said and stroked her back, "we will figure this out, I promise. In the meantime, you will do your crew no good if you don't take care of yourself."

"Since when did you become sentimental?" Aly asked, chuckling softly.

"Only with you, baby," Zaeed responded and kissed her gently, before turning her around and gently pushing her through the door. "Now, go eat!" he said and smacked her roughly on the ass, making her cry out loudly.

"So much for sentimentality!" she said as she walked away, rubbing her sore butt. "That's gonna bruise, you know."

Zaeed laughed deviously and headed into Mordin's office to fill the scientist and Miranda in on the meeting with Hackett.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Dead?" Miranda said when Zaeed had finished explaining about Legion's discovery. "Did the Alliance do this?"

Massani shook his head. "No," he said, "Hackett said they didn't know about it and as much as I distrust those bastards, I think he was telling the truth. No, I am beginning to believe the Shadow Broker may be the one pulling the strings here. Though I can't imagine why."

"I might be able to help you there," Miranda said. "I'm not sure if you are aware, but there was quite a scramble when Shepard died. Several different factions wanted her body, each for their own reasons, I am sure. Well, the Shadow Broker was among those and we know he was working directly with the Collectors."

"And you worked with Liara T'Soni, correct?" Mordin asked, and Miranda nodded, looking surprised. Mordin smiled coyly and added, "Salarian STG, remember? I know many things."

Shaking her head, Miranda continued, "Anyway, we contacted Dr. T'Soni and she was able to retrieve Shepard's body from the Shadow Broker for us. It was quite a battle, from what I have been told, and the Shadow Broker was none too pleased. He made several attempts to get her back, but the Illusive Man had the highest security around Shepard's location, and he never found us."

"So you think he is trying to draw her out now?" Zaeed asked.

Mordin interjected, "Would make sense. Collectors worked for Reapers. If the Shadow Broker worked for the Collectors, he may have been contacted by the Reapers, directly. And Shepard is a very valuable asset. Her relationship with Anderson is well known. One could assume she would help if he were taken."

"Well, he won't get her," Zaeed stated definitively. "I'll kill him myself if I have to."

Mordin punched some buttons on his omnitool. "Interesting. Significant testosterone increase. Heart rate increased 50% above normal." He gazed up at Zaeed coolly. "All signs of protective male mating partner. Relationship moved beyond physical, I see."

Zaeed glared at Mordin, ignoring the scientist's observations. "So, did you find anything useful in that phial, Doctor?"

"Actually, yes. Chemical was succhinylcholine, a paralytic drug formerly used as an anesthetic in surgeries," Mordin explained. "This would explain how Councilor Anderson was removed from his penthouse with a minimum of struggle. Still working on gunshot holes, however. Cannot determine yet how an expert marksman like Anderson would miss a target at so close a range. Will get back to you when I know more."

"Fine," Zaeed said. "I need to go check on Aly."

"How is she holding up?" Miranda asked. "It was an obvious shock to her to see Williams on that monitor. Mordin has agreed to contact his people in the STG to see if we can find the former team members who were on Virmire."

Zaeed sighed. "You know Shepard," he began, "she will be fine. The mission always comes first. I almost feel bad for anyone who kept this a secret from her, however. There will be hell to pay when she finds them."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Food was the last thing on Aly's mind when she and Zaeed had parted ways outside the communications room. Instead of heading to the mess hall, she took the elevator to the Crew's Quarters and entered Kasumi's quarters in the Port Observation room.

"I'm not bothering you, am I?" Shepard asked the thief, who was sitting on her sofa, reading a book.

Kasumi looked up and smiled. "Not at all, Shep. Just taking a little break from staring at that computer monitor," she said cheerfully. "Need a place to get away and have a little drink?"

There was a fully stocked bar in Kasumi's room and Aly often went there when she needed to escape from the rest of the crew. "Yeah," she said and nodded slowly, pouring a drink and staring out the observation window.

Kasumi rose from the sofa. "Look, I know this has been the shittiest day imaginable for you," she said gently, "so why don't I find somewhere to go and you relax here for awhile."

Aly began to protest, but Kasumi shook her head, laying her hand on Shepard's shoulder. "I insist," she said and headed for the door. "Take all the time you need. Rupert promised me Ramen for dinner, anyway." She left without another word.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

_Where the hell is she?_ Kaidan though furiously as he flipped through the images on the surveillance system. Aly hadn't been in her room, or anywhere else he had checked so far. He knew she had to be upset about Ashley and he wanted to speak with her.

He had just flipped to the Crew's Quarters hallway camera when he saw the door to Kasumi's room open and caught a glimpse of Aly in the thief's room. He immediately left his quarters and headed to her side.

Aly didn't turn when the door slid open. She was staring out of the window at the stars, and assumed Kasumi had returned with her dinner. "Is the Ramen good?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Never been a big fan of it, myself," Kaidan responded and saw Aly jump slightly at the sound of his voice. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I really just wanted to make sure you were okay."

He braced himself for an outburst, but instead Aly slumped her shoulders, looking defeated. "No, Kaidan, it's okay. Come on in," she said and his heart clenched painfully at the sorrow in her tone.

Kaidan walked slowly toward her and sat on a chair across from the sofa, gazing out of the window. "It looks so peaceful out there, doesn't it?" he said softly.

"Yeah," she replied. "You can almost forget your troubles if you stare hard enough."

"Look, Aly, I can't apologize enough for what happened this morning. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you like that," he apologized. "I think I was still in shock, myself."

She nodded slowly. "I know, and I am really sorry about Garrus. He has been extremely protective of me ever since we were reunited," she said. " I don't think I could have made it through our battle against the Collectors without him."

"I know. I'm glad you have someone you can trust to protect your back," he said quietly.

"I have several, but now really isn't the time to discuss that," she replied and he knew she was thinking of Massani.

They sat in silence for a time, until Aly finally spoke. "What do you think happened to her, Kaidan?" she asked, so quietly he almost couldn't hear her. "I mean, you were there with me. You know everything that happened that day on Virmire. You and I both heard the firefight. I don't understand how she could have survived, especially after the nuke exploded."

She stood up and walked to the bar, pouring another drink. "I was her Commander, Kaidan, and I left her there to die!" she shouted and slammed her hand on the counter. "How could I have been so wrong? How could I ever have left her behind?" Her shoulders sagged as she finally cried, releasing all the pain of the last several years.

Kaidan rushed to her side and turned her toward him, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. He felt her body stiffen, and then she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly, soaking his shirt with her tears. He rubbed her back, his heart breaking at the pain he knew she was experiencing. He was familiar with this kind of grief; it had taken so long after her death to forgive himself for leaving her on the Normandy when it was attacked.

"Alyssa," he said soothingly, "you cannot blame yourself for what happened. Captain Kirrahe told you Ashley died in the battle on Virmire. He and his STG team were with her and believed her to be dead. How could you have possibly known any different?"

Feeling her begin to calm down, he continued softly, "We will find her, Aly, you and I. And when we do, we will deal with the consequences together, as it should have been all along."

He slowly pulled away from her and lifted her chin, her gaze meeting his. "You have an entire crew backing you up, and you have me. We will succeed." Before he had a chance to change his mind, he bent down and softly kissed her. She gasped in surprise, but didn't fight him as he had expected.

It was over quickly and she pulled herself away from him, crossing the room to the door. "I... I have to go now," she said shakily, not looking back at him. "We have a long day ahead tomorrow. Omega will be a pain in the ass, I am sure. Goodnight, Kaidan, and thank you for listening." In an instant, she was gone and he was left alone, smiling at the thought that he may still have that chance he so desperately desired.


	7. They Love Us Wherever We Go

_**This chapter is dedicated to my Lisas - We ladies have to stick together and I will ALWAYS be here if you need me!**_

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A huge thank you and welcome to my new readers: KayraCousland, loudchai**

**All the love I have to the members of Team Zaeed & Team Kaidan, including: lisakodysam, voltagelisa, The Watcher4, KMN91, SO58, iTestedGarrussReach, **

**Weasel Krios, CCBug, FallingDarkAngel, WitchWeaver, FalynnAngel, sandradee27 and Elchi! You make this a joy to write!**

**And for Lisa, my amazing Beta Reader - that bloody nose is for you!**

**Bioware owns all! **

Zaeed went to the mess hall looking for Aly after leaving Mordin's office. _Damned stubborn woman_, he thought as he noticed she wasn't there. He headed to Rupert and inquired as to whether he had seen the Commander.

"No, sir," Rupert said in response to his question. "In fact, I haven't seen her all day. She does realize humans, even Saviors of the Human Race, need to eat in order to survive, right?"

Chuckling softly, Zaeed responded, "Apparently not. Can you put something together for me and I will pick it up in a few?" He had his eyes trained on the Main Battery. He had one last thing to do before heading back to his room.

"You betcha," Rupert said as Zaeed walked away, hitting the button to open the doors to Garrus' domain.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Garrus turned as the door opened, expecting to see Aly. She often stopped by to chat before heading to bed each day. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Zaeed standing before him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Got a minute?" Zaeed asked as he stepped into the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

"Sure. Just finishing up for the day," he responded, trying to keep his tone casual. He wasn't sure what Massani wanted, but had a feeling it wouldn't be good.

Zaeed leaned back against the wall and sighed. "Well, I just came from a very enlightening conversation with Miranda and Mordin. It seems as though the Shadow Broker may have kidnapped Anderson to get his hands on Alyssa."

"What? Why?" Garrus asked quickly. "I mean, I know they aren't exactly friends after she sent information he wanted to Alliance headquarters instead, but what does he want with her now?"

"According to Miranda, there was a scramble between factions for Aly's body after the destruction of the Normandy. The Shadow Broker got her first, but Liara T'Soni retrieved the body and gave her to Cerberus for Project Lazarus," Zaeed explained. "She thinks the Shadow Broker was working for the Reapers and now he wants to regain what he lost. So he took Anderson to draw her out."

"Like hell he will!" Garrus exclaimed angrily. "No way will I let him have her!" Realizing who he was talking to, he quickly closed his mouth. _Way to show your hand, Garrus_, he thought irritably. _As if it wasn't obvious enough already that you want her._

Zaeed merely smiled, and nodded slowly. "I am glad we are in agreement," he said, much to Garrus' surprise. "Look, I am well aware that you have feelings for Alyssa. Hell, anyone with half a brain could see that. You are also one of the very few people in this galaxy that she trusts implicitly. I think we are in for one hell of a fight and it is probably coming sooner than we think. I plan on protecting her from the Shadow Broker, but there will be times when I may not be there. When I'm not, I think you should be."

Garrus stared at Massani quizzically. Of all the things he imagined the mercenary saying, this was definitely not one of them. "Let me get this straight. You want me to watch over Alyssa when you aren't around," he stated cautiously. "Not to argue with you, but why me, especially knowing how I feel?"

"Don't get me wrong, Turian. One wrong move toward her and you and I will have a problem," Zaeed said flatly. "Aly is mine now, and I won't share her with anyone. However, her safety is my priority and there isn't anyone else on this ship that I trust to protect her more than you. You know how she is; she will throw herself into danger without thinking about it first. And I have no intention of losing her now that I have her."

Garrus felt his anger rising at the possessive tone in Massani's voice, but he bit back his retort. For now, Alyssa was his main concern. "Agreed. I will watch her," he said calmly. "It's bad enough that we have the Shadow Broker and Cerberus, but the fucking Alliance is making everything worse by lying to us at every turn. And don't even get me started on Alenko!"

Zaeed laughed heartily. "Really? You've been so quiet with your opinions on Alenko up to this point! Speaking of the asshole, what was the deal with Legion? I take it they met?" he asked, a wry grin on his face.

"Oh, yes, they did," Garrus responded, chuckling jovially. "I wasn't there for his first glimpse of Legion, unfortunately. Thane and I heard gunshots and ran into the medbay to find Alenko covering Aly on the floor and shooting at Legion! Needless to say, Aly wasn't happy about the situation, and she made sure to rub Alenko's nose in the fact that she now has Geth working for her."

"That bastard!" Zaeed said irritably. "Every time I turn around, Alenko is finding some reason to lay his filthy hands on Alyssa. His days are numbered; he just doesn't know it yet."

Garrus nodded, "I can't say I disagree with you, there. I was never a fan of his on the original Normandy, and after Horizon..." he let the rest of the statement drop.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure Staff Commander Alenko remembers his place, now won't we?" Zaeed said, a devious glint in his eye. "Anyway, I'm gonna head up for the night. Just wanted to keep you informed and make sure we were on the same page regarding Alyssa."

"We are," Garrus said, and turned back to his console. He would protect her and damn anyone who got in his way.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zaeed grabbed two trays from Rupert and walked into the elevator, hitting the button for his and Aly's room. When he entered, he found her laying on the sofa in her nightgown, sleeping soundly. Her face was red and slightly blotchy and he could tell she had been crying. He shook his head sadly; Shepard wasn't the crying sort, and the fact that she had allowed herself to do so spoke volumes as to the seriousness of the Williams situation. He left the trays on her desk and moved to the sofa, picked her up gently and placed her on the bed. She mumbled in her sleep and curled up under the covers.

After eating his dinner, Zaeed undressed and slid into the bed, pulling Aly against him and wrapping his arms tightly around her. Sleep was elusive, however, as he spent the night wondering what awaited them on Omega.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"ETA to Omega, one hour," Joker announced, waking Shepard from her sleep the next morning.

"Thanks, Joker," she mumbled. "Please inform the rest of the team and have them assemble in the communications room in half an hour."

"Including Staff Commander Asshat?" Joker asked irritably.

Shepard laughed. "Yes, Joker, him, too," she said groggily, "and let me tell you how thrilled I am to know that Jack has been helping you expand your vocabulary."

"Love you, too, Shep," she heard Jack say in the background as the call was ended.

Aly rolled over, smiling tenderly at the sleeping man in the bed beside her. _God, he is amazing,_ she thought as her eyes drifted over his face and onto his chest. She had only been looking for a sweet distraction when she had allowed him into her bedroom, someone to ease the loneliness that had set in since she had woken up in the Cerberus facility; but the emotions which had developed so quickly since that first night had taken her completely by surprise. Now she couldn't imagine waking up without him next to her. These thoughts both exhilarated and frightened her, as she had sworn she wouldn't let herself be vulnerable to a man again after the Kaidan fiasco.

Kaidan. _What the hell am I going to do with him?_ she wondered furiously. A part of her hoped he would just stay on Omega; it would make her life so much easier. Though she had moved on with Zaeed, she couldn't deny that there were feelings left in her for the Alliance officer. Their kiss the previous evening had been a painful reminder that the past might not be as deeply buried as she wished. _No_, she thought with determination, _I am done with him. I just need to keep him the hell away from me._

So wrapped was she in her musings, she hadn't realized Zaeed had woken until he pulled her to him and kissed her gently. "Morning," he said quietly. "Credit for your thoughts."

"Not sure if they are worth that much," she replied and ran her fingers through his hair. "We have to get up, you know. The team will be assembled soon."

"There are privileges of being the boss, you know," he said seductively as he rolled atop her and began nibbling on her ear lobe. "Let me show you..."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Well, wonder what kept you so long?" Jack announced, sarcasm dripping from her voice, as Aly and Zaeed entered the communications room. The crew was assembled, Kaidan included, and all attention turned to the pair as the door slid open.

Smiling deviously, Aly turned to her friend, winking. "Nothing I intend to share with the group, that's for sure," she said, before turning her attention to the rest of the group.

"Alright, people," Aly began, "we should be arriving at Omega soon. We have a lot to accomplish and not much time, so let's split this up."

Miranda spoke up first. "Shepard, Ish is on the station. I thought I would meet with him and see if there is anything else I can find out regarding Cerberus."

"Alright," Aly responded, "but don't go alone. I think we need to all stay in teams on this one. Since the Shadow Broker is most likely involved, we have to assume that we will be watched. Why don't you take Jacob and Kasumi with you." Miranda nodded in agreement.

"If I may, Shepard, I have a request," Samara said. "I contacted Diana when I knew we were coming to the station and I thought I would stop in and check on her, if you don't need me for anything else." Shepard had worked with Samara to find and destroy Samara's daughter, Morinth, a specialized killer called an Ardat-Yakshi, when last they visited Omega. Diana's daughter, Nef, had been Morinth's final victim and the pair had met the grieving mother while investigating Morinth's location. Samara had stayed in contact with Diana ever since.

"Of course, Samara. Please give her my best when you see her," she replied, smiling warmly at the Justicar. She knew Samara would want to go alone, and she was more than capable of taking care of herself, so Aly didn't suggest a companion.

"Miranda, did Hackett send you the information he received from Liara?" Shepard asked. At a nod from Miranda, Aly turned to Tali, who had been staring down at the table since the meeting began. Aly's heart clenched, knowing how upset Tali must still be from the confrontation of the previous day.

"Tali, would you mind going through the information we received and let me know what you find?" she asked, smiling at the nervous Quarian. Instantly, Tali lifted her gaze to Aly's and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course, Shepard," Tali responded, her voice regaining some of its confidence. "I'll have it ready when you return."

"Then the rest of us will head onto the station to see what Aria has to say. Mordin, I assume you will want to visit Daniel at the medical clinic?" she asked, and received a nod from the scientist. "Just make sure to take a couple of people with you. I remember all too well what a fun trip it was to the clinic last time." Jacob and Zaeed both smiled at this, as they had accompanied Shepard on her mission to recruit Mordin. He had opened a medical station on the station and when he left to join Shepard, he had left his assistant, Daniel, in charge.

"Shepard," Joker came on over the intercom. "We are approaching the dock. "

"Thanks, Joker," she replied and rose from her chair. "If there's nothing else, I'll meet you all in the airlock." As the crew filtered from the room, Aly said quietly," Tali, would you mind staying a minute?"

After everyone was gone, Aly approached the obviously tense Quarian, who was still seated at the table and took the chair next to her. "Tali, about yesterday..." she began.

Before she could continue, the Quarian began speaking rapidly, "I am so sorry, Shepard. I know I disappointed you. I never meant to hurt you by not telling you about Ashley and working with Kaidan. I just wasn't thinking. And Garrus hates me now, and I know you do, too, but I am so sorry - really..."

Aly placed a hand on Tali's arm, squeezing gently. "Slow down, Tali," she said tenderly, silencing the Quarian. "Let me speak. You have nothing to be so sorry for. I am sure you were in just as much shock as I was when I saw Ashley, and I don't blame you at all. I should actually apologize to you for not speaking to you about this sooner.

And I'm not the least bit angry that you worked with Kaidan. You were very close to him when we were on the original Normandy, and I think it is good that you have been there for him since he joined us," she continued. "Lord knows, there are plenty of people on this crew who don't want him here, and I am glad he has someone he can turn to."

"Shepard, about Kaidan," Tali began carefully, "he really loves you, you know. And you were so good together. Don't you think maybe you should give him a chance?"

Aly shook her head slowly. "Tali, I know you care about Kaidan, but I can't go back there," she responded. "What he did to me on Horizon was horrific. I don't think I could trust him not to leave me again the next time something went wrong. Besides, there are other considerations now."

"You mean Zaeed," Tali said quietly. "Look, Shepard, I know there's something going on with you two, but Kaidan is the one you loved, right? Isn't it worth another try?"

"Yes, Tali, I did love Kaidan, but now I..." Aly stopped as her mouth dropped open. _Oh, hell, no!_ she thought as she closed it quickly_. It's just not possible! OK, Shep, don't panic. You can deal with this after you find Anderson. For right now, just stick to the mission. _

She glanced at Tali, who was staring at her as though waiting for her to complete the sentence. "Look, Tali, I gotta go," Aly said hurriedly, wanting to escape before she said anything further. "Thank you for looking at those files for me. We will probably be heading to Ilium from here and I want to be prepared when I speak to Liara."

With that, she rose and headed for the door. As it opened, she turned back to Tali. "Hey" Aly said, a smile on her face, "I will talk to Garrus, okay? He doesn't hate you, I am sure. He just gets a little overprotective of me now, that's all. I am sure he will be fine later."

As she watched her Commander exit the room, Tali shook her head. _A little overprotective?_ she thought bemusedly. _You know, for such a brilliant Commander, she sometimes misses the obvious when it comes to men, doesn't she?_

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The party left the Normandy and headed down the corridor toward Omega's main concourse. An armored Turian rounded the corner ahead of them and stopped in Shepard's path. "Shepard, welcome back to Omega. Aria would like to see you and Doctor Solis immediately," he said in a gruff voice.

"Grizz, long time, no see," Shepard replied derisively. "Does everyone get such a warm welcome when they arrive here or is it just me?"

The Turian's face broke into what Shepard could only consider to be a smirk. "Well, no one else who comes here starts quite as much trouble as you do, Commander," he retorted. "Shall we go?"

Shepard turned to her team and spoke, "OK, people, those of you who have previous plans, stick with them. The rest of you, with me. Mordin, I guess you'll have to see Daniel after we check in with Aria."

The team split and Shepard followed Grizz into Afterlife, the club from where Aria ran her station. Her office overlooked the dance floor, so she could keep an eye on everything going on below her. Leaving the rest of the crew at the bar, Shepard took Garrus, Mordin, Zaeed and Kaidan with her to Aria's inner sanctum.

Aria stood, at the top of the stairs, looking out over her domain. She was beautiful, even by Asari standards. Her trim body was clothed in white leather, and she carried herself with a regal air. She spoke without turning around, "Shepard, I see you have returned to my station. And naturally, you came just in time to cause me multiple problems."

"Aria, wonderful to see you again," Shepard added, walking casually past the guards and seating herself on the sofa which framed the whole of the room. "I assume there is a reason why I received such a special greeting upon my arrival."

Turning to look at Shepard, Aria noticed Kaidan standing in the doorway and smiled wickedly. "Shepard, I see you took my advice and found yourself that handsome man I suggested you needed the last time you were here," she purred, moving to take her place next to the Commander on the settee and crossing her long legs.

Ignoring the Asari's comment, Shepard continued, "So what exactly do you need me to do this time, Aria? You know I came here for information, though you may not know what it is. And I do believe you owe me for a certain datapad I brought to your attention. So let's cut the crap, shall we?"

"Always the professional, Commander," Aria said. "Well, I have a problem, and it is directly related to you and your more 'colorful' team mates, I am afraid; specifically, Dr. Solis and Archangel."

Shepard sat forward at the mention of Garrus's former name. "What is going on, Aria?" she demanded, her voice raising in anger.

"To put it simply, I have an extremely angry Krogan who has taken two of Omega's residents hostage in an attempt to attract your attention, Commander," Aria stated bluntly. "You remember Garm, the Krogan leader of the Blood Pack that you defeated when you rescued Archangel?" she asked, and shifted her gaze from Shepard to Garrus. "Well, he had a brother, Krint. That brother arrived in Omega last week asking some pointed questions about you and your crew. I wasn't sure what his game was, but as he posed no threat to me or mine, I left him alone.

Well, this morning, he and his band attacked the medical clinic which Dr. Solis had set up and took Daniel, the human Mordin left in charge," Aria continued. "At the same time, another group invaded my own compound and took the Patriarch, making this a very personal matter for me. Now, I know you want information, and I'll help you if I can, but not until I have that fucking Krogan's head as a mantle decoration!"

Shepard and Garrus stared at each other in disbelief, before Aly spoke up. "Do you know where they took Daniel and Patriarch?" she asked Aria.

The Asari laughed softly before replying, "I think you will be quite familiar with their location. The bastards have barricaded themselves inside Archangel's old hideout. They claim they will let the hostages go as soon as they have you and the Turian."

Standing up, Shepard glanced slowly at Aria. "Consider it done. I will be damned if Garm's brother will threaten myself or my crew," she said emphatically. "Let me meet with my people and we will return once we have dealt with this. I trust your people will stay out of my way?"

Aria nodded, "They have been told to let you handle this. I thought you might be a little irritated with the threat. Be quick about it, Shepard. Krint doesn't seem like the patient sort. You can use the conference room in the back if you need privacy with your team."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Well, we just can't take you anywhere nice, can we, Shep?" Jack joked as the door to the conference room closed behind her.

Rolling her eyes, Aly replied, "Guess not, Jack. But, hey, it's never boring, right? So, you all know what we are up against - more damned Blood Pack members. They attacked two separate locations, so we need to assume that they have divided between Archangel's compound and the medical clinic."

"Once all this shit is done," Aly continued," we are going to have to figure out how the Blood Pack even knew we were coming here," she said pointedly, staring at Kaidan, "but for now, we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Mordin," she directed her attention to the Salarian, "I know you want to save Daniel, but I think you need to head into the housing complex to check on Daniel's patients. Who knows what the hell happened to them when the Blood Pack went through. In the meantime, I will take a team and rescue the doctor and Patriarch."

"As you say, Shepard," Mordin replied. "Must make sure Daniel has a clinic to return to." The Salarian's face never betrayed the anxiety Aly knew he must be feeling. "Bring him back quickly," he said, his eyes locked on the Commander's.

Alyssa gazed around the table at her team, mentally calculating which team members would be best on each side. They had two biotics in Kaidan and Jack. Thane and Garrus were crack sniper shots, and Zaeed and Grunt were her power hitters. Mordin and Legion were her technical support.

"Alright, here is the lineup. Zaeed, I need you to take Mordin, Jack, and Thane to the clinic to check on the conditions there," she said, her eyes on Zaeed's. " Be careful, as I am sure they will be expecting us to come there and you already know what a bitch that place can be. I will take Garrus, Grunt, Kaidan and Legion with me to take back the hostages."

Zaeed bristled at the sound of Kaidan's name on the list, and he looked at Garrus, who nodded slightly. Aly noticed the silent communication and inwardly groaned, wondering what the signal meant. _Just what I need,_ she thought wearily, _those two joining forces to make my life harder._

Turning to Garrus, Aly asked, "You wouldn't happen to have a schematic for that old compound of yours in that omnitool, would you?"

Garrus hit a few keys on his wrist and a 3D model of Archangel's compound floated above the table. "Well," the Turian began, " the bridge is out of the question. We both know how easy it is to protect from that angle."

"What about the basement entrances we blocked when we were last there?" Aly asked, pointing to a set of tunnels running under the main building.

Nodding slowly, Garrus seemed to ponder that possibility. "Those tunnels will be locked down, but with Legion's technical skills, we should be able to get in. I would assume they are using my old bedroom to hide the hostages and the main living area as their headquarters. It's gonna be tight, but it's nothing you and I haven't handled before," he said, his face breaking into the Turian version of a smile.

"Jack," Aly asked, "would you, Grunt and Thane mind heading back to the Normandy and collecting some party favors for us? You know I hate to attend these events unprepared."

"You got it," Jack said as she and her companions rose and left the room. "I promise to bring you back something pretty that blows big ass holes in Krogans."

"Garrus, can I see you for a minute, in private?" Aly asked and moved toward a smaller room adjacent to their own. The Turian rose and followed her inside, shutting the door behind them.

"She worries about taking him back to Archangel's hideout," Mordin observed, staring at the closed door.

Zaeed nodded. "Yeah, I think so," he agreed. "After all, the poor bastard did have half his face blown off the last time he was there. It would be naive to assume he wouldn't feel anything. And you know Alyssa, always protective of her team, especially Vakarian."

"Do I detect a note of jealousy there, Massani?" Kaidan asked casually. "Concerned you might be replaced? After all, she is sending you away again, while taking certain others with her, isn't she?"

Chuckling humorlessly, Zaeed stared at the Alliance officer, eyes cold with hatred. "Actually, she is sending me with Mordin because she wants the job done right," he spat. "And you? She is keeping you close for a couple of reasons; first, so she can make sure you don't run to your Alliance masters with anything we find, and second, because she knows if she sent you with me, you wouldn't be coming back alive.

Replace me?" he continued venomously, "that is something I will never have to worry about with you, boy. You blew your shot on Horizon and you won't be getting another."

"You know what, old man?" Kaidan began, rising from his chair slowly, "I think it's time we settled this, just between the two of us."

"Why not," Zaeed stood and the two men faced each other, moving away from the table.

"Shepard Commander will not like this," Legion spoke, but refrained from further comment at the murderous looks both men shot in his direction.

"Alpha Male posturing," Mordin muttered, making notes in his omnitool. "Will never understand need for human males to prove dominance."

Zaeed made the first move, striking out with a hard right punch, which Kaidan deftly dodged. The follow-up jab caught the Alliance officer squarely in the jaw, however, and he was pushed back several feet. Kaidan countered with a sweep of Zaeed's right leg, putting the mercenary temporarily off balance. He followed up with a tackle, meaning to take the mercenary to the ground, but as they fell, Zaeed reversed their positions and landed on top of Kaidan, knocking the wind from the younger man. Dealing several blows to Kaidan's face, Zaeed pulled back his fist to finish the fight, when the door opened and Aly's voice rang through the room, "What the fuck are you two doing now?"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Are you sure you are okay with this mission?" Aly asked Garrus when the door shut behind them. She turned and placed her hand on his arm, sending shivers of desire through him. "I don't want you going back with me if you aren't comfortable."

"I will be fine, really," he said, hoping his voice sounded more confident than he felt. He didn't really want to return to the place that had almost claimed his life, but he refused to let her face the Blood Pack alone, especially with Kaidan at her side.

Aly stared at him, weighing his response, and then smiled warmly. "Ok, but promise me you will tell me if you don't want to continue at any time, understood? We need to rescue these people, but you can take Zaeed's place with Mordin if you would prefer. I won't have you hurt, not again."

Resisting the urge to grab Aly and hold her, Garrus took a deep breath and spoke slowly, "I will be fine, Aly. I promise to let you know if I need anything. Besides, I cannot let you shoot big angry Krogans without me, now can I?"

Before she could respond, they heard a crash coming from the conference room and they both ran for the door, expecting Blood Pack mercenaries. What they found instead brought a smile from Garrus and angry indignation from the Commander. Zaeed was sitting on the floor over Kaidan, punching him in the face.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zaeed's arm froze and he stared up at Aly, waiting for the explosion. Instead, she looked disappointed, and his stomach knotted uncomfortably.

"Garrus, would you please separate the children for me, before I hurt them both?" Aly groaned, moving to speak to Legion, "And somebody bandage Alenko. We have a fucking job to do and I really don't need this right now."

Zaeed and Kaidan stood up, the latter bleeding from a gashed lip and a bloody nose. As they rose, Zaeed declared quietly, "This isn't over yet, Alenko." Mordin examined Kaidan's wounds, commenting on "interesting blood patterns" and then applied some medigel to seal the cuts.

Aly, Garrus and Legion were focused on the schematics of the base when Jack and her team returned, full ammunition packs in tow. "Fuck, I missed the fight!" Jack complained, seeing Kaidan's bruised face, and laughed when Aly shot her an evil glare. After separating out the weapons, the team exited Afterlife and prepared to head out.

Zaeed approached Aly and was surprised when she grasped his hand and squeezed. "I knew that was coming," she said quietly. "Did you get it out of your system for now?"

"Well, I still want the bloody bastard dead, but for now, I think I am satisfied," he replied. "Watch yourself out there, Alyssa. You know Krint will be waiting for you and I would prefer if you came back in one piece." He glanced over her shoulder at Garrus and the men exchanged another meaningful glance.

"You know, when this is over, you are going to tell me what the hell is up with you two," Aly said, inclining her head toward the Turian. "And you be careful, yourself. I just got used to having a roommate and I would hate to have to share my room with Jack just to avoid the silence."

Laughing, Zaeed signaled for his team and they headed toward the tram that would take them to the housing area. His humor covered the fear he held for the woman he was leaving behind, who was meaning more to him with each passing day.


	8. I've Got Your Back

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A huge thank you and welcome to my new readers: Constantano, Made Nightwing, Little Heart, tgail73**

**All the love I have to the members of Team Zaeed & Team Kaidan, including: lisakodysam, voltagelisa, The Watcher4, KMN91, SO58, iTestedGarrussReach, **

**Weasel Krios, CCBug, FallingDarkAngel, WitchWeaver, FalynnAngel, sandradee27, KayraCousland, and Elchi! You make this a joy to write!**

**Greatest thanks to Lisa, the most wonderful Beta Reader ever! - Friendship makes life rich, and I am a millionaire thanks to you!**

**Bioware owns all! **

"Sewers!" Aly cried as they moved under Omega, slowly making their way toward the set of doors below Archangel's hideout. "This is the last time I agree to a date with you, Garrus!" she joked, glancing at the Turian out of the corner of her eye, grinning mischievously.

"Well, it was short notice," he responded. "And what woman doesn't appreciate stagnant water and rats?"

"Shepard Commander, I would assume," Legion broke in, "by the way she keeps wrinkling her nose and making that odd face."

Aly laughed, "Legion! I think that might actually have been a joke! I knew making you watch those Monty Python episodes with me would pay off someday." She was at the front of the group, scanning the area ahead of them with her Phalanx. Her Widow sniper rifle and the Collector Particle Beam were strapped to her back.

Garrus was at her side, his ever-faithful sniper rifle at the ready. Kaidan and Legion were behind them, the former obviously ill at ease with having an armed and active Geth next to him, and Grunt brought up the rear.

"So, Kaidan," Garrus asked sardonically, "how are things back there with Legion?"

"Well," Kaidan replied, "if you're referring to the view, I would say it is absolutely wonderful."

Garrus froze and turned toward Kaidan, who was directly behind Aly, his gaze fixed on her rather tight-fitting armor. As the Turian's mandibles flared in anger, Aly placed a calming hand on his arm and looked back at Kaidan, meeting his penetrating stare.

"Haven't you had enough fighting for one day, Kaidan?" she said and smiled wryly. "I would think your earlier round with Zaeed would have taught you something."

Ignoring Garrus, Kaidan returned Aly's smile with a wicked one of his own. "Oh, I learned something, alright," he said slyly. "Two things, actually. The first is that I won't be holding back on my biotics the next time I 'play' with your Mr. Massani; the second, that you hit harder than he does."

Despite her best attempts to refrain, Aly laughed heartily at the officer's comment. "Well, thank you, Kaidan," she said jovially, "though I doubt that to be true. I think you might find he was holding back quite a bit, as well. You don't start one of the galaxy's toughest mercenary gangs as a teenager without some skill.

Now," she continued, "if you are quite finished staring at my ass, can we move on?" Hearing him chuckle behind her, Aly motioned to Garrus to move ahead with her. Giving Kaidan a last hateful glance, Garrus turned and followed her deeper into the sewers.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zaeed and his team arrived in the Gozu district, the location of Mordin's clinic, and were met by a group of Aria's men.

A human male in Blue Suns armor approached the team. "You're Shepard's group, right?" he asked, his voice thickly accented. "Aria told us to be looking for you. You are in for one hell of a fight when you go through those doors."

"No different than the last time I was here," Zaeed murmured. "So, you're with the Blue Suns? You boys having trouble with the Blood Pack, I take it."

"Yeah, name's Levin," the young man replied. "They attacked first thing this morning, taking out several of our crews before we even knew what happened. We thought it might have been revenge for us taking over the territory here on Omega, but it appears as though we were just an afterthought. Their true target was that doctor at the clinic, Daniel I think his name is."

"Did you see the doctor?" Mordin asked quickly. "What happened to the clinic?"

Levin looked suspiciously at the Salarian. "Aren't you the Salarian that ran the clinic during the quarantine?" he asked. "You killed a whole squad of our men and left them on display, like garbage!" he yelled, reaching for his gun.

Zaeed moved quickly, pulling his M-96 Mattock and sticking it under Levin's chin. "We'll kill more squads, starting with yours, if you move one more inch toward that pathetic excuse for a gun, understood?" he whispered harshly, not wishing to draw unwanted attention until he had more answers.

Levin nodded slowly, and Zaeed lowered his weapon, though Thane still had his sniper rifle trained on the young mercenary's head. "Alright, alright, I got it," he said, holding his hands up in defeat. "Look, Aria said not to give you any trouble and we won't. You're gonna have enough problems with Krint's men. We have squads fighting them between here and the doc's place, but they are well armed and pissed!"

"Of course they are; isn't everyone we meet?" Thane asked casually as they passed through the doors into the housing district.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Garrus felt his unease growing the closer they got to the basement of his former compound. He hid it from Aly, as he didn't want her to be concerned for him while she should be concentrating on fighting. He noticed her watching him frequently from the corner of her eye, and it relaxed him somewhat to know that she would be by his side as they confronted Krint.

Garm had been one hell of an adversary. He had regenerative powers the likes of which Garrus had never seen. Of course, his shields had proved useless against Aly's relentless assault. Garrus could clearly recall the fight; Aly had charged into the room where he was battling the Krogan, shooting her beloved Phalanx, followed closely by Zaeed. The pair had maneuvered around the room, keeping Garm pinned down, until they were on opposite sides of the enraged Blood Pack leader. At a signal from Aly, Zaeed stood and hit him with several well placed shots, drawing the Krogan's attention. Using the diversion, Aly launched herself into the air, landing on Garm's back, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Try to regenerate this, fuckhead," she yelled as she pulled the trigger on her pistol, splattering blood and brain matter all over the nearby area.

"You really are one insane bitch, Shepard," Zaeed had said, laughing loudly.

Bowing deeply to the mercenary, Aly approached Garrus, a look of pure glee on her face. It was at that moment when Garrus had finally found some semblance of peace, after two long years of darkness and despair. She had saved his life that day, literally and figuratively, and he had sworn to stay beside her, no matter where her path led her.

Now, it appeared as though that path brought them both back to where it had begun, to the place he had been sure he would die. Well, he hadn't died then, and he sure as hell wasn't going to die today. None of them were; he would make sure of that.

"Hey, you," Aly said, bringing his thoughts back to the present. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," he said, smiling quickly to cover his discomfort. "Just remembering your fight with Garm, that's all. I think it was one of the highlights of your fighting career, Aly."

Kaidan spoke up from behind them, "Really? And what did you do, exactly, to leave such an impression?"

Before Aly could respond, Garrus answered, admiration clear in his tone, "She blew his brains all over the room, after leaping onto his back, of course."

"Sounds like a typical Shepard moment," Kaidan commented, smiling warmly at her.

"Well, I certainly didn't do it alone," Aly explained. "Zaeed provided the distraction..." her gaze shifted away and Garrus saw the shadow of fear that crossed her features. He quickly reached out, placing a hand on her arm.

"He will be fine, you know," he said quietly. "Hell, if a shot to the head didn't kill him, I doubt the Blood Pack will."

"I know," she murmured, more to herself than her companions. "After all, 'rage is a hell of an anesthetic', right?" Shaking her head, Aly turned and continued down the path, lost in her own thoughts. Garrus glanced at Kaidan, shrugged, and followed his Commander, concern evident in his expression.

The team rounded a corner, reaching their destination. Before them were the decaying remains of several Vorcha, and at least two Krogans. "Looks like a hell of a fight took place down here," Kaidan said, surveying the carnage.

"Thanks, I tried hard," Aly said as she motioned Legion to follow her to the locked shutter.

Kaidan looked up curiously. "You did this?" he asked quietly.

Nodding her head, she replied, her attention focused the Geth busily working on the locking mechanism on the door, "Zaeed and I did. Garrus sent us down here to lock these shutters from the other side and we had to fight off waves of these guys as we were waiting for the doors to close. I recognize this area. It was the worst room of all. Large and open, with so many places for the Vorcha bastards to hide."

Turning to Garrus, she smiled crookedly. "You didn't make it any easier, you know. This was the room we were clearing when you informed me Garm had arrived," she said. "We could hear the sounds of battle above us. I remember yelling at Zaeed to get the goddamn door closed so we could get back to you. He told me that the bloody Turian had better be worth all the trouble we were going to in order to save him."

Her gaze softened and Garrus felt his heart clench tightly in his chest. "I told him he was welcome to stay down here if he wanted to, but I would be damned if I left Omega without my partner," she said warmly. "I think I might also have mentioned something about making the left side of his face match the right if he disagreed with me."

Grunt, who had been uncharacteristically silent during their journey through the sewers, interrupted the moment with his gruff voice, "Is the door open yet? All this talking makes me want to smash something - _HARD_." The Krogan eyed Kaidan menacingly, and the officer was sure he would be Grunt's first choice of targets.

As if on cue, Legion spoke up, "Shepard Commander, I believe I have successfully unlocked the shutter. I suggest we prepare for battle before opening it. My sensors are registering numerous life forms in the next room, both Krogan and human."

"Just how _numerous_ are we talking here, Legion?" Garrus asked, checking his weapon.

Tapping some keys on his omnitool, he replied, "Twelve, in the immediate vicinity."

"Well, with Grunt taking six, I am sure, that leaves slightly over one each for the rest of us," Aly said, chuckling softly. She reached down and unlocked her ammo pouch, preparing herself for the fight.

"Grunt, why don't you head down the left side of the room, while Kaidan takes the right. Garrus, you and I can head straight through the middle," she said, grinning at the Turian. "Legion, I need you to hang back until you can block their communications. The last thing we need is for Krint to know we are here before we are ready to deal with him."

Receiving nods of agreement from her team, Aly moved next to the door and pushed the button, moving forward and firing into the room, her blood pumping with the thrill of battle.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Mordin," Zaeed spoke as he ducked behind yet another crate, firing at the Blood Pack mercenaries that had appeared from the apartments next to the Auxera main atrium, "I hope you realize you picked the biggest shithole area in Omega for your clinic."

The group had been fighting nonstop since they entered the housing area. They had encountered several Blue Suns groups, and actually had to fight a few, who recognized Mordin and wanted revenge for their previously fallen comrades; but for the most part, it had all been Blood Pack. Zaeed would be thrilled if he never had to look at another Krogan. Those bastards just love to charge people, and they were a complete bitch to kill!

"Precisely," the Salarian responded, freezing the nearest merc with Cryo Blast, then blowing it apart with his submachine gun. "Worst area needs medical attention the most."

Zaeed smiled as he saw several mercenary members fly through the air, courtesy of Jack, who had moved to a balcony position above them and was busy yelling 'I will destroy you all!' while shooting Shockwaves at the Blood Pack.

"Interesting girl," Mordin commented, shooting at two incoming Krogans, dropping them several feet from Thane, who was busy sniping targets further down the hall. "Not sure about Shepard's choice in close friends, present company excluded, of course."

"Of course," Zaeed murmured as the last of the mercs in the immediate area fell.

The party regrouped and moved through a doorway into the clinic's main hallway. As they ventured down the stairwell, a troop of Blue Suns mercs stepped from around the corner, guns raised.

"Wait! These are Shepard's people," a voice called from the back of the group, and a helmeted human stepped through them to approach Zaeed and his team.

Halfway up the stairs, the man stopped and asked, in a heavy Italian accent, "Zaeed? Holy shit! What are you doing with Shepard?"

Pulling his helmet off, Zaeed recognized the middle-aged man as one of the original Captains of the Blue Suns, Antonio Ricci. The two mercenaries had been good friends; Ricci had been away on a mission when Vido had staged his coup, or he would have defended Zaeed to the death. After Vido's death on Zorya, Ricci had contacted him, congratulating him for his success, but there had been no further contact.

Motioning for his team to lower their weapons, Zaeed approached Ricci and clasped his arm, smiling broadly. "Antonio! What the bloody hell are you doing on this rock?" he asked.

"Believe it or not, my team was just passing through on the way to Feros. We have been doing some trading with the settlement there," Ricci explained. "We stopped here to pick up some supplies from Solar Electronics. I had an injured man in the clinic and when we came to check on him today, all hell broke loose. Now we can't get into the clinic and I won't leave him behind."

Zaeed smiled. That was how he remembered the Blue Suns being when they first started. You always supported your fellow members and no one would have ever dreamed of pulling the shit Vido had. He suddenly felt a little nostalgic.

"Blood Pack has taken the clinic?" Mordin asked, stepping forward. "Have you tried the back entrance? No, wouldn't know about that, I suppose. I suggest we try that way." He looked at Zaeed expectantly.

"You're Mordin Solus, right?" Ricci asked and Zaeed braced himself for another fight. Instead, the captain stepped forward and grasped the Salarian's hand, shaking it firmly. "You patched up several of my men before the district went under quarantine from the plague. They would have died without your help. I appreciate what you did."

"Interesting," Thane commented, "most of the Blue Suns members we have met want Dr. Solus dead for his actions during the quarantine."

Ricci frowned, "Yeah, I know all about that. Those were Santiago's boys - a nasty bunch. Whatever you did to them, they deserved it, I have no doubt. Look, you need to get into the clinic and I need to know the status of my missing Lieutenant. What say we work together?"

Zaeed nodded and turned toward Mordin. "Alright, Mordin, show us this back entrance of yours."

The Salarian moved behind the counter outside the clinic, where he housed his mech guards, and pushed a virtually undetectable button next to a cabinet filled with supplies. The cabinet shifted to the right, and he pulled it forward, exposing the hidden passageway behind it.

He turned back to the team. "This will open up into a back office in the clinic. Have you seen the Blue Suns members since you arrived?" he asked, looking at Ricci.

Shaking his head, Ricci replied, "No. We could hear them talking inside and the patients who managed to escape told us there were at least ten, all heavily armed. There seems to be a Krogan in charge of the group and he has been in communication with someone named Krint in another section of Omega. The chatter we managed to pick up from their communication devices has been mostly about Shepard and Archangel."

His hands clenching into fists, Zaeed questioned, "What are they saying about Shepard?"

"Whoever Krint is, he wants Shepard taken alive," Ricci said. "Archangel is to be killed, but they have some sort of plan for the Commander. I think they are supposed to pass her onto another group, unharmed if at all possible."

"The Shadow Broker," Thane said quietly, his penetrating gaze turning to Zaeed. "Krint and his mercenaries were obviously hired to retrieve Shepard for him. She is walking into a great deal of danger." The unspoken threat glowing in the assassin's eyes was evident to the mercenary. _If anything happens to her, you will pay for it dearly_.

Ricci stared at the Drell. "So, Shepard is here?" he asked. "I take it she plans to rescue the doctor that was taken hostage? I certainly hope she is prepared. From what we have learned, a fairly small group was left here in case she arrived, while all the rest of Krint's men were moved to a base on the other side of Omega."

Zaeed's jaws clenched involuntarily, visions of Aly being taken by the Blood Pack flooding his mind.

"Obviously you don't know shit about Shep if you think even a horde of Blood Pack assholes will be able to take her, especially with Vakarian and Grunt there," Jack said, drawing Ricci's attention.

Ricci's gaze travelled over her distinct lack of clothing and he smiled wickedly. "I see your taste in women has changed somewhat, Zaeed," he said lasciviously. "I must say, I approve."

"Oh, Shep is gonna love him, especially when she hears that little gem of a comment," Jack spat, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the mercenary hatefully.

"Let's get this the hell over with," Zaeed said, following Mordin down the hallway. _You had better protect her, Turian,_ he thought angrily, _or nothing will save you from me._

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The battle to clear the basement had been long and hard, but Aly's team managed to do it without sustaining any serious injuries. Legion had been correct in his assessment of the first room; they were met by a dozen Blood Pack members, all of whom were dispatched quickly. Legion had successfully blocked all communication with the rest of the compound, so they hadn't had to concern themselves with backup mercs.

Oddly, the Blood Pack's deadliest attacks seemed to be aimed at Aly's companions and not her; it was as if they didn't want to seriously harm her. Kaidan and Garrus both noticed this development and neither strayed far from Aly during the fight, though they needn't have bothered. She and Grunt teamed up against the mercs; he would charge them and knock them down, screaming his signature 'I am KROGAN!' and she would finish them off with a shot to some vital body part, heads being her favorite target.

The team cleared the remaining two basement entrances, as well, not wishing to be attacked from behind once they entered Archangel's suite. Finally, they reached the door to the main living area and Aly stopped them, wanting to have a solid plan before entering.

Garrus pulled up the plans on his omnitool, and Shepard pointed out key spots. "I agree with Garrus' earlier assessment that they will probably be holding the hostages upstairs in his former bedroom. The other upstairs room has a clear visual to the living room, so he will see us coming.

Kaidan," she said, turning to face him, "I need you to get into that bedroom and release those hostages. You have the best chance. Patriarch is a Krogan, so be careful who you fling into the walls, please!"

"Grunt, you and Legion need to stay downstairs and cover the other entrances. We have no idea where all of the Blood Pack mercs are, and Garrus and I will be preoccupied upstairs," she said.

"Can't wait to crack more skulls, Battlemaster," Grunt replied, smiling broadly.

Pulling her gun and turning to Garrus, Aly asked happily, "Are you ready to give Krint that audience he so badly wants, partner?"

Garrus was always amazed at the way Aly seemed to glow when she was preparing for battle. Before he realized what he was doing, he reached out and ran his talons gently down her face, his heart swelling with emotion. "Thank you for being here with me for this," he said softly.

"I almost lost you in this hell-hole once before," she replied, placing her hand over his. "No one will ever threaten you again and live, not while I am around."

Kaidan looked away, unable to watch the devotion that Aly and Garrus had for one another. It was just one more reminder of everything he had lost by not believing in her when she needed him most. _Focus, Alenko,_ he admonished himself, _help her succeed and you will move one step closer to winning her back._

The door opened and the group entered, guns blazing.

They were met on the ground floor by a large contingent of Blood Pack mercs. Ducking behind nearby furniture, Aly and her team thinned their numbers enough that she, Garrus and Kaidan could make a break for the upper floor. Running quickly up the stairs, Kaidan used Barrier to cover their backs, while Garrus and Aly shot any enemies approaching from above.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Aly nodded toward the closed door to Garrus' bedroom and Kaidan approached it, his gun drawn. She and Garrus moved to the door at the opposite end of the hallway. Cocking an eyebrow at her partner, Shepard opened the door and they stepped inside.

Krint stood on the opposite side of the room, flanked by two armed guards, one of whom had his weapon pointed at the head of Daniel, Mordin's assistant. _Shit!_ Aly thought. _I really had hoped to avoid something like this._ Krint was large, but not as impressive as Garm had been. His dark eyes stared at her for several long moments before he spoke.

"Commander Shepard, how nice of you to join us," he said in a low rumbling voice. "I see you also brought along Archangel. Good to know you can follow directions; although from the sounds in the room below me, I assume the two of you didn't come alone. That could be unfortunate for our doctor friend, here." He grinned malevolently as he inclined his head toward Daniel.

Though she could see him in her peripheral vision, Aly refused to look at the frightened human. She didn't want any distractions.

"Now that we are here, as requested, why don't you let Daniel go?" Aly suggested. "He isn't the one you wanted, and his patients need him."

"Oh, I will release him, Shepard, but only after Archangel is dead and you are on your way to your next destination," Krint replied darkly.

Aly heard Garrus' growl and held her hand up, signaling him to wait. "My next destination?" she asked, tilted her head quizzically. "Here I thought you wanted the person responsible for the death of your no-good brother, Garm. That would be me, not Archangel. I was the one who had the pleasure of splattering his brains all over this room."

Krint's eyes flashed furiously and she saw his fingers twitch toward his weapon. _Good_, she thought, _keep him off balance._

"As much as I would like the honor of killing you, myself, human, the one who hired me would not be pleased to find that you were harmed," Krint spat.

Garrus finally spoke up, "Who hired you, Krint, Cerberus?"

Laughing harshly, Krint responded, "Though I don't feel I need to explain anything to you, Turian, I suppose this is the least I can do before you die. I don't know what problems Shepard has with Cerberus, they aren't paying my fee. No, the one who hired me is an agent for the Shadow Broker. Apparently, she is extremely valuable to him."

"How did you even know I would be here on Omega?" Aly asked.

"Now that is an interesting question, Commander," Krint replied. "It appears that you have a leak in your Alliance and they were more than glad to tell me of your plans to come here and meet with Aria. I would suggest you look into it, but you will be otherwise occupied, I am afraid.

Now," Krint continued, "here is my offer. You give yourself up and I let the doctor go. The Turian has to die, for his part in killing Garm, but you will be safely passed along to my contact and will get a free trip to meet the Shadow Broker. That's fair, right?"

"Despite your unusual eloquence, given that you are a Krogan, I am afraid I will have to pass," Aly replied, her finger tightening on the trigger of the gun at her side. "Instead, I think I'll just kill you and release the doctor, myself. Then I will find your contact and the Shadow Broker and give them the same."

Krint grinned. "And just how do you plan on doing that, since one wrong move from you and my men kill the doctor?"

"She has help," Kaidan's voice sounded from the doorway. The guards surrounding Krint raised their weapons toward the sound, and Kaidan took the opportunity to grasp Daniel using Pull and yank him from the room, into the hallway.

As soon as the doctor was out of danger, Aly and Garrus leapt behind the nearest cover and began shooting at the guards, quickly dropping them. That left Krint, who charged into the sofa Aly was behind, sending her flying backward against the wall with a loud crash.

Garrus fired at Krint in an attempt to divert his attention from Aly. The Krogan was enraged and his shields were regenerating faster than the Turian could shoot. He threw the sofa aside and charged at Aly, who was trying to regain her footing.

Suddenly, Kaidan dashed into the room and threw himself at Aly, grabbing her and pulling her aside, out of Krint's path. Grunt and Legion had finished dispatching the last of the Blood Pack from the ground floor and were now rushing down the hallway to join the fray. Krint was forced to retreat across the room from the onslaught, his shields now beyond repair.

Standing up, with Kaidan's help, Aly looked around the room and told the biotic, "Use your Stasis on him, I need him immobilized for just a minute."

Kaidan complied, and Krint found himself standing upright, unable to move. "Hold your fire!" Aly yelled to her companions and ran toward him, pulling a large knife from her belt. She jumped onto his back and shoved the knife under Krint's crest, wedging it in tightly and applying all her strength to it, feeling the crest move slightly beneath her hands.

A loud roar came from the Krogan, who was struggling desperately to move. "Hold still, Krint, or I will continue to pull and we can all see what you look like under this crest," she said murderously into his ear, pulling harder on the knife and feeling Krint's muscles begin to spasm beneath her, his pain apparent.

"What do you want, human?" Krint growled through clenched teeth. Though Kaidan's Stasis had worn off, the Krogan would not move, his eyes wide in horror at the pressure being applied to his crest.

"Who is your contact, and how did you plan on reaching them once you had me?" she asked, as her team moved closer to them, their weapons drawn.

Krint's eyes closed and Shepard felt the fight leave him as he sank to the ground. "I was to send a message through a private channel that I had captured you, and then I was to proceed to Tuchanka, to turn you over to them at the former Weyrloc Clan base," he said quietly.

"Give me the information on this private channel, now!" she said, pulling tighter on the knife, hearing the first tear of the crest as it began to part from his skull. Krint gasped in agony and pulled the information up on his omnitool. Legion quickly copied the data onto his own omnitool, and nodded to Shepard.

"What now, Shepard?" Krint asked. "You have your data and I am dishonored. What will you do with me?"

"Well, if you had only threatened me, I would let you go," she explained. "However, you threatened the lives of an innocent doctor and a fellow Krogan; worst of all, you endangered the lives of my crew and my closest friend. I'm not that forgiving." Releasing her grip on the knife, she drew her pistol and placed it up to his head, pulling the trigger. Krint fell to the floor, dead.

Garrus pulled her up and held her to him as she steadied herself. As the adrenaline fled from her body, she sank into his arms. "You know, one of these days, you are going to learn to let others help you," he said quietly, running his talons down her back.

Chuckling softly, she circled his waist with her arms and hugged him. He prayed she wouldn't notice the way he trembled slightly as he held her. Pulling back, she looked into his eyes, smiling tenderly. "Hey, we made it out alive again, didn't we?" she whispered.

"We certainly did," he replied, pulling her to him one last time before letting her go. "We certainly did."

Turning to face her team, Aly's eyes met Kaidan's and she moved toward him, placing her hand on his arm. "Thank you for your help with Daniel, and for pulling me away from Krint," she said softly. "You really came through for us."

Kaidan's heart raced as he looked at her. "I told you I wouldn't leave you again, Aly, and I meant it," he said, grasping her hand in his. "I am glad I could be here to help. I found Patriarch in the room next door, without any guards. He was bound to the bed by some pretty strong rope. I freed him and left him there. Why don't we get him and the doctor and get the hell out of here? I could use a beer."

"Me, too, actually," she replied and headed for the door. As she started to walk out, a beep sounded from behind them. Garrus followed the sound and bent down over Krint's now headless body - Grunt had removed it as proof for Aria - and picked up a communicator. He walked back to Aly and pressed the receive button.

"Krint, is that you?" a gravelly voice called from the other end. "We've been trying to reach you. There have been some complications here, and we just wanted to check in."

Glancing at Garrus, smiling mischievously, Shepard brought the communicator to her lips and pushed the button, speaking into the mic...

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The battle to recover the clinic had gone easier than Zaeed had expected. Entering through the back passageway had been a stroke of genius, and Thane had sniped several Blood Pack members without drawing any attention to their entrance. The final group had been less than a dozen members, including the Krogan Ricci mentioned, Karoth.

Karoth was a tough son-of-a-bitch, in Zaeed's opinion, with quickly regenerating shields and a nasty M-22 Eviscerator shotgun, but he was outnumbered as more of his men fell around him, and Zaeed eventually backed him into a corner, shooting him in both kneecaps and driving him to the ground.

"Now," Zaeed said, staring down at the defeated Krogan, "you will tell me what your people want with Commander Shepard."

Coughing up blood, Karoth answered, his breaths coming on shallow gasps, "Krint said that she was to be taken to the Shadow Broker once we caught her. Anyone else, especially the Turian, was to be killed for the death of his brother."

"Where were you meeting the Shadow Broker?" Zaeed asked, pacing through the room, his thoughts in turmoil, wondering where and how Alyssa was as this moment.

Karoth shrugged, coughing again. "I don't know. Only Krint had the codes to contact the Shadow Broker's agent. He said he would tell us everything once we had Shepard. He said something about heading to Tuchanka, though."

Mordin spoke up, seeing Zaeed's agitated state, "You were in contact with Krint, correct? Why not contact him and see what is happening there?"

His eyes glittering, Zaeed smiled at Mordin and turned to Karoth. "Call him, NOW!" he commanded. "And if you say anything I don't like, I will remove your balls one at a time and let Jack here incinerate them in front of you." The Krogan looked up at the tattooed woman and winced as the evil expression on her face.

Slowly, he withdrew his communicator and hit the button, speaking into the mouthpiece.

Zaeed's eyes opened wide and he breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the familiar voice respond to Karoth's call. "This is Commander Alyssa Shepard. I am afraid that Krint is unable to respond to your call right now. His head is currently being carried down the hallway by one of my men, separate from his body, of course. I assume you are in the medical clinic. I have retrieved the doctor and will be returning him there very shortly. I suggest you vacate the premises before my team and I get there, as I find myself in a rather irritable mood."

Jack cackled and took the communicator from the shaking Krogan and responded, "You crazy bitch! I knew you would make it! Now get your ass over here quick before Zaeed wets himself!"

"Jack?" Aly replied, "Are you all okay? We managed to rescue both Patriarch and Daniel. Tell Mordin that everyone over here is fine. We are on our way. I assume we won't have Blood Pack members to worry about en route?"

"Nah. They are all dead," Jack responded jovially. "Like I would leave any of the fun for you, anyway! Everybody is fine here. See you soon."

"One last thing, Jack," Aly said. "If Zaeed is anywhere nearby, tell him I tried out that little Krogan crest trick he told me about and it really works! He would have loved the look of pure terror on Krint's face."

Laughing heartily, Zaeed finally allowed himself to relax. Alyssa was on her way back to him, and then they would plan their next step. Looks like they would be paying a little visit to Urdnot Wrex...


	9. Love is a Four Lettered Word

**Hey, guys!**

**I am moving all my 'Thank You's' to the bottom of the chapter from now on!**

**Everyone has been so amazing and I want to make sure I don't take up too much space at the beginning of each chapter, but I want to give the thanks that you all deserve!**

**Bioware owns All!**

"Ok, would one of you please turn around and tell me that I haven't lost my mind?" Jacob asked Miranda and Samara as they waited outside of Afterlife for the remainder of their team.

"I am not sure I want to know what has been happening here," Samara said as she stared at Shepard's party, who were approaching slowly, covered in gore and smiling broadly. Kaidan, Aly and Garrus were at the front of the group, with Grunt and Legion close behind. Samara also recognized the two additions to the group, Patriarch and Daniel, from an earlier visit to Omega.

Miranda cocked her eyebrow and spoke quietly. "Is that a Krogan's _head_?" she asked, staring at the object Grunt carried proudly in his arms.

"Afternoon, all," Aly said as she stopped in front of her crew. "Bet you didn't have as much fun as we did today." As Miranda opened her mouth to speak, Aly shook her head. "Believe me, I will give you all the juicy details when we are back on the Normandy and I have taken a nice shower," she said, staring down at her blood-soaked armor.

"First, I have a little business to conclude with Aria, and then we need to return Daniel to his clinic. Wanna come?" she asked, moving past the trio and entering the bar.

Not even a blood streaked team with a decapitated head could stop the activity at Afterlife. Aly and her crew moved through the crowd, stopping at the stairs in front of Grizz.

"Grizz, I have a present for Aria," Aly said as Grunt walked forward, displaying Krint's head for the Turian to see. "Shall we leave this with you?"

Laughing heartily, the Turian shook his head, "Only you would have the quads to actually pull this off, Shepard. I think Aria would like to see this one on her own."

Stepping into Aria's inner sanctum, Shepard approached the Asari, motioning for Grunt to drop the head on her coffee table. "One Krogan head, delivered as requested," Aly said, crossing her arms and sighing, fatigue finally beginning to settle over her.

Aria smiled, staring at the object on her table. "I think you will understand when I don't offer you a seat, Shepard," she said jovially. " I assume you retrieved Patriarch and the doctor?"

"Yes," Aly replied, "they are both with my people in the bar. I need to get Daniel back to his clinic and I think I will take Patriarch, as well. One of my crew found him bound to a bed in Archangel's hideout and he was injured. I think Mordin should check him out."

Aria nodded, sitting on the sofa and crossing her legs. "So, now that you have helped me take care of my problem," she began, nodding toward Krint's head, "what information were you looking for from me?"

"As much as I would like to stay and discuss this," Aly said, "I really need to get back to my ship and clean all of the Krint off of me. We aren't planning on leaving tonight, as I am sure Mordin will want to stay and help Daniel straighten up the clinic. Why don't I come back with a few of my people in the morning and we can resume this conversation?"

"I will be here," Aria said dismissively, turning her attention back to the datapad laying on the sofa next to her.

As Aly turned to leave, Aria added, "On your way out, would you ask Grizz to come in here and remove this filthy thing? It should be cleaned before mounting, you know."

"You heard the lady, Grizz," Aly said as she patted the Turian on the arm, moving past him. As she removed her hand from his shoulder, Grizz caught it and turned her toward him.

"You know, Shepard," he began, his deep blue eyes twinkling mischievously, "I don't normally do humans, but you aren't just any human. Why don't you come back later and we can get to know each other better?"

Moving closer to the tall Turian, Aly placed her hand on his chest, smiling seductively. "I've never done a Turian, either," she confessed, "and if I weren't already occupied, I might take you up on that offer. But, alas, my rather possessive mercenary lover simply wouldn't approve. Should that situation change, I will be sure you are the first to know." Turning slowly, she walked back to her team, her hips swaying more than was necessary.

Laughing heartily, Grunt strolled next to her. "He has no idea how slim his odds really are, does he?" he asked.

"Sure doesn't," Aly responded. "You know, sometimes I know I am bad, but I simply can't help it. Can't hurt to keep the help happy, though, can it? Never know when he might come in handy."

Returning to her team, Aly approached Patriarch, Aria's Krogan advisor, and smiled softly, standing respectfully before him. Aly had rescued Patriarch from some assassins at Aria's behest on her first trip to Omega. Instead of forcing the Krogan Warlord to hide from the assassins, as Aria would have preferred, Aly had fought on Patriarch's behalf, as a member of the Warlord's krantt, or trusted warrior pack, restoring his honor as a political power on Omega.

"I have spoken with Aria, Patriarch," she began, "and I would like you to accompany me to Daniel's clinic so that Dr. Solis can examine you properly. If you wouldn't mind, of course."

While searching for Saren, Aly had developed a very strong bond with Urdnot Wrex, the Krogan mercenary who had joined her crew. The two had spent countless hours sitting in the cargo storage area, exchanging cultural information about their two peoples.

It was during one such session, accompanied by far too much alcohol, that Aly discovered the truth about the number of testicles a Krogan male actually has. Neither had ever mentioned the encounter after it occurred, but it was one of Aly's fondest memories of the original Normandy.

Wrex often said that Aly should have been born a Krogan, as her life span was far too short for the amazing warrior spirit that she had. She, in turn, had developed a great respect for Krogan ideals and it was this admiration, along with her rather violent nature, that enabled her to communicate effectively with members of the Warlord class such as Patriarch.

"Thank you again, Commander, for coming to my aid," Patriarch said and inclined his head respectfully toward her. "Your companion was most helpful. If you wish for me to accompany you to Dr. Solis, I would be glad to."

"Then let's go," Aly said and moved swiftly toward the exit. Now that everyone was safe, her only thought was getting back to Zaeed as quickly as possible.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

On their way to the clinic, Daniel stopped and turned to Kaidan. "Are you alright, sir?" he asked, and Aly turned, noticing for the first time how pale he looked.

"I'm fine," Kaidan responded, and Aly moved to his side, clasping his arm with her hand.

"You are not fine, Kaidan," she said quietly; Garrus' fists clenched from the concern he heard in her voice. "You are getting a migraine," she continued. "I should have thought of this after all of the fighting we engaged in today."

"Miranda," Aly said, turning the rest of the group, "can you and Jacob please take Kaidan back to the Normandy and see that he gets to Dr. Chakwas right away? She will know what to do for the migraine."

"What if you need me, Aly?" Kaidan started to protest. "I shouldn't leave..."

"Go, Kaidan," Aly ordered, though her voice was soft. "I will be fine. Garrus and Grunt will continue with me to the clinic. The rest of you should get back to the ship. We will collect the remaining team members and meet you there."

Turning to Kaidan, Aly continued, "I will be in to check on you as soon as I get back, alright?" She knew from past experience how severe his migraines could be when he pushed himself too hard, as he had done when saving Daniel and herself, and hoped it had been caught before it progressed too far.

His eyes filled with emotion, Kaidan nodded slowly and took Aly's hand in his, squeezing it gently. "Thank you, Aly," he said and turned around, heading back to the ship with the crew.

Sighing heavily and stretching her shoulders, Aly turned back toward the clinic and moved forward. Garrus and Grunt exchanged a concerned glance and followed their Commander, keeping Patriarch and Daniel in between them for protection.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Jack and Thane were helping to reorganize the waiting room of the medical clinic when Aly and her companions entered. Upon seeing the blood covering the Commander, Thane rushed to her side and began checking for wounds.

"Thane, I am fine, really," Aly said and smiled at the concerned Drell. "This blood isn't mine; well, at least not most of it."

"Mordin should still look you over, Siha," he said, relief showing on his face. "He is in the back examination room. I will let him know you are here."

"I'll come with you," Daniel said and walked forward, stopping before Aly. "Once again you have saved my life, Commander. I cannot thank you enough for rescuing me."

"No, Daniel, this is my fault entirely," Aly replied sadly. "The Shadow Broker wanted me, and you were unfortunately caught in the middle. I will make sure Aria increases security in this area, I promise you."

Nodding slowly, Daniel followed Thane down the hall. Jack stepped forward and slapped Aly on the arm, a sign of affection from the criminal. "Good to see you in one piece, Shep!" she said jovially. "So, from the sexy new color of your armor, I take it you made quite the mess of Krint?"

"You should have seen it, Jack!" Grunt interrupted, stepping forward and glancing affectionately at Aly. "Shepard was amazing! She jumped on Krint's back and started to pry the crest from his head. I know I am a Krogan, but that really made my blood pump!" Grabbing Jack's arm, Grunt led her away, revisiting the entire fight.

Seeing the fatigue on Aly's face, Garrus placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them tenderly, kneading her muscles. She groaned softly and relaxed, leaning back against his strong frame. "You should be back on board the Normandy, as well, you know," he murmured. "You need to rest."

"I know," she replied, and reluctantly pulled away. "I need to check on Mordin first, and find Zaeed. We should be heading back soon."

"So, this is the amazing Commander Shepard," came a voice from down the hall. "The news vids do nothing to show how beautiful you really are."

Garrus growled dangerously as a Blue Suns soldier stepped forward, taking Aly's hand and raising it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her fingers. Aly stared at the stranger holding her hand, a confused expression on her face. "Mind telling me who you are and why I shouldn't break your jaw for invading my personal space?"

His gaze never leaving Aly's, the man quirked an eyebrow and replied, "I see you were correct in your description, Massani. She is quite the handful, I am sure."

Looking over the stranger's shoulder, Aly smiled brightly as she saw Zaeed approach from the exam room, his signature smirk on his face. Pulling her hand away, she brushed past the soldier and met Zaeed halfway down the corridor.

"See? Back in one piece, just as you requested," Aly said and gasped as Zaeed pulled her to him and covered her mouth with his own, kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

He didn't release his grip on her when the kiss ended. Instead he pulled her closer, resting his chin on the top of her head, reveling in the feel of her body pressed to his. _She is here and she is safe,_ his mind kept repeating. He found he was unable to speak, and that thought was frightening to him. He never imagined he would feel so strongly about any one woman.

"So," Ricci said from behind the couple, "guess this means I won't be getting that date I was so hoping for."

Zaeed snickered and released his hold on Aly, sliding his arm around her waist and leading her toward Garrus and Ricci.

"Alyssa Shepard, meet Antonio Ricci of the Blue Suns," Zaeed said and Ricci reached out, offering his hand, which Aly took and shook firmly. "He sees himself as quite the ladies' man, as you found out."

Chuckling, Ricci replied, "Yes, and you have completely ruined my day, Massani. From the moment I heard I would be meeting _the_ Commander Alyssa Shepard, I imagined I would sweep her off her feet with my undeniable charm. Instead, I find she is already attracted to your rather ugly ass."

"Antonio was my Lieutenant when I ran the Blue Suns with Vido," Zaeed explained. "He was in another galaxy system when Vido staged his coup."

"He is correct, unfortunately," Ricci said, the anger apparent in his eyes. "Had I been there, Vido would have been dead long before your fateful meeting on Zorya."

"So, what brings you here to Omega, Mr. Ricci?" Aly asked.

"My team was travelling through on our way to Feros," Ricci said, "and, please, it is Tony to you."

"Thank you, Tony. Please call me Alyssa," she replied. "The rather perturbed Turian behind you is Garrus Vakarian. He is my top Lieutenant and doesn't take it very well when strangers lay their hands on me."

Turning toward Garrus and seeing the undisguised fury in his eyes, Ricci blanched and took a few steps back. "I can see that," he said, smiling weakly in an attempt to placate the Turian.

"Now, if you will excuse me, gentlemen, I need to check in with Mordin before returning to the ship," Aly said, rubbing her arm up Zaeed's back before releasing him and moving away.

As they watched her walk away, Ricci shook his head. "I have no idea how a woman like that ever looked at you, but you had better watch yourself, my friend," he said slyly to Zaeed. "I have an idea the list of possible replacements is long. Now, let's go finish that conversation regarding the Shadow Broker."

Zaeed turned to Garrus and spoke, "I think you should join us for this one. Ricci has offered us some help when we finally locate the Shadow Broker's headquarters."

Garrus nodded and the three men followed behind Aly, going into Daniel's office to formulate a plan.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Mordin saw Aly as she entered the room and hurried over, issuing instructions to the nurse on the proper care for Patriarch, who was on the exam table.

"Shepard," he began quickly. "Wonderful job on rescuing Daniel. He is in good shape and should be back at work within two days. You have my thanks."

Placing her hand on his arm, Aly shook her head. "No, Mordin, this is my fault entirely," she explained. "Daniel was only taken so the Shadow Broker could capture me. If it weren't for me, he would never have been in danger."

"Nonsense, Aly," Mordin responded. "If it had not been Daniel, it would have been someone else. Shadow Broker does not appear to be willing to give up. If not for you, they would have succeeded in killing Daniel. That would be a shame for the clinic." The expression on the Salarian's face told Aly that he would have felt the loss personally, as well.

"Well, I am glad I could help," she said, smiling. "I assume you will be wanting to stay on Omega for a couple of days to make sure everything is taken care of?"

"Yes, if we can spare the time," Mordin answered. "Much to do to repair Blood Pack damage. Patients have been steadily arriving."

"Certainly. Take all the time you need," Aly assured him. "I think I am going to head back to the Normandy. Kaidan developed a migraine from his exertions today and I think he will need help getting past it."

"Ah," Mordin agreed. "L2 implants horrible on the biotic system. Medicine helpful, but massage suggested. Suppose you will be doing this?"

Aly nodded. "Yes, I used to help him with them, and I became very good at it," she admitted. "He was invaluable today with saving Daniel and I, and this is the least I can do."

"Oh," Mordin said quietly and appeared to be looking over her shoulder. Aly turned to see Zaeed standing behind her, his face dark with rage.

"Tell me I didn't just hear you right," he said quietly, his voice cold. "You are heading back to the ship so you can massage your ex-lover?"

"No, you didn't hear me right," Aly said, her own anger beginning to bubble. "I said I was going back to the ship to help a teammate who saved my ass today."

"Teammate? He isn't part of the Normandy crew; he is goddamn Alliance! I think Chakwas is more than capable of babysitting the Staff Commander, don't you?" he asked severely.

"Actually, no, I don't think she can do as good a job as I can, Zaeed," Aly explained, her voice rising slightly. "She never could. These migraines are terrible on Kaidan, and they only come when he pushes himself, as he did today when pulling Daniel out of danger and rescuing me from Krint. So, yes, I will be helping if I can, and I would hope you could be reasonable about this."

"I can be reasonable, Alyssa," Zaeed said. "However, there were several others who put themselves in harm's way today. Are you planning on such 'special' attention for Jack, Thane, and Grunt, as well, or is this just something you are saving for Alenko?"

Down the hall, Jack grabbed Garrus, pulling him toward the room. "Mom and Dad are fighting, Garrus," she warned him. "You might want to be there in case it gets ugly." Groaning, the Turian followed Jack closer to the sound of the angry voices.

"If Jack, Thane, or Grunt needed the same treatment, then yes I would do it," Aly said, her eyes darkening dangerously. "However, this has nothing to do with them, and you know it. This is about me doing something for Kaidan and about your own need to feel in control. Well, not this time. I refuse to see him suffer so your ego can be stroked!"

Zaeed felt himself reaching a breaking point in his anger and couldn't understand how it had gotten this bad. He had been so relieved to see Aly safe and now the thought of her touching Alenko infuriated him more than he could explain. However, instead of stopping to process the emotions that were controlling him, he did what he always had done. He lashed out.

"So, if the 'massage' doesn't do the trick, you gonna follow up with a sympathy fuck? After all, you 'owe' him now, right?" he spat, and regretted the words as soon as he saw the effect they had on Aly. Her mouth dropped open and he was sure her eyes began to glisten.

The room fell almost completely silent, except for the sound of Aly's choked breathing. Closing her mouth, she turned and quickly headed down the hallway away from him. She was on the verge of tears and refused to allow him the pleasure of seeing the effect his hateful words had had on her.

"Alyssa!" Zaeed called and started after her, only to be stopped by Garrus, who had planted himself in the doorway, shaking his head.

"Let her go," he said calmly. "It will only get worse if you say anything else. What she needs now is a chance to collect herself. Jack has gone with her and I am sure she will calm down eventually, but you should know what a fuck-up this was for you."

Zaeed's anger dissolved in the wake of his outburst. He nodded silently and walked back to Daniel's office, shutting the door behind him.

Thane approached Garrus and spoke softly, "I assume you agree with me that he is completely unworthy of her affections?"

"Yes, I do," Garrus admitted, "but it's too late to change that now. As much as I hate to admit it, I think she loves him."

Thane nodded sadly. "It would also appear he returns her feelings," he said. "Massani is too calculated a man to lose control over something so small, unless there is a much deeper conflict inside him."

"True," Garrus agreed. "So, what do you say to drinks at Afterlife? I don't really feel like heading back right now."

"Sounds good," the Drell agreed and they left the clinic, both men knowing their feelings for the Commander would remain unrequited.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Goddamned son-of-a-bitch," Aly exclaimed as she walked tautly toward the docking bay, Jack at her side. "Who does he think he is, anyway? It's not like I plan on giving Kaidan a full body massage, and he damn well knows it. I told him about Kaidan's migraines ages ago, and he knows it is simply massaging the temples. Well, fuck him, anyway!" Quickly looking away, Aly wiped the stray tears from her face that had finally fallen after she left the clinic, much as she tried to stifle them.

The duo had reached the Normandy and Jack grabbed Aly's arm before she could enter the decontamination area. "Hey! You don't want to go on board yet, not while you are this upset," she said, knowing that Aly would attract the crew's attention in her current state. Pulling her toward the back of the bay, where they wouldn't be disturbed, Jack made Aly sit on the floor, resting her head against the wall.

"Ok, reality check time, Shep," Jack said and laughed as Aly groaned, wiping away a few more tears. "You are the biggest badass in the galaxy and here you sit, on the floor, outside your ship, _crying_ of all things! What does this tell you?"

"It tells me that I have shit taste in men and I should just shoot the mother-fucker with my Widow," Aly replied irritably. "And I am really sorry you had to be here for this, Jack. I know this emotional crap isn't your favorite thing."

"Nonsense!" Jack replied, looking around to make sure they were alone. "You know as well as I do that you were there for me on Pragia when I wasn't exactly 'unemotional'. Though I would never do this for anyone else on the ship, and I will throttle you if you repeat a word of this conversation, the crew needs you at your best for this fight, and you won't be at your best until you work your shit out."

Aly nodded, resting her head in her hands and groaning. "I have a confession, Jack," she said quietly. "I was talking to Tali earlier about Kaidan and she said I should give him another chance, as he was the one I loved."

Jack snorted at this statement, "That damned naive Quarian. She really thinks that you should be with that moron?"

"Ok, that's not the confession, Jack," Aly said, rubbing her temples to ease the growing pain in her head. "The thing is, I told her I did once love Kaidan, but now I..." she stopped, unable to finish the sentence.

Jack's eyes widened and she laughed. "Did you finish that sentence for her, because I would have paid good money to see her reaction when you told her you loved Massani," she said jovially.

Aly shook her head. "No, thankfully I caught myself before I went any further," she said quietly. "Jack, I really can't be feeling this way, can I? I mean, I haven't even been sleeping with him for very long. Surely this is just some reaction to having Kaidan on board, right?"

"You are a brilliant Commander and an idiot of a woman, you know that, right?" Jack remarked. "Let me ask you this. Why are you crying over Zaeed's dumbass comment if he means so little to you? I mean, if you are really only fucking him for fun, you would simply blow him off and leap on Alenko, right?"

"Not helping, Jack!" Aly moaned. "You are the one who is supposed to tell me that I haven't gone and fallen for the galaxy's most stubborn man. I rely on you to be my voice of reason when it comes to this emotional shit."

Jack smiled and stood, holding out a hand to help Aly up. "Sorry, chief!" she said as the pair headed into the decontamination chamber. "You already know it's too late for you to go back to 'fuckbuddy' status with your possessive mercenary. So you had best be prepared to deal with Zaeed when he gets back on board. Now, off to massage random men in the Medbay!"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Aly had gone to her room and showered, hoping that Zaeed would not return until she had a better grip on her feelings. He hadn't, and that fact both relieved and worried her.

She entered the darkened Medbay and approached Dr. Chakwas, keeping her voice low. "How is Kaidan?" she asked, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

"In pain, but okay," Chakwas responded. "I had a comfortable cot brought in and placed him as far from the lights coming through the window as I could. I gave him some medication and he should be fine soon."

Nodding, Aly spoke softly to the doctor, "Why don't you go get something to eat and I will stay here with him for awhile?"

"You sure?" Chakwas asked, confusion on her face.

"Yes, go, and I will be locking the door behind you," Aly replied. She approached EDI's terminal. "EDI, once Dr. Chakwas leaves the Medbay, she is the only one allowed access until further notice, understood?"

"Of course, Shepard," the AI responded.

"Want me to bring you dinner?" Chakwas asked.

Aly shook her head. "No, thank you. I'm not very hungry right now," she said. "I will be out in awhile."

Glancing over her shoulder at Aly, the doctor left the room, shaking her head. As she entered the mess hall, the team from Omega had begun assembling, each one looking tired and drained. Chakwas had long since learned not to question the strange behavior of the Normandy crew, so she took her plate of food and sat down next to Miranda, who was receiving a blow-by-blow recounting of the day's events from Grunt.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Aly approached Kaidan slowly, who appeared to be deeply asleep. As she turned to head back to the doctor's desk, he spoke softly, his voice pained, "I'm awake, Aly. You can come back."

"I hope I didn't make too much noise when I came in," she said and sat down on the edge of his cot. "How are you feeling?"

"The medicine is beginning to kick in, but it still hurts like a bitch," he replied. "And, no, you didn't make too much noise. I haven't been able to fall asleep."

"Here," she said, rising from the cot, motioning for him to lift his head. As he did so, she removed the pillow from beneath him and slid into its place, gently laying Kaidan's head back on her lap.

"You don't have to do this, Aly," Kaidan began, his pulse racing at the feel of her against him.

Chuckling softly, Aly began rubbing his temples with her fingers, in slow, even circles, applying just enough pressure to begin to ease the tension in his head. "Of course I don't _have_ to do this, Kaidan. I don't _have_ to do anything on this ship I don't want to," she said quietly. "I think this is the least I can do after you kept me from becoming a smear on the wall should Krint have slammed into me."

Kaidan moaned as the pain began to subside, relief washing over him. "I can't imagine this makes you very popular with Zaeed," he said, and felt her muscles temporarily tense beneath his neck.

"No, it doesn't, but that's his problem, not mine," she said and he could hear the sadness in her voice. "Now be quiet and go to sleep. You're going to need the rest as I think Tuchanka is our next destination."

Kaidan slowly began to drift off, his migraine almost gone. "I love you, Aly," he said as sleep finally overcame him.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Aly watched Kaidan sleeping for awhile then slowly moved from beneath him, placing the pillow back under his head. Quietly she moved to the door and opened it, flinching for a moment as the bright lights hit her eyes.

She spotted Chakwas seated with Gardener at a table and approached her. "Kaidan has fallen asleep," she told the doctor. "EDI has released the lock on the door so everyone should be able to get in now."

"You are a good person, you know," Chakwas said. "A lot of people wouldn't bother with helping someone like that, especially considering the complications I am sure it brought to you."

Smiling weakly, Aly patted Chakwas affectionately on the shoulder. "Yeah, well make sure you let everyone else know how fabulous I am," she smirked.

The team from Omega was seated at the table, with the exception of Zaeed and Mordin, and Aly approached them. "Excellent job today, all of you," she said, placing her hand on Garrus' shoulder. "I know we need to play catch-up with each other as to the details of the events that transpired, and we will have plenty of time for that tomorrow. I have a meeting with Aria in the morning and I would like Garrus and Miranda to accompany me."

Receiving nods from the duo mentioned, she continued, "Kaidan should be over his migraine by then, so he will be coming with us. We need to find out the details of Roger Morgan's trip here, although I think we all agree the next stop is Tuchanka."

"Shepard," Tali spoke up, "Legion brought me the information on the message that Krint was to send to Tuchanka, and I am ready to send it with your approval. That should ensure that the contact he was to meet at the Weyrloc base will be on site when we arrive."

"Thank you, Tali," Aly said. "Please send the message and let me know if you receive any response. In the meantime, I am going to get some rest. I think we all deserve a night off."

Leaving the table, Aly walked into the elevator and pressed the button for her suite. As the bedroom door opened, she found herself looking into Zaeed's solemn eyes.

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A huge thank you and welcome to my new reader: dyslecksec - You have awesome powers of observation, truly!**

**All the love I have to the members of Team Zaeed & Team Kaidan, including: lisakodysam, voltagelisa, The Watcher4, KMN91, SO58, iTestedGarrussReach, **

**Weasel Krios, CCBug, FallingDarkAngel, WitchWeaver, FalynnAngel, sandradee27, KayraCousland, Constantano, Made Nightwing, **

**Little Heart, tgail73, and Elchi! Zaeed and Aly wouldn't be the same without you all!**

**Greatest thanks to Lisa, the most wonderful Beta Reader ever! - You are just the most evil twin and I love you dearly!**


	10. On Our Own Again

_** I need to give a**** VERY SPECIAL thanks to voltagelisa, without whose help I would have insisted that Jack simply shoot both Zaeed and Aly in the head! **_

_**You were invaluable with this chapter and I love you bunches!**_

Zaeed stared at Shepard as she entered the bedroom. He had been dreading this moment ever since she had walked away from the clinic. As she sat down on the sofa, her arms crossed angrily over her chest, he thought back to the conversation with Ricci that had occurred immediately following her departure.

"_So," Ricci said as Zaeed stepped back into Daniel's office, closing the door behind him, "I see your luck with the ladies hasn't changed, my friend."_

"_Goddamn it, Tony!" Zaeed said, slamming his hand on the desk in frustration, "I have never been so out of control when it comes to a woman as I am with her!"_

_Laughing softly, Ricci shook his head. "Well," he said, "I hate to tell you, but it sounds as though Shepard means far more to you than just a 'pleasant distraction'."_

_Groaning, the mercenary dropped his head in his hands. "Not what I needed to hear, Ricci," he said quietly. "I don't do emotions, remember? I have always played around and moved on."_

"_Well, not this time, Massani!" Ricci replied. "If that little 'comment' of yours outside was any indication at all, your problem seems to be too many emotions, not too few."_

_Remembering his error, Zaeed felt his stomach flip. "See? Perfect example of the problem, Tony," he said irritably. "Her fucking ex is on the ship and I feel like I am losing my mind!"_

"_So, has she slept with him since he's been back?" Ricci asked._

"_No, of course not!" he replied. "In fact, if anything, she has made a point of avoiding him."_

"_Well, then I suggest you get your ass onto that ship before the next man on the list steps up," Ricci said, rising from his chair. "I might even throw my hat into the ring if you don't watch out."_

"_I would say thanks, but you know I don't do that," Zaeed said, shaking Ricci's hand. "I'll contact you as soon as we know more about the Shadow Broker." _

Zaeed had left the room, walking slowly toward the Normandy, his thoughts in disarray. He was sure Aly was with Kaidan and though his initial thought was to head to the Medbay and strangle the Alliance officer, he knew it would be better to wait and speak to Aly when she returned to their room.

He hoped she would listen to him when she arrived...

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Tension hung heavily in the room as Aly entered. She approached the sofa and sat down, waiting for Zaeed to make the first move. She didn't have long to wait.

"Aly, about earlier," he began quietly, "I am not good with words, and I am really shitty with apologies, but I shouldn't have said the things I did in the medical clinic."

"You're right," Aly replied, "you shouldn't have. You have known me for quite awhile now, Zaeed, and you know I will do anything for my team. Right now that team includes Kaidan, whether we like that or not. He really saved my ass today, as well as Daniel's, and he needed my help. Whatever was between Kaidan and I is in the past, and I have no intention of rekindling anything. I thought you would have known that by now."

Zaeed nodded slowly. "I do," he agreed, "and I'm not even sure what made me say what I did. Actually, I think I do know and that's what unsettles me the most."

Moving closer to Aly, he took her hand in his. "Look, I have never been a man to do 'relationships'," he said, shaking his head. "Revenge leaves little time for romance. When I met you, I knew I wanted you, and I didn't want anyone else to have you, but I didn't imagine it would ever be more than sex.

Since I have been with you, however," he continued, "everything I thought I knew has been turned upside down. I can't see you even speaking to another man now without wanting him dead. I have never been that way before. And today, when I realized how much danger you were in from the Blood Pack, I couldn't breathe. All I could think was that I might lose you and I couldn't stand it."

Aly flushed under the intensity of his gaze. "Then there is Alenko. I see you near him and my blood begins to boil. He had you; the possibility of a real future with you, and he threw it away. Now he thinks he can just take it all back. It makes me so goddamn furious I can't even see straight."

He leaned forward, taking her face in his hand, bringing her lips close to his own. "I want what he had with you, Alyssa. _Everything_ he had. _Everything_..."

Before she had time to respond, his lips were upon hers, his kiss filled with a tenderness she had never before felt from him. He ran his hands through her hair, pulling her onto his lap.

Aly shifted her position, straddling his legs. As he leaned in for another kiss, she pulled back, staring down at him with a stern expression. "I listened to what you had to say, Zaeed," she said, her voice soft, but determined. "Now you will listen to me. I understand why you reacted as you did on Omega. I can't imagine I would be very happy to know that you would be comforting a former lover, but that doesn't excuse what you said. You stepped well over the line and a simple apology just isn't going to cut it. You want everything to be as it was, and I can't give you that right now."

Standing up, she grabbed some clothes and headed for the hallway door. "I can't stay here tonight," she said, averting her eyes.

"Aly, please…" he began, his voice missing its trademark confidence.

"You know what, Zaeed?" she said, the door opening before her. "Everyone is so upset with Kaidan for hurting me on Horizon, but I'm not sure which is worse; calling me a traitor or a whore. And, oddly enough, hearing those words from you cut far deeper than anything Kaidan has ever said. What does that tell you?" Then she was gone.

The impact of her words slammed into him as she exited; their meaning only too clear to him. His breath escaped in choked gasps as he was gripped by a deeply unfamiliar sensation, which he struggled to assimilate.

_She loves me_, he realized. And now I may have lost her…

Exiting the elevator on the engineering deck, Aly ran into Jack and Grunt, who were still discussing the events on Omega. Turning to face her, Jack noticed the clothes in her arms and sighed heavily. "C'mon, Shep," she said, shaking her head. "You can stay with me."

"Thanks, Jack," Aly replied, smiling sheepishly. The two women headed down into Jack's dungeon, and Grunt started to follow.

"Oh, I don't think so, Junior," Jack said quickly. "Something tells me this is a 'ladies only' situation."

Returning to his room, Grunt signaled Joker on his intercom. "Hey, Joker, Shepard just went into Jack's bedroom with her clothes. What did I miss?"

"Oh, fuck," Joker replied, staring across the table at Garrus, Thane and Tali. They were all still in the Mess Hall, eating dinner. "Grunt, how did she look?"

"Not happy," the Krogan replied.

"Thanks for the info, man," Joker said and cut the connection. "So, let me guess? Fucking Alenko caused this problem, didn't he?"

Thane shook his head. "I do believe Massani is the current cause of Alyssa's unhappiness," he said quietly. Garrus nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Joker said as he rose from the table and headed back to the cockpit. "And we will all be paying for it tomorrow. Get a good night's sleep, kids. We're all gonna need it!"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Aly rose early the next morning, showered and headed up to the CIC. "Morning, Shep," Joker said jovially, trying to gauge her mood.

"Hey, Joker," she replied, walking up to him and passing him a cup of coffee, a small smile on her face. "Can you page Garrus, Miranda, and Kaidan to the docking bay for me? I have an appointment with Aria and they will be accompanying me."

"Just them?" he asked cautiously.

Nodding, Aly replied, "Yes, Joker, just them." Her tone left no room for further questions.

Stepping into the docking bay, Kaidan saw Aly standing alone, stretching her back. "Morning," he said quietly, not wanting to startle her.

"Hey," she responded, smiling at him. "Feeling better?"

"Much," he said, moving to her side, "thanks to you."

Shaking her head, Aly chuckled. "Nah! I would attribute your recovery to those fabulous drugs Chakwas gave you," she said, rubbing her lower back.

"Looks like you could use some of those, yourself," he said, watching her stretch.

"Damned bunk," she muttered angrily.

_Bunk?_ Kaidan thought. _Why would she be sleeping on one of those?_ Before he could question her further, Garrus and Miranda walked in.

"Morning, guys!" Aly said and picked up her weapons, holstering them onto her back. "Ready to go?" Turning quickly, she walked away from the ship, her team in tow.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zaeed entered the mess hall to find Jack sitting alone, eating her breakfast and reading over a datapad. He grabbed some food and sat across from her. "Researching other Cerberus facilities to blow up, Jack?" he asked quietly.

"Well, if it isn't the dumbest bastard on the Normandy!" she quipped. "If you are looking for Shep, she is on Omega meeting with Aria."

The mercenary's chest tightened, but he didn't let it show. "How long has she been gone?" he asked casually.

Jack shrugged. "About an hour. She left with Garrus, Miranda and Alenko," she said, returning her attention to the pad. "I assume they will be coming back soon. You might want to figure out your game plan by then, as my bed just isn't big enough to share with Shepard again tonight; well, not unless I sleep on top of her, and then I had better damned well get lucky."

Chuckling, Zaeed looked at the tattooed woman, who returned his smile with one of her own. "Now, that is better," she said. "I don't need the 'soap opera drama' anymore, Massani. So, when she gets back, you had best take her to that room of yours and make this right."

"Will do, Jack," Zaeed said as he rose from the table, a plan already forming in his mind. "Do me a favor, would you? Let me know when she gets back. I need to go see Kasumi and Tali about the disk Miranda retrieved from Anderson's penthouse."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Well, here you are," Aria said as Aly entered her office and sat down on the sofa. "I spoke to Patriarch earlier today. Dr. Solis did a wonderful job patching him up. That damned Krogan just couldn't stop talking about the amazing Commander Shepard and her team. I think he might have a thing for you, Shepard."

Smiling, Aly crossed her legs, motioning the rest of her team to join them. Garrus, Miranda and Kaidan walked up onto the platform and sat down. "I am very glad he is doing better. I have a great deal of respect for Patriarch," she said. "Now, onto the reason we are here. We have been told that a man by the name of Roger Morgan stopped on Omega several weeks ago. It is very important that we learn of his movements while he was here. I know you are aware of everything that happens on your station, so we thought it would be best to speak to you directly."

"Morgan?" Aria asked, "Well, yes, he was here. He comes here every month."

Miranda sat forward. "Every month? Are you sure we are talking about the same Roger Morgan?" she asked as she punched up his image on her omnitool and showed it to the Asari.

Glancing at the image, Aria nodded. "Yes, that is the Roger Morgan that I know," she said emphatically. "He has been coming here for over a year now, staying with that brunette girlfriend of his. Since they never arrive or leave together, I assumed it was a regular rendezvous for them; that one or both of them were married. They don't fuck with me, so I don't really care what the hell they are doing."

"You do have footage of this girlfriend, I assume," Kaidan asked, drawing Aria's attention.

Smiling at Aly, Aria replied, "Your handsome new friend has brains, as well, Shepard. You made a good choice with that one."

"He isn't a choice!" Garrus said angrily, glaring at Kaidan. "Just answer the question, Aria."

"So protective, your Turian," Aria said, a wicked gleam in her eye. "Of course I have footage of the girlfriend. Hold on," she said, and grabbed her ever present datapad. After tapping several keys, she passed the pad to Aly. "Here she is."

"Oh, God," Aly said as she stared at the picture. She passed the pad to Garrus, who looked at it and returned his gaze to Aria.

"What is her name?" he asked Aria, who was watching Aly with rapt interest.

"Her name is Veronica Winford," she replied. "Officially, she is an antiques dealer who lives on Noveria. My sources tell me she is actually an agent for the Shadow Broker."

Garrus passed the pad to Kaidan, who shared it with Miranda. On the screen was an image of Ashley Williams, taken outside of Afterlife, standing next to Roger Morgan. Her hair was darker than it had been on the Normandy and it was cut in a short bob. The couple was obviously sharing an intimate moment, their arms linked as they strolled along the concourse. Kaidan looked anxiously at Aly, who was making a concerted effort to remain calm.

"When was she last on Omega, Aria?" Aly asked.

"The last time he was; almost a month ago," she responded. "Though, now that you mention it, she brought several companions with her on the last trip."

Kaidan handed the pad back to the Asari. "Do you have them on tape, as well?"

Aria shook her head. "Not all of them," she said. "A few seemed quite determined to remain hidden from sight. I assumed they were all with the Shadow Broker, and what they do is their business, provided it doesn't interfere with Omega. I will have my people get what footage they can and send it to you."

"Last question, Aria," Aly asked. She was suddenly anxious to get back to the ship and process the new information she had. "Did you or any of your people actually see Morgan leave Omega on his last trip?"

"Look," Aria began, "I am sure you are involved in some secret Spectre investigation, and won't tell me much, but is there something going on here I should know about? You looked almost sick when you saw the picture of Winford."

"Morgan is dead, Aria," Aly replied tersely. "This much we know for sure. What I don't know is who did it or when. So any information I can get from you would be most appreciated, especially if Veronica Winford is involved. She is a person of interest in this case, as well."

Nodding slowly, Aria processed this new intel. "I will have Grizz check with the dock workers to see if anyone saw Morgan leave, and I will get you the footage of Winford's companions," she said to Aly. "How long will you be here?"

"Mordin said Daniel should be fine tomorrow, so we will be heading out then," Aly said, rising from the sofa. "I told Daniel I would ask about increased security around the medical clinic, at least for the time being. Seems the Shadow Broker has a problem with me, and he may try to attack Daniel again, as he knows he has a connection to my crew."

Aria laughed heartily. "Well, life is never dull with you around, Shepard," she said, smiling at Aly. "I will add some security near the clinic. I trust you will let me know if you come across any information I may need."

"Certainly," Aly said. "As always, Aria, it has been interesting. I appreciate you getting that information to me. Now, I need to get back to the ship and prepare to leave."

"Of course," Aria stated, turning back to her daily reports.

"Joker," Aly called over her earpiece as she left Afterlife, "contact the ground team and have them assemble in the conference room. We need to plan our next move."

"Everyone?" Joker asked cautiously.

"Yes, Joker, everyone," Aly replied, rolling her eyes. "God, you are obsessed with my sex life, aren't you?"

"Crippled pilot, remember?" he replied humorously. "Brittle bones? I have to get my jollies some way, now don't I? And yours is by far the most exciting sex life on the ship! Well, except for maybe Jack and Ken, and that one just scares me."

As they neared the ship, Garrus moved close to Aly, keeping his voice low. "Are you alright, Aly?" he asked, placing his hand on her arm.

"Yeah, Garrus, I am fine," she began, "though I don't think I can sleep with Jack again tonight. That damned bunk is too small."

"Aly," he said quietly, his voice concerned, "that is your room. Tell him to leave if you don't want him there." Though he would never admit it to her, he secretly hoped she would agree.

"Well, that would be the problem, now wouldn't it?" she replied, shaking her head. "I do want him there."

His heart sinking, Garrus sighed and squeezed her arm lightly. "Then, hiding in Jack's room really isn't an option, is it?"

"No," she said sadly. "Though, I could always just shoot him."

_Let me,_ Garrus thought angrily. To Aly, he said, "Well, let me know if you need me to get rid of the body."

"What a gentleman you are," Aly smirked as she grabbed his arm and pulled him with her into the decontamination area.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Aly entered the conference room, her eyes immediately locking on Zaeed. He was seated near Jack, and looked as though he had slept as badly as her the night before. He glanced up at her and she quickly looked away. She needed to get through this meeting before she could even think of dealing with him.

"EDI, can you pull up the images I gave you, please?" Aly asked, sitting down at the head of the table, Garrus and Kaidan taking the seats to either side of her.

"Certainly, Shepard," EDI replied and the photo of Ashley and Morgan appeared as a hologram before them.

Aly drew in a deep breath and spoke, keeping the emotion from her voice. "This is Veronica Winford, also known to us all as Ashley Williams, and Roger Morgan on Omega approximately one month ago," she began. "According to Aria, Morgan has been coming to Omega once a month for over a year, and he has met with Ashley every time."

"Does Aria know who she really is?" Jacob asked.

"No," Aly replied, "though I think she suspects something is up after our conversation. Ashley is apparently using the cover of an antiques dealer, but Aria's information tells her that she is actually a Shadow Broker agent."

"What?" Tali asked, shaking her head. "Ashley would never work for him, especially if he is trying to hurt you!"

"Tali, we don't know what happened to Ashley," Kaidan said. "There could be any number of reasons why she is with the Shadow Broker. Regardless, we cannot ignore this information."

"Aria told us that 'Winford' brought some companions with her on her last trip to Omega," Aly continued, "several of whom avoided being filmed. She will be getting us as much footage as she has."

Kasumi nodded. "I will let you know as soon as we receive it, Shep," she said quickly, and Aly smiled at her.

"Have you managed to decipher anything from the disk that Miranda removed from Anderson's apartment, Kasumi?" Aly asked.

"Actually, Tali and I were working on that today with Zaeed," Kasumi said and Aly's gaze shifted toward the mercenary. He stared back at her, and the depth of feeling in his eyes made her shiver.

Looking back at the master thief, Aly tried to concentrate on the matter at hand. "What did you find?" she asked, her voice steady, despite the butterflies in her stomach.

Tali punched some keys on her omnitool, and the directory came up before them. "For the most part, it seems to be a collection of dossiers on almost everyone on the Citadel; from the employees at the embassies to the ambassadors, themselves," she said, scrolling down the list of names, several of which Aly recognized.

"That seems to support the mission Admiral Hackett said Anderson was working on," Kaidan said, watching the names scroll by. "He was investigating everyone, looking for any connection to the Shadow Broker."

Nodding, Aly turned her attention back to Tali. "Have you found anything he might have discovered that could help us?"

The Quarian shook her head. "Most of what we saw at first glance was pretty basic, albeit interesting," Tali replied, punching up a specific file. "For example, I imagine you were unaware that Asari Councilor Tevos was once a melded partner to Nassana Dantius?" Thane and Aly exchanged a glance, combined with smiles. Aly had recruited Thane for her suicide mission after tracking him through an office building owned by Dantius. Thane had been there to assassinate the former diplomat, and joined the team once his mission was completed.

"However, we came across a section of the disk that we could not get into," Kasumi said. "Zaeed joined us and we were able to locate the specific sector. However, no matter what we tried, we could not break into it."

"Commander," EDI interrupted, "I suggested that I be allowed to investigate this blockage further. I am afraid that any further tampering by Kasumi and Tali may cause permanent corruption of the data. I will continue running diagnostics and let you know once I have located anything."

"Thank you, EDI, please do," Aly said. "OK, onto the last piece of business. During our 'conversation' with Krint yesterday, Garrus and I asked him how he knew we were coming to Omega. He felt very talkative, as he was sure he was about to kill Garrus and take me. He told us that the information came directly from a source in the Alliance."

"What?" Kaidan asked incredulously. "How could that be possible? The only Alliance member who knew about your destination was me, and Aly, you _know_ I didn't say anything!"

"I know, Kaidan," Aly replied, smiling gently at him. "You gave me the communication device that Hackett gave you, and Garrus had EDI sweep the ship for any other devices like that one. She found nothing.

Furthermore," Aly continued, "I had EDI make an additional sweep of your belongings to check for bugs, and that search proved negative, as well. Then it occurred to me what actually happened. You aren't going to be happy with this, Kaidan. I know I wasn't. However, there was one more person who knew that we were heading to Omega."

"Hackett!" Kaidan exclaimed angrily. "That's right! You told him I could leave the ship on Omega if I wanted to. Jesus, Aly, you don't think he is connected to the Shadow Broker, do you?"

Tali interceded, punching some keys on her omnitool. The files appeared before them again, and the Quarian scanned the list, selecting a folder from the group. "This is the information on Hackett that Anderson collected, Shepard," she said. "We looked through it, and found nothing at all out of the ordinary; unlike Udina, who has quite a list of 'questionable' financial transactions, all of which Kasumi is delving into deeper."

"Regardless," Garrus said irritably, "we cannot trust him. He knew we would be there, and if he has put Aly's life in danger…"

"Not just mine," she replied, placing her hand on top of his, "but yours, as well. Actually, he threatened the safety of my entire team and if I find proof, nothing will save him from me. For now, we have to assume that he has been compromised, and we are on our own. Is that going to be a problem for you, Kaidan?"

"Not at all," he replied. "I completely understand the need to be discreet, and we must assume even if he didn't betray us, he told someone who did. So we handle this without him."

"You know," Zaeed began, and Aly felt her heart begin to race at the sound of his voice, "we may even be able to use this to our advantage later on. Should we wish to lead the Shadow Broker's men to us, we can run the information through Hackett."

Aly smirked, recognizing the usefulness of such a plan. "Excellent idea," she said, though she would not meet his eyes. "We should look for a way to use this leak. Tali, did you receive a response from Tuchanka yet?"

"According to the information in Krint's omnitool, there was to be no further communication until he reached the planet," she replied. "However, we may not wish to land the Normandy right in the middle of the Urdnot camp, as we did when we last visited there. It could give the entire plan away."

"Excellent point," Aly observed. "Joker, can you get me a line through to Wrex, please?"

"Sure, Aly," the pilot replied, "give me a minute." Several moments later, he announced, "Wrex is on the extension. Do you want to take it in there?"

"Yes, just put it on speaker, please," she said.

A deep, gravelly voice encompassed the room. "Shepard!" Wrex called out. "It has been too long, my friend! What is going on with you?" he asked.

"Wrex, it is wonderful to speak to you, as well," Aly replied. "Actually, I am heading to Tuchanka and I had a favor to ask."

"I knew you would take me up on that breeding request eventually," he laughed heartily. All eyes turned to Aly, and she could feel her face begin to flush.

"Wrex, there is a room full of people here; now is really not the time," she said, praying he would get the hint.

"Alright, Shepard!" he said, chuckling. "I suppose I can wait until you are here in person. So, what else do you need, besides the obvious?"

_Fuck Wrex!_ Aly thought as her face reddened further. She glanced to her side to see Garrus staring at her, a shocked expression on his face.

"Well, we have a little business with the Shadow Broker, and it is leading us right to you," Aly said quickly. "I can give you all the details when we get there, but we need somewhere to land where we won't easily be seen."

"You know you don't need to ask twice," Wrex said. "I will have the coordinates sent to Joker right away. Be careful and come see me as soon as you get here."

"Thanks, Wrex," Aly said warmly. "We'll see you soon."

"Looking forward to it," the Krogan said, and Aly could hear the laughter in his voice as the call was disconnected. Shaking her head, she looked up, seeing the amused and somewhat surprised looks on her comrades' faces.

"Ok, guys, meeting adjourned," Aly said, rising from the table. "I don't know about you, but I need some food."

As the group filed out, Jack stopped next to Aly. "We _will_ be discussing your rather intimate relationship with the leader of all Krogans, Shep!" she said, elbowing her in the ribs.

Aly sighed deeply, running her fingers through her hair. She approached the door, preparing to head to the Mess Hall, when Zaeed spoke from behind her. "We need to talk, Aly," he said quietly.

"It's been a long day, Zaeed," Aly said quietly, not turning around. "And I am awfully tired from all the fucking around you seem to think I do. So why don't we do this later, ok?" She took one final step before he grabbed her around the waist, pushing her into the wall, knocking the air from her lungs.

"I don't think so," he said, pinning her arms behind her. "I think we will be talking about this situation now."

Struggling against him, Aly panted, her breath raspy. "You…let…me… go, you…fucker!" she gasped.

"Not until you listen to me, Alyssa Shepard," Zaeed said sternly.

"Listen to you?" she yelled, her breath returning. "Listen to this, asshole!" she spat and brought her knee up, catching him in the groin, doubling him over. She headed for the door, but he grabbed her by the hair, pulling her back to him.

Aly spun toward him as he stood back up, hitting him with a right cross, sending him into the conference table. She assumed a fighting stance, waiting for his next move.

Zaeed chuckled as he straightened up, rubbing his jaw. "So, is that how this is going to be?" he asked, smirking at her. "Well, two can play at that game, sweetheart!" Before she had time to respond, Zaeed tackled her, taking her to the ground, pinning her hands above her head.

"Now, Aly," he said as he held her in place, "let's try this again. I am well aware that you are angry, but you will not leave this room until you hear what I have to say."

"Angry! You haven't even begun to see how angry I am!" she yelled, fighting against him. "However, I am happy to show you!" In one swift movement, she head butted him, and his grip lessened just enough for her to reclaim her hands.

Before she could rise from the floor, however, he growled and grabbed her wrists again, holding them tightly above her head as he straddled her waist, effectively cutting of all means of escape. Staring down at her, he sighed heavily. "Do you feel better now?" he asked, his voice softening.

"Fuck you," Aly retorted, struggling to release her hands, though she found her anger slowly ebbing away as she stared up at the man she still so desperately wanted. Unable to maintain eye contact, for fear of the emotions she might reveal, she turned her face away. "Why are you doing this, Zaeed?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Zaeed grabbed her chin in his hand, holding it tightly, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Why am I doing this?" he repeated, his voice taking on a desperate tone. "I am doing this because I spent last night lying in our bed, losing my mind without you there. I am doing this because I spent all day today pacing this fucking ship, waiting for you to return. Goddamn it, Aly, I am doing this because I care so much for you that I can't stand the idea of being without you!"

Aly stared in disbelief at the mercenary. The pain and anger of the last several days came crashing down on her and, despite her best efforts; a few tears escaped her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. Zaeed saw them and moved off of her, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. "Please, Aly," he said quietly, "don't walk away from me."

Wrapping her arms around him, Aly whispered shakily, "I don't want to leave, Zaeed. However, I can't handle another incident like the one in the clinic. I won't. I need you to tell me that you won't do that to me again."

"I am sorry for everything I said, baby," he said and pulled back, kissing her gently. "I never want to see that look on your face again, not because of something I have done."

Aly grimaced as she touched the bruise that was beginning to form on the side of his face. "Guess I got a little carried away, huh?" she asked quietly.

"Well, you never have been one to do anything by halves," he replied, smiling tenderly at her. "And I certainly deserved it. So, let's just call this one even and get that food you wanted."

Zaeed rose from the floor, pulling Aly with him. "So, about Urdnot Wrex…" he began, and Aly punched him on the arm.

"Not telling, Massani," she laughed, kissing him quickly and walking out the door, ignoring all his protests as they joined their companions for dinner.

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A huge thank you and welcome to my new reader: Eriana10 - I can't tell you how excited I am that you have joined the craziness! **

**All the love I have to the members of Team Zaeed & Team Kaidan, including: lisakodysam, voltagelisa, The Watcher4, KMN91, SO58, iTestedGarrussReach, **

**Weasel Krios, CCBug, FallingDarkAngel, WitchWeaver, FalynnAngel, sandradee27, KayraCousland, Constantano, Made Nightwing, **

**Little Heart, tgail73, and Elchi! _I think Team Zaeed scored BIG TIME in this particular chapter!_**

**Greatest thanks to Lisa, the most wonderful Beta Reader ever! - You have done another amazing Beta job! Thank you for sticking with me through my craziness!**


	11. Fateful Reunion

**OK! I tried the Thank You's at the bottom of the page - AND I HATED IT! So now they have returned to the top, where they should be!**

**A very special thanks to voltagelisa, who always had my back with this chapter! I couldn't have done it without you!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A huge thank you and welcome to my new readers: lightan117 and AlexSavard- I can't say how much it means that you both have joined me!**

**All the love I have to the members of Team Zaeed & Team Kaidan, including: lisakodysam, voltagelisa, KMN91, SO58, iTestedGarrussReach, **

**Weasel Krios, CCBug, FallingDarkAngel, WitchWeaver, FalynnAngel, sandradee27, KayraCousland, Constantano, Made Nightwing, **

**Little Heart, tgail73, Elchi, and Eriana 10! I hope everyone has a safe and happy Holiday Season! **

Aly laid across her bed on her stomach, dressed in a tank top and underwear, a datapad in her hand. She was examining the dossiers that Anderson had created during his investigation and had already made a few key observations.

The first was that Udina had quite the extensive financial portfolio, even for an ambassador. Clearly he was involved in some shady activities, as he had taken great pains to hide his assets. Aly made a mental note to check with Kasumi regarding any details she had uncovered with regards to his accounts.

Hackett's dossier, on the other hand, had been almost boring in the information, or lack thereof, that it contained. Though Aly knew Hackett had somehow leaked the information regarding their trip to Omega, she simply couldn't believe he would be working with the Shadow Broker. Of course, she also would never have believed that she would find Ashley alive and working for that same information agent, so her judgment could be called into question.

Ashley…. The more Aly thought of her friend, the more confused she became. She had replayed the final moments on Virmire a thousand times and simply couldn't come up with a plausible explanation for how Ashley had survived. _That reminds me,_ she thought, _I need to check with Mordin in the morning and see if he was able to find out anything about the STG members who were with Ashley before the explosion._ One thing was certain – when they reached Tuchanka, someone in the Shadow Broker's organization would be explaining the presence of a supposedly dead Alliance soldier on their payroll.

The thought of arriving on Tuchanka gave Aly chills in and of itself. Thanks to her _wonderful_ friend, Wrex, dinner had been a living nightmare. As soon as she and Zaeed entered the Mess Hall, Jack began pelting her with questions about her relationship with the Krogan Clan Leader.

"So, Shep, when exactly did you receive a breeding request from Tuchanka?" she asked casually, her eyebrows raised at the Commander.

"Do we really have to talk about this right now, Jack?" Aly asked, her face flushing. "I am sure it was a joke on Wrex's part. When Grunt began receiving requests, I got one, as well. I replied to Wrex, thinking it must have been a mistake, and that's when I found out it came from him. That's really all there is to it."

Garrus snorted angrily and turned to Aly, a stern look on his face. "Wrex never really seemed like the 'joking' type to me, Alyssa," he said, and she noted the irritation in his voice.

"And you did spend an awful lot of time with him on the original Normandy," Joker added over the comm.

"Thank you, asshole, for all of your help," Aly replied to the laughing pilot, before turning toward her Turian friend. "It really wasn't a big deal, Garrus," she said, not wishing for trouble when they reached the planet. She knew how protective he could be when it came to her, and the last thing she needed were two furious testosterone-driven aliens fighting over something so small.

During the entire exchange, Zaeed remained silent, except for the occasional laugh at her expense, for which he received furious glares. Thankfully, Jacob changed the subject; telling Kasumi about his days as an Alliance soldier, and the rest of the meal passed without incident.

Aly noted the occasional glares that were exchanged between Kaidan and Zaeed throughout the evening. Obviously, this was a situation that wouldn't correct itself, no matter what she said or did. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the confession the mercenary had made in the conference room during their earlier 'discussion'. _'Goddamn it, Aly, I am doing this because I care so much for you that I can't stand the idea of being without you!' _he had said_. _The idea that he returned her feelings both thrilled and terrified her.

As if on cue, Aly heard the suite door open and smiled, not bothering to turn around. A low whistle sounded from behind her and she felt Zaeed's strong hands slowly moving up her legs, settling around her waist. "I think this should be the mandatory uniform when you are in this room," he whispered, lifting her shirt and kissing his way up her back.

Sighing happily, Aly dropped the datapad and folded her arms under her chin. "I'm surprised, Zaeed," she purred. "I would have thought you would choose the 'no clothes' option for my standard bedroom attire."

Zaeed stretched out next to her on his side, his head in his hand. "While there is nothing I enjoy more than seeing you naked, sweetheart, imagination can be quite the 'turn on', as well," he said, leaning over to kiss her gently, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling on it.

Aly scooted closer to him, reached her hand between their bodies and grasped his erection through his pants, bringing a low moan of desire from him. "And where is your imagination taking you right now?" she asked, her voice a mere whisper in his ear.

"Let me show you," he said, rising from the bed and pulling her with him. "I have been thinking of this since the moment you left last night." Walking backward toward the sofa, he began removing his clothes, tossing them aside. Once he was fully undressed, he sat down and motioned for her to come closer.

"So, straddling your lap really did it for you, huh?" Aly asked, pulling off her top and sliding out of her underwear. She closed the distance between them, sitting carefully on his lap and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You have no idea," he replied as he grasped the back of her head and pulled her mouth to his, sliding his tongue sensually between her lips. The kiss was long and deep, filled with all the emotion they had both been denying for so long. When their lips parted, Aly looked into Zaeed's eyes and trembled at the intensity of feeling she saw within them.

Running his fingers along her jaw, Zaeed smiled at her tenderly. "You are so unbelievably beautiful, Aly," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "I need you…" he whispered and kissed her passionately, running his hands down her naked back, grasping her hips. He lifted her from his lap and slowly slid her over his throbbing cock, groaning as he felt her warmth encircle him, pulling him deep within her.

Zaeed maintained complete control; thrusting into his lover and pulling her close to lavish attention on each of her breasts with his lips and tongue. Each cry he elicited from her enflamed his passion further. She was _his_, body and soul, and though Zaeed knew neither of them was quite ready to say those three little words, he would make sure she knew how much he cared with every kiss and caress.

"Oh….God, yes!" Aly cried, digging her fingernails into Zaeed's shoulders and rotating her hips in tight circles. She locked her ankles behind his back and rode him harder, feeling the sweet pressure building inside her.

Realizing how close Aly was to climaxing, Zaeed grasped her chin, locking her gaze with his own. "I want to watch you as you cum for me, Aly," he panted, and his words shattered the last of her control. Her body shuddered, and her inner muscles clenched around him, bringing him to his own completion.

Exhausted and spent, Aly fell onto his chest, her head lying on his shoulder, breathing heavily. Zaeed gently picked her up and carried her to the bed, climbing in behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

_So, this is what real contentment feels like,_ Zaeed thought as he held Aly tightly to his chest, the soft sound of her breathing soothing him to sleep.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Veronica Winford stood before her bedroom mirror, combing her hair, when the communications console in her room beeped. Putting down her brush, she crossed the room and pushed the button to receive the call. The hooded figure of her Shadow Broker contact came into view on the screen. Anonymity was key in the Shadow Broker's organization and no agent knew who their 'handlers', as they were known, actually were. Any attempt to determine their identities was met with extremely lethal force.

"Have you heard from your Krogan contact on Omega, Veronica?" the handler asked, his voice altered by use of an electronic device to further protect his identity. Each handler was given a name by which they could be addressed by the agents under their command, and Veronica's was known simply as 'Asset'.

"Yes," she replied. "He contacted me yesterday. According to his report, he has acquired the package and will be arriving at the rendezvous point tomorrow. He is to let me know as soon as he reaches his destination."

"Is there something wrong?" Asset asked. "You seem disquieted."

Pausing a moment to collect her thoughts, Veronica sighed softly. "While I am pleased with the news, I must admit that I am somewhat surprised," she began carefully. "From everything I have heard of our quarry, I find it hard to believe that she would be taken so easily by a Blood Pack mercenary, even one as good as our friend."

"True," Asset said, "but he did have some other pawns in play, did he not? Our prize is known for her soft heart when it comes to those close to her. It's quite possible that she surrendered in order to save them, and is planning an escape attempt once she has reached the rendezvous point."

"My thought exactly," Veronica agreed, "which is why I intend to handle this drop off personally."

A slight gasp escaped Asset, and his tone when he next spoke seemed slightly shaken. "I don't think that is necessary, Veronica," he said quickly and she could swear she detected fear in his electronically altered voice. "I am certain your contacts on the planet can handle this."

"I am confident in their abilities," she stated bluntly, "however, the Shadow Broker has made it quite clear how important he feels this mission is. I would not wish to disappoint him, would you?"

"Of course not," Asset replied earnestly, "but I still think I should consult with him before advising you to go. After all, you are one of his most trusted agents. I do not wish to risk you unnecessarily."

Her patience wearing thin, Veronica frowned at the shadowed figure. "I have been tasked with this mission, and I intend to see it through to a successful conclusion," she said angrily. "You can consult whomever you choose, but I will be meeting my contact at the rendezvous point and I _will_ bring the package to the Shadow Broker as instructed. I will contact you once the exchange in complete. Winford out." Punching the button to disconnect the transmission, Veronica took a deep breath to calm herself, wondering once again what she had gotten herself into by accepting this particular task.

She had been an agent for the Shadow Broker for as long as she could remember, though that wasn't very long. Her first memory was of a hospital room, surrounded by machines that were helping to keep her alive. According to the doctors at the clinic, she had been involved in some sort of horrible explosion and had barely made it out alive. It had been weeks before she had been allowed to even leave the hospital room.

During her recuperation, she was visited by several members of the Shadow Broker's organization, who filled her in on the mission that had nearly ended her life. According to the other agents, she had been tasked with capturing Commander Alyssa Shepard, a Spectre agent with intimate knowledge of an imminent attack on the galaxy by an army of sentient machines, the Reapers. Shepard was the first human Spectre and though she was working for the Council, the Shadow Broker had learned that she was secretly aligned with Cerberus, a pro-human splinter group, and planned on using the Reapers to destroy the other Council worlds in favor of humanity.

According to the reports given to her by Asset, Veronica had been sent after her and had almost captured her on Virmire, when Shepard had detonated a nuclear bomb, destroying a medical facility that was looking into a cure for the Krogan genophage. Veronica had been rescued at the last minute by a Shadow Broker vessel, and taken to the nearest safe hospital for treatment. She had received a near-fatal dose of radiation, but with careful care, her life had been spared.

The only information the Shadow Broker was able to give her regarding her origins was that she had been orphaned as a baby and was raised by an agent within his organization. Her training began at an early age, and she was one of the most valued members of his infiltration teams.

While she was in the hospital recovering, news reached her of Shepard's death at the hands of a Geth assault team. The Shadow Broker sent teams to recover Shepard's body, but they were defeated by Cerberus, who proceeded to bring the Commander back from death itself and now had her flying around the galaxy, preparing the way for the Reapers arrival under the guise of defeating them. As soon as she was well enough, Veronica was reassigned to Shepard's case; she was now the closest that she had ever been to stopping the Cerberus Commander from destroying the galaxy. _No,_ she thought angrily, _no one will keep me from capturing Alyssa Shepard and bringing her to justice. I don't care what anyone says – I will go to Tuchanka and she will answer for her crimes._

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Morning, Mordin," Shepard said as she strolled into the research lab, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She had left Zaeed sleeping in their room, a surprisingly peaceful look on his face. She often watched him sleep, and he always seemed to be struggling with something, even in his dreams. _Maybe this really can work,_ she thought as she pulled on her clothes and brushed her teeth. After all, hadn't she noticed that the suffocation nightmares had lessened greatly since they had been together? They were both 'broken' people, each in their own way, but maybe, just maybe, together they could both find a way to heal.

The Salarian glanced up from his datapad and smiled gently at her. "Morning, Shepard," he replied jovially. "You look well rested today. I assume relationship problems all fixed?"

_Jesus, isn't there anything that is private on this damned ship?_ she thought irritably. "Yes, Dad, things are just fine with me and Zaeed," she replied, smirking at him. "Let me guess, Joker has been gossiping again?"

"No," he said quickly, "heard fighting inside conference room after I left, and saw bruise forming around his eye during meal. Assumed you had some 'issues' that needed resolving. Wasn't surprised that violence was involved."

"Your faith in my ability to peacefully negotiate is touching, Mordin," Aly commented. "So, let's move on from my sex life, shall we? I assume Daniel is back working at the clinic?"

"Yes," he replied, turning back to the datapad and making some quick notations. "Recovering nicely. Wanted me to thank you again for saving him."

"Well, I am glad he is alright, though I still feel responsible," Aly said, her voice dropping.

Shaking his head, Mordin smiled. "Told you not to feel bad, Shepard," he said.

"Thank you, Mordin," she replied quietly. "Have you heard anything from your Salarian contacts regarding the STG team that was on Virmire with the original Normandy crew?"

Mordin frowned slightly, nodding his head. "Spoke to Captain Kirrahe while on Omega yesterday," he began. "He has maintained contact with all members of Virmire team except one – Commander Rentola. He vanished shortly after Virmire."

"Rentola?" Aly pondered, chewing on her fingernail. "Wait! He was Kirrahe's second in command and the team's supply officer, right? I remember meeting him. What do you mean, he vanished?"

"Exactly that, Shepard," Mordin said, a look of concern on his face. "When STG team arrived back on Sur'Kesh, they were debriefed and given a few days leave. When they returned to receive their next mission, Rentola was not with them. His home was checked and everything was still there. It was as though he simply disappeared. No one has heard from him since."

"Did Kirrahe say what he remembers from Virmire?" Aly asked, her mind racing with possibilities.

Sighing heavily, Mordin seemed almost reluctant to respond, which was rather unnerving for Aly. "Mordin, what is it?" she asked cautiously. "There is something wrong, isn't there?"

"Kirrahe said that during fight, he and several members of STG team were separated from Ashley Williams," he began. "Rentola was with her. He told Kirrahe she had been killed when Geth pinned them down in the AA Tower.

Shepard," he continued, his voice dropping, "Kirrahe said they had no reason to doubt Rentola. He was covered in human blood."

Aly felt her legs start to give and she grasped the side of his lab table to steady herself. Mordin moved quickly, taking her arms and guiding her to a chair in the back of the room, just as the door opened and Garrus stepped inside.

"Mordin…" he began, stopping cold when he saw Aly's pale face. Rushing to her side, he leaned down next to her. "Aly, what happened?" he asked, his concerned gaze shifting between her and Mordin.

"Spoke to Kirrahe," Mordin said quickly. "News was not good. Looks like former STG member was involved in disappearance of Ashley Williams."

"I still don't understand," Aly said absently. "If he was covered in her blood, she would be dead, right? How did she get off of the planet?"

Taking her hand in his, Garrus smiled at Aly. "You have to stop doing this to yourself," he said quietly. "We aren't going to have any answers until we get our hands on Veronica Winford and ask her ourselves. But we _will_ find her and we _will_ get answers; I promise you that."

"You are more than I ever deserved; you know that, right?" Aly said and squeezed Garrus' hand, smiling broadly at him. "And you are exactly correct. No more moping! Mordin, please put together a report of your conversation with Captain Kirrahe so the rest of the team can have it. I want everyone well informed when we reach Tuchanka." Rising from the chair, Aly held onto Garrus' hand and pulled him toward the door. "I need food, my friend!" she said as the door before them opened. "I think Ramen would be good…."

Mordin shook his head at the retreating forms. _Poor Garrus!_ he thought. _What were the words to that Earth song he liked so much? Ah, yes! 'So close and yet so far….'_

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The next couple of days flew by as the crew prepared for their arrival on Tuchanka. Thane and Jacob worked on upgrading and prepping the weapons while the rest of the team memorized the layout of the former Weyrloc Clan base; with drawings provided by Aly, Garrus and Mordin, who had been the team to infiltrate it while searching for Maelon.

The nights passed just as quickly. Aly and Zaeed rarely got more than a couple hours sleep, their lovemaking sessions long and quite intense. Aly was fairly sure that if they kept up their current pace, she wouldn't be able to walk, let alone fight once they reached the planet. Mordin had begun sending her embarrassing emails about contraceptives and Jack walked around with a permanently etched smart-ass grin whenever she saw the couple together.

Kaidan was also keeping himself busy. The crew had slowly begun to open up to him and he spent quite a bit of time in the engine room, working with Ken and Gabby on touch-ups to the engines. Tali enjoyed having him there, and Aly saw no reason to keep him locked up in his room, especially since the discovery of Hackett's possible collusion with the Shadow Broker. Kaidan had been very supportive of avoiding the Alliance until more information could be gathered, and Aly appreciated the help he provided her.

"Twenty minutes to Krogan Funland, people," Joker announced over the comm as the team assembled in the conference room, checking their weapons and armor. The scene was reminiscent of the last moments before the attack on the Collector base, though the spirits were much lighter.

"Tali," Aly asked, approaching the Quarian, who was staying onboard to continue the search for information on Veronica Winford, "have you sent the message to the Shadow Broker contact yet?"

"Not yet, Shepard," she replied immediately. "The instructions were very specific. Contact is to be made when the team is en route to the base."

"Well, we shouldn't disobey then, huh?" she asked, smiling mischievously. "I am quite anxious to see the look on their faces when we arrive."

"Great minds think alike," Tali said, laughing softly. "I know you are meeting with Wrex first, so I just need you to contact me when you are almost there and I will send the message. Hopefully that will enable you to see them getting prepared for you."

"Ok, everybody to the shuttle," Aly announced. "Joker, did you inform Wrex we were arriving?"

"Sure did," he responded. "He said a Tomkah would be waiting for you at the coordinates."

As they headed to the elevator, Jack sidled up to Aly and jabbed her in the ribs. "So, Shep, will you be needing 'alone' time with Wrex or can we all come and watch?" the tattooed woman asked, ignoring the vicious glare that Zaeed shot at her.

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" Aly sighed.

Laughing evilly, Jack shook her head. "Not on your life, bitch!" she replied, walking away and joining Grunt in the lift.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The Tomkah was on location, just as Wrex promised and the team was quickly escorted to the main chamber at the Clan Urdnot compound. They exited the vehicle and Aly instructed the others to wait behind while she, Zaeed, Grunt, Garrus and Kaidan approached the large stone throne in the center of the room.

While she had received a less than auspicious greeting from the Krogans on her first trip to Tuchanka, the successful killing of a Thresher Maw had earned both Aly and Grunt quite a bit of respect and the clan members she passed grunted in greeting. The guards before the throne parted for her and she smiled broadly, slipping past them to be engulfed in the arms of the smiling Krogan before her.

"Shepard!" Wrex bellowed, releasing her from a crushing hug and stepping back, holding her at arm's length. The smile quickly turned to a vicious snarl as he noticed Kaidan standing behind her.

"What the fuck is _he_ doing here?" he asked, staring at Aly angrily. "Tell me you haven't taken him back! If you say you have, I swear I will rip his head from his body with my bare hands!"

Kaidan stepped back a few paces as Aly quickly drew Wrex's attention back to her. "It's not like that, Wrex," she said calmly. "Kaidan is helping me with my mission."

Taking a few deep breaths, the Krogan nodded slowly. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you, Aly?" he asked, staring intently into her eyes.

"No, she wouldn't," Zaeed said sternly, stepping forward and glaring at Wrex. "Now, we have a lot to do, so can we move the subject along from Staff Commander Idiot?"

Aly groaned, waiting for the Krogan temper tantrum she was sure would come from Wrex. Her shock was genuine, therefore, when he stepped closer to Zaeed, stared him in the eye and began laughing heartily.

"I like this one, Shepard!" he said, smacking her on the shoulder. "I see you finally decided to find yourself a real man; one who won't back down from a fight like a whiny girl. Good for you!" Wrex grasped Zaeed's forearm and the two men shook soundly. Before releasing the mercenary, the Krogan Clan Leader leaned forward and spoke, quietly enough that only Zaeed and Aly could hear him. "I watched one unworthy man hurt Alyssa," he began, a murderous tone to his voice. "I don't plan on ever seeing that again, not without acting upon it. Do we understand each other?"

"Perfectly," Zaeed said simply, his expression equally severe. "I trust there will be no further 'breeding requests' sent to my woman?" he asked, and Aly's heart skipped a beat. Wrex glanced at her and, seeing the smile play across her lips, he winked at her and nodded.

"Agreed," he said. "Now about this mission you are on, Shepard," he began, releasing his hold on Zaeed's arm. Aly expelled the breath she didn't realize she had been holding in and motioned for the rest of the team to join them.

Over the next half hour, Shepard laid out the situation with the Shadow Broker, and how they had ended up on Tuchanka. Wrex had been particularly impressed with her handling of Krint, and snorted loudly when told that she had used Zaeed's suggestion to pry the crest from his head. "You _have_ improved in your choice of companions, Shepard," he said jovially, turning a disgusted glance on Kaidan, who had remained quiet for the entire conversation.

"And you are sure it's Williams?" he asked when Aly explained the appearance of Veronica Winford. He shook his head, clearly confused at the turn of events. Virmire was a terrible memory for Wrex, but even so, he couldn't imagine how anyone besides the crew of the Normandy had made it off the planet alive.

"Well, we don't have physical proof," Aly began, "but it certainly looks like her. That's why this meeting is so important. I need to capture a member of the organization so I can locate Winford and determine her real identity."

The Krogan could see the desperation in his friend's normally calm eyes, and he looked at her sadly. "You will have my complete cooperation, you know that," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Take the Tomkah to the Weyrloc base; hell, you and Garrus already know that place by heart. Bring one of the bastards back here and I promise we will find out whatever you want to know."

"Thank you, Wrex," Aly said softly.

Garrus stepped up. "We need a driver, as well," he said snidely, smirking at Aly, "because there is no way I am letting her take charge of that thing. Hell, she broke the suspension on the Mako more times that I can count!"

"You think her driving was what broke the suspension all those times, huh?" Wrex asked, grinning wickedly at the Turian. "Guess it was best you stayed away from the cargo hold late at night, right, Aly?" he asked, casting a sly glance at the Commander, who had turned a bright shade of red.

Garrus looked between the two and growled low in his throat. Aly moved quickly, stepping between the two aliens, her back against Garrus' chest. "Time for us to go now, Wrex," she said, glaring at him. "Thank you again for all the help."

Wrex's laughter followed her as she pulled the angry Turian from the platform. _Fuck_, she thought irritably, _when Jack catches wind of this, I am so screwed!_

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The Urdnot Clan's Chief Scout drove the team toward the Weyrloc base. He had offered his aid, wanting to get a closer look at what was happening so near his own camp. Tali had sent the message to the Shadow Broker agents, informing them of their pending arrival, and the team was busy performing last minute checks of weapons and armor as they approached the outer door of the abandoned hospital.

"Alright," Aly said loudly, so as to be heard over the noise of the Tomkah, "I want Jacob, Mordin, Legion and Samara to remain outside, covering out backs. The rest of us will head inside. There are several rooms off of the main corridors that need to be checked for possible Shadow Broker agents. Garrus, Mordin and I found that out the hard way when we were last here."

"Almost there, Shepard," the Chief Scout called from the front of the vehicle and Aly yelled back her acknowledgment. "Biotics out of the vehicle first," she shouted. "We will need Barrier protection, as I am sure they will have their sharp shooters outside. Once we breach the doors, we'll move through the base two across, checking each room as we come upon it. Garrus and Thane, bring up the back as your sniper rifles have the longest range. Everyone remember – you hear either of those two call 'down', you move out of the way _immediately_."

As the Tomkah came to a stop, Aly glanced at the exterior screen. "I only see six soldiers outside, so plan on at least twelve actually being there," she said. "Looks like they still have the barricades up, so that should provide decent cover. Everybody ready?" Nods of assent came from around the group. "Ok, let's move!" she called and Grunt pushed open the door. Jack, Miranda and Kaidan leapt out, covering the team as they piled out of the vehicle.

The fight was long, but successful. Aly had been correct in her assessment of the number of attackers. Several more Shadow Broker Heavies joined the Vanguards and Snipers that were outside, and the sounds of gunfire rang through the air. Using the barricades as cover, Aly and Garrus moved around the outside of the field, coming up alongside the agents and flanking them.

Most of the Vanguards and Snipers were caught in the crossfire and dropped quickly; those that did not were flung into the air by Jack, only to have their heads removed by a clean shot from Grunt's M-22 Eviscerator. The pair laughed happily as more of the Shadow Broker agents went down in their deadly combination of biotics and brute force.

"So, is this more fun than classy antiques stores, Garrus?" Aly asked jovially, ducking down as another sniper took a shot at her head.

"Most definitely!" he replied, rising above the barrier and landing a shot between the eyes of the gunman who had targeted his Commander. "By the way, that whole Wrex conversation isn't over, you know," he added, glaring at her while reloading his gun.

The gunfire ceased, and Garrus and Aly stood slowly, seeing the dead Shadow Broker agents lying before them. "Of course it's not," Aly responded, shouldering her Widow and moving toward the hospital entrance. "That would be way too fucking easy. Now let's finish this."

The duo approached their team and Aly stood at Zaeed's side, watching Mordin bypass the lock on the exterior door. Once it was unlocked, the team members who would be waiting outside began stripping the fallen Shadow Broker agents of any useful technology, weapons and information while Aly led the remaining group into the darkened interior of the hospital.

Zaeed and Aly took the lead, moving down the first stairwell toward the room where she, Garrus and Mordin encountered the Clan Weyrloc Speaker during their 'rescue' of Maelon. The Speaker ordered them to leave without the Salarian scientist. Aly had grown extremely tired of listening to his pro-Weyrloc rambling, and lit him on fire by shooting a gas pipe at his feet, ending his rhetoric him permanently.

Reaching the door to the room, the team stayed back as Zaeed hit the control panel and the door slid open before them. Aly walked in first and was greeted by a group of Shadow Broker Heavies, weapons aimed at her. As she raised her gun, a familiar voice was heard from behind the agents. "Commander Shepard, I presume," Veronica Winford said, stepping to the edge of the mezzanine and pointing her weapon at Aly. "I have been waiting so long to meet you."

Staring up at the woman above her, Alyssa was acutely aware of how her friends must have felt when they saw her after her own 'resurrection'. "Ashley…" was all she could say...


	12. Haven't We Been Here Before?

**A world of thanks to my amazing friend and beta, voltagelisa - _what would I do without you?_**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A huge thank you and welcome to my new reader: Nanicane - Thank you for joining the adventure!**

**All the love I have to the members of Team Zaeed & Team Kaidan, including: voltagelisa, lisakodysam, KMN91, SO58, iTestedGarrussReach, **

**CCBug, WitchWeaver, FalynnAngel, sandradee27, KayraCousland, Constantano, Made Nightwing, **

**Little Heart, tgail73, Elchi, , Watcher 4, lightan117 and Eriana 10! Happy New Year, everyone! **

Shaking slightly, Asset hit the key on his office communication system that would connect him to the Shadow Broker. After a momentary pause, a holographic image appeared before his eyes.

"I hope there is a good reason for this interruption, Asset," the individual hovering before him stated. "I am quite busy at the moment."

"I understand," Asset replied quietly. "I do apologize for bothering you. However, I believe we may have a problem."

The Shadow Broker glared at him, speaking softly but confidently. "I don't have problems," the figure replied. "I hire people like you to ensure that I don't. Now, why don't you tell me exactly what has happened and I will be the judge of whether it is a problem or not."

"I thought you should know that Veronica Winford has gone to Tuchanka to bring Commander Shepard back personally," he said, inwardly groaning at the confession.

"What?" the Shadow Broker raged. "Are you completely insane? Do you have any idea how long I worked on Winford, and now you allow her to come into contact with the one person who could ruin everything I have built?"

"Of course I do," Asset said quickly. "I tried to deter her from going, but you know how insistent she can be. She didn't want to risk Shepard getting away again."

"I want to know the minute she contacts you," the Shadow Broker spat, pointing at the nervous man. "And Asset," the figure added in a cold, murderous tone, "you had better pray this mission goes well, or you will be the one paying for it."

With that, the holographic image vanished, leaving Veronica's handler alone in his office, wishing he could go back to an easier time; before he ever met the Shadow Broker.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Although at first stunned by the appearance of her former team mate, Aly was a seasoned soldier and quickly recovered herself; aiming her gun steadily at the woman above her.

"Veronica Winford, I presume," she said confidently, smiling smugly at the look of surprise which fleetingly passed over her opponent's face. "I have been anxious to meet you, as well. I think we have much to discuss, you and I."

Outside the door, Zaeed turned to Garrus, attracting the Turian's attention. The mercenary indicated the Shadow Broker agents surrounding Winford with a silent move of his hand, and Garrus nodded, fixing his sniper rifle on one of the men. Thane quickly followed suit, and in moments, the team had covered most of the individuals whose weapons were currently trained on their Commander.

"Barrier," Garrus whispered and Kaidan moved forward. He was quickly stopped by Jack, who grabbed his arm and shook her head angrily at him.

"I don't think so, pretty boy," she spat quietly. "I will protect Shep. After all, we wouldn't want you getting another migraine, now would we?" Focusing her attention on Aly, Jack slowly covered the Spectre in a glowing blue light.

"You obviously inspire loyalty in your companions, Commander," Winford noted, indicating the field now covering Aly. "I assume that same charisma was used to trick the Council into believing your lies about helping them against the Reapers."

"Lies?" Aly asked, her face mirroring the confusion she now felt stirring within her. "You obviously missed the memo, because my team and I are the only ones who seem to give a damn about the Reapers upcoming attack on the galaxy! The Council claims that Sovereign was simply a tool used by Saren in his attack on the Citadel, and that I am delusional for believing otherwise."

Laughing derisively, Winford shook her head at Aly, her expression one of open disgust. "The Shadow Broker knows all about your true agenda, Shepard, as do I," she said angrily. "You claim to be working for the good of all Council races, yet you ally yourself with Cerberus, a known terrorist organization with a pro-human agenda. We know that you are planning on using the Reapers to destroy the other alien races on the Council, placing humans in power. The Shadow Broker wants you stopped, and I intend to see you delivered to him to receive the justice you deserve."

_What have they done to her?_ Aly wondered, her expression one of shock. From the moment Winford began speaking, Aly knew that the woman standing before her was indeed Ashley Williams. Her voice was permanently etched in the Commander's memory, as the two women had spent much of their free time together while serving on the Normandy.

However, no matter how grateful she was to find her friend alive, Aly knew that something had been done to Ashley by the Shadow Broker to convince her of the nonsense she was spouting. Until she could get her hands on her former companion and determine exactly what had occurred, she knew she would have to tread carefully and treat Winford as just another opponent.

"I have no doubt that the Shadow Broker wants me," Aly said definitively. "He tried hard enough to get my body when I was killed by the Collectors. He failed miserably then, and I can't imagine your luck will be any better."

"We shall see, Commander," Winford said, motioning toward her men. Before a single shot came from the Shadow Broker Heavies, however, half their number fell, and the Normandy crew poured into the room, ducking behind crates and firing at the upper platform. Zaeed grabbed Aly around the waist, pulling her beneath the overhang with him, his back against the wall.

"Take Shepard alive!" Winford yelled from above their heads, and several Vanguards rushed down the ramp on the far side of the room. Suddenly, Aly was pulled from Zaeed's arms, lifted into the air and propelled toward a waiting group of Asari.

Before the furious mercenary had time to yell, a second field appeared around the Spectre and her trajectory changed. Zaeed watched impotently as she was pulled into Kaidan's waiting arms. The biotic pushed Aly behind him, erecting a barrier to cover them both. Grunt yelled savagely, charging the Vanguards, his Eviscerator blazing before him. Jack ran at his side, her shout of "Hello, dead people" ringing out over the gunfire.

Aly turned her attention to the location where Ashley had appeared, seeing her former team mate dash through the door, further into the hospital. "Dammit, she isn't get away from me!" she yelled, racing up the ramp past the dead Asari, Kaidan and Garrus close on her heels. The rest of the team followed suit, Zaeed in the lead.

They entered a hallway, hugging the walls to avoid the biotic attacks coming from the Shadow Broker agents ahead of them. "Aly, slow down!" Kaidan yelled, rushing to stay even with her, his barrier still glowing brightly around them. The hallway ended abruptly, and the Commander came to a stop, turning her gaze to Garrus.

"We have to get her, Garrus," she said quickly, her expression desperate. "You heard what she said, didn't you? They have her convinced that we are working with the Reapers!"

"I know, Aly," he began calmly, "and we will get her, but you can't go running off after her without the rest of us! That's insane, and you know it."

"You're damn right, she can't!" Zaeed said as he reached them, his angry gaze turned on Aly. "Goddamn it, Aly! I can't protect you if you run off half-cocked!"

"Seems that you can't protect her even when you have your hands on her," Kaidan added, glaring at Zaeed.

Before the argument could escalate, Garrus intervened. "Now is not the time for this!" he said irritably, his eyes shifting between the two men. "The room beyond this door is the laboratory where the Weyrloc Clan performed their genophage tests. It is filled with places for the Shadow Broker's people to hide, and Ashley's appearance changes our original game plan. We need to regroup and follow a plan, like _reasonable_ people!"

"Garrus is right," Aly said quickly, glancing at the team. "We need to focus and move forward with caution. That means me, as well," she added, glancing at Zaeed apologetically. "So, I won't be taking off again."

Zaeed glanced at Garrus and a silent acknowledgment passed between them. It didn't go unnoticed by the Spectre. _Damn! What is it with these two?_ Aly wondered, amazed at the relationship which had developed so quickly between the men.

"Ok, we know that there is no way out of this hospital except through us," Aly began. "After hearing her speak, I am now positive that Veronica Winford is Ashley Williams; and we need to take her alive. Whatever the Shadow Broker has done to her, we need to put a stop to it."

Sighing heavily, she continued. "I want you all to concentrate your fire on the agents she brought with her, but I will be handling Ashley," Aly said sternly. "Kaidan, I need you with me," she instructed, ignoring the furious glare Zaeed shot at her. "You were close to Ashley, as well, and I am going to need your help to incapacitate her." The biotic nodded, smiling softly at her.

"Shep," Jack interjected angrily, "I am way stronger than the Alliance asshole. I should be the one with you."

"Jack," Aly replied, "I need you at my back, blowing the hell out of any Shadow Broker agents that try to stop Kaidan and me. I suggest that we hit them in waves, each team falling back to recover as the team behind them steps up. Kaidan and I will stay close to the front, moving steadily forward until we reach Ashley.

Garrus," she continued, "I imagine she is headed toward Maelon's lab, and that is where I will confront her. Miranda and Zaeed, you go first. Kaidan and I will be behind you, followed by Garrus and Kasumi, and then Jack and Grunt. Thane, you stay in the back, picking off whoever you can with your sniper rifle."

Zaeed started to argue, but Garrus spoke first. "Sounds good, Aly," he said, nodding slowly and staring pointedly at the mercenary.

Releasing a frustrated breath, Zaeed turned to Aly, grasping her arm lightly. "Be careful, do you hear me?" he asked quietly.

"I will," she replied, smiling warmly at him. "You, too."

Punching the lock on the door, Zaeed and Miranda moved out, the biotic raising a Barrier before them. Gunfire erupted from both sides of the room. Moving swiftly across the hall, the team ensconced itself in a split-level alcove, below a group of hospital beds.

"Shepard," Winford yelled from the far side of the room, "if you agree to come peacefully, I will make sure your team mates leave here unharmed."

"How generous of you," Aly replied sardonically. "Why don't you surrender, instead, and I'll see what I can do for _your_ men?"

Her reply was met with a fresh hail of gunfire, and Aly moved quickly, slipping onto the upper level of the arched bay, using an old bed as cover. Kaidan followed behind her, keeping them both wrapped in a Barrier. Peering around the wall, Aly could make out a shoulder clad in gray and black Liberator armor.

"Got you," she whispered, aiming her Phalanx silently and pulling the trigger. A loud cry issued from Winford as she was propelled from behind her cover and tossed into the wall. The agent's eyes briefly met Aly's before she was gone once again, running from the room through the door in front of her.

"Dammit!" Aly yelled, rising from her hiding place as the last of the Shadow Broker agents fell to Thane's sniper rifle. With a quick glance at her team, Aly opened the door and hurried into the adjacent hallway, cautiously approaching the large sliding doors that led to the hospital's main atrium.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Aly brought the team to a halt outside the entrance, pulling up the schematic on her omnitool. "Maelon's research lab is here," she explained, pointing to a small room on the bottom level of the concourse. "There are rooms on both the top and bottom levels that were not destroyed the last time we were here. Ashley will undoubtedly have some of her men stationed in each of these areas. Jack, Grunt, Miranda and Thane, you will be in charge of cleaning them out. The rest of us will handle the agents stationed around the atrium, then head downstairs and make our way to the lab.

Kasumi," Aly said, glancing at the thief, "I need you to stay cloaked once we reach the room. I think we will be able to use it to our advantage against any guards she has inside with her." Kasumi nodded, laughing quietly as she vanished from sight.

Turning to Garrus, Aly flashed him her most mischievous smile, making his heart race. "Ready to wreck some havoc?" she asked, her eyes shining brightly. The Turian had always been amazed at how beautiful his Commander appeared in the heat of battle, her face flushed with excitement and adrenaline.

"Always," he replied, opening the door and racing out with Aly, using the mezzanine wall as cover against the Shadow Broker Snipers, who fired on them from the opposite side of the room. Kaidan followed the duo, pulling his opponents high into the air and hurling them toward the concrete below.

Jack and Grunt ran out next, heading along the upper level, breaching a locked room and pulling out a pair of Vanguards. Grunt snapped the neck of one, tossing her body to the ground, while Jack used Shockwave to propel the other across the room, slamming her into a wall and breaking her back.

Zaeed joined Garrus at the railing, providing cover for the rest of the team as they raced across the bridge and down the ramp to the ground floor, Aly and Kaidan in the lead. "I can't believe I let that asshole go with her," Zaeed said, rising from his crouched position and tossing an Inferno grenade into a group of Heavies guarding the lab.

"As if you had a choice," Garrus replied, trading sniper shots with a Salarian across the bridge. "Scoped and dropped!" he added as his foe's head exploded.

"Oh, I have a fucking choice," Zaeed retorted as he rose and moved toward the bridge, scanning the area with his gun, looking for stragglers. "And I'll be damned if I let that bastard take my place next to Aly now!"

Miranda and Thane met them at the bottom of the ramp, having cleared the remaining room of three more Vanguards. At the far end of the atrium, Aly, Kaidan and Katsumi approached the door to Maelon's lab. The master thief bypassed the lock and the trio entered. Almost immediately, the door slid shut behind them and locked once again.

"Goddamn it!" Zaeed yelled, reaching the laboratory entrance, slamming his fist into the hard metal frame. "Thane, get this door open now!" he shouted at the Drell, who approached and began crossing circuits in an effort to reach the Spectre.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Aly raised her Phalanx as soon as she entered the research laboratory, aiming it at the head of her former crew mate. Sensing movement to her left, she glanced over, motioning for Kaidan to keep his pistol trained on Winford. Her mouth dropped open as she saw Mordin's former associate, Maelon, once again working on his cure for the genophage.

"Dammit, Maelon, haven't we been through this before?" she said irritably, shaking her head at the nervous Salarian. "First the Weyrloc Clan and now the Shadow Broker? I suppose you realize that Mordin will not be so forgiving this time."

"I think my Salarian scientist is the least of your worries, Shepard," Winford said, her assault rifle trained on the duo before her. Kasumi was still concealed, moving stealthily toward the now-shaking Salarian. "You have no team to back you up now, as they will be unable to bypass the locking mechanism I have put in place on that door. My offer still stands, however. Come with me peacefully and your team will be free to go."

"Brave words from a woman with two separate weapons pointed at her head," Aly replied, smiling slyly at her adversary. "There is no exit from this room, so if you are to ever leave, you will have to go through my people. And I cannot see them allowing you to simply stroll out; especially if you have injured me or my companion in any way."

"You don't really think I would allow myself to be trapped here, do you, Commander?" Winford said, reaching behind her and hitting a stone on the wall. Aly's eyes widened as a small passageway opened to Winford's left, seemingly out of nowhere. "The Shadow Broker had this installed when Maelon joined our group and returned here. We didn't want him to have to deal with you or your terrorists again."

"Terrorists?" Aly spat angrily. "I don't know what deluded bullshit your _Shadow Broker_ has been feeding you, but none of my people are terrorists. We are working to stop the Reapers from coming and destroying everything in this galaxy! The individual you work for has been trying to apprehend me since I was dead, probably to pass my body to the very Reapers he claims I am working for!"

"I have heard your rhetoric before, Shepard, and I will not believe any of it," the agent said, shaking her head definitively. "My greatest surprise, however, is finding a trusted Alliance officer at your side in this madness. Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko, how could you possibly agree to work with this traitor? I knew Anderson was dirty, but I never imagined you would be, as well."

At the mention of Anderson's name, Aly felt her finger twitch on the trigger of her gun. "You know where he is, don't you?" she asked loudly. "Tell me where I can find him right now and I may allow you to walk out of here alive!" For the first time since she had been 'reunited' with Ashley, she found herself wanting to hurt the woman. Aly had considered Anderson a second father, at least at one time; and she would be damned if she allowed anyone to harm him and get away with it.

"Anderson is no concern of mine," Winford replied calmly. "Whatever has befallen him, I am sure he deserves it. You are my only mission, Shepard, and I intend to see you delivered to the Shadow Broker immediately. I have spent way too long on you, as it is." As if on cue, two Shadow Broker Heavies stepped from the secret passage, their grenade launchers pointed at Aly and Kaidan.

"Now," Winford continued, a smug look crossing her face, "if you would be so kind as to drop your weapons, we will be on our way."

"I don't think so," a disembodied voice spoke from behind one of the agents, just before the man grunted and fell to the floor, dead. Kasumi temporarily shifted into view, and then quickly vanished, resuming her silent hunt.

"What the he…" Winford began, quickly diving behind a fallen Krogan body as Kaidan shot a Warp attack in her direction. Instantly she was on the offensive; shooting at him from her position on the floor, barely missing his leg.

Aly dropped the remaining Heavy with a clean shot to the head from her Phalanx, joining Kaidan behind a broken examination table. "Kasumi, get Maelon!" she yelled as she saw the Salarian heading for the exit tunnel. Using Shadow Strike, the thief quickly incapacitated the scientist, pushing his unconscious body toward the interior door.

Sensing that her mission had failed, Winford used the attack on Maelon to propel herself into the tunnel, grabbing a grenade launcher as she did so. Aly shot at her back, but the blasts were deflected by the shielding on her armor.

"We will meet again, Shepard," she called into the room. "Until then, allow me to leave you with something to remember me by." Reaching into her belt, Winford withdrew a small device, tossing it toward Aly before turning and fleeing down the passageway.

"Ashley, wait!" Shepard yelled, running after the Shadow Broker agent. Before she could get near the exit, however, Kaidan tackled her, pushing them both away from the incendiary device Winford had thrown in their direction. The couple landed on the floor, Kaidan on top, well away from the flash grenade that exploded behind them, filling the room with a blinding light.

"Get off of me!" Aly cried, pushing Kaidan away and scrambling from the floor, making a break for the darkened exit. Once again she found herself incapacitated, this time as the biotic used Pull to being her back to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"No, Aly!" Kaidan insisted, using every ounce of strength to hold the struggling woman against his chest. "You can't run after her alone! You have no idea what awaits you at the other end of that tunnel, and I will not lose you again, especially not to your own foolishn…."

The rest of his statement was eclipsed by the loud explosion which rocked the building. The passage entrance before them collapsed; Winford having used the grenade launcher to ensure her escape. Kaidan shifted his body, shielding Aly from any debris which flew into the room. Her struggles had ceased; she now stood motionless, her body sagging against him.

"Kasumi?" she called desperately, searching the room and seeing no one nearby.

"I'm here, Shepard," the young woman replied, uncloaking to show she was unharmed.

"Are you alright?" Kaidan asked softly, checking Aly for any injuries she may have sustained during the fight. When she didn't answer, he turned her round to face him; his heart breaking as he watched the silent tears roll down her cheeks.

"I failed, Kaidan," she whispered, laying her head on his chest. "I should have protected her on Virmire and I let them take her. Now I have lost her again."

"We will get her back, Aly," Kaidan replied, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back. "I promise you we will."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Thane grew ever more desperate as he heard the gunfire erupt behind the locked door. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he went back to work on the circuit panel before him. Zaeed and Garrus paced furiously behind him, glaring murderously at the frustrated Drell.

"Would you two fucking stand still?" Jack yelled, though she found herself as uneasy as her male companions. "How is he ever supposed to get this done with you both hovering over him?"

As quickly as the noise had begun, the firing stopped and a deathly quiet filled the atrium, the companions glancing nervously at one another.

"Almost there," Thane said, bypassing yet another set of circuits. He had encountered many locking mechanisms in his time as an assassin, and despite his irritation, he had to admit to being impressed with the intricacies of this particular system.

His hands froze as he felt the explosion that shook the building around them. Redoubling his efforts, he quickly made the final attachments and the doors slid open. Garrus was the first through the door, and as the dust settled, he saw Kaidan standing in the center of the room, holding Aly tightly to him.

"Get your filthy hands off of her," the Turian snarled, pulling Kaidan away from Aly and tossing him into a nearby table.

"It's okay, Garrus," Aly said, glancing at the Alliance officer to make sure he was uninjured. "Kaidan was only trying to help."

"I just bet he was," Zaeed spat, leading the rest of the team into the room. Reaching Aly, he pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "You and I are going to have a talk later about this habit you have of throwing yourself at opponents without regard to your own safety."

"Good luck with that," Garrus said, smiling at his Commander. Seeing the unconscious Salarian on the floor, the Turian shook his head. "Is that Maelon?" he asked, glancing at Aly.

"Yes," she answered. "Apparently our last conversation didn't deter him from his plans to cure the genophage. He signed up with the Shadow Broker and they moved him back in here, building a tunnel so he could escape, should we ever return. Ashley used the tunnel for her escape, blowing it up behind her. That was the explosion we all felt."

"Mordin is going to be pissed," he commented, gazing down at the body.

"Grunt," Aly called and the Krogan moved to her side, "please bring Maelon along and let's get the hell out of here. Wrex wanted us to bring someone back, and I think he will make a fine choice; providing Mordin doesn't shoot him in the head before we get back to camp."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Mordin did indeed wish to shoot Maelon in the head, but agreed that torture at the hands of angry Krogans would be an acceptable alternative.

"What the hell happened in there?" Jacob asked as the team filed out of the building. "The whole damn place was shaking."

"Just another day with Shepard," Jack replied, smiling broadly. "Williams was inside and blew a tunnel up to escape. You didn't happen to see her out here, did you?"

"Shepard Commander," Legion began, walking toward Aly, "I noted a shuttle taking off from an area near the building and contacted Joker. He ran a scan on the vehicle and was able to determine its registration signature. It is registered to an address on Ilium. You may wish to continue your investigation there."

Grasping Legion's head, Aly placed a loud kiss on his optical sensor. "You are the best, Legion!" she said, smiling softly at him. "We need to see Liara, anyway, so we will check the address when we get there."

If she hadn't known better, Aly would have sworn the Geth was flustered by her show of affection. He was silent for several moments, his optical protection plates fluttering, just as they had when she questioned him over the incorporation of her N7 armor into his own body. "Thank you, Shepard Commander," he finally replied quietly, before turning and moving quickly away.

"Hey!" Joker complained through the comm. "I want a kiss, too! After all, I did most of the work."

"Of course, Joker," Aly replied, climbing into the Tomkah. "I will send Legion up to you as soon as we get back on board. I am sure he would be thrilled to kiss you."

Zaeed watched Aly with concern as the Tomkah pulled away, heading back to the Urdnot camp. She was seated at the far side of vehicle, her head resting against the hull and her eyes closed. Though she put on a brave face, he could see the effect this mission was having on her and wondered how much more emotional upheaval she could take before completely falling apart.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Veronica Winford emerged from the broken hospital, moving swiftly to the hidden shuttle which awaited her. Climbing inside, she was met by her Salarian partner, a stern expression on his face.

"Where is Commander Shepard?" former STG Commander Rentola asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't tell me you took a full contingent of Shadow Broker agents in with you and you weren't able to procure one human woman?"

"She wasn't alone!" Winford retorted angrily. "That damned woman has more luck than any single individual in the entire galaxy! And don't act as though you are completely untouched by this. It was your idea to hire Krint in the first place. His failure caused this entire mess, so just stuff your superior attitude up your ass!"

"Fine," Rentola replied. "We need to contact Asset and let him know what occurred here."

"Not now," Winford replied, moving toward the back of the shuttle. "I need some time to clean up and get my thoughts together before I deal with Asset." Closing the bathroom door behind her, Winford gazed into the mirror, staring at her reflection. Shepard had called her Ashley! Though she knew she bore a resemblance to the dead Alliance officer, her Shadow Broker contacts had assured her that it was a matter of convenience. She had been badly disfigured by the radiation on Virmire, and they had chosen Williams' face because it was structured close to her own. At the time, she had accepted their explanation without question; after all, they had saved her life, hadn't they?

So why did it seem so familiar to her when Alyssa Shepard called her by that name? Something deep inside her stirred, bringing back long buried insecurities about her past. Maybe it was time to look a little deeper into the woman whose face she now possessed….


	13. Friendship and Memories

**I have to give a shout out to Voltagelisa's new story, written with AlexSavard. It is entitled "Trial and Error" and is FABULOUS! Enjoy!**

**A world of thanks to my amazing friend and beta, voltagelisa - You are the greatest - ALWAYS, Mon Amie!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A huge thank you and welcome to my new reader: celeania - Thank you so much for joining the madness!**

**All the love I have to the members of Team Zaeed & Team Kaidan, including: voltagelisa, AlexSavard, KMN91, SO58, iTestedGarrussReach, **

**CCBug, WitchWeaver, FalynnAngel, sandradee27, KayraCousland, Constantano, Made Nightwing, **

**tgail73, Watcher 4, lightan117 and Eriana 10! I can never thank you enough for the support you have shown me! Love you all! **

Asset shook his head at his agents, and the irritation was clear in his voice, even through the electronic alteration. "So, I am to understand that you lost an entire Shadow Broker squadron and allowed Commander Shepard to escape the building?" he asked incredulously. "Is this what you intended when you told me you would 'handle the situation personally', Veronica?"

"Of course this isn't what I intended!" Winford spat back, her own anger rising. "I think you need to remember that the crew Shepard gathered was good enough to survive a trip through the Omega-IV Relay and destroy a Collector base! We are not dealing with common soldiers, and you sent me a regular squad of Shadow Broker agents!"

"So, this is my fault now?" Asset replied, laughing derisively. "I seem to recall telling you that you should not interfere, at all! Your failure will not be mine, and do not think for one moment that the Shadow Broker will be happy about this. You may be a highly valued agent, but that does not make you irreplaceable!" Asset knew this last statement was a total fabrication, but Winford's failure had placed him in a very uncomfortable position and he hated being put on the spot.

Sighing heavily, Asset reigned in his anger and when he next spoke, his tone had returned to normal. "We could argue all day about who is to blame; however, that will not help any of us in this situation," he said quietly. "Veronica, you are to return to Illium and await my next instructions. I will report to the Shadow Broker and contact you once I have your mission."

"Fine," Winford replied, running her hand through her hair. "If you will excuse me, I have had the worst day ever, and I could really use some sleep." Turning quickly, she left the conference room, the doors closing silently behind her. Rentola turned back to the holographic projection, aware that this meeting was far from over.

"Did she say anything about Shepard?" Asset asked.

"No," the Salarian replied quickly. "Something obviously happened, though, as she has been unsettled since she returned to the ship."

Asset nodded silently, tapping his index finger against his top lip. "You have the necessary equipment on board to give Winford a treatment, correct?" he asked Rentola, who nodded in reply. "Good. Give her the drugs with her tea and make sure she receives a treatment tonight. We cannot allow her contact with Shepard to destroy the Shadow Broker's plans."

"Of course," Rentola replied, standing up from his chair. "I will get started right away."

"Contact me when it's done," Asset ordered, and the hologram vanished. As he left the conference room, Rentola was already planning how to get the necessary medicine to Winford. The Salarian sighed, realizing it would be several hours before he would be allowed to rest.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Wrex was pacing back and forth when the Tomkah finally arrived inside the Urdnot compound. He had been tense ever since Aly and her crew left for the former Weyrloc base. It had shaken him to see the pain in Aly's eyes, and Urdnot Wrex was not a man to be easily disturbed. If she was able to bring him a Shadow Broker agent, that individual would pay dearly for hurting Alyssa.

The Tomkah's door opened and Grunt climbed out, carrying an unconscious Salarian over his shoulder. _Perfect_, Wrex thought maliciously. He would take even greater pleasure in torturing one of the bastards who had cursed his people with the Genophage. Approaching the vehicle, he spoke to the newest member of his clan. "Take him into my quarters," he commanded, pointing to a hallway in the back of the throne room. "I will be along shortly." Grunt nodded and walked away, several Urdnot guards following behind him.

Brushing past the Normandy crew that exited the Tomkah, the Krogan leader stopped before Aly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You look like hell, Shepard," he said quietly, his eyes full of concern. "She was there, wasn't she?"

Aly nodded, gazing at her friend numbly. "Yes, she was," she began, "and she got away. I couldn't stop her, Wrex."

"Well, you know what I always say," Wrex began, a smile spreading across his face. "Nothing makes you feel better than a little violence. Let's go see what the Salarian has to say, shall we?"

"I'll be right with you," she answered. Turning to the party, Aly smiled wanly. "Thank you all so much for another fantastic job. Head back to the Normandy and get some rest. Garrus, I would like you, Zaeed and Mordin to stay behind for the interrogation, if you would."

"Of course," the Turian replied quickly, as the other two companions nodded in turn.

"And Kaidan," Aly said, grasping his arm and turning him to face her. "I would like you to tell Tali about what happened with Ashley. She is going to take it hard, and I think it would be easier if it came from you."

"Sure," he said, placing his hand over her own. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"She's fine," Wrex said angrily, pulling her away from Kaidan. "But you won't be if I catch you touching her again."

"Sorry," Aly mouthed silently to the Alliance officer as the angry Krogan led her away. Kaidan responded with a warm smile; pleased that she was once again placing her trust in him.

"Don't get any ideas, Alenko," Zaeed said, stepping in front of him. "She is _mine_, and nothing you do will change that."

Kaidan's eyes glittered dangerously as he moved closer to the mercenary. "You know something, Massani?" he began, his voice cold. "There was a time not long ago when I might have agreed with you. However, you have proven to be completely incapable of protecting Alyssa, and I will never stand idly by and let you be the one responsible for her safety. You may think you know her, but I have something with Aly that you will never have – history. This entire mission is centered on a past that _we shared_, and I will be by her side at the end. Somehow, I doubt you will be." His declaration over, Kaidan shoved his way past Zaeed, heading back to the Normandy.

Zaeed watched the Alliance officer walk away, his hand clenching around the handle of his weapon. He would never admit, even to himself, how many of his own fears Kaidan had touched upon with his statements. _Calm down, Massani,_ he thought, breathing deeply. _Alyssa chose you, and nothing that bastard does will take her away._ Walking toward Wrex's chambers, he prayed that he was right.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Aly," Wrex asked as they approached his interrogation room, "is it a good idea to allow your Salarian doctor to be here for the questioning? After all, they do know each other, right?"

Laughing softly, Aly leaned closer to the Krogan Clan Leader, sliding her arm through his. "If Mordin would have had his way, Maelon would never have survived to be interrogated," she explained. "He was so angry that he wanted to shoot him in the head back at the hospital."

"So, even your Salarian is a killer, huh?" Wrex replied, smiling broadly. "I should have known."

The door to Wrex's private chambers opened, and Aly's eyes widened in surprise. Mordin was pacing back and forth, glaring at Maelon, who was securely bound to a rather ominous looking wooden table. Garrus leaned against the far wall, a smirk on his face.

The device was crude, but effective. The prisoner's arms and legs were securely fastened in irons. Below each clasp was an opening that held several sharp spikes. With a turn of a crank, the interrogator could draw the spikes upward, piercing whichever limb he chose in an effort to get the answers he sought. A special cap had been placed on Maelon's head, with holes for his antennae; a rotating clamp with attached blade between them. Obviously the Krogans had designed this particular piece to pull apart and remove the antennae of any Salarians they captured on Tuchanka. Shivering slightly, Aly hoped Maelon would cooperate. She really didn't wish to see that particular instrument in action.

"So, you have your own personal torture rack, Wrex?" she joked, moving closer to examine the device. "You must be extremely popular with the ladies."

Wrex chucked, stepping up behind Aly and placing his hand on the small of her back; a gesture which immediately wiped the smile from Garrus' face. "You always were clever, Shepard," he replied huskily. "There are several purposes for this particular device, and I would be happy to give you a private demonstration of some of my favorites later."

Aly couldn't help but grin as she heard the growl coming from Garrus. _He really needs to loosen up_, she thought, shaking her head. "Thanks for the offer, Wrex, but I think I will have to pass," she replied, winking at the laughing Krogan.

"Mordin," she began, turning toward the Salarian scientist as Zaeed entered the room, "would you like to ask the questions?"

"Yes, thank you, Shepard," Mordin replied, approaching his former comrade and grasping the handle which controlled the spikes below Maelon's wrists. "Maelon, should have killed you last time we met. Gave you chance to redeem yourself, yet you learned nothing. Now you will tell me all about your Shadow Broker contacts or I will hurt you."

"Of course," Maelon replied angrily. "After all, you have so much blood on your hands already. What difference will a little more make?"

Aly's mouth opened slightly as Mordin turned the crank, positioning the spikes directly against Maelon's skin, making the nervous prisoner flinch. "No more preaching from you," he said quietly. "You continued to perform horrific tests on innocent subjects, all in name of your 'research'. Never taught you that. STG did what was necessary to save Krogans from genocide.

But enough of this," Mordin continued. "How did you join Shadow Broker's organization and who do you report to?" Turning the crank once more, he stared intently as the spikes pierced skin, causing a small stream of blood to flow from Maelon's wrists.

"You were right about your doctor," Wrex whispered to Aly. "He is cold, even for a Salarian." The Commander nodded in agreement, surprised by this harsher side of her companion.

"Rentola," Maelon spat through clenched teeth. "I went to Omega, as you suggested, when I left here. I was only there a few days when Commander Rentola approached me. He told me that the Shadow Broker had learned of my work with you while in the STG and thought I would be a valuable addition to their organization. I agreed to help, but only if I could continue my work on curing the Genophage. You may not care about helping anyone but the humans, but I do."

"Foolish and ignorant," Mordin replied angrily. "Believed Shadow Broker's lies about Shepard. Where do we find Rentola now?" A final turn of the handle brought a cry from Maelon as the spikes dug deeper into his arms. Aly started to move forward, but Wrex pulled her tightly to him, shaking his head slowly.

"Let him finish this," the Krogan said quietly.

Panting heavily, Maelon glanced over at the Commander, his eyes wide with terror. "I don't know," he said, his voice cracking slightly. "He always contacts me. I think he has an apartment on Illium, but I can't say for certain."

"Did you get his omnitool?" Mordin asked Garrus, who nodded his head in response. "Good. Have nothing more to ask. Shepard?"

"No, Mordin," she began softly, "you have gotten all the answers I need and I doubt he knows anything more. We will have Kasumi and Tali search through his omnitool data. Let's head back to the Normandy."

"What about him?" Wrex asked, gesturing toward Maelon.

Mordin answered over his shoulder as he exited the room. "No longer my concern," he said calmly. "Whatever your desire, make sure he never has chance to harm anyone else." Aly tried not to think of the smile which crossed the Krogan guards' faces as she passed them on her way out. They all looked a bit _too_ anxious to try that specialized Salarian cap.

"So, what are your plans now, Shepard?" Wrex asked as the group re-entered the throne room. "I assume you will be heading to Illium."

"Yeah, that seems to be the ultimate destination," she replied wearily. "I think we will stay here tonight, though. The crew could use a break."

Garrus smiled warmly at his Commander, seeing the exhaustion in her eyes. "I think you are the one who could use the rest the most, Aly," he said softly.

"Probably," she said, gazing up at him. "But first, I want a drink. Wrex, why don't you come onboard tonight and let me show you around the ship? I think it would be good for the original Normandy crew to spend some time together, in light of all that has happened."

"I wouldn't miss it, providing you have the Ryncol you know I love so much," he said, grinning wickedly at her.

"As a matter of fact, I do have your brand," she answered, returning his smile. "Figured it would eventually come in handy."

"Then count me in," he said, smacking her on the back. "I have some business to finish with the idiots from the other clans and then I will be ready to go."

"'Course," Aly choked out, trying to regain her breath from the Krogan's affectionate 'pat'. "I will send the shuttle back for you."

As they stepped on board the vehicle to return to the ship, Garrus leaned close to Aly, whispering in her ear. "If he so much as _suggests_ that you two check out the Hammerhead, I will kill him," he said flatly, and Aly burst into laughter, squeezing his arm affectionately.

"Wasn't kidding," the Turian mumbled grimly as the shuttle took off.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Aly stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped snugly in a towel. The warm water had been divine, soothing her exhausted muscles and helping to wash away the painful memories that had been attacking her since she lost Ashley on the surface.

She had invited Wrex to the Normandy on a whim; not sure why she was even doing it. Now the reason was all too clear. She needed to be with the people who had known Ashley when she was a member of the crew; those who had fought alongside them both and could hopefully help her make sense of the situation. Slipping into a pair of faded jeans and a tank top, she turned to find Zaeed standing in the bedroom doorway, gazing at her sternly.

"Hey, handsome," she said, strolling across the room and wrapping her arms around him, kissing him softly. "I take it from that expression that I am in trouble again."

"Uh-huh," he said, taking Aly's hand and leading her over to the sofa, pulling her down next to him. "We need to talk about what happened today."

Sighing heavily, she snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "I assume you are referring to the fact that I ran after Ashley without consulting you first," she said quietly.

"Among other things," Zaeed said, grasping her arms and turning her to face him. "Goddamn it, Alyssa, you have to stop rushing headlong into danger without thinking! I know that is your standard practice, but you are too emotional with regards to this mission to make proper decisions. If I lost you now…"

"You won't, I promise," Aly replied, taking his face in her hands and kissing him again. "I know that my judgment has been clouded when it comes to Ashley, but that is why I have you and Garrus to back me up. I trust that you will both keep me in line. And, as the two of you seem to have some sort of secret 'Guy Code' going on, I feel quite safe."

"Even if I let this go, which I have no intention of doing, there is another issue," Zaeed continued, staring pointedly at her. "And I am sure you know what I am going to say."

Nodding grimly, Aly sank back into the cushions. "Alenko," she said simply.

"Yes, Alenko," Zaeed said, spitting out the officer's name. "I understand that you want to include him in this mission, as he was close to Williams, but I don't like you relying on him as much as you have begun to. He may begin to get the wrong idea of where he stands." _The asshole already has,_ Zaeed thought furiously, but he saw no reason to tell Aly about the confrontation that took place on Tuchanka.

"Message received," Aly said, smiling warmly at him. "I know how you feel about him, and I will not do anything to make you uncomfortable, if I can help it. However, you should know that he will be with us until the very end. I owe that to the original Normandy crew.

Speaking of them, I need to get going," Aly continued. "Wrex will be here soon and everyone is gathering in Kasumi's room for drinks."

Zaeed leaned forward, pulling Aly into his arms and kissing her tenderly. "I'll be in Jack's room. I have an appointment to take some money from your engineering staff," he said, running his hand up her back.

"Skyllian Five Poker, huh?" Aly asked, her eyes sparkling. "Ken considers himself quite the card shark, so be sure to put him in his place."

Kissing him quickly, Aly rose from the sofa and headed for the elevator. As the doors open for her, Zaeed called out, "No playing 'Count the Testicles' with Wrex, sweetheart! I would hate to have to kill the leader of all Krogans because he couldn't keep his quads to himself."

Chuckling, Aly punched the panel for the Crews' Quarters, wondering what her team would say if they knew how many variations of that particular game she had actually played…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Veronica pushed her chair away from the desk, rubbing her eyes wearily. She had spent the last couple of hours siphoning through all the data available on Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. The extranet had been filled with information, from her birth on April 14, 2158, to her death during the search for Saren. Surprisingly, the Shadow Broker's files had been practically useless. Very little information was available on the deceased Alliance officer, which both confused and concerned the agent. The rest of Shepard's team was covered extensively; which made the lack of details regarding Williams even stranger. Veronica had found herself growing increasingly suspicious of her employer since her confrontation with Shepard onto Tuchanka, and the sparse file on the woman she so closely resembled only added to her fears.

The most telling part of her investigation was her own internal reactions to each new piece of data. Information on the Williams family had been easy to obtain, as the Chief's grandfather had been the only human to surrender to the Turians during the First Contact War. She closely examined photos of Ashley Williams' family, her keenest reaction coming from a wedding photo of Sarah Williams, the soldier's youngest sister. Something about the smiling bride seemed so familiar…

Veronica quickly dismissed the feeling, as she noted the similarities in her own facial structure to the young woman in the photo. _You are just grasping at straws,_ she told herself. _Shepard is known for messing with people's heads, and you're allowing your contact with her to cloud your judgment._

Regardless of how often she repeated this to herself, Veronica could not deny the reaction she had to watching an interview that Shepard gave to Khalisa al-Jilani shortly after being made a Spectre. Ashley Williams was in the background; the moment Veronica saw her, the sense of déjà vu she felt was nearly overwhelming. It was as if, for just a moment, she was there; standing beside Shepard as she answered the reporter's questions.

Before she had a chance to process this information, however, a small chime was heard at her bedroom door, indicating that she had a visitor. Quickly clearing the computer screen, Winford turned toward the sound. "Come in," she said, and Rentola entered, carrying two steaming mugs in his hands.

"You haven't had your tea yet today, have you?" the Salarian asked, a slight smirk on his face. "You know how important it is that you maintain a normal schedule with your medications."

"I know," Veronica admitted, taking the cup from Rentola and sipping the warm liquid. She wrinkled her nose; the tea tasted slightly bitter, which was unusual. She had been on a strict regimen of daily medicine since waking in the hospital following the accident on Virmire. Her doctors told her that it was to prevent any problems that may result from her exposure to the radiation released by Shepard's makeshift bomb. In order to make the rather putrid medicine more palatable, the Shadow Broker's doctors mixed the ingredients with some green tea, enabling her to ingest it in liquid form.

Noting her reaction, Rentola nodded apologetically. "I think I may have made it a bit strong this evening," he said quietly. "I am sorry. It's been a long day for the both of us."

"No need to apologize," she replied. Yawning loudly, she laid back against the pillows on the sofa, propping her feet up on the coffee table. Within moments, she was deeply asleep. Rentola moved to the bedroom door, opening it and ushering in the Shadow Broker agents.

"Take her to the treatment room," he said, retrieving the tea mug from the table. He needed to erase all evidence of the sedative he had given her before she awoke.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"You have a powerful new ship, Shepard," Wrex said as she finished the tour and escorted him into Kasumi's quarters. "I am impressed."

"Thank you," Aly replied, stepping into the room before the Krogan, gazing around at the assembled team and smiling broadly. "I have one hell of a crew, as well."

Tali rose from her chair and hurried to Aly's side, throwing her arms around the Commander and hugging her tightly. "I am so sorry about what happened, Aly," she said, her voice quivering. "Kaidan told me all about it. I wish I had been with you."

"Thanks, Tali," she replied, gently pulling away from the Quarian's hug. "Now, let's get to drinking, shall we?" Aly crossed the room and moved behind the bar, removing a large bottle and holding it out to Wrex. "Ryncol, per your request, good sir," she called, smiling warmly at the Krogan.

Grabbing a glass of brandy, Aly followed Wrex over to Kasumi's sofa, stretching out next to him, her back resting against his wide frame.

"Now, if only Liara were here, we would have a full complement," Joker said, shaking his head slowly. "Who would have ever thought we would all be here together again, especially after the way the Alliance scattered us?"

"Actually, I find myself less surprised than I thought I would be," Dr. Chakwas said. "After all, we are all drawn to our 'immovable center', aren't we?" she added, tipping her glass of Serrice Ice Brandy in Aly's direction. "Once I heard you were alive, I knew each of your crew would find a way back to you, Commander."

Blushing deeply, Aly smiled at the doctor. "I am so blessed to have you all here," she said softly. "And I think we will need every bit of that united strength to defeat the Reapers, especially since we seem to be working alone again."

"You will never be alone, Shepard," Wrex said, pulling her closer to him. "The Krogan people will never succumb to the Reapers, and when the battle arrives, I will be at your side, as always."

"Besides," Garrus added, lifting her legs and sitting on the sofa, placing her feet in his lap, "every enemy that has faced you and your teams have fallen. The Reapers don't stand a chance."

Nudging the Turian with her foot, Aly laughed. "You know, if I could bottle your confidence in me, I would make a fortune," she said. "Thank you."

Turning back to Dr. Chakwas, the Commander's expression turned serious. "Do you know anything about brainwashing techniques, Doc?" she asked quietly.

"Not really," Chakwas answered. "I read some research in my younger days, but nothing recently. It's not something I have ever had cause to use, you know."

"I think your best source of information would be Samara or Mordin," Kaidan said, drawing Aly's attention. "The Asari and Salarians are much more adept at covert operations than the other races, so they would tend to know more about such subtle techniques. Also, with Samara's knowledge of mind-melding, she could provide us with a way to correct whatever damage the Shadow Broker has done to Ashley."

Aly smiled brightly at Kaidan, making his heart race. "Excellent idea!" she said. "I will meet with them both tomorrow. I think Mordin could use a good night's rest after everything he went through today."

"Speaking of Mordin," Joker said grimly. "Is it true that he tortured Maelon himself? That's pretty messed up, if you ask me."

"Yes, it is true, Joker, and you will leave him alone about it," Aly said, glaring at the pilot. "I don't think he needs any reminders of Maelon."

Chuckling, Wrex spoke, "Well, I have some body parts left if he changes his mind and wants a souvenir."

"Lovely," Aly replied, shuddering. "On that note, I need another drink…."

**o~~~~~~~o**

"You seem pleased with yourself, despite the fact that your woman is currently spending 'quality time' with at least three different men who are itching to take your place," Jack said, smirking over her cards at Zaeed. "I'm surprised you haven't assigned Legion to guard the Hammerhead. I hear Shep loves moving vehicles; especially with a certain Krogan we both know."

"Well, taking your money has certainly helped my disposition," the mercenary replied, showing the royal flush he had been holding in his hand.

Cursing loudly, Ken dropped his cards onto the table as Zaeed collected his winnings. "I see the Commander has been teaching you her tricks, eh, Massani?" he asked, his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"She certainly has," the mercenary replied, a mischievous smile on his face. "And what an education it has been."

"Ewww!" Gabby cried, placing her fingers in her ears. "I don't want to think of Shepard that way. More card dealing and less sexual innuendo, please!"

"Mr. Massani," EDI called over the intercom as Zaeed finished shuffling the cards, "I have successfully extracted the information from the data disk the Commander retrieved at Councilor Anderson's apartment."

"Have you informed Shepard of this yet, EDI?" he asked.

There was a pause before the AI responded. "No, I haven't," she said, and Zaeed could have sworn there was anxiety in her tone. "I think it would be best if you were with her when she sees the data."

Jack stood from her chair and moved quickly toward the door. "We're on our way, EDI," she said. "We'll contact you as soon as we get everyone to the conference room."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Veronica's eyes opened slowly. Her head was pounding and she felt mildly nauseous. She rose slowly, trying to determine her location.

"Relax," Rentola said, gently pushing her back onto the bed. "You shouldn't be moving right now."

Her tongue felt far larger than normal as she tried to speak. "What happened?" she asked weakly. The last thing she remembered, she was on Tuchanka, waiting for Shepard to be delivered. She couldn't recall how she had arrived back in the ship or what had happened to make her so ill.

"It was Shepard," Rentola said quietly. "She arrived at the hospital with a full team of mercenaries and they slaughtered everyone. I had to enter through the escape tunnel with a secondary team and pull you out."

"And Shepard?" Veronica asked, holding her head to keep the room from spinning.

Sighing heavily, the Salarian shook his head. "She got away," he admitted. "There was nothing either of us could do. She chased you into Maelon's laboratory and had just released a nerve toxin when I rescued you."

_So that explains the sickness,_ Veronica though furiously. _That evil bitch! _

"So, what is out next step?" she asked weakly.

"Asset wants us to return to Illium and await his orders," he explained. "I need to go as I promised I would let him know the moment you woke up. I will return to check on you again later."

Smiling warmly at her companion, Veronica nodded. "Thank you for rescuing me, Rentola," she said softly. "Shepard may have gotten away this time, but we will apprehend her, and soon."

"Of course we will," he replied, stepping through the door.

Rushing down the hallway, Rentola entered the conference room and logged into the computer. Almost immediately, the holographic image of Asset appeared before him.

"You have completed the treatment, I assume?" he asked anxiously. "How does Winford fare?"

"Yes, the treatment is complete," Rentola replied. "I integrated the new information into her memories and she seemed to accept it without question. The mission can now proceed as planned."

"Good," Asset began. "Now, get her back to Illium immediately! I don't want her coming into contact with Shepard again until we are ready."

"Understood," Rentola agreed. "I will await your orders once we reach Illium. Rentola out." Logging off of the computer, the Salarian left the conference room, headed to his quarters for some much deserved rest.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The door to Kasumi's quarters opened and Zaeed paused to take in the surroundings. Chakwas and Joker were singing military anthems on the floor, passing the bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy between them. Tali and Kaidan were playing chess in the corner, though neither appeared to have any clue as to the rules of the game. Garrus and Wrex were seated across from each other at the bar, arm wrestling, while Aly cheered them both on, a bottle of wine held in one hand.

"Fuck me," Jack said, shaking her head. "I should've crashed _this_ party, instead of losing all my money to your ugly ass!"

"You _will_ tell me what the two of you did in that Mako, or I will kick your ass, Wrex!" Garrus slurred, applying greater pressure to the Krogan's arm.

Laughing heartily, the Krogan clan leader nodded enthusiastically. "Sure I'll tell you, Turian!" he began jovially. "See, first she ripped off my armor – she is really strong, by the way – and then she took my.."

Seeing Zaeed across the room, Aly slapped Wrex on the back of the head to shut him up, breaking his concentration. Garrus pinned his arm quickly, roaring in triumph. The Krogan stared at Aly in disbelief. "You helped him cheat, Shepard!" he cried. "And I thought I was your favorite! After all, _he's_ never seen the cluster of freckles on your…"

"Enough, Wrex, thanks!" Aly cried, smacking him in the head yet again. Moving slowly, she crossed the room, stopping before the glaring mercenary. Jack was against the wall, laughing so hard that tears had begun streaming down her face.

"Hey!" she said quietly, her face a deep shade of red. "Taken all of their money already?"

"Actually, EDI interrupted the game," he said, pulling her close and kissing her gently. "She says she has unlocked the encrypted sector on Anderson's data disk. She thought you would want to see it right away."

"Yeah, well," she began, glancing around the room. "Let me get some meds in these guys to sober them up first. I could use a dose or two, myself, to be honest."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

An hour later, the team was assembled in the conference room; Wrex included. The original Normandy crew looked rough, but all were blessedly alcohol-free.

"Okay, EDI," Aly began, "show us what you found."

"Of course, Shepard," EDI replied, and a holographic projection appeared in the center of the table.

"Oh, my," Tali murmured as David Anderson appeared before them, gazing into the holographic camera.

"Alyssa," the figure began, and the Commander felt shivers travel up her spine. "If you are hearing this message, I have failed in my mission to identify and stop the Shadow Broker. I will hide this disk in my room, as I can no longer trust the Alliance members closest to me. There is a mole in our midst, and as I cannot yet identify that individual, I must treat everyone as potential enemies.

Anderson paused, and Aly could see the sadness in his eyes as he resumed his speech. "I am sorry to leave this in your hands, my friend, but you are the only one capable of completing this assignment. Before you begin, I think it is time you knew the whole truth…."


	14. The Truth

**This is 'The Truth' chapter - I hope you all enjoy it!**

**A world of thanks to my amazing friend and beta, voltagelisa - I am so glad I was able to add your Thane to this chapter! Thank you for being my own 'immovable center'!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A huge thank you and welcome to my new readers: Steve69 and damn all good names are taken - Thank you so much for joining the madness!**

**All the love I have to the members of Team Zaeed & Team Kaidan, including: voltagelisa, AlexSavard, KMN91, SO58, iTestedGarrussReach, **

**CCBug, WitchWeaver, FalynnAngel, sandradee27, KayraCousland, Constantano, Made Nightwing, **

**tgail73, Watcher 4, lightan117, Nanicane and Eriana 10! There are no words to say how much it means to know you like my work! Love you all! **

Aly felt a chill creep up her spine as she stared at David Anderson's holographic image. Something in the look on his face made her incredibly uncomfortable, and she reached under the table, grasping Zaeed's hand. Seeing the distress on his lover's face, Zaeed responded by moving closer to her, squeezing her hand gently.

"There are so many things to tell you," Anderson began, "and some will not be easy for you to hear. Let me start at the beginning. Several weeks after the destruction of the Normandy, I received an anonymous communiqué requesting my presence on the Promenade area of the Citadel. The sender, a man by the name of Roger Morgan, said that he had vital information regarding the Reapers and their planned attack on the galaxy."

"Morgan?" Miranda said quietly. "I never knew he contacted Anderson. I wonder if the Illusive Man knew of this?"

"I went to the prearranged spot and when Morgan arrived, he introduced himself as a member of Cerberus," Anderson continued. "He said he had been sent by the leader of the organization, codenamed the Illusive Man, to seek my aid in locating and retrieving your body from the crash site on Alchera. Cerberus had received intel that indicated that the Reapers were intent on capturing your corpse for use in some sort of weapon. To that end, several competing organizations were reportedly sending teams to Alchera to find you. He assumed I would wish to be included in the search, given the history between you and me."

Aly glanced around the table, seeing the confused looks on her companion's faces. "It's not what you're thinking," she said, shaking her head irritably. "Anderson basically adopted me when I joined the Alliance. He was my mentor, and the closest thing I had ever had to a father."

All eyes turned back to Anderson as he continued speaking. "I told Morgan that I would contact the Alliance immediately and arrange for a team to be sent to the crash site to prevent your body from being given to the Reapers," he said. "It was then that he presented me with another proposal. According to Morgan, Cerberus had developed a program specifically designed to take your remains and, using their very advanced technology, resurrect you exactly as you had been before the attack."

The holographic figure shook his head, smiling wryly. "I told Morgan that both he and Cerberus were insane if they thought such a procedure had any chance of success," he explained. "Furthermore, if he thought for one moment I would allow Cerberus to experiment on your remains, he was greatly mistaken. I had read the reports from your team regarding the monsters you had encountered while tracking Saren, and I wasn't about to allow the Illusive Man to make you into some 'creature' that he could toy with.

Though Morgan tried to assure me that Cerberus did not want to alter you in any way," Anderson continued, "I refused to believe him, and I left him on the Promenade; heading directly to Admiral Hackett with the information I had received. He called in Udina, and the three of us decided that we needed to tell the Council everything that we knew. "

Anderson paused, taking a deep breath before returning to his tale. "The Council's reaction was just as I suspected it would be," he said sadly. "They brushed us off. By that point, they were disregarding any information about the Reapers; telling the entire galaxy that the attack on the Citadel was an isolated incident orchestrated by Saren and his geth. They scoffed at the very notion that Cerberus would have the resources to bring someone back from the dead, and I had to agree on that point. I felt the same way.

Humanity had just gotten a seat on the Council, and as such, the Alliance didn't wish to 'rock the boat', so to speak," Anderson said. "Therefore, Hackett was unable to garner support to send a team to Alchera and search for you. I am so sorry that I failed you." Aly's eyes misted as she gazed at her former Commander, seeing the sadness on his face. She felt Zaeed's grip tighten on her hand and she turned her gaze to him, smiling warmly. The hologram was silent for several moments, as though gathering the strength to continue.

"A couple of weeks after my meeting with Morgan," Anderson began, "I received a call on the personal terminal in my apartment. I answered it, and the man on the other end introduced himself as the Illusive Man." Aly looked at Miranda, whose mouth dropped open slightly. The former Cerberus operative returned her gaze, shaking her head slowly. It was obvious she knew nothing of these events.

"He told me that he knew of my failed meeting with the Council and the Alliance's refusal to search for you," he said. "He thought I should be informed that because of their inaction, your body had been claimed by the Shadow Broker, and was now likely on its way to the Reapers. In that moment, I realized what a fool I had been to ever allow the Alliance and the Council to dictate my actions. I had been given advance knowledge of a plan to use you and I had once again failed to protect you; the same as I had when the Alliance and the Council labeled you as 'unstable' for your claims about the Reapers and I remained silent.

Aly, I couldn't stand by and allow the Reapers to get their hands on you. Please understand," he said and Aly felt shivers creep up her back at the tone of his voice. "I told the Illusive Man that I would help in whatever way I could to rescue you from the Shadow Broker. He said he had hoped I would feel that way and that he had a plan to get you back; one that he was sure I could assist him with."

"Pause it, EDI," Aly said, resting her head in her free hand. The other was clutching Zaeed's tightly. She found his strength comforting, and she needed to process what she had learned before continuing on.

"Of course, Shepard," the AI replied, and the playback froze.

Aly turned to Miranda, staring at the brunette sternly. "You knew nothing at all about any of this?" she asked. "I can't believe TIM wouldn't have shared this with you, of all people."

"Believe me, I understand your skepticism," Miranda answered, shaking her head. "Though I think I have more than proven myself to you at this point. Had I known that David Anderson was working with Cerberus, do you honestly think I wouldn't have used that information when we first met to help convince you to trust us?"

Chuckling softly, Aly smiled at her companion. "I hadn't thought of it that way, but you have a point," she said quietly. "If you had ammunition like that, you would definitely have used it."

"Ok, EDI," Aly said, taking a deep breath to steady herself, "I'm ready for more…"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Rentola stepped into his apartment, sighing in relief that he was back on Illium, receiving a temporary respite from the nightmare that was Ashley Williams. That woman had been a thorn in his side since the moment the Shadow Broker contacted him on that damned mission to Virmire.

The salarian had been an agent of the Shadow Broker for most of his STG career; providing inside information in exchange for a great deal of money. When he and his fellow STG comrades had gotten trapped on Virmire, Rentola managed to get a message to the Shadow Broker, keeping him updated as to the activities on the planet.

The information broker hadn't shown any interest in the attack on Saren until Rentola informed him of the arrival of Commander Shepard and her crew. Almost immediately, he received notice that he was to 'procure' a member of Shepard's team and deliver that individual to the Broker's agents at a secret rendezvous point on Virmire. It had been simple to convince Captain Kirrahe that they should take a member of Shepard's entourage with them on their mission, and he had been pleased to see the young woman was chosen and not the stronger Alliance biotic, Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko.

The geth attack had been relentless, and it provided him with the perfect cover to separate he and Williams from the rest of his team. Once they were alone, Rentola made his move; shooting her with a stun round and then injecting her with a heavy sedative, rendering the human woman unconscious. He had no fear of repercussions, as he was witness to her conversation with Shepard via their comm system and knew that Williams expected to die. When she didn't return with their group, there would be no questions asked. The Chief would be hailed a hero, and no one would be the wiser.

He contacted the Broker's agents, and they entered the building through a back entrance, taking Williams with them. Before their departure, however, Rentola had cut her wrist, splashing her blood all over his uniform; providing the cover story he would need with Kirrahe. After suturing the wound, he passed her over to the agents, and returned to his team, 'devastated' over the loss of the Alliance officer.

Rentola assumed that his association with Williams ended on Virmire; however, the Shadow Broker had different plans. When the STG team returned to Sur'Kesh for their debriefing, he received notification from his Shadow Broker contact, Asset, that his career in the salarian military was over. He was to report to Illium immediately to take on his new role in the information broker's organization. Turning down the position was not an option, if he wanted to continue breathing.

Moving to Illium had been a dream. Rentola was given an immense apartment with a view of the city and an impressive salary. However, such extravagances come with a price; and that was a lesson that the salarian learned quickly. He was put in charge of the 'reconditioning' of Ashley Williams into the agent Veronica Winford. As a former member of the STG, Rentola had access to all of the salarians' data on brainwashing techniques, so he was the perfect candidate to organize the team.

He wasn't the expert, however. For that, the Shadow Broker recruited several Asari commandos, all of whom had extensive experience with 'altering the viewpoints' of their victims. Among the Asari was a woman named Nyxeris, who provided the greatest contribution to their brainwashing techniques. Together, they began developing a system to turn Ashley Williams into the agent that the Shadow Broker wanted; one that would help him capture Commander Alyssa Shepard. Rentola wasn't sure what the information broker wanted with the human Spectre, and he didn't really care. As long as he was compensated for his work, he would do what he was told. Asking questions wasn't very healthy when one worked for the Shadow Broker's organization.

Rentola was certain that the Shadow Broker would reassign him after Shepard's death, but that wasn't the case. Instead, he found himself with an even greater influx of brainwashing data; technology and chemicals that he had never seen before. He knew better than to ask about their origins, however. He simply processed the information and incorporated it into Williams' treatments.

Now, several years after the fateful mission on Virmire, Rentola was beginning to wonder what his decisions would ultimately cost him….

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The recorded hologram resumed, and David Anderson once again spoke to the crew. "According to the Illusive Man, he was preparing to send one of his agents to speak with Liara T'Soni," he began. "He hoped to convince her to help him retrieve your body from the Shadow Broker. Liara had become a powerful information broker on Illium and her contacts would be invaluable to the search. He knew she would be reluctant to provide him with any aid, as she had been a witness to the experiments performed by Cerberus during your search for Saren. My job was to meet with Dr. T'Soni and help convince her to join the rescue effort. I left for Illium on the next available flight."

"Well," Miranda said, a wry smile on her face, "that explains why Dr. T'Soni was willing to meet with me. She already knew I was coming."

It was several weeks later when the Illusive Man contacted me and told me that Liara had successfully recovered your body from the Shadow Broker," Anderson continued. "I asked him what his plans were and he sent me over information on the Lazarus Project. Much of it was redacted, of course, but there was enough data included for me to see that he was completely serious about resurrecting you. I still didn't believe they had a chance in hell, but at least you weren't going to be used as a guinea pig for the Reapers.

Over the next two years, I received monthly reports from Roger Morgan; detailing the progress of the Lazarus Project. The Illusive Man even allowed him to include photographs," Anderson said, and Aly noted the way he visibly shivered at the memories. "At first, I didn't believe they were real. As time went on, however, even I could not deny that the person on the hospital bed was you. Naturally, I couldn't tell anyone else; it would have raised too many questions. I stayed in touch with Liara, and through her, I learned more about the Shadow Broker and the crimes he or she had committed. Armed with this knowledge, I once again approached the Alliance."

Aly glanced around the table, studying the reactions of her team. Her original Normandy crew looked positively shocked; while the newer team members seemed to take the entire declaration in stride. Jack and Grunt both cast frequent sidelong glances at her, and she smiled softly; knowing that they were concerned with her feelings, though neither would ever admit it.

When she reached Kaidan, her eyes widened slightly. The biotic was glowing, and the expression on his face as he stared at Anderson could only be described as open fury. She knew he would be disappointed that their former Captain had chosen to work with Cerberus, but she never imagined he would react this strongly. As she started to look away, knowing she would need to speak with him following the meeting, his gaze shifted to her; the anger quickly replaced with a pain so strong that it nearly stole her breath.

"Aly?" Zaeed asked quietly, leaning closer to her. "Something wrong?"

Turning toward the mercenary, she smiled gently. "No, I'm fine. Really," she replied, returning her attention to Anderson's image.

"Though the Alliance had been unwilling to send a team to Alchera to retrieve your body, they were concerned with the possible connection between the Shadow Broker and the Reapers. After I presented Liara's information to the higher-ups, Admiral Hackett was tasked with leading an investigation into the Broker's organization, and he asked for my help. As a Councilor, I had access to information on individuals that he would never be able to gather through his official channels. Unbeknownst to Hackett, I recruited some help of my own. I approached Roger Morgan and told him of the investigation into the Shadow Broker. I hoped that he would be able to use Cerberus' connections to speed the investigation along. The Illusive Man agreed, and within weeks, Morgan had gone undercover; infiltrating one of the Shadow Broker's most trusted teams.

I never found out about this team, myself," Anderson continued, his voice taking on a much more serious tone. "The Illusive Man contacted me directly a little over a month ago and informed me that he had lost contact with Roger Morgan. He was to meet his contact on Omega, as was his monthly routine. When he failed to report in, Cerberus sent agents there to look into his disappearance. They were unable to find out if he had ever arrived or where he may have headed from there, had he actually landed on the station. Aria T'Loak, the self-proclaimed 'ruler' of Omega, claimed to know nothing about Morgan or the contacts he had there."

Aly's smile was genuine as she glanced over at Garrus, who chuckled deviously before speaking. "Damn! That Asari is a real pain in the ass, isn't she?" he said and winked at her. "Guess the Illusive Man didn't have anything to offer that she wanted, huh?"

"With the disappearance of Morgan, I have begun putting procedures in place to hide the data I have compiled," Anderson explained. "I think the odds are good that he has met with foul play, and whoever discovered his true identity will find out about me soon enough. So, it is up to you to stop the Shadow Broker, Alyssa. I am truly sorry I have once again left you to clean up a mess that I caused. I know it will be hard for you to accept everything that I have said; I only hope that in time you will see that everything I have done was necessary. Please use the information I have gathered to help you in your search. Seek out Liara; I have sent copies of all of my files to her, as well. She has her own issues with the Shadow Broker, and will prove an invaluable ally to you in the battle to come."

"Shepard," EDI interrupted, "the last portion of this recording is a personal message for you. Would you rather listen to it later, in your quarters?"

"Thank you for your consideration, EDI," Aly said, tears filling her eyes. "However, I am perfectly fine with finishing the playback here."

"As you wish, Commander," the AI replied. Shaking, Alyssa gazed at the holographic image of her mentor and surrogate father, praying that these next words would not be the last she ever heard from him.

"I have always been so proud of you, Aly," Anderson said, smiling broadly. "No matter what crimes they have committed, I will forever be grateful to Cerberus for bringing you back to me. Be very careful; the enemy you now face has eyes everywhere, and you will need the support of all those around you in order to succeed. I have read the dossiers on your team, and I have no doubt you can succeed where I failed. You have a strength that surpasses that of any soldier I have ever known, and you will continue to do amazing things. Good luck, Alyssa. Know that wherever I am, my thoughts go with you."

With that, the recording vanished, leaving the conference room in complete silence. "Well," Wrex began, hoping to break the tension, "that was more information than I ever imagined I would discover when I arrived on board tonight, Aly. I just thought I'd get drunk and possibly coax you into a dark corner somewhere; you know, for old times' sake."

Seeing the murderous expression on Garrus' face, Alyssa began laughing and reached over to place a calming hand on the turian's arm. "Yes, Wrex," she replied, winking at her Krogan companion, "I am sure listening to Anderson was quite a letdown when compared to getting in my pants. Now, if you would all excuse me, I think I need to get up and stretch my legs a bit. Anderson gave us a lot to think about; and I for one would like to process it before I make too many comments. Why don't we all meet back here tomorrow morning and we can discuss this at length."

"Of course, Shepard," Samara replied, standing up from the table; the rest of the group following her lead. Within moments, the only occupants of the conference room were Aly, Zaeed, Garrus and Wrex.

"So, I assume you will be heading to Illium first thing tomorrow?" Wrex asked, glancing around the table at the trio before him.

Aly nodded, her face beginning to show the exhaustion that was creeping over her. "Liara seems to be our best bet at this point," she replied. "Hopefully we can use whatever information she received from Anderson, combined with our own research, to get a solid lead on the Shadow Broker and bring him down."

"Wish I could go with you," Wrex said, "but the idiots on Tuchanka would tear themselves apart before I returned."

"I know, Wrex," she said, smiling warmly at him. "I wish you were coming, as well. But your main mission now is to straighten out your people so they will be ready to face the Reapers when they finally arrive."

"Ahhh…. straightening out I can handle," the Krogan declared, laughing heartily. "Now, why don't you escort me off this ship so you can get some rest? You look like you've just gone ten rounds with that thresher maw again."

"Thanks! My ego really needed that one," Aly said, walking toward the conference room door, her companions close behind.

When they reached the airlock, Wrex turned and took Aly in his arms, hugging her tightly. "Take care of yourself, do you hear me?" he said, running his hand up her back. "Life wasn't the same without you, you know."

"I will be careful; I promise," she said, pulling away from him and jerking her thumb toward Garrus and Zaeed. "These two never let me out of their sight, so I have no choice but to behave."

Wrex shook hands with both men and stepped through the airlock, his eyes on Aly as the doors slid shut.

Zaeed stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Aly and kissing her softly. "I think I should get you to bed now, Commander," he said quietly, his face showing his concern for her.

Aly inwardly cringed; preparing herself for the reaction she would receive to her next statement. "Actually, Zaeed, I think I need to go see Kaidan first," she replied, chewing on her lip nervously.

"Really?" the mercenary asked, his voice dangerously calm. "And what business do you have with Alenko in the middle of the night, if I might ask?"

"Of course you may ask," she answered, running her hand up his arm. "I noticed that he seemed particularly upset with Anderson's confession, and I just want to make sure he is alright."

"You are kidding me, right?" Garrus added, glaring at her angrily. "Even if that bastard is suicidal from the information, _he isn't your concern!_"

Groaning loudly, Aly moved away from the airlock. She felt suddenly claustrophobic by the nearness of the two irritated men. "Please don't fight with me on this, okay?" she pleaded, holding her hands before her in a surrendering posture. "I know that you both hate Kaidan, and would be _thrilled_ to see him in agonizing pain; but I don't happen to feel the same. I saw the confusion in his eyes tonight, and I just want to check on him. I promise I will not lose control of myself and jump into bed with him! Is that good enough for you both?"

Garrus started to respond, but Zaeed stopped him. "Alright," he began quietly, "go check on him. I will meet you in our room when you are done."

Aly had already opened her mouth to continue arguing when his words registered in her mind. She never believed that he would give in so easily; she had expected a fight nearly as bad as the one on Omega. Stepping forward, she reached up; pulling Zaeed's face to hers and kissing him passionately. Garrus moved away, unable to watch the couple's ardent attention to each other.

Breaking the kiss, Aly smiled brightly at her lover. "Thank you," she whispered, running her fingertips down the side of his face. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"Oh, I fully intend to be repaid for my patience and trust," Zaeed replied, smirking at Aly as he leaned forward and kissed her again. "Now, I suggest you get moving. Your debt grows the longer you are away from me."

Leaning up, she pulled his earlobe between her teeth. "I have no doubt that _something_ will be growing while we're apart," she whispered, feeling him shiver at her words. "I promise not to be long." Stepping away from him, she turned and walked toward the elevator, her hips swaying seductively.

"I take it you have a plan?" Garrus said, stepping next to Zaeed and trying not to growl aloud as he watched Aly leave the deck.

"Of course," the mercenary replied. "Contact Thane and ask him to keep an eye on the Staff Commander. He'll be able to remain unseen."

Chuckling deviously, Garrus opened his omnitool and called the Life Support room.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Kaidan was pacing his room furiously when Aly arrived. He was angrier than he could ever remember being; and he secretly hoped that wherever Anderson was, he was experiencing a great deal of pain.

"Kaidan?" Aly asked quietly, and the Staff Commander whipped around; his biotics charging before he realized who was in the doorway. Immediately he dropped his hands to his sides, an apologetic look on his face.

"Oh, Aly," he said, his breathing heavy. "I am so sorry. I didn't know it was you. Please, come in."

Stepping into the room, Aly noticed the overturned chairs in the corner and the broken crate near the trash compactor. "I hope I am not interrupting anything," she began cautiously, second-guessing her decision to come to this particular room. "I noticed that you seemed upset during the holographic recording and I wanted to make sure you were alright. I know that you must be disappointed with Anderson…"

"Disappointed?" Kaidan said, his voice filled with malice. "Oh, I am much more than disappointed! That no-good, lying bastard!"

"Kaidan, I am no fan of Cerberus, but David only did what he thought was best," Aly began, stopping when she saw the furious look on the Alliance officer's face.

"What he thought was right?" he repeated, his voice filling the room. "Don't you realize what he did, Aly? Don't you understand what he caused with his deceit?"

Backing up toward the door, Aly spoke softly, trying to appease the infuriated man. Never had she seen him so angry; not even when he called her a traitor on Horizon. "Obviously you saw something I didn't, Kaidan," she said calmly. "Why don't we sit down and talk about it?"

In a flash, Kaidan had crossed the room; grasping Aly's arms in his hands and pulling her close to him. The anger still shone in his eyes; but below that, she could see deep sorrow, and something else… _Oh, God!_ Aly thought, her heart beginning to race. _It's desire! Not this again!_

"He took you from me, Aly!" Kaidan said desperately, his grip on her tightening. "He knew what Cerberus was doing to you and he never told me. For two fucking years, he kept your resurrection a secret. Even when he sent me to Horizon, he didn't tell me what had happened to you. He let me believe that you had betrayed the Alliance – betrayed me! If I had known, Aly, I would never have let you leave that goddamn planet without me!"

The truth of his words struck Aly numb. Anderson had kept the truth from Kaidan; and in doing so, had caused her one of the greatest heartaches she had ever known. Tears came unbidden to her eyes, and she looked away, unwilling to let Kaidan see her reaction. Slowly, she extricated herself from him and sat down on a nearby bench, staring at the floor. How different everything would have been, if only David had been forthcoming with the man he knew Aly loved.

Just as she began to lose herself in the pain of 'what might have been', Zaeed's face flashed before her eyes and she returned to the present. She realized that even though she had lost much to David Anderson's lies of omission, she had gained something that was worth more than anything else she had ever known. Now, she just needed to calm Kaidan down and get the hell out of this room.

"Kaidan," she began, and jumped when the Staff Commander dropped to his knees before her, one hand on each side of her waist. "I know that what Anderson did caused us both great pain, but you need to move on from that now…"

"You don't mean that, baby, I know you don't!" Kaidan exclaimed, sliding his body between her legs. "Now we both know what happened to keep us apart. We can start again, and this time no one will come between us." As he spoke, he slowly slid his hands up Aly's sides, caressing her gently.

Shaking her head, Aly tried to remain calm. His behavior was a reaction to his own pain, and beating him senseless wouldn't help matters. Besides, she would have to explain it to Zaeed, and she knew she would never be able to stop him from killing Kaidan this time. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she slowly tried to push him away. "We can't go back, Kaidan," she said quietly. "Too much has happened, and I am with Za…."

Too late, she realized that was the wrong thing to say. "NO!" Kaidan cried, pulling her off the bench and onto the floor, climbing on top of her. He pinned her arms above her head, leaning down to capture her mouth and sliding his tongue between her lips. As quickly as the kiss began, it stopped. He pulled his head back, gazing down at her with adoration glowing in his eyes. "Please, Aly," he begged, "don't go back to him. I love you and I will give you everything I have. Just don't leave me; not for him. He will never be good enough for you."

"Kaidan, get off of me," Aly said, her anger slowly rising. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will."

"No, I can't you let you go again," he said, determination in his voice. "Never again." As Kaidan leaned down to kiss her once more, his head was quickly jerked back and he was pulled from the ground. He was summarily thrown across the room, landing in a heap against the trash compactor.

Aly gazed up into Thane's dark eyes and smiled weakly, allowing him to pull her from the floor. "Are you quite well, Siha?" he asked softly, checking her carefully for wounds. "I am sorry I wasn't here sooner. I could have spared you from his unwanted advances."

"I'm fine, Thane, though I cannot tell you how glad I am that you arrived when you did," Aly replied, glancing over at the unmoving Alliance officer. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Unfortunately, no," the drell replied. "I simply used a nerve pressure technique to immobilize him. He is lucky I do not remove his genitals for his behavior, however."

Chuckling softly, Aly placed a hand on Thane's arm, squeezing gently. "Speaking of removing his genitals, I don't suppose I could convince you to keep this little incident between us, could I?" she asked sweetly. "You know only too well the problems it would cause if Zaeed or Garrus were to learn of this."

"Do you really think it is wise to keep such a thing from the one you are currently involved with?" Thane asked cautiously, his brow ridge raised. "Though I understand your reasoning, it sets a bad precedent to lie about such matters, does it not?"

"Please, Thane, you have to help me here," Aly pleaded. "You know how violent both Garrus and Zaeed are when it comes to me. Either of them would kill Kaidan for his actions tonight, and I know he only behaved this way because he was upset by the secrets Anderson kept from him. You need to understand. Kaidan feels like Anderson ruined our chance to be together when he didn't tell him about my resurrection. Because of that, he thinks we should have a chance to begin again; though that will never happen. I need you to help protect him, just this once. Please."

Gazing into her eyes, Thane knew he could not refuse Alyssa this one request; especially given his own feelings for her. He understood the desperation Kaidan felt at seeing her with Zaeed; however, his silence would not come for free. "I agree, Siha," he said quietly, and raised a finger to silence the Commander when she opened her mouth to thank him. "I do have one condition, however. You must promise me that any future 'indecencies' on Staff Commander Alenko's part will be reported to all interested parties. He can never be allowed to behave in such a manner again. Do we have an understanding?"

Aly leaned forward, kissing Thane on the cheek. "I promise!" she said quickly, squeezing his arm affectionately. "Now, if you would be so kind as to help me get him off of the floor and into his bed, we can be on our way."

The duo deposited Kaidan on his bunk and Aly looked him over to make sure he wasn't permanently injured. Once her inspection was complete, she and Thane quietly left the room. Aly could only hope that her former lover would be more reasonable when they next met.


	15. Coming to Terms with the Truth

**A world of thanks to my amazing friend and beta, voltagelisa - Life will never be dull as long as you are my friend!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**All the love I have to the members of Team Zaeed & Team Kaidan, including: voltagelisa, AlexSavard, KMN91, SO58, Steve69, iTestedGarrussReach, **

**CCBug, WitchWeaver, FalynnAngel, sandradee27, KayraCousland, Constantano, Made Nightwing, ****tgail73, Watcher 4, **

**lightan117, Nanicane, Eriana 10 and damn all good names are taken! 'Thank you' doesn't even seem to be sufficient - love you guys! **

The elevator stopped at the Crew Deck and Thane turned toward Aly as the doors opened. "Will you be alright, Siha?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Thane," she replied, smiling warmly at the drell. "I will be fine. Thank you for your assistance." As he turned to walk away, he heard her voice from behind him. "And when you report back to Garrus and Zaeed, as I know they were behind your appearance in Kaidan's room, please remember our agreement." He turned back quickly, seeing the wry smile on the Commander's face as the doors slid shut.

Returning to his quarters, he opened the door and entered. As he expected, Garrus was there; sitting at Thane's meditation table. "Is Aly alright?" the turian asked quickly, concern evident on his face.

"Yes, she is quite well," Thane responded, secretly loathing his part in Shepard's deception. "When I last saw her, she was taking the elevator to her room."

"Were there any problems with Alenko?" Garrus asked.

"He was quite upset," Thane explained. "Apparently he feels that Anderson's deception kept he and Alyssa apart. He claims that if he had known the truth about the Lazarus Project, he would not have reacted as he did on Horizon."

"Bullshit!" Garrus spat, standing up and pacing the room. "Even if he had proof of her resurrection in his filthy hands on Horizon, he would have treated her the same; simply for her connection to Cerberus. He is a danger to Alyssa, and I for one will not rest until he is off this ship permanently."

Sighing, Thane took his place at the table, folding his hands before him. "I could not agree with you more," he said softly, his mind flashing back to the Starboard Cargo room. He couldn't get the vision of Kaidan forcing himself on Alyssa out of his mind. Though he agreed to keep the outburst a secret from the two possessive men in the Commander's life, Thane had no intention of allowing the attack to go unanswered. He would simply have to deal with it himself.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The door opened onto the Commander's deck and Aly did a final check of her clothing. The last thing she needed was for Zaeed to discover a tear that would give away the rather rash actions of the Staff Commander.

Stepping into her room, Aly's eyes widened as her gaze travelled over the darkened interior. The only light came from a series of candles scattered about the area.

"So, I assume the Staff Commander has been sufficiently pacified?" Zaeed asked as he stepped up behind Aly, wrapping his arms around her and sliding his hand under her blouse; caressing her stomach tenderly.

Leaning back into his arms, she sighed contentedly. "Crisis averted, at least for now," she said, moaning softly as Zaeed began trailing kisses down her neck. "I love what you've done to the place."

"Yes, well I blame you," he responded as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. "I never imagined doing any of this before you came along. And if you tell anyone, I will be forced to bring Jessie out of retirement." Stripping off his clothes, Zaeed climbed in next to Aly and pulled her beneath him; taking possession of her mouth in a passionate kiss.

The moment his lips met hers, Aly's heart soared. _This is where I belong, _she thought happily_._ Her relationship with Kaidan had been special, but it was nothing compared to what she now had with Zaeed. Though he would have much explaining to do, Aly knew she owed David Anderson for at least one of his many mistakes. If she could keep Kaidan from killing him first, that is…

All thoughts of her past vanished as Zaeed tore open her shirt, sliding his lips around her breast and sucking gently, grazing his teeth across her taut nipple. She wrapped her fingers around his head, pulling him tighter against her. "Oh…. yes…" she murmured as she ground her hips against him.

Rolling off to her side, Zaeed grasped the top of Aly's pants, sliding them down her legs and tossing them onto the floor. He slid his hand between her legs, moaning as his fingers delved into her warm, wet center.

"My, my…" he said, chuckling deviously as Aly threw her head back against the pillow and parted her legs to allow him better access to her core. "Either your conversation with Alenko was far more stimulating than I imagined it to be or I was not the only one anxious for this reunion."

Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, Aly reached down; grabbing Zaeed's wrist and pushing his fingers into her. "Believe me," she gasped, panting as he began circling her nub with his thumb, "Kaidan has nothing to do with how I feel right now."

Caressing his face gently, Aly gazed deep into his eyes. She spoke quickly, worried that she would lose her nerve. "You are all I want, Zaeed. I… love you."

Zaeed's eyes widened and his body went completely still. Aly inwardly cringed, terrified that she had said too much. "Say it again, Alyssa," he requested, his voice shaking slightly as he spoke.

Relief washed over Aly at his words. She placed her hand on the back of his head, kissing him gently before she responded. "I love you, Zaeed Massani," she said softly, her eyes sparkling in the candlelight. "I am yours for as long as you want me. There will never be anyone else."

"Aly, I…" he began hesitantly, pulling her into his arms. Aly stopped him, placing a finger over his lips.

"No," she said softly, smiling up at him. "Don't say anything; not until you are ready. I didn't tell you this to get an emotional declaration from you. I just needed you to know how I feel.

However," she said, a mischievous gleam in her eye, "I wouldn't argue if you wanted to demonstrate the depth of your affection for me."

"Demonstration, huh? Now _that_ I can handle," Zaeed said, claiming her mouth once again.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Kaidan woke and glanced around his room. _How the hell did I end up here?_ he thought, sitting up and wincing at the pain that shot across his shoulders. The last thing he remembered was speaking to Aly about Anderson's betrayal.

He hadn't thought it possible to be as angry as he had become when he discovered the lies Anderson had been feeding him. Throughout the entire meeting, Kaidan's eyes rarely left Alyssa; the pain over losing her to Anderson's deception tearing at his heart. To make matters worse, he was forced to sit in silence as she turned to Massani for support throughout the entire confession. _He_ should have been her strength, not the mercenary.

When she arrived in his room, he saw his opportunity to make everything right. Surely once she realized what Anderson had done, she would come back to him; give him a chance to show her how much he loved her. Instead, she reiterated her devotion to Zaeed. Something inside him had snapped, and he….

_Oh my God! What have I done?_ he thought as the memory of his rash behavior returned in a rush. He never should have forced her onto the floor. She must believe him to be some sort of raving lunatic at this point. Standing quickly, he began changing his clothes. He needed to find her and beg forgiveness for his indiscretion. As he headed for the door, it opened and Thane stepped in, blocking the exit.

"You and I need to talk, Staff Commander Alenko," the drell stated bluntly, and the cold look in the assassin's eyes filled Kaidan with dread.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"You know, when I agreed to demonstrate my feelings for you, this was definitely _not_ what I had in mind," Zaeed complained. He was lying on his back, his hands securely bound to the top of the bed. He wasn't one to put himself at the mercy of another, but he couldn't refuse the lustful look in Aly's eyes when she pulled the silk bindings from her dresser. He had to admit, his pulse raced at the idea of what she might have planned.

"Just think of this as a trust exercise," Aly purred, running her fingers through the hair on his chest. "You do trust me, don't you, Zaeed?" she whispered seductively as she leaned forward, pulling his nipple between her teeth. He groaned, his hips involuntarily bucking at the feel of her soft lips against his skin.

Without waiting for his answer, Aly climbed between his legs. She kissed him passionately before slowly moving down his body; lavishing attention on every inch of his chest and waist with her teeth and tongue.

Shifting her position so that her mouth hovered just millimeters above his now-throbbing cock, she glanced up; smiling wickedly at the undisguised desire shining in his eyes. "I believe I mentioned something about getting revenge not so long ago, didn't I?" she purred, her voice sending shivers down his spine. Slowly she lowered her head, running her tongue up the length of his shaft, rolling it around his swollen head. Zaeed's hands clenched as he thrust his hips toward her; the desire to grab her head and bury himself in her hot mouth almost too much to bear. He growled in frustration when she pulled away, lifting her head to once again look at him.

"Well, my darling, today would be that day," she announced, moving her mouth past his groin to rain kisses and bites down his thighs.

"Aly…" he moaned as he tried without success to push himself lower on the bed, closer to her face. In all the time they had been together, he had never felt such a desperate desire to be connected to her. He had no doubt that it was a result of her admission. He needed to release himself in her; if only to prove to himself that this moment was real.

All rational thought fled as she once more climbed up his body, wrapping her lips around him and pulling his pulsing member deep inside her throat. With a furious snarl, he tore the bindings that held him. He grabbed Aly's hips, turning her around so that her legs rested on each side of his head. Parting her lips, he buried his face in her moist center, feeling her quiver as he plunged his tongue into her.

The room was soon filled with the sounds of their passion. Aly's first orgasm tore through her; her body shaking uncontrollably as she came. Quickly, Zaeed pushed her off his body and rose from the bed, grabbing her from behind and impaling her on his length. He moaned loudly as he lost himself in the warmth of her body; her words repeating in his head with each thrust of his hips.

"Ahhh….. harder…. yes!" Aly cried as he rode her, his arm wrapped around her waist for support. With a final cry of ecstasy, the lovers climaxed together; falling forward onto the bed, drenched in sweat. Spent and exhausted, Aly rolled from under Zaeed; crawling into his waiting arms and laying her head on his chest.

Lifting his lover's face to meet his own, Zaeed smiled warmly down at her. "You will never be alone again, Alyssa. I promise you," he said softly, holding her tight as they drifted off to sleep.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Thane," Kaidan began, trying to sound casual. "I was just leaving. Is this important?"

"Only if you value your life," the drell replied, stepping into the room and taking a seat on the bench where Alyssa had rested not long ago.

_Fuck!_ Kaidan thought, shaking his head slowly. Thane must have been the one that found he and Alyssa on the floor. He was fairly certain death would have been instantaneous had it been Garrus or Zaeed. The assassin, on the other hand, seemed to have some sense of control when it came to the Commander; though his feelings for her were clear to see. Stepping back into the room, Kaidan sat down on his bed, waiting for the drell to begin.

"First, let me state clearly that if not for Alyssa, you would be dead," Thane began casually. "I am sure you have determined that I was the one who walked in on your disgusting display earlier tonight. My first thought was to slice your throat from ear to ear. However, that would have caused Alyssa no small amount of distress. I would never wish to bring her pain, even if that means allowing someone such as you to remain alive."

Kaidan hung his head. He couldn't argue with Thane's interpretation of the night's events; he knew he was wrong to manhandle Alyssa as he had. "My next thought was to reveal your behavior to Zaeed, Garrus, or possibly both," Thane continued. "I am certain I don't have to explain what the results of that action would have been."

"No," Kaidan said softly, "you don't. I imagine they would have taken great joy in ending my life."

"Exactly," Thane replied. "However, Alyssa convinced me to keep this incident a secret. For some unknown reason, she still feels responsible for you, and she doesn't want to see you harmed. I have a great deal of respect and affection for the Commander; and as such, I will do as she wishes. However, I can no longer stand idly by while you insinuate yourself into her life. She has moved on from your relationship. If you are not willing to see it on your own, I will make you see it."

"You can't possibly think she belongs with Massani!" Kaidan spat, rising from the bed and pacing the room. "I know you love her, just as I do. If that is the case, you cannot want her to be with that low-life mercenary! He will never be able to give her what she needs!"

Thane sighed and nodded his head, his eyes following the frustrated officer. "I am no fan of Zaeed Massani," he confessed. "Be that as it may, it is not my place to make Alyssa's decisions for her; any more than it is yours. She has chosen him; and as long as she desires to remain with him, I will support her. If you wish to stay by her side, you will support her, as well. You owe her that."

Rising from his seat, Thane walked toward the door; turning back to face Kaidan one last time. "Make no mistake, Staff Commander," he said, his tone chillingly calm. "If you ever again touch Alyssa as you did tonight, I will not take the time to speak with you. I will kill you." Bowing slightly, the drell assassin made his exit.

Kaidan stared at the closed door, Thane's words playing over and over again in his mind. He knew the drell was correct. If he wanted to be with Alyssa, he had to support her in every decision. However, that didn't mean he wouldn't keep an eye on Massani, should he make a mistake….

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Good morning, Commander," Kelly said, smiling broadly at Aly as she strolled into the CIC. No matter how hard she tried, Aly simply couldn't wipe the smile from her face, and the entire crew seemed to be taking notice. The worst was Jack, whose list of reasons for the Commander's smiling expression grew steadily dirtier the longer she sat in the Mess Hall. And, true to form, her suggestions were given loud enough for the entire deck to hear. Joker had come over the comm, adding a few choice ideas of his own, and it was at that moment that Aly declared a death sentence on the next crew member who offered their opinion on her sex life.

"Good morning to you, Kelly," she replied, approaching her assistant. "Is there anything I should know this morning?"

Kelly's face darkened slightly and she moved closer to Aly, a conspiratorial expression on her face. "You have received a new message on your personal terminal, Commander," she said quietly. "You may wish to take this one in your quarters."

"Surely it can't be that bad, Kelly," Aly said and walked over to her terminal; accessing her extranet mail. There was only one unread message, the subject of which was "A Peace Offering". Glancing up at Kelly, Aly clicked open the message and froze; her eyes widening as she read the contents.

_To: Shepard_

_From: Cerberus Intel Processing_

_Shepard,_

_I had a completely generic message prepared for you regarding the attached intelligence on the Shadow Broker. However, as I read over it, I realized how ridiculous it was. After all, you and I are not 'generic' people, are we? _

_I was greatly disturbed to learn of David Anderson's disappearance. He is a good man, who cares for you deeply. As I am sure you are aware by now, he and I worked rather closely together to ensure that you were rescued from those who would have used you for their own purposes. Looking back on it, I should have told you that Anderson was a partner of sorts in Project Lazarus. If I had, we might still be working together today._

_I won't insult your intelligence by reminding you that the Shadow Broker's only goal in taking Anderson is to capture you. As I spent quite a bit of money making sure you would be alive and well to fight the Reapers, I cannot simply stand by and allow him to succeed. _

_As a show of good faith, I have included several files intercepted by my intelligence officers that may prove helpful in locating the Shadow Broker's base of operations. I suggest you take them to your friend, Liara T'Soni. Together, I am sure you will succeed in bringing the information broker's organization to its knees. _

_Though we may have gone our separate ways, I still believe you are humanity's best chance for success against the Reapers. In fact, your rather hasty departure from Cerberus only proves how correct I was when I chose to resurrect you. _

_You will never be a woman who follows the path others have chosen for you, Alyssa. I wish you the very best and when the day comes for the battle against the Reapers, know that Cerberus will be fighting at your side; whether we are welcome or not._

_Be safe. There is so very much riding on your success._

_The Illusive Man_

"Fuck me," Aly murmured, glancing over at Kelly. "EDI, would you please make sure that Kasumi and Tali get all of the attached files, please?" she asked.

"Of course, Shepard," the AI said, vanishing from her pedestal behind the Commander.

"Joker," Aly asked, walking down the ramp toward the pilot's chair, "how long until we reach Illium?"

"At our current rate, we'll arrive tomorrow," he replied, shooting her a mischievous smile. "Shall I slide a note under the bedroom door when we get there so I don't disturb you?"

"Actually," Zaeed drawled, walking up to the pair with Garrus at his side. "I would avoid the entire deck if I were you. I was thinking of installing a stripper pole in the hallway and I would hate for you to interrupt my lap dance."

"You know he will tell Jack all about this later, don't you?" Aly asked, punching the mercenary in the arm. "And she will tell Grunt, who will tell Kasumi; who will share it with Kelly and then, next thing you know, they are all buying me purple pasties!"

"Really?" Zaeed asked, a wicked gleam in his eye. "Maybe I should have thought of this ages ago!"

Aly smiled sweetly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I think you need to take this up with my new boyfriend," she said, chuckling at the look of shock on Zaeed's face. "He sent me a love letter this morning." She brought up TIM's message on her omnitool and showed it to Zaeed and Garrus.

"Goddamn!" the mercenary exclaimed, staring down at the missive. "That bastard seems to have knowledge of just about everything, doesn't he? Have you had an opportunity to look over the files yet?"

Shaking her head, Aly strolled away from the bridge, her two protectors in tow. "No," she said. "I had all the information sent to Kasumi and Tali. We have a day to kill before we reach Illium; so if the two of you feel up to reading, have at it."

"And what will you be doing, Commander?" Zaeed asked, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her close; kissing her softly.

Aly sighed heavily and leaned into his arms. "I'll be with Mordin and Samara in the Starboard Observation lounge," she explained. "I am hoping to get some more information on brainwashing from the resident experts. When we next meet up with Ashley, I want a plan to correct whatever the Shadow Broker has done to her."

"Alright," Zaeed said, glancing at Garrus. "We will take the files and you do your research. We'll meet again later to eat. You remember food, right? It's that tasty stuff you chew that adds nourishment to your body; well, maybe not so tasty if Gardener cooks it. You should really try it sometime."

"Fine, fine…" Aly said, rolling her eyes. "I promise I will meet you later for lunch." With that, the trio stepped into the elevator, each preparing in their own way for the next phase of the operation.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"I can't thank you both enough for meeting with me about this," Aly said to Samara and Mordin as they all sat on the floor of the asari's quarters, the shutters open to reveal the expanse of stars before them. Aly loved this room; she and Samara spent quite a bit of time here since the Justicar had joined the crew. Samara had expressed concern over Alyssa's lack of relaxation and she had insisted that the Commander join her in meditation every few days.

"I have little personal experience in the area of brainwashing," Samara confessed, taking a sip of her herbal tea. "However, I was trained in its use when I became a Justicar, and I think I may be able to offer some insight into the process which would turn Chief Williams into Veronica Winford."

"STG members are trained to resist brainwashing," Mordin offered, "as it is a common terrorist tactic. I have knowledge of several drugs that may have been used in conjunction with the asari techniques to make the conversion from Williams to Winford easier."

Aly nodded slowly, preparing herself for the discomfort that would come with this particular conversation. "Ok," she began, "let's start with the techniques. How long does it take to successfully brainwash an individual? The Shadow Broker has had Ashley since Virmire, and we know that she has been working successfully for him for several years. So I assume that the brainwashing progressed rather quickly."

"The techniques I learned differ from one species to another. Humans are driven by their emotions; as such, a skilled practitioner would use those emotions to alter the subject's views in the way they wish," Samara explained. "From everything I have read about the mission on Virmire, I find it highly unlikely that Chief Williams escaped the planet without serious injury. Therefore, I am quite positive that her captors used her weak health to begin programming her."

At Aly's nod of agreement, the asari continued. "If she were my prisoner, I would begin by blaming the injuries she sustained on the target I wished to turn her against," she said, placing a hand on Aly's arm. "In this case, that would be you, Commander."

"Exactly," Mordin said, his eyes alight with excitement. Aly had spent enough time with the salarian doctor to recognize when he made a medical discovery. "Williams is taken to a ship with injuries sustained by Rentola or possibly explosion on the planet. Her abductors use drug such as Clonazepam to sedate and keep her under control. Such drugs cause memory loss, so it would serve dual purpose. She wakes, confused as to her location, and they begin implanting false memories. By keeping her isolated, they are able to create false sense of protection for her, while claiming that all danger is caused by evil Commander Alyssa Shepard. No offense."

"None taken," Aly murmured. She already assumed that she was the target of the Shadow Broker's manipulation of Williams, so this came as no shock. "Alright, so they managed to convince her that she is Veronica Winford and I am the devil. Once she was placed within the general public, however, she must have seen footage of Ashley Williams. How do they continue to control her thoughts?"

"That is an answer I have," Samara said. "One of the first things that I learned about mind control was that the subject will always need to be monitored. It is _never_ a one-shot process. Therefore, they would place someone close to her to continue the treatments. Drugs would probably be used to make her receptive to the follow-up programming."

"Without doubt," Mordin said, nodding enthusiastically. "Shepard, I assume you will want to reverse damage done by Shadow Broker, once you have Williams in your custody?"

Aly smiled warmly at the pair. "You read my mind, Mordin," she said softly. "Do you think the two of you would be able to create a program to help me restore Ashley to her old self? I refuse to leave her at the mercy of that monster for any longer than necessary."

Mordin glanced at Samara, who smiled and nodded slowly at him. "No worry, Shepard," the scientist said quickly as he returned his gaze to her. "You bring Veronica Winford to us, and we will give you back Ashley Williams."

Aly leaned over, placing a quick kiss on the salarian's cheek. "What would I do without you, Mordin?"

"Die of boredom," he replied, smiling broadly. "Now go! We must get to work, and I am sure you have _something_ planned to occupy your time until we reach Illium," he added, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Not you, too!" Aly moaned, rising from the floor. "Thank you both so very much for all of your help. Please let EDI or I know if there is anything at all that you need. I will make sure you get it."

As she left the room, Mordin turned back to Samara. "It is good to see her happy," he said.

"Yes, it is," Samara agreed. "Now, let's get to work. We have much to do before we can help Shepard rescue Chief Williams."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Aly stepped into the Mess Hall, looking for Zaeed and Garrus. Across the room, seated at a table with Tali, was Kaidan. Their eyes met and Aly immediately saw the regret on his face. Squaring her shoulders, she crossed the dining area, placing a hand on the quarian's shoulder.

"Afternoon!" she said, smiling warmly at the pair. "I trust you received the files pertaining to the Shadow Broker?"

"Aly!" Tali cried, motioning for her to sit down at the table. Much to Kaidan's surprise, the Commander pulled out a chair and sat down, crossing her legs. "I did receive the files from EDI. Garrus came down and told me you received them from the Illusive Man. Is that true?"

"Oh, yes!" she replied, feigning excitement. "Let me tell you, it made my entire day to know he still thinks so fondly of me." Tali laughed at the declaration, while Kaidan's expression turned grim.

"Is he going to be a problem for you, Aly?" he asked cautiously. He was still worried that she would reach across the table and stab him for his behavior the previous evening.

The Commander sat silently for a moment, contemplating the question. "Do I think he will try to harm or kill me?" she said. "No, I don't think it will be anything so drastic. I have no doubt that this is only the first of several steps he will take to try to convince me to return to Cerberus. And that will _never happen_, I can promise you. Been there, done that; got the ship."

Now it was Kaidan's turn to laugh. "I have no doubt that you will be able to handle him, no matter what he throws your way," he said warmly.

"Thank you, Kaidan," she said, returning his smile. "I hope we can count on you to help, should the need arise."

"I agreed to support you," he said softly, "and I will follow any decision you make. You can count on me."

"Excellent decision, Staff Commander," Thane said, stepping up to the table and gazing down at the occupants. "Siha, if I may steal you for a moment, Jacob and I have made some modifications to the weapons that we would like you to approve."

"Slave drivers!" Aly moaned, rolling her eyes dramatically as she rose from the table. "Fine, I will come, but you are explaining to Zaeed and Garrus why I haven't eaten yet…." she said as the couple walked away.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The remainder of the trip to Illium passed quickly as the crew prepared for their arrival. Aly tasked Legion, Kasumi, Grunt and Jack with locating and searching the residence where the getaway vessel from Tuchanka was registered. Miranda, Jacob and Thane were all meeting with their on-planet contacts to gather any useful intel on the Shadow Broker's activities. The trio was also charged with purchasing all supplies for the ship; including a list of somewhat 'unusual' drugs that Mordin requested for he and Samara's new project. Zaeed, Garrus and Kaidan would all accompany Aly to her meeting with Liara.

"Were you able to reach Tony?" Aly asked as she pulled on her armor, glancing over at Zaeed. The crew was assembled in the conference room, making last minute adjustments to armor and weapons. The enhancements Thane and Jacob had added to the guns were extremely impressive, and Aly almost felt sorry for any enemies they encountered – _almost_.

"Certainly did," he replied, fastening the final locks on his chestplate. "He should arrive on Illium with his Blue Suns troopers tomorrow. He asked how 'his beautiful Alyssa' was doing. I think I may be forced to kill him," he added, chuckling softly.

Aly laughed, turning toward him. "Well, I would ask that you refrain until the mission is complete," she said. "After all, he will be far more useful to us with all of his appendages attached."

"Fine, killjoy, I will leave him alone for now," he said, smiling warmly at her. "But if he so much as tries to kiss your hand again…."

"Garrus will rip his head from his shoulders," Aly interjected, winking at her turian companion. He nodded, checking the scope on his Widow before harnessing it to his back.

"Now, gentleman," she said, heading for the door, "let's go see Liara."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"I hope you aren't contacting me to tell me you have yet another problem, Rentola," Asset spat, and the salarian didn't need to see his face to know how irritated his handler was. "I grow tired of having to rescue you."

"Shepard is on Illium," Rentola explained, shaking his head in defeat. "I just received notification from my contact at the docking station. He says she is heading to meet with Liara T'Soni as we speak."

Rentola could see Asset's hands clenching in anger. "Damn that bitch!" he declared, slamming his fist on his desk. "Shepard has been a constant pain in my ass since…" he stopped, catching himself before he revealed too much.

"I know this isn't what we wanted," Rentola began. "But I am sure if you give me some time, I can hand…"

"No!" Asset said furiously, interrupting Rentola's train of thought. "You will do nothing! Your only job is to make sure that Winford stays put until I can deal with Shepard. I _do not_ want them meeting on Illium. Do you understand?"

"Of course," Rentola replied immediately. "But what of Shepard? If she is meeting with T'Soni, it could make problems for us."

"Let me worry about the Commander and her asari accomplice," Asset said, his tone returning to normal. "I think I have the perfect person for the job…."

With that, the holographic image vanished, leaving Rentola alone in his communications room. Regardless of how confident Asset appeared to be, the salarian couldn't shake the feeling that all the Shadow Broker's plans were about to come tumbling down around them all.


	16. Redecorating Illium

**As, always, voltagelisa deserves the greatest love - you keep me sane and never let me forget who I am and what matters most!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A special thank you to my new reader: woodledoodledoodle - Welcome!**

**All the love I have to the members of Team Zaeed & Team Kaidan, including: voltagelisa, AlexSavard, KMN91, SO58, Steve69, iTestedGarrussReach, **

**CCBug, WitchWeaver, FalynnAngel, sandradee27, KayraCousland, Constantano, Made Nightwing, ****tgail73,**

**lightan117, Nanicane and damn all good names are taken! **

"You know," Zaeed said as they walked through the Illium marketplace, "this place wouldn't be half bad for a vacation, once this whole Anderson business is done."

"Are you asking me to go away with you, Zaeed?" Aly asked, smiling mischievously at him. "That's rather conventional for us, isn't it?"

"Well, it would be," he teased, "if I weren't planning on packing all the handcuffs and whips."

Groaning, Garrus shook his head. "I think I may be sick," he said grumpily.

"Oh, don't worry, big guy," Zaeed drawled. "I'll be sure to bring back pictures for you."

"Can't wait," the turian replied irritably. He couldn't maintain his dour expression, however, as Aly's joyous laughter floated over the party. No matter the reason, he was thrilled to see his closest friend truly happy once again. It had been far too long.

"Shepard!" Liara cried as the party entered her office. The asari rose quickly, coming around her desk to pull Aly into a tight hug.

Aly laughed as she pulled back from her friend. "It's good to see you too, Li," she said, smiling warmly.

"Kaidan, Garrus," Liara said happily, embracing each man in turn. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you both with Aly. I knew she would find a way to reunite her crew."

Turning to Zaeed, her smile became a sly grin. "And you are Zaeed Massani, are you not?" she asked, shaking his hand firmly. "I am so pleased to finally meet you, though I feel as if I already know you," she said, her eyes flashing toward Aly. She laughed at the look of surprise on his face. "News travels fast among former crewmates, you know."

"So, you and Joker are still in touch, I see," Aly replied. _Damn, but that pilot loves to gossip!_

"Actually, it was Wrex," Liara explained. "He told me you would be coming this way and that I had best take care of you. And he was quite complimentary with regards to you," she added, smiling at Zaeed. "Which is really saying something, considering his own history with Aly."

"Did everyone _but_ me know about Wrex, Aly?" Garrus asked angrily, staring at his commander.

"Not everyone," Kaidan murmured sadly.

Rolling her eyes, Aly pulled Liara back toward her desk. "Well, now that you have gotten me into yet another load of shit, Li," she began, "I think it's time we discuss the reason for this visit."

"Of course," Liara said, sitting in the chair opposite the commander. "Wrex mentioned you were going after the Shadow Broker. I want to be included in your search, Aly. I have a score to settle with the information broker."

"I thought you might," she replied. Pulling the datapad from her pack, Aly handed it to the asari. "I just received some information that you may be interested in."

Liara took the pad and scanned through several screens. "These appear to be leaked transmissions between Shadow Broker agents," she said. Suddenly she gasped, her hand shooting to her mouth. "He's alive…" she whispered, her eyes misting over.

"Li, what's wrong?" Aly asked, placing a hand on her friend's arm. "Who is alive?"

"Feron," Liara answered, turning the datapad toward Aly so she could see the photo on the screen. The figure was an extremely handsome drell; his skin a mixture of caramel and green hues. "He helped me rescue you from the Shadow Broker. Though he betrayed me several times, he eventually sacrificed himself so that I could escape with your body."

"Liara," Aly said softly, "I know we haven't spoken about this, but I want you to know how much it means to me that you rescued me from the Shadow Broker and gave me to Cerberus. You gave me another life, and I can never repay that kindness."

Garrus, Zaeed and Kaidan all shifted uncomfortably as the women embraced. "Aly," Liara said, tears running down her face, "you don't know what that means to me. I didn't know who you would be when you returned, and I cannot tell you how happy I am to see that you haven't changed."

Giving the asari a final hug, Aly pulled back and wiped the tears from Liara's eyes. "Well, as I definitely owe you one, what say we go and rescue Feron? I have a feeling I will find Anderson with him," she said, smiling warmly.

"Definitely," the information broker replied, sniffling softly and rising from the chair. "I have some arrangements to make. Why don't you meet me at my apartment in a couple of hours and we can plan our next step?" Grabbing some documents from her desk, she headed for the door. "Feel free to use my terminal if you need anything at all."

"Now what?" Garrus asked, turning to Aly as Liara left the room.

"Food," Aly said, rising from the chair and joining the men. "After all, _someone_ keeps telling me that I need to eat more."

"That you do, sunshine," Zaeed said, laughing as Aly elbowed him in the side. "Maybe by the time we are done, Grunt will have some information on the address to which the getaway ship was registered."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"I hate all this fucking sneaking around!" Jack complained as they waited on the ground floor of the condominium building for Kasumi to return. "Why can't we just shoot our way in?"

"Exactly," Grunt agreed. "I see no sense in creeping. It's not as though any of these people would stand a chance against us."

Checking his omnitool, Legion gazed up toward the top of the building. "Miss Goto made herself quite clear," he explained, gauging the distance to the penthouse they were casing. "She wants to have a clear idea of what to expect before we enter the building."

"Yeah? Well, who put her in charge, anyway?" Jack spat, cleaning under her fingernails with a dagger.

"Shep did," the thief answered, jumping down from a nearby ledge and landing next to Jack; causing the former criminal to jump slightly. "She didn't want the entire building destroyed, and she knew that would be your first choice, Jack. You know, sometimes subtlety can be better than brute force."

Grunt chuckled, shaking his head at her. "Not sure where you got that idea, little girl," he said irritably. "I have yet to find myself in a situation that I couldn't handle with my fists and my gun. And Shepard is no chicken-shit; if she were here, she would be the first one through the door, guns blazing!"

"And it would be a mistake," Kasumi replied dryly, approaching Legion. "I made note of at least three separate alarms systems, and that's just on the first seven stories. Someone obviously wants to make they don't receive any 'unwanted' company. Do you think you can help me out with them, Legion?"

"If you show me the schematics, I will handle the alarms," the geth said, nodding. Kasumi transferred the data to Legion's omnitool and then turned toward Jack and Grunt.

"Now for you two," she said, smiling coyly. "You seem fairly athletic, Jack. Think you can do some climbing with me?"

The tattooed woman snorted, glaring at Kasumi. "There is nothing you can do that I can't, thief," she said haughtily.

"Good!" Kasumi said. "Legion, I need you and Grunt to head up through the stairs. Neither of you will be able to climb. Make sure to check before you ascend each new level to disconnect the alarms. Our destination is the penthouse on the twentieth floor. Jack and I will meet you there."

The master thief looked down as she climbed onto the first ledge. "Please try not to dismantle the place, Grunt," she said quietly. "Shepard would not be pleased."

"Yeah, yeah," the krogan grumbled as he moved toward the front door of the complex. "You just do your 'climby' thing and I will handle this, alright?"

"Great," Kasumi mumbled as Jack jumped up next to her. "Shepard is going to kill me when this whole place falls down."

"Oh, don't worry, kitten," Jack replied in her most sarcastic tone. "You'll be fine. As long as the information is good, Aly will overlook the blood. She always does."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Boring!" Grunt complained as he and Legion stepped onto the nineteenth floor. The duo had travelled up the stairwell, encountering no resistance; save for the numerous alarm systems on the way, all of which Legion had dismantled.

Legion glanced up from his omnitool, his optical visors raised. "All of my data indicates krogans are unnecessarily violent, and you appear to be worse than most. Is this a result of being tank bred?"

"Often my violent nature is a result of being asked stupid-ass questions," Grunt replied, glaring at the geth. "Now, do you have something productive to do or can we keep moving?"

"We are approaching the penthouse the ship was registered to," Legion replied, "and according to my readings, there are several heavily armed individuals directly above us. I suggest preparing for a fight. We may want to avoid using guns, as the noise will alert anyone inside to our presence."

"About damn time," Grunt said as he led the way up the stairwell. At the top landing, they were approached by a group of Blue Sun mercenaries.

A human male stepped forward, his weapon held as his side. "This is a private residence," he said cautiously, glancing between Grunt and Legion. "I don't know how you got up here, but you won't be going any further."

"Oh, I'll be going wherever I want," the krogan replied, stepping closer to the guard. "And I dare you to try to stop me."

The mercenary had just opened his mouth to call for backup when Grunt grabbed him, snapping his neck and throwing his body out of the way. Before his fellow guards had a chance to react, they were hit with a massive jolt of electricity; their bodies convulsing uncontrollably as they died.

Grunt turned toward Legion, a look of shock on his face. The geth was holding his pulse rifle, and Grunt could see that an additional chamber had been added under the original barrel. "Electrical pulse," Legion stated, and the krogan would have sworn his companion wore a smug expression as he spoke. "Mr. Krios upgraded this unit the other day, at Shepard Commander's request."

"Nice," Grunt replied, nodding slowly. "I gotta get one of those. Alright, machine man, get us in that penthouse. I am feeling the urge to hit something."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Kasumi and Jack stood outside the penthouse on a narrow ledge, gazing through a window at the office inside. A volus sat at the desk before them, oblivious to their presence. He was busy scrolling through several databases on his computer terminal; though neither woman could see the details of the information he was checking.

"Can I kill him now?" Jack asked irritably. She was tired of the 'cloak and dagger' nature of this mission, and wanted the violence to begin.

"Not yet," Kasumi replied. She watched as the volus rose from his seat and exited the office, closing the door behind him. Reaching into her pack, the thief removed a small laser pen and a suction device. She placed the suction cup on the window and had Jack hold it while she cut a large hole in the glass. Pushing the glass plate into the office, the women silently slid inside.

"You check the hallway," Kasumi told Jack. "I will stay here and do a little digging through Von's computer.

"Von?" Jack asked, raising her eyebrow at the thief. "You know this guy?"

Nodding, Kasumi punched several keys on the volus' keyboard, smiling as her hack attempt succeeds on the first try. "His name is Barla Von," she explained quietly. "I recognized him from the Citadel. I have done business with him in the past. He's an excellent information broker, and a highly placed associate of the Shadow Broker. We hit the jackpot with this one."

"Good," Jack replied as she moved toward the door. "Shep will be happy." Kasumi looked up, smiling at the criminal's back. Though she projected a hard exterior, Kasumi knew how fond Jack was of Aly, and her desire to please the commander never ceased to amaze the thief.

A loud crash sounded outside the door and Von rushed in, looking for somewhere to hide. He squealed in fear when he turned and saw Jack standing directly behind him. "Hello, asshole," she said, balancing a ball of biotic energy in her hand. "Let's talk…"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Legion bypassed the last of the lock's circuits and the door to the penthouse slid open. Grunt entered first, striking a Blue Suns mercenary in the head with his shotgun before turning and shooting the guard's partner in the neck, dropping both men.

The duo cleared the penthouse room by room. Legion covered their backs while Grunt waded through the oncoming mercs; charging them in the narrow hallways. As they approached the room furthest from the front door, the krogan began chuckling. "Sounds like Jack found someone to talk to," he explained, opening the door to Von's office.

The volus was seated on the sofa, shaking visibly. Jack stood over him, passing a biotic charge from one hand to the other. She turned to the door and smiled. "Look, Von, we have company," she said snidely. "Now, be a good boy and tell me where your ship went when it fled Tuchanka several days ago. My commander is anxious to find one of the passengers, and I wouldn't want to disappoint her."

"S-Ship?" Von asked, his voice quivering. "I d-don't know what you are t-talking about! I don't own a s-ship!"

"Not the right answer, Von," Jack said, gesturing for Grunt to join her. "This is my partner, Grunt," she said quietly. "He doesn't like it when people lie to him. In fact, it makes him quite homicidal. So, before he decides to rip that breath mask off your face and shove it up your ass, I suggest you tell me what I want to know."

Von's gaze shifted from Jack to Grunt and he began sweating profusely. Kasumi rose from the desk, having completed her download of the computer files, and moved to sit next to the volus. "Von, you know me," she began. "We have done business before. This is just another business transaction, like all the others. Tell my companions what they want to know and in return, they won't dismember you slowly."

Sighing heavily, Von nodded. "The ship you are looking for is registered to my penthouse, but it isn't mine," he explained. "It belongs to another Shadow Broker agent; a Salarian named Rentola. I have no idea why he would have been on Tuchanka or where he went when he left." Seeing the malevolent smile that spread across Jack's face, he quickly continued. "However, I do know he has an apartment here on Illium, and I know where it is."

Kasumi reached over, patting the volus on the shoulder. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" she asked, a sly smile on her face. "Now, tell us everything you know about this apartment complex and we will leave."

Von gave them all the information he had. When he was finished, he shook his head wearily. "They will kill me when they find out I told you this," he said sadly.

"I don't think that will be a worry for you, Von," Kasumi said quietly, rising from the sofa and exiting the room. She didn't want to watch as Jack and Grunt completed their part of the mission…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"You are the best, Kasumi," Aly said into her earpiece as she and her party approached Liara's penthouse. "I knew you would find out everything we needed to know. Why don't you guys head back to the ship and get some rest? Once we meet with Liara, we'll return to the Normandy and arrange for a 'visit' with Rentola."

"Well," Zaeed said as the communication with the master thief and her crew ended, "this day just keeps getting better." No sooner had he finished his statement than he abruptly stopped, staring at the open door to Liara's residence. He glanced at Aly, placing a hand on her arm to calm her; she was standing perfectly still, staring in horror at the digital crime scene tape placed across the doorway.

"No…." she whispered, moving slowly into the penthouse; her concerned companions close behind her. Liara's living room was bustling with activity; crime scene investigation units dashing around, collecting bits of forensic evidence.

"I am sorry, ma'am, but this is a closed crime scene," an asari officer told Aly as she entered the room. "I am afraid you will have to leave now."

"I don't think so," Aly said, shaking her head. "I need to know what happened."

"Someone tried to kill your friend, Commander Shepard," a voice called from inside the penthouse. An asari descended the stairs, approaching the forensic techs currently checking the furniture for signs of a struggle. "You can all leave now. This scene is mine."

The officer who stopped Aly at the door spoke up angrily. "You can't do that!" she complained.

"Already done," the new arrival stated. The forensic team vacated the premises, shaking their heads in frustration.

Aly moved further into the room, stopping directly before the asari. "I'm Tela Vasir," the woman said, "Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. It's good to meet you."

"Spectre, huh? Good to meet you, too." Aly replied. "Mind telling me what exactly is going on here? Where is Liara?"

"I wish I knew," Vasir answered. "About 25 minutes ago, someone took a shot at Ms. T'Soni. When the cops arrived, they found no blood and no body; just the rifle holes in the glass. I gave them a gold star for finding those."

Zaeed approached the window, checking the marks in the glass. "These don't look like standard rifle shots," he commented, and Vasir nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I thought that, as well," she said. "Your friend was paranoid, but smart, Shepard. Her kinetic barriers prevented the shooter from hitting her. Our records indicate that she stayed in the penthouse for four minutes after the attack. Something in here must have been important."

"She knew I was coming," Aly replied, "and I know she would have left me a message. I'll check around and see what I can discover." Turning back to the men, she spoke quickly. "Garrus, why don't you and Kaidan check down here? Zaeed and I will check the upstairs."

Garrus nodded, and he and Kaidan immediately set about investigating the various areas off the living room. Zaeed and Aly walked upstairs, Vasir following close behind.

Kaidan stopped before a display case, his eyes widening in shock. Garrus approached him, wondering what had drawn the officer's attention. "Damn," he murmured as he looked at the armor in the case. "That was Aly's." Mounted under the glass was the chest piece from Aly's original N7 armor, complete with burn marks and bullet holes.

"None of us were unaffected when she died, were we?" Kaidan asked quietly, gazing at the memento reverently.

For the first time since they had been reunited, Garrus agreed with the human. "No," he replied, his eyes travelling over the damaged metal. "Her death was devastating to everyone who knew her. As for the original Normandy crew - it nearly destroyed us all. You may not agree with Cerberus' goals and ends, Alenko, but they gave her back to us. Never forget that." With that, the turian walked away; leaving Kaidan alone to consider her former friend's words.

Aly approached Liara's bed, smiling at the photo of the original Normandy on the asari's nightstand. She picked it up, holding the frame gingerly in her hands. As soon as she touched it, the photo changed. Vasir looked over her shoulder, a confused expression on her face.

"Hey, check that out," she said. "That frame must be coded for you. I picked it up earlier and that didn't happen. What is that place, anyway?"

"It's a Prothean ruin," Aly replied, looking at the broken buildings in the photo.

"Well, there's enough of those relics around here," Vasir said as she turned away. "Maybe we should be checking those."

Aly walked to the top of the stairs and looked down. "Garrus, check the display cases with the Prothean artifacts in them," she announced. "Liara may have left a clue for us in one of them."

"Found it!" he called after a few minutes and Aly hurried to join him. The turian met her at the bottom of the stairs and handed her a round backup data disk.

"Interesting," Vasir commented. "Let's check it out on her machine." Aly placed the disk in Liara's computer and a video recording began. It was a conversation between Liara and a salarian named Sekat. From the sound of it, Liara had hired Sekat to narrow down the location of the Shadow Broker's headquarters, using the information Cerberus had retrieved. She was to meet him at the Baria Frontiers office, located in the Dracon Trade Center complex.

"My vehicle is just outside," Vasir offered. "You are welcome to come with me."

"Thanks for the offer, but we'll follow you," Aly said, heading for the exit. Though she appreciated the help the asari was offering, she preferred to keep her team together; where they discuss their own ideas in private.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"This doesn't look good," Zaeed commented as they pulled up outside the Dracon Trade Center. Several pedestrians were huddled around the entrance to the building; most looking injured. They scrambled out of their vehicle, and headed toward the front door. Vasir met them as they rushed up the stairs.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the center. Zaeed grabbed Aly, covering her body with his own as shrapnel rained down around them from the middle floors of the building. "Liara is in there!" Aly cried as she struggled futilely to rise. "I need to help her!"

"Like hell you do!" Zaeed yelled back, holding her tightly to him. "I won't have you getting yourself killed by rushing off. If you will calm down, we will go. Alright?"

"Alright," Aly agreed, breathing deeply to calm her agitation. Zaeed stood up, pulling her with him.

"Damn!" Vasir said, looking up at the burning building. "Someone blew up three floors just to kill your friend. I'm going to take my skycab to the top and start checking there. Why don't you start down here and we'll meet inside."

"Sounds like a plan," Aly said, and the two Spectres synched their com devices. "Be careful."

"You, too," Vasir responded as she closed the door to her vehicle and lifted off. "Leave some for me!"

Smiling apologetically at Zaeed, Aly resumed walking toward the building. After providing help to the injured people outside, the group drew their weapons and stepped through the lobby doors.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The interior looked like the scene from a badly written action film. Bodies lay strewn about the floor, furniture and shelving in disarray. The bottom level housed two businesses, Nezo Transportation and Elofell-Ashland Energy; and the Salarian Embassy. Garrus and Kaidan checked all entrances and found the doors disabled.

Aly approached a deceased Nezo Transportation employee, kneeling on the ground to examine his wounds. "Vasir, I found gunshots in a dead body down here," she said. "Watch yourself."

"Gotcha, Shepard," the asari responded.

In the center of the room was a broad staircase. The party ascended carefully, two on each side of the stairs. To the right was Exsolar Shipping, and the entrance to Baria Frontiers was on the left. After ensuring that no one could sneak up behind them from Exsolar, Aly and her companions approached Baria Frontiers.

"Aly, check this out," Kaidan said as he approached an explosive device housed near the entrance to the business. Walking to his side, Aly examined the bomb before contacting Vasir.

"Vasir, there is a military grade explosive planted outside the entrance to Baria," she explained. "It's not armed."

"Lazy bastards," the Spectre said, chuckling softly. "They obviously don't know how to plan."

Keeping her gun raised, Aly opened the door to Baria, crossing the hallway to check the log book. "Liara just checked in here a few minutes ago," she announced, her face showing signs of stress. Zaeed stepped up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go get her," he said quietly, and she nodded, smiling warmly at him.

They entered the offices, water from the sprinkler system pouring down on them. The team entered the office cubicles, checking each area for survivors.

"Damn!" Aly yelled as a blinding light exploded before her. Zaeed pulled her around the corner with him as gunfire erupted from ahead of the party. "Vasir!" she yelled into the com. "We are taking heavy fire inside the offices!"

"Great!" the Spectre replied. "Just what we need – the Shadow Broker's personal army."

Using the water to muffle the noise of their movements, Aly and her team made their way down the main hallway; encountering scores of Shadow Broker agents along the way. "Did that asshole just yell 'Blind her'?" Aly asked Garrus as he dove behind a cubicle next to her.

"I'm afraid so," he replied, "and you may want to close your eyes!" As he finished the statement, another bright flash exploded to their right.

"That's it!" Aly yelled angrily, switching to her Widow. Rising above the cubicle just enough to see her opponent, she took aim and pulled the trigger; grinning wickedly as brain matter decorated the wall behind him.

"And this is why I'm glad you're on our side," Garrus said, chuckling as they moved further into the offices.

Smiling warmly, Aly nudged him with her elbow. "Well, I have to keep you on your toes, don't I?" she asked, joining Zaeed at the end of the hallway.

Glancing around the corner, Aly sighed. "Vasir, the gas pipes are on fire down here," she said, watching the conflagration that engulfed the stairs, blocking their path.

"There has to be a fire suppression system somewhere nearby," Vasir responded.

"Got it," Kaidan announced, heading into a side office. Within moments, the blaze was extinguished.

"Excellent," the asari Spectre announced. "I'm on my way down to you."

The party was met by more Shadow Broker mercs at the next landing. Quickly dispatching their foes, they rushed down the hallway, opening the door at the end.

"Damn!" Vasir said, stepping toward Aly. "If I had only been a minute earlier, I could have saved him." She pointed to the dead salarian slumped against the wall just inside the doorway.

"Is this Sekat?" Aly asked, kneeling at his side and checking him for any data disks.

"Yeah," Vasir answered. "A real shame, that. Speaking of dead bodies, did you find you T'Soni?"

From the corner of the room, Liara stepped out; her gun pointed at Vasir. "Actually, no, she hadn't found me yet," she said angrily, moving to stand beside Aly. "I am sorry if I disrupted your plans by remaining alive."

"Liara," Aly asked, staring at her friend in confusion, "is there something you need to tell me?"

"She's the one who tried to kill me, Aly," Liara spat, gesturing toward Vasir. "I double backed to my penthouse after the attack and I saw her. She used you to get to me."

Aly's eyes blazed in fury, and she brought her Carnifax up, aiming it between Vasir's eyes. "You didn't know where she was, so you needed me to do your dirty work for you," she said, shaking her head.

"Yes," Liara continued. "Once she knew my location, she sent the Shadow Broker mercenaries here to make sure I was dead. No doubt she has taken the data disk from Sekat and is hiding it on her person right now."

"Correct," Vasir said, backing toward the glassed-in balcony overlooking the main lobby of the tower. "I do have the data disk, and I will be taking it with me back to the Shadow Broker. You will never have it, you pure blood bitch!" Thrusting out with her biotics, Vasir broke the glass behind her and attempted to jump through to the ground.

"No, you don't!" Aly yelled, charging forward and tackling the asari. Her momentum sent them both tumbling over the edge of the balcony, toward the concrete floor several stories below.

"Alyssa!" Zaeed screamed, running after her. Kaidan reached the ledge first and stared down in horror. Below them, Aly and Vasir were struggling as they fell, the asari using her biotics to slow their descent. She managed to position herself above Aly and kicked out, sending the commander plummeting toward the ground. Just before she reached the concrete, Aly was encircled in a biotic field and placed softly on her back.

Zaeed's gaze shot up toward Kaidan, whose concentration was focused on the woman he was protecting. "Nice job, Alenko," he said, rushing toward the stairwell to join Aly on the ground floor.

Vasir landed on her feet, dashing toward the front door of the tower. "Get back here!" Liara screamed, leaping down from the balcony and landing a few feet behind the Shadow Broker agent. She pursued her down the stairs, never once looking back to check on Aly.

Aly rose to her feet unsteadily; her breathing quick and ragged. "Aly!" Zaeed cried as he reached her, throwing his arms around her and pulling her close. "Goddamn it, woman," he growled furiously. "You will be the death of me at this rate!"

"Or herself, if she doesn't stop this shit immediately!" Garrus added, reaching their side, his eyes glittering dangerously.

"I know," she moaned into Zaeed's shoulder. "I really didn't mean to do it this time. Honest."

"Aly, she's getting away!" Liara cried over the com. "I need you!"

"C'mon," Aly said, pulling away from Zaeed. "We need to help Li." Without another word, the party headed down the stairs, guns drawn. In the lobby they were greeting by yet another group of Shadow Broker Heavies; though this group was smaller than the ones before.

Kaidan and Zaeed both travelled down the left side of the lobby; the former using Slam to break his enemies bones and the latter using his M-96 Mattock to distribute various mercenary body parts throughout the room.

Aly slid behind a column and took aim at the nearest agent, hitting him in the chest and freezing him in place. Garrus followed up with a shot to the head, and the human exploded into pieces on the ground. "Now that's what I call teamwork," he said as he pulled her up next to him and they rushed through the front door….

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Liara was huddled behind a skycab, firing at Vasir; who had managed to move across the main promenade toward the exit. The rogue Spectre used the arrival of Aly and her party as an opportunity to call her own vehicle; and in a quick dash, she jumped from the side of the walkway into the open cab.

"Aly, we have to hurry!" Liara cried, jumping into the nearest vehicle and sliding into the passenger seat. The commander ran up next to her and she and Zaeed jumped in.

"Garrus, you and Kaidan follow in that skycab," Aly called as the door began to shut. "And you had best keep up!" As soon as the door slid closed, she was off; tearing after Vasir.

"Fuck!" the turian muttered as he and Kaidan climbed into a nearby vehicle. "Better hold on, Alenko! You remember how she drove, right?"

"My stomach will never forget!" Kaidan replied. He couldn't help but smile at the change in circumstances. For the first time since he joined the Normandy crew, he felt as though he truly belonged. He had almost forgotten how nice that camaraderie could be.

Aly sped behind Vasir, keeping her car well within eyesight. "Ugh," Liara groaned. "You really are a reckless driver, Aly."

"Well, you can take the wheel any time," Aly retorted, diving between two oncoming cars to keep up with the fleeing agent. "And I am fine, by the way."

"I knew you would be," Liara said, though the commander could hear the guilt in her voice. "After all, you have not one but _three_ protective men guarding your back. I knew they would make sure you were safe."

"I am very protective of Aly," Zaeed remarked, his voice cold. "And if you ever put her in needless danger like that again, I will make sure it is the last thing you ever do."

Glancing back at the mercenary, Liara smiled and nodded. "Understood, Zaeed," she said softly. To Aly, she added, "I like him. He knows where his priorities lie and he stands up for what he believes."

"You have no idea," Aly said, pushing the skycab to its limits. They sped through several tunnels and evaded still more head-on collisions before pulling up alongside Vasir. As Aly suspected might happen, the asari attempted to force them off the thoroughfare into nearby buildings by driving her vehicle into theirs. The commander pushed back and with just a few hits, she sent Vasir spiraling toward the top of a nearby high-rise.

"That woman is insane," Garrus declared, following Aly down to the parking area of the Azure Hotel. He and Kaidan exited the vehicle, meeting the rest of their party in the center of the hotel's entranceway. "Well, commander, I can actually say this is one time I am glad I wasn't at your side," Garrus teased as they approached Aly, Zaeed and Liara. "I think you may have taken a few more years off of Zaeed's life."

"Oh, she's done that several times today," Zaeed replied, glaring at his lover. "The suicidal driving was just the icing on the cake."

Kaidan looked skyward and sighed. "Incoming!" he declared, diving behind a parked skycab and pulling his assault rifle from its holster. The rest of the team followed suit; spreading out over the parking area to cover attacks from all sides.

Wave after wave of Shadow Broker mercs descended upon them. By the time the last of their opponents fell, their ammunition was depleted and Liara and Kaidan were both breathing heavily from the overuse of their biotics.

Still, there was no time to rest. Vasir was somewhere in the facility and Aly was determined to find her. Climbing onto a nearby walkway, they spotted her wrecked skycab; a trail of blood leading away from it. "What kind of hotel is this, Li?" Aly asked as she walked past a window and saw the erotic videos being played on a large television inside.

"This is the Hotel Azure," Liara responded, a sly smile on her face. "It is an extremely expensive resort that caters to a more 'erotic' clientele. Azure is a slang term for a certain part of the asari anatomy."

"Remember that vacation I mentioned?" Zaeed said as he moved up next to Aly. "I think this might be the place."

Aly had to giggle at the growl that came from Garrus following the mercenary's declaration. "Why, I think you may be right, Zaeed," she purred as she moved further down the building, her gun raised before her. "I think the whips and handcuffs will fit right in here."

"Are you kidding, Aly?" Liara chimed in. "You don't even have to bring yours. They provide them for you."

"More killing and less making me sick, please," Garrus complained, taking the lead as they stepped out of a suite into a crowded promenade. Aly could see the trail of blood leading straight to Vasir, who was stumbling through a crowd of partygoers.

"It's over, Vasir," Liara declared, stepping toward the renegade Spectre with her gun raised. "Give yourself up."

"Never," Vasir declared, grabbing a nearby pedestrian by the throat and raising her gun to the woman's head. "What is your name?" she asked the terrified hostage.

"M-Mariana," the woman gasped, her eyes filling with tears. "Please don't kill me. I have a son."

Walking slowly forward, Aly maintained eye contact with the horrified mother. "Mariana, it's alright," she said soothingly. "You will be perfectly fine."

"Well, that does sound promising," Vasir purred. "All you had to do was walk away, Shepard. Now you have put us all in this rather uncomfortable situation. Poor Mariana here may never see her son again."

"I will finish you," Liara declared, stepping closer to her fellow asari.

"Liara, calm down," Aly said, glancing over at her friend. "We will handle this just the way we always have." As she spoke, she raised an eyebrow at the asari; a silent signal between the two women.

Turning back to Vasir, Aly once more raised her gun, grinning malevolently at the Spectre. "I certainly hope you have a better plan of escape than this one, Tela," she said mockingly.

"What are you talking about?" Vasir asked. "I am the one with the hostage. You will do as I say."

Zaeed smirked as Aly chuckled deviously at the asari. "Do you have any idea how many humans I sacrificed to rescue the Destiny Ascension?" she spat, her voice filled with disgust. "I release the Rachni on the galaxy once again and I reprogrammed the geth to do my bidding. Do you seriously think that one hostage is going to stop me from gutting you?"

"You really are cold, aren't you?" Vasir commented, her expression a mixture of repulsion and confusion.

"Now, Liara," Aly said quietly, and the asari pulled the table she had been slowly raising into Vasir and her hostage. The women were thrown apart, and Aly dove for Mariana, pulling her out of the line of fire and sending her back into the unoccupied suite.

"You bitch!" Vasir called as she quickly moved to the opposite side of the promenade. "I will kill you myself!" In a flash of bright blue light, she moved from one end of the deck to the other; aiming her weapon at Liara and pulling the trigger.

The party scattered, taking up positions behind various concrete structures around the walkway; each one attempting to keep their attention focused on the speeding asari.

"Fuck, she is fast!" Zaeed declared, keeping his rifle trained on Vasir. As the asari moved toward Aly, he shot her in the back; drawing her attention away from his lover. "You wanna play, bitch?" he drawled, seeing the fury flare in her eyes. "How about trying me out?"

"Of course," Vasir said as she sped toward him. "I will take great pleasure in killing Shepard's 'boy-toy' in front of her."

"Kaidan!" Aly cried, rushing after the infuriated asari. "Stop her now!"

Vasir found herself locked in place, mere feet away from her target. "What the…" she began, turning her attention to the biotic that held her trapped. Building her own energy, she was able to break free of Kaidan's hold; however, Zaeed had enough time to dash away, ducking behind a concrete pillar across from Garrus on the opposite side of a decorative pool.

"Fuck this!" Vasir exclaimed and jumped to the top of the hotel. The party was immediately assaulted by a band of Shadow Broker Engineers and a large formation of Rocket Drones.

"Watch out for the Combat Drones!" Garrus called out as he targeted another of the glowing red spheres. He and Aly took turns sniping the oncoming enemies from opposite sides of the deck. They didn't need to be near each other to understand the plan; they worked as a single unit, as they had from the moment he first joined her crew.

Vasir eventually reappeared, and the cycle began again. As quick as she was, however, she was no match for the well-organized team. Her anger was her eventual downfall. Zaeed or Aly would taunt her, causing her to irrationally attack and the rest of the team would work on bringing down her shields.

She retreated several times, and with each withdrawal came a new group of Shadow Broker mercenaries and their Rocket Drones. For Aly and Garrus, this became a competition; each striving to beat the number of opponents that would fall to their partner's sniper rifle.

At long last, Vasir fell to the deck, wrapping her arms around her bloodied and bruised chest. Liara approached her, reached down and plucked the data disk from her ammo pack; walking away without a backwards glance. Aly strolled carefully toward her, her Carnifax held tightly in her grip.

"I cannot believe you would betray the Council for the Shadow Broker," Aly stated, shaking her head.

"You think I betrayed the Council?" Vasir replied, blood dripping from the corner of her lips. "I have gotten good information from the Shadow Broker for years now; intel that has helped me save the lives of countless people. If he wants me to make a few people disappear, I will happily do it."

Kneeling down, Aly locked her gaze with the asari's. "You blew up a building; killing who knows how many innocents!" she spat. "Do you really think the Council would approve of that behavior?"

"They wouldn't say a thing," Vasir argued. "They may act as though they care; but in truth, they only want the job done. They don't care how we do it. And you have no right to judge me, Shepard. You work for Cerberus, and we both know the atrocities they have committed."

"True," Aly agreed. "I do know what they are and what they are capable of. That is why I told them to fuck off. And now, I will find the Shadow Broker and make him pay for his crimes, as well."

Blood shot from Vasir's lips as she laughed. "Good luck with that, Shepard," she taunted. "You have no idea what you are up against, and who you will face." Vasir drew in a final shuddering breath before her head fell back and she moved no more.

Rising from the ground, Aly turned to Zaeed, Garrus and Kaidan. "Where did Liara go?" she asked quietly.

"Into that suite," Kaidan replied, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

"Alright," Aly said, smiling warmly at them. "I'll go get her. We should get back to the Normandy and meet with Kasumi and her group. We need to pay Rentola a little visit before we leave."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"This is Sekat's personal data recorder," Liara said to Aly as she walked into the room. "He was able to calculate the approximate location of the Shadow Broker's base of operations. I will send the data to the Normandy and we can be there in just a few hours."

"Liara," Aly said softly. "You need to slow down. We have a few things to finish here on Illium before we leave."

Liara stared at her, a look of shock on her face. "We need to go _now_, Aly!" she cried. "He has Feron!"

"I know he does, Li," Aly said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "He also has David, and you know how much I want to get him back. However, there is more at stake than just two hostages. We have to plan this correctly or we could lose them both, and many other lives, as well."

"But…" the asari began, before hanging her head sadly. "I know you are right, Aly, but I have been waiting for this for so very long. Now that I have a destination, I want to rush there immediately!"

"We will go soon, I promise," Aly said, smiling gently at Liara. "Just give me one day to clear up things here and then we will be on our way. Can you do that?"

Nodding slowly, Liara closed her omnitool. "Yes, I can," she agreed. "Thank you for allowing me to come with you, Aly. This means so much to me."

"I can't imagine doing it without you," the commander replied. "Now let's get to the ship. I think we could both use a shower and some food. Oh," she exclaimed, chuckling softly, "Zaeed and Garrus will be _thrilled_ to know that I want to eat!"

"You and your men," Liara joked as they exited the suite, joining the others for the trip back to the Normandy. "Life is never dull with you, is it?"


	17. And the Chips Begin to Fall

**DragonReine has done it again! She created the most amazing painting to accompany this chapter! I have included the link on my profile. Please check it out and let her know how fabulous it is!**

**I could not have survived this chapter without the amazing support of voltagelisa - even when I give up on myself, you refuse to give up on me. I couldn't love you more!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A special thank you to my new readers: thnewandrew and AdalaeAmell - You know how much you both mean to me and I am so thankful for your support - Love you guys!**

**All the love I have to the members of Team Zaeed & Team Kaidan, including: voltagelisa, AlexSavard, KMN91, SO58, Steve69, **

**CCBug, WitchWeaver, FalynnAngel, sandradee27, KayraCousland, Constantano, Made Nightwing, ****tgail73,**

**lightan117, Nanicane, damn all good names are taken, and woodledoodledoodle! **

**Bioware owns all!**

"You know, Aly," Joker said as the party entered the Normandy, "this ship is only so big. You're going to need to add a new deck if you keep picking up hitchhikers."

"And I have missed you, too, Joker," Liara said, smiling warmly as she approached the pilot and carefully embraced him.

"She can bunk with me," Kasumi said as she walked toward the new arrival. "I have space in my room, and I would never give up the opportunity to get some good gossip on Shep from the woman who knows best."

Aly smiled jovially at the thief. "I am surprised that you didn't just sneak up and shoot me, after I left you to deal with Jack and Grunt," she said.

"Oh, don't let their tough exteriors fool you," Kasumi commented, winking at the commander. "Inside, they are just big softies."

"Right," Aly replied, raising her eyebrow doubtfully. "I take it the 'softies' dealt with Barla Von?"

"I didn't ask what they did," Kasumi said, a disgusted look crossing her features. "I can tell you they were both smiling broadly when they left his office. No doubt whatever poor sucker discovers that scene will have nightmares for weeks."

"We can only hope," Zaeed said, placing his arm around Aly. "Now, I suggest we all clean up from our afternoon festivities. We can meet for dinner and planning later." Ushering Aly away from the group, he led her to the elevator and pulled her inside.

The remaining crew quickly disbanded, leaving Liara, Kasumi and Kaidan together in front of the galaxy map. As the doors to the elevator closed, Liara glanced over at Kaidan. She couldn't help but pity him as she saw the pain in his eyes. Wishing to draw his attention from the couple, she placed her hand in his. "I am glad you are here to help her," she said quietly.

"Me, too," he replied, smiling softly at her. "If only I hadn't been so stubborn..." His voice trailed off, his meaning clear to both women.

"From what I have heard," Kasumi said, "she owes you her life several times over on this mission. The Alyssa Shepard I know isn't one to forget such things."

Shaking his head, Kaidan turned his gaze to her. "I don't want her appreciation, Kasumi," he said sadly. "I want her love. If you will both excuse me, I think I should head to my room." Squeezing Liara's hand, he walked to the elevator door; his eyes downcast as he waited for it to arrive.

"Come on," Kasumi said, escorting Liara toward the Alliance officer. "Let's get you settled into my room. Do you like reading? I have quite the collection of books, you know…"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"I was hoping you would join me," Aly said as she felt the cool breeze drift across her back; the steaming shower water cascading down onto her flushed skin. She moaned huskily as Zaeed reached around to cup her full breasts in his hands; his lips traveling from the tip of her earlobe to the top of her shoulder and back again.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he whispered as he drew his hand languidly down her stomach. "It doesn't matter how many times I am with you – I can never get enough." Slowly, he parted the slick folds of her sex, his fingers gently massaging her swollen nub.

She placed her hand over his, pushing his fingers tighter against her as she thrust her hips forward into his palm. "Oh, God… yes!" she cried, leaning her head back onto his chest and biting down on her bottom lip. "I love the way you touch me! Please… don't stop!"

"Your wish is my command," he replied lustily, sliding his fingers into her as he continued stimulating her sensitive button. Aly lifted her leg, pressing her knee into the tiled wall to allow him better access to her core. Grasping her around the waist, Zaeed pressed himself against her; driving her hips forward with his own. Her desire building, Aly's cries of passion rose with each thrust of his hand. Finally, no longer able to control her need, she screamed out her lover's name; her body shuddering in his arms as she came.

Zaeed held Aly close, kissing her neck softly as she regained her breath. When she ceased shaking, he turned her around; pushing her up against the shower wall and kissing her passionately. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Aly lifted her legs; locking them behind his back.

Placing his hands on Aly's hips, Zaeed lifted her up; sliding her slowly over his throbbing cock. "Oh, Aly," he moaned as he thrust into her, "you feel so good…" Kissing her gently, he gazed deep into her eyes. "You are everything that matters to me, baby. All that I will ever want."

Aly rolled her hips forward, meeting each of Zaeed's thrusts with her own. The world outside ceased to exist as they made love. For one moment in time, there were no Reapers; no threats from distant enemies. There was only the two of them and the feelings they shared; even if only one of them could admit it aloud.

As the sweet pressure began building in Aly's stomach, she pulled Zaeed closer, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Zaeed," she whispered into his ear and her heart leapt at the immediate effect the declaration had on him. His body shivered reflexively and he growled low in his chest, thrusting into her relentlessly before filling her with his release.

Not willing to part from her, Zaeed pinned Aly against the cool, white tiles as he slowly regained control over his limbs. He watched her intently as she rested against the wall, her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. He never imagined he could feel so strongly about any woman; and as he gazed at the contented expression on her face, he longed to tell her how he felt. However, when he opened his mouth to speak, the words simply wouldn't come out.

_Soon,_ he thought at he smiled down at her. _Soon I will tell you how much you mean to me. I swear I will._ He placed a soft kiss on her lips, and she slowly opened her eyes. His heart soared at the emotion he saw within the clear blue depths.

"Can I convince you to stick around and wash my back?" she teased, unlocking her legs and lowering them to the floor.

"Just try to make me leave," he replied, grasping the back of her head and bringing her lips to his once more…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"So," Liara said as she stretched out on the sofa, an asari brandy in her hand, "what's the real story with Aly and Zaeed?"

Kasumi smiled, plopping down next to her and crossing her legs. "The real story?" she asked, feigning innocence. "I would think you know as much as I do."

"I doubt anyone knows as much as you do," Liara replied, smiling deviously at the thief. "I have done my research, you know. I am most impressed with your dossier, Ms. Goto."

"As I am yours," Kasumi countered. "Alright, here is the real story as I know it to be. I have heard through the Normandy grapevine that Aly has officially confessed her love to Zaeed, though he hasn't reciprocated yet."

Liara's eyes widened in surprise. "She told him she loved him?" she asked. _This is an entirely unexpected development_, the asari thought. The Alyssa Shepard she knew had sworn that she would never speak those words to another man; not after the debacle with Kaidan. If she had gone that far, then Kaidan truly had no chance to win her back. Suddenly the second part of the thief's statement sank in. "What do you mean he hasn't reciprocated?"

"Just what I said," Kasumi replied. "According to my sources, he hasn't told her how he feels yet."

"What could he possibly be waiting for?" Liara complained, her face showing the anger she now felt. Alyssa had been through so much already, and she didn't need to be spurned by yet another man to whom she had given her heart. "If he hurts her…"

The thief laughed at the frustrated information broker. "Zaeed may not be anyone's idea of 'Prince Charming'," she stated emphatically, "but he loves Shepard. I have no doubts about that. Since the very first night they were together, he has been completely enthralled with her. You should see the way he watches her when he thinks no one is looking. In my opinion, it speaks more than any words ever could!"

"Poor Kaidan," Liara said, sighing sadly. "It must be so hard for him to see them together, knowing that he can't reclaim what he once had."

"Believe me, I understand the desire to hold onto the past," Kasumi replied, stretching her legs out before her. "Alenko seems like a nice enough guy. Hopefully someday he will be able to find a way to move forward. I know there are certain members of the crew who would like to help him with that."

"Really?" Liara asked, a broad smile covering her face. "Do tell…" Laughter filled the room as the two women continued their 'information exchange'. By the time dinner was called, there wasn't a member of the Normandy crew whose secrets hadn't been revealed…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Jack!" Aly called as she and Zaeed arrived in the conference room. "I hear you did a bit of climbing today."

"You bitch!" the convict replied, leaning back in her chair; a wicked smile on her face. "I can't believe you left the thief in charge! Like I couldn't have done just as good a job as she did!"

Rolling her eyes, Aly approached the table; taking a seat next to Garrus. "I wanted the building to remain standing, Jack," she said impishly. "That's why I left Kasumi in charge. Had I wanted nothing to remain but a few crumbling bricks, I would have left it up to you. Besides, in the end you got to have your fun, didn't you?"

"You bet your ass I did!" Jack said, cracking her knuckles loudly. "I even let Grunt get in a couple of licks."

"Don't let Ken hear you saying that," Zaeed interjected as he slid into the chair next to Aly, biting the end off of his cigar and lighting it. "He'll be jealous. We wouldn't want him challenging Grunt to a duel to defend your honor, now would we?"

"That little man?" Grunt asked, laughing heartily. "That wouldn't be a real fight. I would break him in half."

"Of course you would, my big, strong Krogan," Aly purred, and chuckled at the look of surprise that crossed Grunt's face. "Now, if we are all accounted for, I suggest we get this dinner-slash-planning session underway. Kasumi, were you able to get us some information on Rentola's residence?"

Nodding, the thief took another bite of her Ramen before she replied. "EDI, can you bring up the schematics I sent to you earlier?" she asked.

"Of course, Ms. Goto," EDI replied. A holographic image of a building appeared in the center of the table, rotating slowly. Leaning forward, Kasumi highlighted a floor near the top of the complex.

"According to Von, this is where we will find Rentola's apartment," she began. "Naturally, he couldn't give us many details on the security we will find once we get there. The Shadow Broker's various agents don't seem to trust each other much – imagine that!"

"Yeah, yeah! More fighting for us – what's new about that? Grunt and I got the _really_ interesting info," Jack interrupted, waving her hand dismissively at the thief. "We asked him about Winford, and he knows her well. In fact, he said that Rentola is hardly ever seen without her. He said he would have thought they were fucking, except for the fact that you guys don't really do that," she added, smirking at Mordin.

"That actually makes perfect sense, Shepard," Samara added, "given the facts we have about the various brainwashing techniques. Rentola has probably been tasked with performing any follow-up treatments on Chief Williams."

Aly's eyes widened slightly and her heart began to race. "So, if we find him…" she began, but Zaeed quickly cut her off.

"Oh no, you don't!" he said, shaking his head at her. "I won't let you get ahead of yourself again! If she's there, fine; but you need to focus on Rentola, or you will run off and do something to get yourself hurt."

"He has a point, Aly," Garrus added, glancing down at her; a concerned look on his face.

Growling in frustration, Aly held up her hands in defeat. "Fine! Jesus, sometimes I think the two of you should be sleeping together," she complained, glaring at the men on either side of her. "_IF_ Ashley is with Rentola, we need to apprehend her, if at all possible. Mordin, have you and Samara been able to prepare for the arrival of our guest?"

"Of course, Shepard," he said, seemingly insulted that she would question his brilliance. "I have a request, though, if you wouldn't mind."

Fairly certain she already knew what was about to be asked, Aly nodded at the professor. "Certainly, Mordin," she said, smiling softly. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to come with you when you meet Rentola," he said, his voice eerily quiet. "He needs to answer for his betrayal of STG, and I would like to make sure he pays for all that he has done."

Memories of Maelon's interrogation on Tuchanka flashed through Aly's mind and she shuddered slightly. "I don't think that will be a problem, Mordin," she replied quietly. "I can understand why you would wish to be there. If Samara can handle the preparations for Ashley's arrival, I don't see any reason for you to stay aboard."

"It will be as you wish, Shepard," Samara said, her serene voice soothing the commander's nerves.

"Alright," Aly said, turning back to her team. "I happen to like Kasumi's method of building entry, and I think it could benefit us in this situation." Before anyone had a chance to comment, she closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Jack, stop rolling your fucking eyes at me! I don't even need to look at you to know you are doing it!" The laughter she heard from Grunt told her she had hit the target perfectly. "So, here is what I suggest. We divide into two teams. One group can use the Hammerhead to approach from the roof and the other can take the building from the ground up."

"Fine, but I want ground entry," Jack said, cracking her knuckles again. "Maximum battle potential."

"Naturally," Aly replied, smiling wickedly. "Miranda, I'm leaving you in charge of the Normandy while we are gone. I will take Mordin, Garrus and Zaeed with me in the Hammerhead. We'll use the entrance here," she said, pointing to a door on the roof of the building, "and make our way down to Rentola's apartment. Jack, I need you to take Grunt, Legion and Thane and use your own unique talents to cover us from below."

"I always get the most interesting assignments," Thane said wryly, smiling at Alyssa.

Returning his grin, Aly nodded in his direction. "It's your fault for being so damned reliable, you know," she replied. "Okay, people, let's get moving. Gather your belongings and we'll meet in the airlock."

"Aly," Kaidan said as the group dispersed, "why am I staying onboard? I know you could use my help."

"She doesn't need anything from you.." Garrus began; his voice trailing off when Aly placed a hand on his arm.

"I need you and Kasumi to stay here with Liara and get up to date on the information in Sekat's data recorder," she explained, smiling softly at him. "We will be headed to the Shadow Broker's headquarters from here and it would help me immensely if the three of you could put together a potential plan of attack. And," she added, gazing pointedly at him, "you need to rest and conserve your strength. If the battle ahead is anything like I imagine it to be, I will need you at your best. Understood?"

"Understood," he said, inclining his head respectfully toward her. Turning, he motioned for Liara to follow him from the room.

"You're never going to forgive him, are you?" Aly asked Garrus as she watched the door close behind the asari.

"No," he replied simply, placing his hand on her lower back and caressing her gently. "Some things can never be forgiven, and the pain he brought to you is highest among them, in my opinion. I tolerate him because you allow him to be here, but please don't think that I'll ever like it." Pulling her close, he brushed his mandibles over the top of her head in his own version of a kiss. "Now, let's go kill a salarian. I think I could use the senseless violence."

Zaeed walked up to him, patting the turian on the back. "Me, too," he replied. "Come on. We can pretend he's Alenko. It'll add to the fun."

"Are you two ready to go now, or should I leave you alone for a moment?" Aly joked. "I would so hate to break up this love-fest you have going before you have a chance to get lucky."

"Oh, I got lucky already today," Zaeed said, biting the back of her neck. "A little blood will only make my already fabulous day complete."

"Then let's go get it," Aly said, pulling them both toward the door.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"She's where?" Rentola asked, his voice rising in panic. "I thought that asari Spectre was supposed to take care of everything! Now what am I supposed to do?"

Any Shadow Broker operative worth his pay had eyes and ears everywhere on their home planet, and the former salarian STG agent was no exception. He had contacts in the docking areas, in each of the main thoroughfares and, most importantly, in the governmental buildings. His current conversation was with one of the dock contacts, and it wasn't going well for the salarian.

His nerves were already on edge, as the news of Barla Von's untimely demise had reached his ears not more than one hour before. Though the authorities had no definite leads, Rentola knew who was responsible, and why. Now the crew of the Normandy was once again on the move; and from all indications, they were headed his way.

His concern wasn't only for himself; but Williams, as well. He knew the consequences would be severe if he allowed her to meet with Shepard before Asset gave his approval. This entire situation had become a complete nightmare; and, at this point, he could only hope to salvage what little power he still had left within the organization. He was sure that one more failure would mean his death, so he had to move quickly to protect himself.

"Jacobs," he said into the intercom on his desk, "I need you in here right away!" Not more than thirty seconds later, the door opened and a tall human male stepped through; standing at attention before the salarian.

"Yes, sir?" he asked, his face revealing no emotion whatsoever.

"We have a problem, Jacobs," Rentola replied, typing furiously on his computer. "The odds are extremely good that we will be receiving unwanted company very shortly. I just received a call from my dock contacts and it seems that Shepard and her team are headed in our general direction. With Barla Von's unfortunate passing, we cannot afford to take any chances. We need to close shop quickly and evacuate the building."

"Sir," Jacobs said, a look of concern clouding his features, "have you contacted Asset yet? He will need to be apprised of this situation before we can move any further."

The response came so quickly that Jacobs jumped. "No!" Rentola said loudly. Realizing how he sounded, the salarian composed himself before continuing. "I don't think we need to bother Asset with our predicament. You and your men are quite capable of handling the intruders, and he will be pleased to know that we dealt with Shepard and her followers on our own. Now, regarding the specifics of our evacuation…"

"You're _running_ from her?" Winford spat furiously as she stepped inside the office. The look of unbridled hatred in her eyes gave Rentola pause. "If she is truly coming here, I say we face the bitch and end this once and for all! Asset would not want us to miss this opportunity!"

"You have no idea what Asset wants," Rentola replied angrily. "Think about it, Winford! If anything happens at this point to interfere with the Shadow Broker's overall objective, you and I will both find ourselves out in the cold; and that is the best of the possible scenarios."

"Run if you must," Winford said, turning to leave the room. "I refuse to allow Alyssa Shepard to take one more moment of my life from me! When she comes here, I will face her and finish this once and for all!" Stepping through the door, she stalked toward her quarters.

"Fabulous!" Rentola exclaimed, his irritation clear in his tone. "Now I have to deal with this shit on top of everything else!" His gaze became serious as he turned his attention back to Jacobs. "Asset will kill us both if Winford and Shepard meet today. I am putting you in charge of dealing with her. Incapacitate her and get her ready for transport. I will arrange for a shuttle to take us to the dock. In the meantime, I have to download all our files onto my omnitool and wipe the hard drives. Return here once the Winford problem has been settled."

Jacobs nodded and left the room. He headed down the hallway, looking around cautiously to insure that no one was watching his movements. Stepping into the communications room, he closed the door and secured the lock. He activated the holographic console and a shudder ran through him as the blurred image of Asset appeared on the desk.

"Rentola, I told you that I didn't want to hear from you until…." the figure trailed off as he recognized his true caller. "Jacobs? What is the meaning of this?" The soldier could almost make out a tremor in the handler's voice when he next spoke. "What has happened? Tell me _now_!"

"Sir, we have a problem….." Jacobs began. Once the cursing had died down on the other side of the connection, Jacobs was given orders for his new mission…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Winford stood in her room, strapping her rifle to her back. The door slid open behind her and she turned, staring in confusion at Jacobs as he stepped inside. "Ever think about knocking, Jacobs?" she asked irritably.

"Not really," he said calmly. "Asset has requested your presence in the communications room."

"Really?" she asked, shaking her head in frustration. "I suppose he wants to tell me to behave like a 'good little girl', huh? Well, fuck that! I don't need him to tell me how to handle Shepard!"

"Actually, he agrees with your assessment of the situation," he replied. "He wants to go over the specifics of your plan before you proceed, however."

Snorting derisively, she walked passed him into the hallway and headed for the communications room. "About damned time someone around here listened to what I have to say," she began as she stepped through the door. In the moment it took her to register that there was no holographic image on the communications pad, Jacobs pulled a stun baton from his waistband and pushed it into her neck. Her body convulsed for several seconds before falling limply to the ground. Instantly the soldier pulled up her sleeve, inserting a needle into her arm and injecting her with enough Haldol to guarantee she would not awaken before reaching their final destination. Gently picking her up from the floor, he carried her down the hall; reentering Rentola's office and placing her on the sofa.

"Excellent job," he replied, smiling down at the unconscious woman. "That's one less problem to deal with. I have completed downloading the files and begun the wipe of our computer system. Now I just need to contact the ship and have them send a shuttle for evacuation."

A Shadow Broker Heavy entered the room, his gun drawn. "I don't think you'll be leaving from the rooftop, sir," he said quickly. "Our scouts have just reported the arrival of an unknown craft at the landing pad. From the description of the occupants, I would say Commander Alyssa Shepard has arrived with three of her crew. They are heavily armed and moving toward the stairwell."

"Fuck!" Rentola cried, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Is it too much to ask for just _one_ thing to go my way?" Pausing a moment to think, he addressed the new arrival. "Send a few squads up to deal with Shepard. I do not want her getting anywhere near Winford or myself." As the soldier departed the office, Rentola crossed the room and pulled back a curtain; revealing a large window that overlooked the city.

"I will contact the ship and have them send the shuttle immediately," he explained, smiling wanly at Jacobs. "The ability to improvise is what separates a successful agent from a dead one. Now, hurry and gather your belongings, as we need to be ready to leave as soon as they arrive. I don't have much faith in the ability of our men to hold Shepard off for long. That damned woman has more luck than any single being I have ever known."

"Of course, sir," Jacobs said, nodding respectfully before heading for the door. Busy packing his belongings, the salarian failed to note the devious smile that crossed the human's face as entered the hallway. "Richards," he called to the Shadow Broker Vanguard outside, "take 2 teams up to the roof. We need to give Commander Shepard a 'proper' greeting."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The Hammerhead touched down silently on the roof of the apartment complex. "I can't believe I let you fly me down here," she said to Joker, who was grinning at her from the pilot's seat. "You should be watching the Normandy."

"Come on, Aly," he pouted, giving her his best 'You Know You Love Me' look. "I gotta have some fun sometimes, don't I?"

"I'm way too soft with you, you know that?" she replied. "Now, keep your ass in this vehicle until we get back. I don't want to have to pick up your body parts on my way out."

Nodding, the impish pilot blew her a kiss goodbye. "Shoot him once for me!" he called as they exited the vehicle and closed the door behind them.

"I can't believe there are no guards posted up here, "Garrus began, scanning the rooftop for signs of opposition. "I mean, Rentola is someone important in the Shadow Broker's organization, right? I would think that he…" The turian's observation was cut short but a ring of gunfire coming from the access door in front of them.

"Thanks a lot, Garrus!" Aly yelled as she dived behind a nearby air conditioning unit. "You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?"

Garrus rose above the steel pipe he was using for protection, bringing down two Shadow Broker agents as they exited the safety of the enclosed stairwell. "And here I thought you were _the_ Commander Alyssa Shepard – the one who never backs down from a fight!" he taunted, smirking in her direction.

"You know, if I wasn't so busy shooting Shadow Broker agents, I would happily take aim at your scaly ass!" she retorted, laughing joyously as Mordin ignited several Vanguards with Incinerate.

"While I am having so much fun plucking off these idiots," Zaeed drawled, "it isn't getting us any closer to Rentola. Anybody got an idea?"

"Naturally," Mordin replied, pulling a small incendiary device out of his pack. Pulling a pin from the projectile, he glanced at his companions. "May wish to put on helmets now," he suggested. "Not wise to breathe in gas." Pausing a moment to allow the party to don their breathing apparatuses, Mordin lobbed the device into the opening of the stairwell.

At first there was no reaction. Then, without warning, blood-curdling screams sounded from the darkness; followed quickly by an eerie silence. Zaeed looked at the salarian scientist, wondering what nightmarish concoction he had unleashed on the unsuspecting Shadow Broker agents.

"Potent mixture of cyanogenic gas. Death nearly instantaneous," Mordin said, answering Zaeed's silent query. "Screams most likely came from hallucinogenic chemical that I added to this batch. Glad to see the formula worked properly."

"You know something, Mordin?" Aly commented as she stepped up next to him. "You really are a scary little man."

"Told you, Shepard. Salarians usually underestimated," he replied, smiling as he walked away.

"So, who's gonna tell Jack that she just lost the 'Creepiest Normandy Member Ever' title?" Zaeed asked as he entered the darkened entryway; stepping over bodies to reach the penthouse complex stairs.

Chuckling softly, Garrus covered their backs as he and Alyssa followed their companions inside. "Let Aly do it," he replied quietly. "She's the only one who won't come back with a broken jaw."

"And don't you ever forget it," Aly said and snickered as they entered the hallway that led to Rentola's apartment. The scene ahead brought smiles to their faces. Jack and her party were engaged in a heated firefight with the Shadow Broker agents. Their group had encountered little resistance on their trip from the lobby. Any agents that did cross their path were quickly dispatched by Thane's sniper rifle; or, in the less fortunate cases, Grunt's amazingly strong hands.

"Nice to see you finally show up, Shep!" Jack called as she saw the new arrivals enter the hallway. She was currently throwing Shadow Broker Heavies down an open elevator shaft; chuckling gleefully as she did so.

Just as the biotic reached for another victim, a shot came from the end of the hall, clipping her shoulder. "Fuck!" Jack yelled, ducking into an alcove and searching the group for the shooter who had dared to injure her. Their eyes met for only a moment before the assailant fell back, a clean hole in his forehead. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Shepard holster her Widow onto her back; replacing it with her trusty Carnifax.

"You gonna live, Jack?" she asked, smirking at her. "I would so hate to see you fall to a big, bad Shadow Broker sniper."

"I've done worse while shaving," the convict replied, reentering the combat. The few enemies that remained quickly fell to the combined might of the Normandy crew and the party approached the penthouse door; Aly and Zaeed in the lead.

"Time to finish this," Aly said, pushing the door open with the butt of her gun and stepping carefully inside…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Rentola stepped up to the window, glancing out at the approaching shuttle. It pulled alongside the building and the salarian raised his assault rifle, shattering the pane and providing a makeshift doorway for his retreat. The door opened and Jacobs entered, lifting Winford's body from the sofa.

"It's about damned time you got back," Rentola complained; watching as the shuttle doors opened and a ramp was extended into his office. "We need to get going now! Shepard's people have breached our security, just as I knew they would. We have to get Winford away from here." His eyes opened wide as he turned and saw the M-5 Phalanx pointed directly at his head. "Jacobs? What are you doing?"

"I have been instructed to tell you that your position within the Shadow Broker's organization has been terminated, Rentola," Jacobs explained. "Asset would prefer that I kill you outright before leaving with Winford, but I think leaving you here for Shepard will be far more appropriate. Something tells me she isn't very happy with you."

"You can't just leave me here!" Rentola cried. "You need me to help with Winford. I am the one who has kept her in check until now. Please! I am sure if I spoke to Asset, I could explain what has happened…"

"Oh, he is well aware of your failure here, I can assure you," Jacobs said calmly. "He has also given me all the information I need to make sure that Winford's sessions are continued. Your services are no longer needed, I am afraid."

Rentola backed up the ramp, heading slowly toward the shuttle. "Please!" he begged, all self-respect vanishing at the thought of his imminent death. "I just need to speak to him."

The shot took out his right kneecap and the salarian screamed, falling limply to the floor. Jacobs stepped past him, entering the shuttle and laying Winford down on a nearby bench. As the platform was retracted, he called over to the former STG agent. "I would wish you luck, Rentola," he said, a broad smile covering his face, "but it would be pointless. Instead I'll thank you. This final failure allowed me to take your place in the organization. Under my command, Shepard will no longer be a problem."

Rentola watched in horror as the shuttle pulled away. He pulled himself into the far corner of the room, his gun pointed at the office door. If this was how he was to die, he would make sure to take at least one of the bastards with him.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Shepard," Joker said over the comm, "I think we may have a problem."

"Problem?" she asked. "What is it, Joker?"

"An unknown vessel just pulled away from the side of the building," he explained. "I am certain that it is the same one that arrived just a few minutes ago. I don't know what you're going to find in that penthouse, but Rentola may have just slipped away. Do you want me to pursue?"

"No," Aly replied, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. "If he's gone, we'll just have to keep searching. In the meantime, we still need to tear this place apart for any possible leads. Watch yourself up there and we will be back soon."

Entering the penthouse, the party fanned out; checking each room thoroughly for any remaining agents. "Well, I think Joker may be right," Zaeed said quietly. "This place is completely deserted. I am sorry, Aly." He could see the disappointment in her eyes at the idea that she had once again allowed Williams to escape.

Stepping up to the final door in the penthouse, Aly shrugged. "Just one more hurdle in this never-ending race, right?" she asked, smiling warmly at him. She pushed the door open and started to enter the office. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and jumped back into the hallway; barely dodging the spray of gunfire that shot out after her.

"Aly!" Garrus cried, pulling her to him and checking her for injuries. "Are you hit?"

"No, Garrus," she replied, pushing gently away from him. "Though whoever the hell is in that office will soon wish they had finished me off."

"You bet your sweet ass they will!" Zaeed declared, motioning for Jack to join him near the door. "When I throw this door back, I need you to put up a barrier around the entrance. I want to be able to get a good look at the room without getting my head blown off. Got it?"

"Oh, yeah," Jack replied, her eyes glittering dangerously. "No one fires on Shep and walks away alive." Nodding, Zaeed grabbed the handle, shoving the door open and moving quickly behind the biotic. More gunfire instantly erupted from inside the room, but none of it penetrated the strong barrier she had erected. The mercenary glanced inside, his eyes meeting those of the panicked salarian. Moving back, he turned to Mordin.

"Looks like your STG pal was left behind," Zaeed said, jerking his thumb toward the office. "And he isn't taking it well. Wanna see if you can get him to drop the fucking gun?"

Nodding slowly, Mordin approached the door and waited for the shooting to stop before he called into the office. "Rentola," he began, "this is Mordin Solus, former Salarian STG. There is no escape for you. Put your weapon down. We need to talk."

Several minutes of silence passed before Rentola finally responded. "Your Commander Shepard isn't one for talking, Solus," he replied. "Her record indicates that much."

"Actually, I have been dying to speak to you," Aly interjected. "I want to know why you helped the Shadow Broker kidnap Ashley Williams and what his plans are for her."

"And what do I get in return?" he asked, the distrust evident in his tone.

"Well, from the look of things, you have been abandoned by your employer. Am I right?" Aly asked, stepping closer to the office entrance. "You tell me what I want to know and I will make sure he can never touch you."

More silence filled the hall. Finally, an assault rifle slid to a halt against Jack's barrier. "Fine," Rentola said quietly. "I will answer your questions. I don't owe the Shadow Broker anything anymore."

Zaeed stopped Aly as she moved toward the door, shaking his head sternly. Jack lowered the barrier and he entered first; his gun pointed between Rentola's eyes. The rest of the crew followed. Thane and Grunt stayed outside, making sure they received no unwanted visitors.

"So, talk," Zaeed said, hatred dripping from his voice. "And it better be fucking good, or I will make sure it takes a long time for you to die. I promise you that." He had been itching to pull the trigger on the gun since the moment the salarian fired on Aly. He knew how badly she needed this information, however, and he had no intention of taking that away from her.

"You want to know why the Shadow Broker wants Williams, Shepard?" he asked her slowly. He chuckled when she nodded her head in response to his query. "Well, I truly wish I could tell you. Since the moment that I was recruited for this mission, I have had a feeling that the Shadow Broker's obsession with destroying you was more personal than professional. He wants you dead, Commander, and he wants your closest friend to do it."

"Who is he, Rentola?" she said, sitting down on the floor in front of him. "Is it someone I know, or someone I have defeated in battle? Obviously I have done something to cross him, but I can't imagine what that would be; especially not as far back as Virmire."

Rentola was silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully. He knew his ability to aid the Spectre was the only thing keeping him alive at the moment. "I don't know who he is, but I can tell you this. I was in the Shadow Broker's employ since long before Virmire," he explained, "but that was the mission that changed everything. When I reported that you had arrived on the planet, I was told to take one of your crew captive and turn them over to the Shadow Broker's agents. Williams was my preferred choice, as the biotic on your team would have been a bit of a problem for me."

_Oh my God_, Aly thought furiously. _It didn't matter who they took! Ashley's abduction had been mere convenience! _The thought of all that her friend had been forced to endure ignited a hatred inside Aly that she hadn't felt in a very long time. Turning her gaze back to Rentola, she spoke slowly in order to control her emotions. "Where is Ashley now?" she asked. "I want specifics, Rentola. Tell me where she is headed now or so help me…"

"I wish I could, Shepard!" the salarian cried. "Believe me, I have no reason to remain loyal to the Shadow Broker anymore. He wishes me dead and, had it not been for the rather sadistic humor of my former lieutenant, I would already be so. He thought it would be great fun for you to destroy me. I planned on escaping with Williams, and I know where I was headed. I will give you my omnitool and you will have every piece of data that I have on my former employer."

"Where were you headed?" Aly asked, anxious to be done with this interrogation.

"I would have taken her to one of the Shadow Broker bases on Thessia," he said. "However, given the changes that were made to my plans, I doubt she will be there. I do know of a place where Williams could be stashed until the Shadow Broker is ready for you to die."

Zaeed kneeled down, pushing the barrel of his gun into the salarian's chest. "And this place is?" he asked venomously.

Rentola shivered involuntarily as he met the mercenary's gaze. In the heterochromatic orbs, he could clearly see his impending death. "The Shadow Broker has a ship that orbits the planet Hagalaz," he said, pulling up the information on his omnitool and showing it to them. "Its location is a closely guarded secret. Had anyone discovered that I was aware of it, I would have been killed immediately. It is a sanctuary of sorts, from what I have been told."

Garrus stepped forward, copying the data from Rentola's omnitool onto his own. "Finished," he said to Aly, moving away from salarian once again.

"So, now you have my information," Rentola said. "I'm not foolish enough to think I will survive this. I knew the moment I agreed to take Williams that this day would come. Remember this one thing, though, Shepard. You may think you know your former friend, but you don't. She bears a hatred for you that has been planted deep into her memories. When you finally do meet, you had better be prepared to kill her."

Aly rose slowly and turned away, leading her crew silently from the room. Mordin stepped forward, pulling his gun from its holster and pointing it at Rentola. "Shepard will be prepared to do what must be done to Williams, even if that means killing her," he said quietly. "Unlike you, she is no coward. Your crimes are beyond imagining, both against the Salarian STG and against my commander and friend. For that, you must pay." Rentola nodded slowly and closed his eyes.

Aly paused as the gunshot rang out through the apartment. Mordin was at her side moments later, his face surprisingly serene. "Ready to go, Professor?" she asked him quietly.

"Yes, Commander," he replied, his hand briefly brushing against her own. "Let's go home."

As the shuttle took off from the rooftop, Zaeed pulled Aly close to him, sliding his arm around her waist. "So, Hagalaz it is, then?" he asked quietly.

Resting her head on his shoulder, Aly released a shuddering sigh. "Yep," she replied, "we are going to Hagalaz. It's time to bring David home."


	18. Facing the Past and the Future

**I owe everything to my family for this chaper. They gave me the fight I needed and the support I couldn't live without - **

**Lisa, Jerry, Andrew, Steve and Doug - I love you all dearly and am sooo very lucky to have you all in my life!**

**I should be completing the Hagalaz portion of the story this weekend - I would have done it this time, but it's already VERY LONG! Sorry!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**A special thank you to my new readers: Inverness and Alliel 23 - The reviews you left absolutely made my day when I read them - thank you so much for the support!**

**All the love I have to the members of Team Zaeed & Team Kaidan, including: voltagelisa, AlexSavard, KMN91, SO58, Steve69, **

**CCBug, WitchWeaver, FalynnAngel, sandradee27, KayraCousland, Constantano, Made Nightwing, ****tgail73,**

**lightan117, Nanicane, damn all good names are taken, woodledoodledoodle, thnewandrew and AdalaeAmell! **

**Bioware owns all!**

"Uh, Garrus," Joker called over the com, "would you please come up here to see me? I have a situation that requires your assistance." The Normandy was still docked in Illium's spaceport, awaiting the delivery of some essential supplies before leaving for Hagalaz.

Garrus approached the bridge slowly, pulling his side pistol out of its holster as he did so. Standing near Joker was a motley collection of soldiers, all of whom appeared to be members of the Blue Suns. "Joker," he asked as he cautiously approached the pilot's chair, "mind telling me what is going on here?"

Before Joker had a chance to respond, the group parted and the Blue Suns mercenary from the medical clinic on Omega stepped forward, extending his hand in greeting. "Lieutenant Vakarian, right?" he said, the only sign of his discomfort being the slight tremor in his voice. "We met on Omega. My name is…"

"Ricci," Garrus finished, his irritation rising at the arrival of the suave mercenary. The turian could still recall the way that Ricci had laid his hands on Alyssa without her permission, and he wasn't about to forgive that particular indiscretion. "I remember you quite clearly."

Ricci smiled wanly and withdrew the hand that Garrus had completely ignored. "I see that you do," he said, chuckling nervously. "Well, it is good to see you again. I take it you are the welcoming party?"

Turning to Joker, Garrus raised his brow questioningly. "If this is Massani's friend, why am I here?' he asked, unconcerned with how rude his statement appeared to the new arrivals. "Haven't you informed him of his arrival yet?"

Joker stared pointedly at Garrus, wanting to explain as little as possible to the strangers in his area. "I tried to inform him," he said and nodded toward the communications array, "but was unable to get an answer."

"What do you mean, you weren't able to get an answer?" Garrus asked angrily. "I assume he is on the ship, right? So buzz him and tell him to get his ass up here to deal with these people."

Snorting derisively, Joker motioned to the com button beside him. "You know what?" he began, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you think you can do better, then be my guest."

"Fine, I will," Garrus spat, reaching over and hitting the panel. His mouth fell open, but no sound came out. From the other end of the com came a series of loud bangs, followed by what sounded like glass crashing to the ground.

"Oh… god, yes!" Aly cried, her breathing ragged and her voice husky. "Fuck the lamp! I'll get another one! Just don't stop!"

"Was that an order, Alyssa?" Zaeed replied, grunting loudly in time with the rhythmic pounding. "I do believe that one of us needs to remember who is in charge right now." A scuffle ensued; and by the sounds emanating from the com, several more breakable items went flying to the floor. The banging ceased, and Zaeed's voice was filled with triumph as he demanded, "Who is the commander now, Aly? Say it! You know the rules. Tell me and I'll give you what I know you want."

Garrus felt his plates begin to shift as he realized what he was hearing. He glared furiously at Joker, who was now covering his mouth to stifle his laughter. Ricci and his comrades were also riveted to the noise. The Italian nodded approvingly, a bright smile on his face. "That lucky bastard," he mumbled, moving closer to his men as the turian's furious gaze snapped toward him.

All eyes focused on the instrument panel speakers as Aly's cry rang out over the system. "You bastard!" she panted. "I was so close! I'll make you pay for this when it's my turn!"

Zaeed's evil chuckle brought an even bigger grin to Ricci's face. "I have no doubt of that, sweetheart," he purred, "and I look forward to every minute of it. Now, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me, or do you need a little reminder?" No one was sure what the wet sound they heard next indicated, but Aly's desperate moan raised several eyebrows.

"Uh… oh…" she gasped. "You're in command, Zaeed! I'll do anything you want! Just move… please…"

"Oooo… an admission _and_ a please!" Zaeed replied huskily. "I think I may have to give you something extra special for that." The pounding resumed, though at a much slower pace; and Aly's moans of pleasure soon filled the cockpit.

"See?" Joker said, staring up at Garrus. "YOU want to interrupt that to tell him he has company?"

_What I want to do is vomit or possibly rip Massani's heart out of his chest,_ Garrus thought; wishing he had never responded to the pilot's summons. It was one thing to be aware that Aly was with Zaeed, but another matter entirely to hear the proof for himself. "Joker, shut the damn thing off, would you?" he spat irritably. "I'll take this group to the Mess Hall. When you do hear from Aly, tell her where they are."

Joker reached toward the panel, his hand hovering over the button as he heard Aly speak. "Zaeed," she panted throatily, "did you just hear Garrus?" Silence descended over the cockpit as the guilty audience collectively held their breath. "Oh my God! Joker, if that com is on, I will fucking _kill_ you!"

"Well, we can't disappoint our loyal listeners, now can we?" Zaeed asked, his voice raspy. A moment later, the pounding increased in tempo and Aly's cries rose in pitch. As the commander's screams grew loud enough to attract the attention of the nearby crew members, Garrus shoved Joker's hand aside and furiously slapped the panel, cutting off the transmission.

Without looking up, Garrus turned toward the elevator, marching away from the bridge. "Move it!" he ordered and Ricci motioned for his crew to follow behind the growling turian; his wary gaze focused on his unwilling host.

Once he was alone, Joker reached for the com button; not wanting to miss the conclusion of the action. "Jeff," EDI said sternly, "if you touch that panel, I will be forced to tell Commander Shepard how many times you have repeated this process. I don't think she will be pleased with the information."

Sighing heavily, the pilot sat back in his chair, glaring angrily at the holographic sphere which floated next to his control panel. "Dammit, EDI!" he complained, "Can't a guy have any fun? It was just starting to get good…"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The Normandy crew in the Mess Hall eyed the new arrivals with suspicion. No one seemed comfortable with having a full contingent of Blue Suns mercenaries in their midst. Well, no one but Jack, naturally. She was seated in the middle of the group, getting all the details of the audio entertainment they had been privy to on the bridge.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed, slapping her hand on the table and laughing raucously. "I never get invited to any of the fun events!"

"I do apologize for leaving you out, Jack," Aly interjected as she and Zaeed strolled up to the table. "I had no idea that my sex life had now become a spectator sport. The next time I decide to fuck, I will make sure to send you a written invitation."

Jack sat back in her chair, chuckling deviously. "Now that's more like it," she agreed. "Can I bring a date? I think Ken would love to watch, as well. And maybe, if you are really lucky, we can get some audience participation going…"

"Not a chance," Zaeed interrupted, running his hand down Aly's back; his eyes locked on Ricci's and his message clear. "I don't share."

Smiling mischievously, the Blue Suns leader rose from the table; stepping up to Aly and holding out his arm. "You look positively radiant, Alyssa," he purred. "Thank you so much for allowing us to join your crew; if only for a bit. May I have the pleasure of your company for lunch? I am positively famished and I have no doubt that you could use the nourishment, as well; given your recent exertions."

"It is wonderful to see you again, Tony," Aly replied. "I appreciate your willingness to help us on this mission. And yes, you are quite correct. I could use something to eat. After all, I want to make sure to replenish my energy so that I can break each and every bone in my pilot's body; beginning with his skull." Garrus growled low in his chest and Zaeed glared murderously at Ricci as Aly gave him her warmest smile; taking his proffered arm and allowing him to lead her toward Gardner's station.

"Your commander does have a set of quads on him, doesn't he?" Jack asked the young woman seated beside her at the table. "It can be fatal to lay hands on Shep, especially when Zaeed and Garrus are nearby."

"I can tell," the mercenary replied, leaning closer to Jack so their conversation would remain private. "I can see Massani behaving that way, but why does the turian get so angry?"

Jack smiled. She knew the real reason for Garrus' overprotective nature when it came to Aly, but she didn't think the Blue Suns needed that information. "She saved his life not long ago," she explained, knowing that this partial reason would suffice. "Ever since then, he hasn't left her side. I don't know much about turians, but I always assumed it was some sort of 'life oath', know what I mean?"

"Ahhh," the girl replied, nodding slowly. "That would make sense."

_Idiot,_ Jack thought. _Turians don't have life oaths. Man, some people are really gullible._

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Blue Suns mercenaries? On the Normandy?" Kaidan said, the disgust evident on his face as he watched the soldiers eating at a table across the room. He had been sitting with Tali and Liara, enjoying a quiet dinner, when the rowdy group arrived. The Alliance officer took an immediate dislike to the party. The feeling grew exponentially when Aly arrived and was promptly whisked away by the attractive leader of the gang. "What in the hell are they doing here?"

Glancing over her shoulder at the mercenaries, Tali shrugged indifferently. "Well," she began, "according to Thane, these are the mercs that helped he and Zaeed to retake Mordin's medical clinic on Omega. You know, while you and Aly were fighting the Blood Pack to save Daniel and Patriarch."

"Good for them," Kaidan replied, the frown deepening on his lips. "That still doesn't explain why they are on the ship now."

Liara shook her head slowly. She could sense Kaidan's pain each time he looked at Aly and Zaeed together, and she sympathized with the frustration he felt at having no control over his current situation. She had felt the same ever since she lost Feron, and it was a pain that she would never wish on anyone else.

"I heard from Kasumi," the asari added, gesturing toward the man who was busy flirting with Aly while they waited for Gardner to complete their dinner, "that the leader of this branch of the Blue Suns was once Zaeed's second in command when he ran the organization. He isn't any fonder of the Shadow Broker than we are, and he offered his help in rescuing Councilor Anderson."

"Wonderful!" Kaidan exclaimed, throwing up his hands in aggravation. "So it's not enough that Massani has wormed his way into a position of prominence on the Normandy. Now he has to bring along more of his shady accomplices to further tarnish Aly's reputation. I can't believe she has allowed him to take complete control of her ship like this."

"If you don't want me to smack you hard enough to bring on a massive migraine," a soft voice said from next to Kaidan's right ear, "you will take that back immediately!" The three companions looked up in shock at the normally passive Dr. Elizabeth Chakwas. She stood rigid, her hands on her hips and a vicious scowl curving her lips. It was her eyes that kept their attention, however. The deep gray depths showed the true extent of her anger as she waited for a response from the Staff Commander.

"Dr. Chakwas…" Liara began, but closed her mouth when the physician shook her head sternly.

"I know this hasn't been easy for you, Kaidan," she began, keeping her voice low to avoid attracting the attention of those around them, "and I have never argued with your evaluation of Zaeed Massani; even when I have not agreed with it. However, if you think for one moment that I will allow you to suggest that Alyssa Shepard has lost control of this ship - _her_ ship - you have truly lost your mind."

Pulling out a chair, she took a seat next to the trio, leaning close to them. "When I heard that Alyssa was alive and would be commanding a new Normandy," she explained, "I immediately jumped at the chance to join her in her fight against the Reapers. Since the first day she stepped onto the bridge of this ship, it has been hers. No one – not the Illusive Man, the Alliance, or even the Reapers – could hope to separate her from this vessel. One group of mercenaries – loyal to the man who adores her, I might add – is certainly no threat."

Kaidan flinched at the mention of Zaeed's devotion to Alyssa, but even he couldn't deny the truth in Chakwas' words. "You're right," he admitted. "Alyssa would never let anyone else command her ship. I just worry about her. A biotic murderer, an assassin, and even a geth? What kind of crew is this? And now you add a group of mercenaries? It seems to be closer to a pirate ship than a military vessel."

"Well, Kaidan," Chakwas replied, "this isn't a military vessel, so I guess her choice of crew is perfect. This isn't the Normandy that you knew. Truth be told, this is a far better place to live than the original Normandy ever was. The crew is completely loyal and certainly capable, assassins and murderers included. And I think you know it, yourself, though you may not be ready to admit it aloud yet."

Rising from the table, she squeezed his shoulder affectionately. "I have preparations to make in Medbay before we reach Hagalaz," she said. "I know how busy you all are, but I could use some help later; if you have the time. I have a feeling there will be a lot of injuries on this mission."

"As do I, Doctor," Liara said, her eyes showing the sadness she tried to hide. "I will be there soon."

The somber mood was broken by an outburst of laughter from the Blue Suns' table. The trio turned to see Aly and Tony returning with their food. The Blue Suns commander sat down with his men, while Zaeed pulled Aly into his lap; wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"We have to keep her safe, Li," Kaidan said softly, his eyes never leaving the woman he loved.

"And we will, Kaidan," the asari replied, placing her hand over his. "We will."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Is there a reason you wouldn't let us hold this meeting in your room, Zaeed?" Tony teased, smiling warmly at his former commander. They were seated alone in the conference room, enjoying a drink after dinner. Aly insisted they have time alone to reminisce before she and Garrus joined them to finalize the plans for Hagalaz. "Afraid Alyssa will throw herself at me the moment she gets me near her bed?"

"That, my dear Tony," Zaeed drawled, sitting back in his chair and lighting a fresh cigar, "is a concern that I no longer have. Feel free to give it your best shot. All you will ever get from my Alyssa is a broken jaw and a very large set of blue balls."

"I'm sorry," Tony said, a wicked grin spreading across his lips, "who are you and what did you do with the Zaeed Massani I know? You remember him, right? He's the one who threatens everyone in sight for simply breathing on _his_ Alyssa Shepard."

Zaeed took a long drag from his cigar and blew several smoke rings into the air before answering. "Well, that would be the point, Antonio," he answered. "She _is_ my Alyssa Shepard. Mine and no one else's – forever."

"Holy shit," Tony replied, the look of shock on his face completely genuine. "One of you finally used the fateful "L" word, didn't you? Or was it _both_ of you?"

Zaeed leaned forward, folding his arms on the table. "I don't need to tell you what will happen if this conversation is ever repeated, right?" he asked quietly. The look in his eyes gave Tony no room to argue, and the Blue Suns commander nodded slowly. "Good. Alyssa told me that she loved me, Tony. She really said it. This woman that any man would be lucky to have loves _me_. Not Krios, not Vakarian, not even Alenko – _me_!"

"And what have I said to her to tell her how much she means to me?" he continued, staring down at the table and shaking his head angrily. "Not a goddamn thing!" He looked up at Tony and the mercenary's eyes widened as he saw the deep regret on his friend's face. "I haven't been able to say anything!"

"Well, is that because you don't feel the same, or because you haven't got the quads to do it?" Tony asked, ignoring the flash of fury that rose in Zaeed's eyes.

"Of course I feel the same!" he replied angrily. "Goddamn it, Tony, I can hardly breathe when I'm with her because of how much she means to me. I would kill or die for her without a moment's hesitation. I just never imagined that I would ever be in this position."

"Well, my friend," Tony replied, his tone unusually serious, "I suggest we complete this little mission of yours and then you tell her exactly what you are feeling. Otherwise, I may be forced to step in and take you up on that challenge you issued at the start of this conversation. And you know, if I turn the ever-famous Ricci charm up to maximum, you haven't got a chance."

Tony breathed a quiet sigh of relief as Zaeed finally seemed to relax. "Actually, I have bigger plans for us when this mission is over," he said quietly.

"You don't mean…" Tony began, scooting forward in his chair, a broad smile on his face. "No! Not you! I never thought I would see the day you would get mar…"

He quickly shut his mouth as the doors slid open and Aly and Garrus entered the room. Aly stopped short, staring at the two men suspiciously. "Did I interrupt something?" she asked, smiling warmly. "Garrus and I can come back if you need more 'male bonding' time."

"No, it's fine," Zaeed replied, staring pointedly at Tony. The message came across loud and clear to the mercenary – one word about the possible proposal and he wouldn't survive Hagalaz.

"Okay," Aly said, slipping into a chair next to Zaeed. "Then let's get this mission planned, shall we?"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"You no-good, rotten motherfucker!" Winford yelled at Jacobs, pounding on the glass of her holding cell. "You drugged me and hauled me to this godforsaken ship in the middle of nowhere! When I get out of here, I will rip your balls off and feed them to that monster in the Central Operations room!"

"Tsk, tsk…" Jacobs replied calmly, shaking his head at the furious agent. "Such a foul mouth you have, Veronica. And after all I have done for you…"

The mercenary leader flinched as a large table lamp flew into the glass, shattering loudly. "All you have done for me?" Winford raged. "Shepard was right in my hands and you kept her from me! I could have ended all of this; stopped her before she was able to hurt anyone else! Are you all mad? Am I the only one who sees how evil she is?"

"Are you finished?" Jacobs asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Because if you are, I have some news that you may find interesting."

"Really? What news could you have that I would possibly be interested in?" she spat snidely.

"Commander Alyssa Shepard is, at this very moment, on her way here," he replied, chuckling when he saw the shocked expression on Winford's face. "That's right. She should be here any time now. That bug I planted in Rentola's room was good for something, at least. I thought you might want to help me give her a proper greeting – unless you would rather stay in that room and hurl insults at me. If that is the case, I will deal with Shepard alone and you can rot in there, for all I care."

Winford stopped pacing and stared suspiciously at him through the glass. "This isn't another of your tricks, is it?" she asked. "Because of it is…"

"Yes, I know," Jacobs replied, rolling his eyes dramatically at her. "You will remove my balls… eat my spleen… blah blah blah…" He pressed a panel on the nearby wall and the door to her room unlocked. "You really need to get new threat material, you know. Your current repertoire is becoming rather stale. Now get your weapons and suit up. We don't have much time."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"For once, can't we just go somewhere that doesn't knock the shit out of my baby?" Joker complained, quickly adjusting the Normandy's motion dampeners to compensate for the raging storm that surrounded them. The sky surrounding the Shadow Broker vessel was a sickly shade of brown; the thick clouds lit by the constant flashes of lightning. "Aly, there is no way in hell we are landing on that thing."

"Not with this ship, we aren't," she replied. The landing party was gathered in the conference room, awaiting their departure orders. Garrus, Zaeed, Tony and Aly were with Joker, getting a closer look at their destination through the front viewports.

"Well, if your Hammerhead is half as good as mine," Tony commented, turning to Aly, "then you should be able to use it to touch down. My people will follow in our vehicle."

Zaeed nodded slowly, a sly smile on his face. "Risky," he said, chuckling softly, "but isn't that what we do best?"

Unable to resist, Aly leaned over; breathing softly in his ear. "I can think of something else you do even better than that," she whispered.

Stiffening painfully at her words, Zaeed closed the distance between them and nipped at her bottom lip. "And I promise to show you just _how_ good when we get back, sweetheart," he replied huskily.

"Do they always behave this way?" Tony asked, a wicked smile on his face as he glanced over at Garrus.

"Without fail," the turian replied, his stomach listing slightly as he recalled the sounds coming through the communications array when Tony first arrived. "Joker, can you see a decent place to land the vehicles?" he asked, hoping to draw Aly's attention from her lover.

"Yep," the pilot replied, indicating a series of flat panels to the back of the enormous vessel. "I think those should do the trick. Gonna be a rough landing, though. You need me to take you, Aly?"

Aly reached over, knocking the cap off of Joker's head. "Not on your life, flyboy," she answered. "I need you here, making sure I have a ship to return to when the Shadow Broker is dead and gone. Garrus can pilot the Hammerhead, as I know he won't trust me to do it." She turned in the direction of the loud chuckle and stuck her tongue out at the laughing turian.

Turning to walk away, Aly looked back at Joker one last time. "Call the landing party and tell them to meet us in the cargo hold," she said. "We need to get moving."

She waved casually over her shoulder at him as his parting words reached her ears. "Be safe, Aly," he called, smiling warmly at her retreating form.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The two crews exited their Hammerheads on the base's surface, guns drawn and at the ready. Tony joined Zaeed, Aly, Garrus and Liara in the lead; the rest of their crew fanning out behind them.

The Normandy ground support team consisted of Jack, Grunt, Kasumi, Jacob, Legion and Thane. Miranda was left in charge of the ship, while Mordin and Samara were busy making final preparations for the arrival of Ashley Williams; should she be onboard the Hagalaz base.

Tony brought along six of his own team to round out the assault group. They included Karoline Nichols, Tony's second in command and the Blue Suns' best sharp shooter; Tom Phillips and Richard Allen, both Vanguards; and Ronin Matthews and Patrick Noone, the heavy hitters of the team. The last member of the crew was Adriano Costa, Tony's childhood friend and self-proclaimed engineering genius. He stayed near Legion, pelting the geth with questions about his peoples' technology whenever a safe chance arose.

"Did you see anything in the schematics labeled "Enter Here", Li?" Aly asked, cautiously making her way down a steep set of metal pipes.

"Sure I did," Liara replied, laughing heartily. "Because you know those evil information brokers. They just _LOVE_ to label everything to make it easier for invading parties to find a way into their secret lairs."

"So, that's a 'no' then?" Aly shot back, stepping onto an open platform railing; quickly diving behind some heavy cables. "Maintenance Drones!" she shouted back to her crew. "Coming quick!"

The team broke into their prearranged pairs, ducking behind cover and firing in groups. The plan was to keep everything organized and in specific sets. Too many weapons discharging at once could lead to friendly fire, and that wouldn't benefit anyone.

After countless battles with Shadow Broker agents and at least one near-fatal fall off the side of the vessel, the group reached a large steel door. Thane moved forward and attempted to bypass the complex locking mechanism. "This door will not be opened by conventional bypass methods, Siha," he said, turning toward Aly and shaking his head in frustration.

"I may have a solution," Liara said, reaching into her pack and producing a small electronic device. "I have a bypass shunt program that should enable us to get inside." Placing the apparatus on the door, she punched several buttons and stepped away. A circular pattern appeared around the device and it admitted a low hum as it began running through a series of codes; looking for the one that would disable the door.

"I don't know how long this will take, Aly," Liara called, "so we should get ready to protect this area."

"Well, isn't this awfully familiar," Zaeed said, moving next to Aly and drawing his pistol. "Set the electronics in motion and get our asses slammed while it performs its magic."

"Yep," she replied, shooting at the first of the Shadow Broker agents that appeared above the doorway. "Horizon all over again."

"Yeah, well I get to kill Alenko this time if he says something I don't like," Garrus growled, shooting a murderous glare at the Staff Commander. Kaidan was busy engaging a nearby Shadow Broker Vanguard; lifting her into the air and tossing her into a nearby lightning conduit.

Aly sighed, shaking her head and smiling at her turian companion. As a new wave of Shadow Broker heavies made their way toward the group, Aly's attention turned to Liara. "Li, when is that door going to open?" she yelled to the asari. "Surely you have some idea since you've used it before." When she received no response, Aly glanced at Liara and frowned. "You _have_ used one of these before, haven't you, Liara?"

"If I tell you the truth, do you promise not to shoot me?" the asari replied, sending a Singularity pulse toward a group of approaching LOKI mechs; pulling them off of their feet and sending them spiraling toward the center of the mass. Before Aly had time to respond, her attention was pulled to the far end of the battlefield.

"I have had ENOUGH!" Jack screamed, rising from her position behind a nearby lightning conduit; her body enveloped in a blazing blue light.

"Everybody down! Get out of the way!" Aly yelled, pulling Zaeed behind a nearby air vent.

A blinding light shot forth from the biotic's body, carrying with it a wave of energy that engulfed everyone in its path. The remaining Shadow Broker agents were pushed off the ship; their screams reaching the team's ears as they disappeared into the roiling clouds that surrounded the base.

No one moved for several moments; the shock of what had just occurred apparent by the way they Blue Suns mercenaries moved closer together. Aly laughed, saluting Jack as the biotic looked her way; the glow fading from her skin.

Glancing at Tony, she smiled broadly. "Let's see the Shadow Broker top that," she said, moving to stand at Liara's side by the locked door.

"Aly," the asari declared, breathing a sigh of relief, "the program is done. We should be able to get inside without any problems."

Zaeed stepped up, taking Aly's arm as she hit the panel to open the door. "Be cautious, alright?" he asked quietly, looking down at her; his eyes filled with concern.

"Alright," she replied. "I'll be careful. After all, you did promise me that demonstration when we get back to the ship."

"That I did, baby," he replied, following her into the darkened interior.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Jacobs stared into the holding cell at the two shackled prisoners. He had just received word of Shepard's arrival and he simply couldn't go to kill her without sharing the event with his guests. Bypassing the lock on a nearby door, he stepped inside; walking up to an elaborate control panel.

"Evening, gentlemen," he said casually; reaching forward to push a button on the console. Electric sparks shot through the prisoner's restraints, making their muscles involuntarily contract. "Ooooo… that does appear to be quite painful," he added, chuckling maliciously.

"Tonight is a very special night here at the Shadow Broker's base, and I knew you would both wish to be part of it," Jacobs continued. "At this very moment, Commander Alyssa Shepard and the crew of the Normandy SR-2 are engaged in battle with my men on the outer hull of this space station. Now, I hold no hope that the Shadow Broker agents will be able to defeat the mighty Alyssa Shepard; and as such, she should be arriving inside at any moment. I will be there to give her the welcome that she so richly deserves."

Councilor David Anderson struggled in his bonds, his voice weak as he spoke. "If Shepard is here, you would be wise to leave immediately," he gasped. "Nothing you do will stop her from reaching your employer and tearing him limb from limb; especially when she discovers his true identity."

Once more pressing the button on the console, Jacobs watched in amusement as Anderson's body convulsed; waves of electricity passing through his limbs. "I don't recall asking for your commentary, Councilor," he spat. "Alyssa Shepard will die, and I wanted you to have a front row seat for the festivities. The monitor before you is connected to the cameras that are placed throughout this vessel, and they will be tracking Shepard from the moment she crosses the threshold. You will be able to watch as I finally destroy her and her crew; giving their bodies to the Shadow Broker for his own use."

Flipping on a switch at the far side of the console, Jacobs watched as the monitor flickered to life. "Oh, and Feron?" he began, turning his attention to the beaten and battered drell imprisoned with Anderson. "I thought you would want to know that Dr. T'Soni is with Shepard. It simply couldn't be more convenient. In one sweep, I get to remove two obstacles from the Shadow Broker's path. I am sure the rewards will be quite substantial."

"Enjoy the show, gentlemen," Jacobs said as he hit the button to open the door. "I guarantee it will be an event to remember."

"Are you done bragging, Jacobs?" Winford said as she met him in the hallway. "You know, if you were half as good as you claim to be, Shepard would already be ours."

"Oh, I _am_ as good as I say I am, Veronica," he replied snidely. "And once I have defeated Alyssa Shepard, I will finally get the recognition I deserve."

Winford's eyebrow rose at the agent's declaration. "After _you_ defeat her?" she asked cautiously. "I thought Asset wanted _me_ to kill her. After all, it has been my mission since the very beginning."

"And you have done a piss-poor job of it so far, haven't you?" Jacobs asked, gathering his weapons and strapping them on his back. "Don't get me wrong. I know you have some personal score to settle and I will make sure that you have your moment with Shepard during the fight; but in the end, I will be the one to turn her over the Asset. I'll make sure you get credit for it, as well, of course."

"How very generous of you," Winford said softly. "However, I think I'll speak for myself, thank you." Grabbing Jacobs around the neck, Winford pulled his body to hers; sliding her stiletto into his carotid artery and pulling it across his throat. Blood sprayed against the stone walls as the mercenary struggled to free himself. Winford used a nearby ventilation pipe as leverage, and it wasn't long before Jacob's thrashing subsided and he slid to the ground; his lifeless eyes staring up at her.

"That's for drugging and locking me up, you fuck," she spat, leaning down and wiping the blood from her stiletto onto his sleeve.

"Now," she murmured aloud as she pulled the rifle from her back, "time to greet the Commander."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"I know I should be pleased at the lack of Shadow Broker agents coming to greet us," Aly said quietly as the group proceeded down a stone hallway, "but I'm not."

"Neither am I," Tony replied. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up and his muscles were tight from the tension of waiting for the attack to commence. "Guess it's too much to hope that they all died outside?"

Zaeed snorted, pointing his pistol into a darkened alcove; checking for hidden adversaries. "With our track record, peace and quiet is never a good thing."

They approached a room at the end of the corridor; weapons at the ready. Before Zaeed and Garrus could engage the locking mechanism, the door slid open. Inside, surrounded by no less than twenty Shadow Broker soldiers, stood Veronica Winford. Her armor was splattered with blood, and Aly shuddered as she imagined who it might have belonged to. If she had come this far, only to lose David to her former best friend, she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it.

As though reading her mind, Winford broke out into a cruel smile; running her gloved finger through the blood on her chest piece and examining it closely. "Never fear, Commander Shepard," she began, her voice cold and hard. "This doesn't belong to your precious Councilor Anderson. He is still alive and on this station; though I cannot say how long he will remain that way."

Winford strolled into the center of the room, flicking the gore from her fingertip. "This blood belongs to my former associate, Edward Jacobs," she continued. "You see, he thought he could betray me and kill you himself; thereby robbing me of the pleasure of fulfilling my mission for the Shadow Broker. I simply could not allow that. I am sure you understand; given how many lives you have taken in the service of your Cerberus masters."

Zaeed moved forward, preparing to engage the obviously insane former Alliance officer and end her hunt for Alyssa once and for all. He was stopped by Garrus, who placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head slowly at the mercenary.

"This one is all Aly's," the turian said sternly, indicating their commander with a toss of his head. Zaeed glanced to Aly, his eyes widening slightly at the look of determination on her face. Instantly he knew Garrus was correct. Winford was a fight that Aly had to face on her own. He only prayed that she wouldn't be seriously hurt in the process.

"I hate to correct you, _Ashley_," Aly began, emphasizing the name, "but I am not the one being controlled by a 'master', as you claim. That would be your situation, not mine. The Shadow Broker has been controlling your mind for years now, and you still don't seem to realize it."

Anger flashed in Winford's eyes as she stared at Alyssa. "Don't you dare call me that," she spat icily. "I am _not_, nor have I _ever been_, Ashley Williams. This is just one more of your attempts to cloud the situation with your lies. Well, I won't have it! Your crusade against the Council worlds ends here, Shepard. You will pay for your crimes, once and for all."

To her team's surprise, Aly smiled; crossing her arms over her chest and relaxing her body. "I do believe I hit a nerve, didn't I?" she asked. "You seem so sure that you are the 'Great Veronica Winford', loyal servant to the all-knowing Shadow Broker. Answer me this, if you are so certain of your identity. After our encounter on Tuchanka, did you return to your ship and begin to question the story your Shadow Broker handler had given you about your past?"

The momentary shifting of Winford's gaze from her own was all the proof Aly needed to continue. "So you did, then?" she asked, her smile widening. "Interesting. I bet you even did some research into the woman you so closely resemble, didn't you?"

Winford broke eye contact once again, her jaw tightening painfully. When she looked back at Alyssa, there was hatred in her deep brown orbs that would cause most opponents to shudder and even retreat. Alyssa Shepard, however, was not 'most opponents'; and now that she had her hooks into Winford, she had no intention of releasing her.

"Well," Aly said, moving closer to her adversary, "that's all the information I needed. Why don't we get this over with so I can move on to killing the puppeteer who holds your strings."

"You fucking bitch!" Winford said, charging across the room and crashing into Aly, sending them tumbling to the ground. Though both support teams drew their weapons, neither side would fire. The risk of hitting their respective leaders was simply too great.

Winford straddled Aly's waist, throwing a right cross that landed squarely on her jaw. Aly, knowing she needed to regain her footing if she hoped to defeat Veronica, brought her legs straight up behind the agent; wrapping them around her head and yanking the unsuspecting woman backwards onto the floor.

The commander quickly regained her feet, moving back toward her party and assuming a defensive posture. "Aly," Zaeed called from behind her, "get back here!"

"No," Aly replied, refusing to look back over her shoulder. "This ends here. I want no interference, understood?" Reaching up, she unclasped the top of her armor; slipping it off and letting it drop to the ground. She needed freedom of movement for what she had planned.

"Are you completely insane?" Zaeed cried. Garrus restrained the furious mercenary as he lunged toward his lover; holding him firmly by the arms. "Let me go, Turian, or I swear I will make you pray for death!"

"Such devotion, Shepard," Winford said as she rose from the floor and retreated toward her guards. "I am sure he will be devastated when you die."

"Good thing he won't be seeing it today then, isn't it?" Aly replied. "Now, our teams could stand here and shoot at each other until the storm outside this facility ceases to rage. Or we could finish this the way any real soldier would – one on one. You think you have the guts to fight me without your bodyguards?" Bending down, Aly pulled her Ka-Bar duel edge ankle knife from her boot. She took a moment to admire the carbon serrated blade, holding it lightly in her hand; a vicious grin spreading across her face.

It took Winford only a moment to make up her mind. "Shepard is mine!" she yelled to her team. "No one is to get involved!" She discarded her armor and reached behind the metal plating of her right leg guard; her eyebrow raised in confusion as her search proved futile.

"Looking for this?" Aly asked, holding up Winford's stiletto for all to see. The Shadow Broker agent growled in frustration, but remained silent. "Want to know how I found it?" the Spectre continued, stepping closer to Winford. "Ashley Williams always carried her army knife in that exact location. Bet you thought you were unique, huh?" Tossing the stiletto back to Winford, Aly smiled as the first glimmer of doubt entered the furious woman's eyes. "Now, let's finish this."

"Fuck, she is good," Jack muttered, ignoring the murderous glance she received from Zaeed. "Oh, come on, loverboy, you've seen her in worst situations than this. Lighten up! Five hundred credits says Aly slices the bitch's face first."

"I'll take that," Grunt said, nodding slowly. "I claim torso shots. Shepard looks pissed!"

The former companions circled each other slowly in the center of the room. Winford broke the stalemate, feigning an attack to Aly's right arm before twisting her body to the side; coming around behind the commander and slicing into her shoulder. Aly quickly spun, ignoring the trickle of blood that inched down her back, and swung her arm in a wide arc. Her counterattack hit Winford in the upper right quadrant of her chest; causing her to cry out in pain.

"Yes!" Grunt called triumphantly. "Told you it would be torso first!"

"Can't you ever behave?" a quiet voice near the krogan's shoulder asked irritably. He looked down at the empty space at his side and realized that Kasumi had once again gone invisible. Though he had no love for the thief, he had to respect her ability to maneuver around a battlefield without being seen.

"We don't have to do this, Ash," Aly said, the first pangs of guilt hitting her as she watched the blood seep through her former chief's shirt. "I can help you recover what the Shadow Broker took from you; what he took from both of us."

"Shut the fuck up!" Winford cried, diving toward Aly's legs, slicing the Spectre's left calf as she rolled past. "I am not Ashley Williams and there is nothing to recover! The only thing that will help me is to see your broken body handed over to the Shadow Broker; as it would have been already, had that asari bitch and her drell lover not interfered!"

"Save that anger," Kasumi whispered, stepping between Zaeed and Liara. The asari had begun to glow at the reference to Feron, and she was fighting the urge to lash out at her former teammate. "I have an idea that just might get them both out of here, but it will require our biotic party members to work in unison; and it will require you to keep a clear head, Zaeed."

"Let's hear it," Ricci said, his eyes never straying from the dueling women before him.

Aly quietly groaned. Her calf hurt like hell, but she couldn't afford to think about it now. Ashley had been trained in Marine hand-to-hand combat from a young age, and any distraction on the commander's part could shift the fight in the chief's favor. Her taunts were having the desired effect, however; and she knew that keeping Winford off her guard would be her best chance at success.

"Good hit, Williams," she said, indicating the injury with a motion of her hand. "I hope it was good for you, because it is the last one you will be landing."

"I know your game," Winford said through clenched teeth, "and it won't work. No matter how many times you use that dead woman's name, I won't agree that we are one in the same. I know who I am, and your desperate attempt to distract me will fail."

"Well, can't say I didn't try," Aly replied casually. "Guess I'll just have to be more direct." Rushing forward, the commander dropped to her knees and ducked under Winford's right arm as she swung the stiletto toward Aly's head. Thrusting her knife in an upward motion, she drove it deep into the agent's arm; twisting it roughly before pulling it back out and rolling away.

Winford screamed and her arm fell limply at her side, but not before she switched the stiletto to her left hand. "As you are well aware, I have just severed your radial nerve," Aly explained. "That arm is now useless. I will give you one chance to surrender before it's too late."

"Not in this lifetime, bitch," Winford spat, tucking her right hand into the waistband of her armor to keep it from getting in her way. "I can kill you with one arm as easily as I could with two."

"Gotta give her credit for determination," Nichols said, her sniper rifle trained on one of the Shadow Broker heavies. "I can see why Shepard respected her so much." Kasumi's idea had quickly been accepted by Zaeed, Tony and Garrus and the thief was currently moving silently through the ground team; explaining each person's task. Jack had been particularly pleased with her role, and Kasumi thought she may have finally made headway with the convict.

"You always were stubborn, Ash," Aly said, smiling wryly at the injured woman. "Guess the Shadow Broker hasn't completely altered your nature."

Though she projected a confident air, Winford was by no means in control of her emotions. Each time Aly used Williams' name, she had flashes of what can only be described as deja-vu. It seemed so right, and yet it couldn't possibly be. She wasn't Ashley Williams – Shepard was just fucking with her mind! Well, it was time to show Commander Shepard what happens when you play with others' lives!

Aly kept her focus on Winford, watching the change in her demeanor. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she saw the agent run her finger along the blade of her knife. She smirked, her mind flashing back to their time together on the Normandy. Ashley always started out sparring with her weaker hand. _Looks like playtime is now officially over,_ she thought; surprised at how happy that idea made her. _This fight had just gotten much more interesting… _

Aly was forced to move, running toward Winford's left hand before ducking and running her own blade up the agent's back. She saw Veronica twist and prepared for the downwards strike that she knew would come. She felt the blade slide across her skin and drove her hand up, swinging her knife so that it cut the underside of Winford's arm.

Shepard heard a grunt and took a few steps back; flinching as she moved. The knife had cut deeper than she originally thought; thought it wasn't anything that some carefully applied medigel couldn't fix.

Winford glared at Aly, pure seething rage contorting her face as she ran toward her. She swung her blade high, but Aly ducked the attack. The Shadow Broker agent smirked as her knife made contact on the follow-up downward stroke. She took another step and a searing pain raced along her leg; catching her unawares. Aly chuckled as she twisted and then withdrew her knife from Winford's thigh. The combatants once again separated, each wanted to slow the pace of the fight to avoid injury to themselves.

Aly rushed her former teammate, dropping to the ground at the last second and kicking upward with all her strength. Her foot connected with Winford's stomach, knocking her off balance.

Shepard tried to roll away, but wasn't quick enough. Winford had redirected her fall so that she landed on the Spectre. Aly only had a split second to brace for the impact. She grunted as Winford's elbow connected with her stomach. She caught a glint of metal in her peripheral vision and brought her arm up, deflecting her opponent's attack.

Aly hooked her leg over Winford's side, using the agent's own weight to roll her onto her back. Veronica felt the move and brought her knife back down toward Aly's unprotected face. The commander felt the small slice and retaliated; thrusting her knife into Winford's uninjured leg. She heard her adversary's cry of pain and knew the fight was coming to a close. The Shadow Broker agent had only one uninjured limb left.

Veronica gasped for breath as she felt the pain rip through her body. She tried to bring her knife up one final time, but the commander was simply too fast.

Time slowed to a crawl for Aly as the butt of her knife connected with the side of Winford's head. As she felt the woman slump beneath her, she prepared for the shooting to begin.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Time to die, fuckers!" Jack yelled, shooting a concentrated stream of biotic energy into the center of the Shadow Broker's agents. The retrieval plan was put into effect the moment Winford went down. The soldiers were tossed in every direction, their weapons clattering to the ground around them.

During the initial confusion, Zaeed and Garrus ran into the room; grabbing the two immobile women and quickly pulling them into the hallway; out of the line of fire. Phillips and Allen moved to the front of the group; adding their biotic prowess to Jack's. The three erected a barrier along the open doorway, sealing the soldiers inside.

"You're up, Costa," Tony called, moving aside to give his engineer room to maneuver. Legion followed behind the human, his curiosity piqued by his new companion. Adriano stepped up to the door; pulling a handful of grenades from his pack.

"You may want to shield your eyes," he called out; motioning to Allen. The Vanguard altered the flow of his biotics, creating a small hole in the barrier. Costa tossed the devices into the center of the room and turned away. "Now would be a good time!"

Seconds later, a blinding flash of light filled the room; dissipating as quickly as it began. "Move in, people, before they recover!" Tony called, stepping inside the room and opening fire.

In the hallway, Aly attempted to rise and return to the fight. Zaeed stared at her in shock a moment before gently shoving her onto her back. "Don't you move, Alyssa Shepard," he said angrily. "You are injured and until I say that it is safe for you to stand up, you won't." Pulling some medigel from his belt, he began applying it to her calf. "And you are goddamn lucky that we are in the middle of the Shadow Broker's base right now, or I would send your ass back to the ship!"

Aly opened her mouth to argue, but stopped when she saw the fear in Zaeed's eyes. The concern she saw on his face tore at her heart. She slowly reached up, running her fingertips down his cheek. "I am sorry for keeping you out of my fight with Ashley," she said softly; smiling warmly at him. "But I needed to do this on my own."

"I know you did," he replied, "and that is why I'm not wringing your neck right now. Though if you ever take off your armor during a battle again, I will kill you myself. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, we do," she answered, nodding slowly.

Zaeed helped pull her into a sitting position and began applying medigel to the injury on her back. "I have to admit, though," he said wryly, "seeing you roll around on the floor with Williams was a bit of a turn-on. Maybe next time the two of you can try it without the knives, huh?"

Aly laughed, looking down the hallway as her team returned from clearing out the Shadow Broker agents. The fight hadn't lasted long, as Costa's specially designed flash bang grenades had fully incapacitated everyone within the room.

"How is she?" Aly asked, glancing over at Winford. Garrus had bound her hands and feet with titanium cording and was applying sparse amounts of medigel to her wounds. Though he didn't want her to die, he had no intention of allowing her to recover enough to cause Alyssa any further problems.

"She'll be fine," he replied gruffly, unwilling to meet the commander's gaze. Aly's fight had shaken him badly, and he didn't want her to see the pain in his eyes. Though he knew she needed to confront Winford on her own, his territorial need to protect her nearly drove him to interfere. "I don't think we should leave her here without someone to guard her, however."

"I agree, for what it's worth," Tony said, moving to stand above Aly and Zaeed. "I can leave Matthews and Noone, if you would like. That way you don't have to break up your team."

"I appreciate that, Tony," Aly replied as Zaeed stood and carefully pulled her to her feet. "I'll leave Jacob, Legion and Kasumi, as well. They can eliminate any agents that we may have missed, should they try to attack from behind."

Kasumi nodded, stepping up and handing Aly her armor. "Here you go, Shep," she said, a broad smile on her face. "I think you may want to put this back on before you proceed any further."

"Yeah, I do," Aly replied, flinching as she pulled on the chest piece and secured the latches.

"You sure you want to continue this soon?" Zaeed asked, placing a hand on her arm. "We can wait for a while if you need to."

"Whether I want to or not isn't the point," Aly replied, sighing heavily. "David is here and in danger. We have to get him back."

"Then let's do this," Zaeed said, his desire to kill the bastard who had endangered Aly's life growing with each moment. "The sooner I get you off this ship, the better."


	19. Rescue, Remorse and Revelations

**As promised, Hagalaz is coming to an end! But the action will continue - you all didn't think I'd make it that easy, did you? :-)**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**The greatest of thanks always goes to Lisa, who refuses to allow me to give up on myself, no matter how bad it gets! Merci du fond de mon coeur, ma soeur!**

**All the love I have to the members of Team Zaeed & Team Kaidan, including: voltagelisa, AlexSavard, KMN91, SO58, Steve69, **

**CCBug, WitchWeaver, FalynnAngel, sandradee27, KayraCousland, Constantano, Made Nightwing, ****tgail73,**

**lightan117, Nanicane, damn all good names are taken, woodledoodledoodle, thnewandrew, AdalaeAmell, Inverness and Alliel 23! **

**Bioware owns all!**

The monitor went blank as Costa's flash bang grenades short-circuited the surveillance camera feeding images to Feron and Anderson. The Councilor felt sick; having just witnessed his protégé battling her former friend, all in an effort to save him.

Feron glanced at him, feeling pity for the human. "Your Commander Shepard is an extremely determined, versatile fighter, Councilor," he said quietly. "And she appears to have surrounded herself with a most competent team. I am sure that she will prevail against the Shadow Broker's minions."

Anderson chuckled, despite his deep concern for Alyssa. "I learned long ago that it's unwise to doubt Alyssa Shepard's ability to demolish large groups of enemies," he replied quietly.

"Then what is your concern?" Feron asked, flinching as another random wave of electricity shot through his body. After two years, he had gotten used to the momentary flashes of pain; and even welcomed them, at times. The shocks helped to remind him that he was still alive; and if he could survive, he had faith that Liara could, as well.

"Alyssa is a warrior of unsurpassed skill and endurance," Anderson began. "I have no doubts about her ability to physically succeed against the Shadow Broker. It's her emotional state that worries me. There is nothing that Alyssa won't do to save a friend; and by using Ashley Williams, the Shadow Broker has stacked the odds against her."

The soldiers outside their prison cell began rushing around, and Feron and Anderson turned their attention once more to the monitor above them. Anderson smiled wanly as Alyssa appeared at the top of the stairs. She appeared tired, but not seriously injured.

After quickly assessing her surroundings, the commander reached onto her back and pulled an enormous sniper rifle from its holster. When she fired the weapon, the sound actually carried into their holding cell and Feron chuckled, despite the pain of yet another electrical jolt. "That doesn't look like an emotionally compromised woman to me, Councilor," the drell commented; respect glowing in his coal black eyes. "I think the Shadow Broker may have a problem."

"I certainly hope so," Anderson replied, watching Aly approach; his hopes rising for the first time since his captivity.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Aly and Zaeed led the team further into the Shadow Broker's lair. "Li," Aly asked, "please tell me I'm not hearing things. What is up with the haunted voices coming from every direction?"

Liara stopped and examined a nearby control console. "It appears that the Shadow Broker's agents all have direct connections to this station," she explained. "The constant chatter is the transfer of information from one cell to another. I am quite anxious to see the layout of the main communications facility."

"Well," Zaeed said dryly, "you can look at the bastard's toys all you want, once I have had my fun with him." Silence followed the mercenary's declaration, as each team member contemplated what Zaeed's idea of 'fun' might actually be. For most, it wasn't a pretty picture.

Zaeed, for his part, could barely contain his pent up rage. Each painful step he watched Aly take only enflamed his blood further. Though she was every bit 'the commander', he could tell her fight with Winford had taken its toll on her. When he finally got his hands on the bastard that caused this, he would pay dearly for causing her pain.

"We are nearing the prison block, according to the schematics," Liara explained as the group proceeded up a narrow stairway. Aly could hear the tremor in the asari's voice as she spoke. "We should find Feron and Councilor Anderson there."

Rounding the top of the staircase, the team met another of the Shadow Broker's squads. This one was larger than the last several they had encountered, and it didn't take long for Aly to discover why. The soldiers were situated in a nearby office; obviously protecting the locked door behind them.

_David,_ she thought as she pulled her Widow and took aim at the guards furthest away from her party; smiling wickedly as their heads jerked back and blood splattered the walls behind them. _I am coming. Just hold on._

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"So, does the fucking Shadow Broker grow his agents in test tubes?" Jack spat as she slammed another opponent into a nearby wall. Aly flinched as she heard the sickening crunch his back made when it came in contact with the thick stone. "They just keep coming!"

"And if it was easy, you'd still bitch about it," Aly retorted, relieving one more soldier of his brain matter. _Fuck I love this rifle,_ she thought; caressing the Widow tenderly. Since acquiring the weapon, she had come to understand Zaeed's feelings for Jessie.

When the last of the current rush of soldiers fell, Thane approached the prison cell door and quickly bypassed the lock. The door slid open and the crew stepped aside, allowing Aly and Liara to enter first. Guns held at the ready, the women cautiously stepped into the narrow observation room. Suddenly Liara gasped, dropping her weapon to her side and rushing forward.

"Aly, it's them!" she cried, stopping before a control panel and examining the buttons on it. "Feron! I will get you out of there!"

Aly moved to the asari's side and looked through the windows into the room below. Her hand shot to her mouth and her eyes widened in shock. David Anderson lay in a large steel chair; his hands and legs shackled to it. His skin was pallid and his clothes hung loosely on his normally muscular frame. As their eyes met, he smiled wanly; a flicker of life shining in the hazel orbs.

Feron began to speak as Liara reached forward and punched several keys on monitor before her. Both prisoners cried out as jolts of electricity shot through the chairs; causing their muscles to spasm uncontrollably.

"What the hell did you do?" Aly cried, glaring at Liara furiously.

"I don't know!" the asari replied, her voice desperate. "That should have released the bindings on the chairs."

"The equipment is sensitive to tampering," Feron gasped, attracting the attention of the party gathering in the room. Zaeed was behind Aly, his hands on her waist to support her. Garrus, Tony and Kaidan were positioned around the women, as well. No one noticed the smug smile that spread across Kaidan's face when Anderson received his electrical shock. The Alliance officer was anxious to get Anderson back on board the Normandy and 'discuss' the Councilor's role in Alyssa's resurrection.

"Great, one more problem," Garrus said, glancing down at Aly. He hated seeing her in pain, and he knew they needed to release Anderson; if only to ease her mind. "So, what do we do now?"

Feron moaned, shifting in his chair in an attempt to stretch his aching muscles. "These chairs plug into the Broker's info network," he explained. "You have to shut off the power. Pull us out now and our brains cook."

"Legion, Costa, get in here!" Aly called, looking to Tony for permission to give orders to his crew. He nodded immediately, placing his hand gently on her arm and smiling warmly at her. Anderson's eyes shot open when a geth appeared next to Aly, his optical protectors fluttering as he watched her. "Is there anything that either of you can do about this?"

Quickly examining the panel, Costa stepped back; shaking his head sadly. "Shepard Commander," Legion began, "the prisoner appears to be correct. Any attempt to shut down the bindings from here will cause fatal injuries to those attached to them." Without waiting for a response, the technicians turned and left the room; neither of them wishing to interfere in the decisions of their leaders.

"Feron, do you know where we can cut the power?" Aly asked quietly. She couldn't bring herself to address Anderson yet. She knew she would break down if she did, and she needed every ounce of her strength if she was going to get everyone out alive.

Nodding weakly, Feron replied, "It won't be easy. You'll have to go to Central Operations. I don't know what manner of creature the Shadow Broker left behind to protect that room, but all of the guards are terrified of it."

"Wait!" Zaeed said, glaring at the drell. "You mean the goddamn Shadow Broker isn't even here?" The mercenary's face reflected the unbridled fury he now felt, and Feron flinched before replying.

"I'm afraid not," Feron said quietly. "Councilor Anderson and I overheard Jacobs telling an agent that the Shadow Broker left not more than a few days ago. None of them were pleased, and no one has dared enter Central Operations since." The drell cried out as another wave of electricity flowed through his bonds.

Aly flinched and turned to her crew. "It doesn't matter if the Shadow Broker is here or not," she said determinedly. "Our mission remains the same. We need to get that power off and release these prisoners. Jack, Garrus, you are with me and Liara. We will head to Central Operations and deal with the Broker's monster."

"If you think I'll let you run off alone…" Zaeed began. His voice trailed off as he saw the look in Aly's eyes when she turned to him and placed her hands on his arms.

"I need you to make sure David is kept safe," she said softly. "Please. Garrus and Jack will be with me, and we'll be fine. How bad can one guard be, anyway?" she added, attempting a jovial smile.

Though every instinct in his body argued against it, Zaeed reluctantly agreed, caressing her face gently before turning away. "She's all yours," he told Garrus, staring pointedly at the turian. Garrus nodded, silently accepting the responsibility for keeping Aly safe.

"Alyssa," Anderson called weakly as the commander started to step away from the control panel, "about the Shadow Broker's agents…"

"Later," she replied, refusing to meet his gaze. "For right now, I need to get you out of here."

"Keep moving!" Tony called to Aly as they engaged a new wave of Shadow Broker agents. "We'll deal with these assholes!" Flashing the Blue Suns commander a bright smile, Aly motioned for her team to follow her down the hall. All four members moved close to the ground to avoid the firefight continuing above them.

Liara was the first to reach the door, hitting the panel and leading the rest of the team inside; stray bullets flying by them as they made their exit from the hallway.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"No wonder the guards won't come in here," Jack said as she stepped into the enormous communications room. "That is by far the ugliest fucking thing I have ever seen!"

The party spread out, all their weapons trained on the monstrous creature seated behind an elaborate desk. The room was dark and quite cool; no doubt to maintain the safety of the impressive collection of computer servers and monitors that lined every inch of the circular walls.

The guard glanced up from the datapad he was studying; all eight of his eyes trained on Aly. "Ahhh… Commander Shepard," he began, his voice deep and gravelly. "Here for the drell and your Councilor, I see. That is a risky move, even for you."

Aly stepped closer, a wry smile curving her lips. "Did the Shadow Broker really think I would let the kidnapping of a human Councilor go unanswered?" she asked. "Not to mention the numerous attempts on the lives of myself and my crew. If either of us was taking a risk, it was the Broker, not me."

"The attempts on your life were extreme, but necessary," he replied casually.

"No, they weren't necessary!" Liara cried, her weapon shaking slightly in her hands as she stepped up beside Aly. "Neither was caging Feron for two years!"

Sighing heavily, the creature turned his attention to the furious asari. "Dr. T'Soni," he said, shaking his head slowly, "your influence caused all of this. Feron betrayed the organization when he handed you Shepard's body. The drell is simply paying the price." Dismissing Liara, his gaze shifted back to Aly.

"Your arrival, however ill advised, is quite convenient, Shepard," he continued. "The Collectors' offer still stands and I have no doubt they will be pleased to know that you will be joining them soon."

Scanning the remaining party members, the guard chuckled darkly. "And you brought me other trophies as well, T'Soni," he said pleasantly. "How wonderful. The bounty on Archangel is quite substantial and the Collectors will pay almost as much for the convict's body as they will for Shepard's."

"Good luck with that, fuckface!" Jack replied, an evil smile spreading over her face. "I've been a guinea pig for monsters before, and I know for damned sure I won't be again."

"You're not putting your hands on anyone," Liara said, the calm composure returning to her voice.

The monster chuckled once again, his jagged mouth curving into a twisted semblance of a smile. "It's pointless to challenge me, asari," he spat. "The Shadow Broker's organization knows your every secret, while you fumble in the dark."

Aly glanced over at Liara, fascinated by the look that appeared on her friend's face. For the first time since they had arrived at the base, the asari appeared complete serene; her eyes glowing with an inner light. _This is gonna be good,_ the commander thought happily.

"Is that right?" Liara replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "While I am sure the Shadow Broker knows quite a bit about me, I am not without my resources. Let's discuss your presence here, shall we?"

The guard shifted in his chair, the first sign of discomfort he had exhibited since they stepped into the room. "You are a yahg, a pre-spaceflight species quarantined on their home world for massacring the Council's first contact teams," Liara explained. "This base is older than your planet's discovery, which tells me that you are a relative newcomer to this environment. I'm guessing you were taken from your world by a trophy hunter who wanted a _slave_…" She let the word linger in the air a moment, her gaze never leaving the guard.

"… or a _pet_!" As she finished her narrative, Liara's eyes turned cold and her smile became a vicious snarl. Her last declaration had an immediate and violent effect on the yahg. He rose from his position behind the desk, bellowed loudly and slammed his fists down onto the stone top; breaking it into numerous pieces. Grabbing the largest chunk of stone, he flung it across the room. Aly grabbed Liara around the waist, diving out of the way of the projectile. It flew over their heads, striking Garrus and knocking him to the ground, pinning him beneath it.

"You motherfucker!" Aly yelled, diving behind a nearby console and firing her Carnifax at the furious yahg. "Jack, guard Garrus! Leave this bastard to me!" she ordered. Though she didn't look pleased, the convict nodded, moving closer to the fallen turian and firing her own pistol at the creature.

The yahg concentrated his fire on Aly, moving slowly but steadily toward her hiding place. Jack fired biotic pulses at him, keeping the creature mildly off balance. Their shots seemed to be making a dent in the yahg's armor, when he suddenly stopped and a glowing light enveloped his body. Liara's next several shots made no impact whatsoever and she glanced over at Aly; concern clouding her features.

"The shield is kinetically sensitive," she explained as Aly ran to her side. "Energy and projectiles are bouncing off."

Growling in frustration, Aly holstered her weapon and turned to her opponent; cracking her knuckles. "Looks like another fistfight for me," she announced. Charging at the yahg, she hit him with a right cross; knocking him back several feet. She followed up with several more punches and kicks, not wanting her adversary to get a chance to recover.

Just as she charged in for a final blow, the yahg activated an energy shield. Aly didn't have time to recover and the creature drew back, striking her full in the chest with the barrier. She flew across the room, landing with a loud crash near the console she had been using for cover.

Liara fired at the guard, distracting him long enough for Aly to dive behind the console and pull her gun. The gunfight resumed, and Jack switched her fighting style from pistol shots to Shockwave attacks. These prevented the yahg from continuing his attempt to reach Aly.

Screaming in frustration, Jack shot a final Shockwave at the yahg, knocking him off balance. "Attack while he's vulnerable!" Liara yelled. Jack and Aly both charged forward, slamming into his shield and throwing punches; breaking down the energy barrier that surrounded him.

The creature retaliated, using the kinetic shield to throw both women away. Jack took the worst of the attack, her head hitting a nearby column. With a loud grunt, she slid to the floor, unconscious. Liara quickly scanned the room and noticed a round energy conduit hanging above the yahg. She smiled, turning her attention to Aly. "If you can get him to bring up that shield again, I've got an idea," she called, indicating the ceiling with a toss of her head. Aly nodded, rising from the ground and diving behind her protective console one last time.

Liara took over Jack's role as biotic support, hitting the yahg with enough Shockwaves to keep him backing up as Aly continued bringing down his shields with her pistol.

With a furious growl, the yahg tucked his head down, charging directly at the Spectre. Aly rolled under his arm, coming up behind him and yelling for Liara to begin her attack. The asari threw a focused ball of biotic energy into the center of the conduit and it cracked loudly into several pieces. Raising her arms, she grasped the steel frame with her biotics and pulled, bringing the glass down on the unsuspecting yahg. The room filled with light as electricity shot out of the broken conduit; striking all available targets.

Aly looked to her left and saw Garrus rising slowly from the ground, shaking his head to clear the fog from his mind. The electrical charge continued to build, and Aly knew she had no time to lose if she wanted to save her team. "Liara!" she screamed over the noise, "Get Jack and get under cover! That thing is gonna blow!" Garrus looked up to see Aly rushing at him, her eyes wide with fright. She was only feet away when the conduit exploded, pieces of glass flying in every direction. In moments, Aly threw herself into his arms, pushing them both back onto the floor.

As the smoke cleared, Garrus looked up into Aly's face; surprised to see tears flowing freely from her eyes. "You're alright," she said, raising her hand and running her fingers over his mandible. "I am so glad."

"Of course I am, Aly," he said worriedly. "Why wouldn't I be?" Bringing his hand up to her face, he slowly ran it down her cheek, his eyes widening as he saw the line of blood his talons left behind. Turning his hand over, he gazed in horror at the crimson liquid running down his arm.

"Aly?" he whispered, his voice breaking. "Aly, answer me! What happened?"

"It's alright," she replied, smiling gently at him. "You're safe…" Garrus watched, terrified, as Aly's eyes rolled back in her head and a thin line of blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. As her head fell onto his chest, he saw the thick shards of glass sticking out of her back and bellowed loudly; a primal release of agonizing pain.

Liara and Jack, having heard the sound from across the room, raced over and stopped; both staring down in disbelief at the condition of their friend. Instantly, Liara was on the com. "Kaidan, are you there?" she cried, her voice trembling uncontrollably. "We need you…"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The last of the Shadow Broker agents was quickly dispatched and the team waited impatiently for Aly and her companions to turn off the power to the holding cells. "That's my girl," Zaeed announced as the console died and the lights flickered out. He and Tony rushed into the holding cell, disconnecting the tubes and wires from Anderson and Feron and carefully moving them both to the outer office; sitting them gingerly on the floor.

"Now, to get Aly and get the fuck out of here," Zaeed said, moving toward Central Operations. All movement ceased as Liara came across the com, her voice filled with terror. "Kaidan, are you there? We need you…" she called and Zaeed spun, staring anxiously at the Staff Commander.

"Li," Kaidan immediately answered, "what is it? Has there been an injury?"

"Kaidan, you need to get in here now!" she cried desperately. "It's Aly! She's… just get in here!"

The ground team flew down the hall, Kaidan and Zaeed in the lead. When they entered the circular room, they saw Garrus sitting on the floor, Aly's unconscious body in his arms. He was rocking her gently and running his talons through her hair as a pool of blood spread slowly around him on the floor.

"NO!" Zaeed cried, rushing toward his lover. He dropped to the floor in front of her, staring at the injuries that covered her back. Looking up at Liara, he spoke in a series of disjointed words. "What… Aly… is she…"

"Move!" Kaidan yelled, shoving the mercenary aside and examining the wounds. "Okay," he said, his hands shaking as he made note of the position of the shards. He grabbed her wrist, sighing in relief as he felt a faint pulse.

"She's alive, but barely," he said, glancing over at Zaeed. Reaching up, he tapped on his earpiece. "Joker, you there? Answer me, dammit!"

"What the fuck?" the pilot answered. "Who the hell are you to talk to me that way?"

"Listen to me, Joker!" Kaidan yelled. "It's Aly! She's been seriously injured. I need you to bring the Normandy alongside this base _now_! We don't have time to head back to the Hammerheads. Contact Mordin, Chakwas, and Samara and have them meet me at the side hatch. Got it?"

"You got it," Joker said quickly before the line went dead.

Kaidan turned toward the ground party, quickly scanning their clothing. "Allen, right?" he said, speaking to the Blue Suns soldier in the back of the group. At the nod of agreement, he continued. "I need your jacket." Without a moment's hesitation, Allen tore off his jacket and threw it to the Alliance officer. "Thanks," Kaidan said, "and sorry that you won't be getting it back." Reaching into his boot, he pulled out his combat knife and proceeded to tear the clothing into strips.

"I need medigel," he called. After receiving several vials, he covered the strips in the liquid and placed them carefully around the base of the glass; where the shards entered her skin.

Liara leaned close to Zaeed, who was eyeing Kaidan suspiciously. "Among other things, Kaidan is an excellent field medic," she said softly. "He will take care of her."

"Okay, we need to lift her up carefully and move her to the exit," Kaidan announced. As he reached for her body, Garrus hissed threateningly; his teeth bared at the officer. "Li?" Kaidan asked, moving back from the possessive turian.

The asari moved closer, attracting Garrus' attention to herself. "We need to get Aly to the ship now, Garrus," she said carefully, smiling warmly at him. "She can't be jostled too much, and that will happen if you try to stand up with her in your arms. You need to let Kaidan have her for now, okay?"

"Not Alenko," Zaeed said, moving forward and gazing steadily down at Garrus. "Give Aly to me. She is mine and I will be the one to take her to the ship; no one else." After several moments of staring into the turian's eyes, Garrus relented; moving his arms away from her body and allowing Tony and Zaeed to bend down and lift her up. Zaeed had to fight the urge to be sick as he saw the puddle of blood that was left behind. Aly had easily lost half her supply of the precious fluid. Cradling her head against his shoulder, he carefully carried her from the room, Kaidan and Garrus at his side.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Okay, people," Joker called back to Mordin, Chakwas and Samara; all of whom were standing at the outside hatch, waiting for it to open. "I can't maintain this long, so do what you have to do as quickly as possible." Reaching over, he released the hatch and the door slid open. Samara gasped as she saw the condition of the commander, blood still dripping from her broken torso.

"Samara," Kaidan called over the din of the storm, "you need to pull Aly over to you. The rest of us will return on the Hammerheads as soon as possible, and I'll join you in Medbay."

"Is this really a good idea?" Nichols asked Jack, watching the way the wind whipped the hair on her companions. "What if they lose her?"

Jack snorted derisively. "I have seen this particular biotic rip a man's arm off with her powers," she replied. "There's no way she'll lose Shep."

Samara nodded, closing her eyes and reaching her arms out in front of her. Zaeed felt his heart enter his throat as Aly was pulled from him and slowly began moving across the wide chasm to the Normandy. When her body was close enough, Mordin and Chakwas reached out, pulling her into the open doorway and sliding her onto a nearby gurney. Instantly they vanished into the interior of the ship.

"They will save her, Zaeed," Samara called across to the mercenary. "Have faith." As the hatch slid shut before her, the Justicar was positive she saw tears glistening in Massani's eyes.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Liara stayed on the Shadow Broker's base; having taken over control of the internal systems. Tony left his team with her, just in case more agents arrived from somewhere in the bowels of the vessel. The rest of the group raced back to the Hammerheads, heading back to the Normandy and Alyssa. Anderson and Feron accompanied the team back to the ship, as both were in need of greater medical attention than could be provided on the base.

Miranda met them in the decontamination area, a furious look on her face. "Where the hell is Winford?" she asked Jack and Grunt, who were the first through the door. "That bitch has caused enough problems today. I'll take her while you all check on Shepard." Jacob stepped forward, carrying the unconscious Shadow Broker agent in his arms.

"She's going to need medical attention…" he began, quickly closing his mouth when he saw the look on Miranda's face.

"She gets _NOTHING_ until Shepard is fully healed. Have I made myself clear?" she spat and Jacob instantly knew her behavior was a reaction to their injured commander. Aly had become good friends with Miranda since rescuing her sister on Ilium; though their relationship was nowhere near as close as that which the commander had with Jack. Miranda was a fiercely loyal person, and once Alyssa had won her devotion, Jacob knew the former Cerberus agent would do whatever was necessary to protect her. Right now, that meant punishing Winford for any pain Alyssa was experiencing. "Take her to Mordin's lab and put her in the holding cell they prepared for her."

"And Jacob," Miranda added as he moved past her, "don't be gentle."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zaeed reached the door to the Medbay, his eyes opening wide when it wouldn't open to admit him. "Open this goddamn door," he yelled, pounding furiously on the hard metal. Pulling his pistol from its holster, he took aim and shot the locking mechanism. Stepping to the window, he growled in frustration. The shades were drawn and there was no way for him to see inside.

"EDI!" he yelled, "open that motherfucking door and let me in! I want to see Alyssa _NOW!_

"I am sorry, Mr. Massani," EDI replied, "but I cannot unlock the Medbay doors at this time. Dr. Chakwas and Professor Solis are operating on Commander Shepard and the room must remain sealed for sterilization purposes."

"Fuck that!" he yelled, moving back to the door and pounding on it once again. "If goddamned Alenko is in there, I sure as hell will be, too! I won't be kept from her again! If I had been with her during the fight, none of this would have happened!"

"Zaeed," Tony said quietly, walking up to his side. "You have to calm down. You aren't helping anyone by behaving this way, and Alenko is only assisting with the surgery." Reaching out, he grasped the mercenary's shoulder. In seconds, the Blue Suns commander found himself on the far side of the room, flat on his back. As he rose to his feet, he could feel the bruise forming around his left eye.

"Don't fucking touch me," Zaeed stated, and his calm demeanor scared Tony more than any yelling ever could. "That is my woman in that room," he continued, his voice slowly rising. "_Mine_! Don't you understand that? I am the one who should be protecting her! I am the one who should have been by her side when she met that monster! No one else! And now, because I allowed her to talk me into another one of her suicidal schemes, she is laying on an operating table; having lost God knows how much blood! Christ, for all we know, she could be de…"

The punch he received kept him from completing his final thought. He stumbled back several feet, staring in shock at his attacker. Jack's face was contorted in fury, and her hands were beginning to glow. "Don't you _DARE_ say that," she spat, her voice cracking as she spoke. "Never say that about Aly! She's survived more than the Shadow Broker's pet could ever hope to throw at her! She'll be just fine; and when she wakes up, she'll kick your ass for doubting her! She will! She'll…"

Without warning, Jack turned and fled to the elevator, swearing loudly when it took several minutes to arrive. Only when she'd left did the team realize that her voice had been raspy and she had been sniffling.

Zaeed went back to the Medbay door, pounding uselessly on it a few more times before walking to a nearby table and sitting down; his eyes downcast. Gardner approached him once he was sure he wasn't going to be killed, and placed a bottle of whisky and two shot glasses before the mercenary. Pulling out a chair, the cook sat down and poured them each a drink; tossing his back in one swallow before quickly pouring another. Tony grabbed a few more glasses and he, Samara, Jacob, and Thane joined the silent vigil.

Tali arrived, having received news of the injury from Gabby. Grunt gave her what information he could, his head hung low as he sat at a table and stared at the Medbay windows. When he was finished, the quarian gasped, looking quickly around the room.

"Where is Garrus?" she asked quietly, her voice filled with concern.

Grunt glanced around at the companions before shrugging his shoulders. "Don't know," he replied. "I didn't realize he wasn't here. Might have gone to clean off the blood. He was covered in it."

Tali rose from the table and stepped over the EDI's pedestal. "EDI," she asked, "where is Garrus?"

"Lieutenant Vakarian is below in the hanger bay," the AI replied. "I have been monitoring his activities, as he seems to be attempting to remove large sections of the wall with his fists."

"Thank you," Tali replied. "I will take it from here." Walking to the elevator, she punched the call button and stepped inside.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Tali heard Garrus before she saw him. It was just as EDI had explained. He was standing in the back of the docking bay, pounding his fists into the steel wall. Several pieces had already fallen away, and she could see thick lines of blue blood trickling down his arms.

Approaching him carefully, so as to not startle him, Tali called out softly, "Garrus, please stop. Aly wouldn't want you to do this."

The turian spun in her direction and she was momentarily shocked by the amount of human blood that covered his armor. He saw her reaction and gazed down at his chest piece; indicating it with his hand. "See this?" he asked, moving close to her. "This is the blood of my best friend. The one person in this entire universe who would sacrifice everything to keep me safe. How do I know this? Because she _has_, time and time again."

He slid down the steel wall, leaning against it with his legs stretched out before him. "Since the first day we met," he began, "Alyssa has put herself in harm's way for her team, and I have been the recipient of that sacrifice more than anyone else. Today I was to be her protector. I promised Zaeed that I would watch out for her."

"And what happened?" he continued, slamming his fist into the floor. "She saved me again. Dammit, Tali, she threw herself in front of an exploding barrage of glass to save _me!_ I'm the one with the plated skin, not her! I should have been the one who took the glass, not her! And now, she is upstairs in surgery, and all the damage that has been done is my fault! All of it!"

"It's not your fault, Garrus, so stop saying that!" Tali exclaimed, sitting down on the ground next to him. "This is all the Shadow Broker's fault and he will be the one to pay for it. You and Zaeed will make sure of that. However, you won't be able to do anything if you hurt yourself. And Aly will be furious with you when she wakes up."

Garrus suddenly turned, grabbing her by the arms. "She will wake up, won't she, Tali?" he asked, his eyes wide with fear. "Tell me she will. If she died because of me, I don't think I could go on."

"Stop it, Garrus!" Tali cried, her voice stern. "Aly will be fine, and you will be her protector, just as you said you would! Now, clean yourself up and get your butt upstairs. I think Zaeed could use your support."

"I'll be lucky if he doesn't shoot me on sight," Garrus mumbled sadly.

"Garrus, he knows you didn't cause the injuries, and he feels just as guilty as you; only for different reasons," she replied. "So I assume I will see you up there soon?"

Garrus nodded and Tali headed for the doorway. "I love her, Tali," Garrus said and she stopped, turning to look at him. "I always have and I always will."

Smiling warmly at her turian friend, she nodded. "And I have always known it," she responded softly. "Now hurry. I have a feeling she will ask for you as soon as she is able."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Anderson paced Miranda's office, his concern for Aly growing each moment he was kept locked away from her. He saw the damage the yahg had caused and he knew any surgery would be tricky. Not that he doubted the abilities of her team. Dr. Chakwas was an amazing physician; and he had been told nothing but the most amazing tales regarding Mordin Solis.

The moment they arrived on the Normandy, both Anderson and Feron were escorted to Miranda Lawson's office and locked inside. She told them she would return with a decent meal and some medical supplies as soon as she knew more of Alyssa's condition. That had been hours ago, and he didn't know how much longer he could wait before he attempted an escape.

"You should sit down, Councilor," Feron said, shaking his head at the agitated human. "You aren't in any condition to continue at your current pace; and when Commander Shepard does get out of surgery, I assume you will want to have the strength to talk to her."

"You'll be far down the list, I am afraid," Miranda said, stepping into the office and placing two trays of food onto her coffee table. "There are quite a few concerned Normandy crew members who will demand to see her first."

"How is she, Ms. Lawson?" Anderson asked, moving over to sit on the sofa next to her.

Miranda smiled softly. "Well, she is currently still in surgery," she explained. "Dr. Chakwas and Professor Solis are taking their time and getting each incision closed perfectly, I am sure. She lost quite a bit of blood before she arrived onboard the Normandy, and that is making it much harder for them."

"I assume your Cerberus rebuild will help this process along," Anderson commented, taking a sip of his hot tea.

"Of course it will," she replied casually. "However, it is still difficult to tell how long it will take her to recover completely. In the meantime, we need to prepare for the next step in this operation. The Shadow Broker is still out there; and until we reach him, Aly's life is still in danger."

"It certainly is," Feron interjected. "From the conversations I overheard, the Broker is determined to capture Commander Shepard and give her to the Collectors."

"And I assume you can tell me who the Shadow Broker is, Councilor?" Miranda asked, gazing pointedly at Anderson.

David shook his head. "Unfortunately, no," he said quietly. "Not specifically. I was given this assignment by Admiral Hackett and someone has been one step ahead of me throughout the entire investigation. I began to suspect that Hackett himself had some connection to the organization; and so I did some digging into his personal files. The information I found there was useless."

"Yes," Miranda agreed. "Our people looked over the disk you left in your apartment, and Hackett seems, at this point, to be above suspicion. We have recently encountered the same problems as you with regards to information leakage. At the current time, we are working without the aid of any Alliance personnel; other than Staff Commander Alenko, of course. "

Anderson nodded. "I know Alyssa has little faith in the Alliance," he began, "and should the Shadow Broker turn out to be among our people, I have no doubt that the body count will be quite high before she is done. I know for certain that somewhere in the computer archives on the Broker vessel is the name of each and every contact that the Shadow Broker has in his employ. My hope is that by accessing those files, we can discover who is leaking information within the Alliance."

"I believe I can help you there," EDI said, her holographic sphere appearing in the corner of the office. "Dr. T'Soni sent me some files from the Hagalaz ship and asked me to cross check them with all known Alliance personnel. I completed my search several minutes ago, and I have located one name that should cause quite a stir onboard."

"A fully functional AI," David said quietly, shaking his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Excuse me, Councilor Anderson," EDI replied. "My name is EDI. I don't mean to be rude, but Commander Shepard instructed me to tell any and all who would mention my AI status in a derogatory manner that they can kiss her ass if they don't like it."

Feron laughed heartily. "I think I like your Commander Shepard," he said. "Tell us, EDI, who is this traitor to the Alliance?"

"Ambassador Donnel Udina," EDI stated flatly. "He is listed in the records by the code name Asset. Furthermore, there is information in his Shadow Broker file that indicates he not only knew of the continued existence of former Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, he was the one who orchestrated her capture. I suggest we set course for the Citadel as soon as Commander Shepard is fit for duty. Something tells me she will want to handle this one personally; given her history with the ambassador."

Anderson rose from his chair, pacing the length of the room before turning to face the holographic AI. "I could not agree with you more, EDI," he said, his eyes blazing with rage. "I do believe I have a few things to say to the good ambassador, myself."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The Medbay door opened onto a crowded Mess Hall. Every crew member not on duty was gathered in the small area, awaiting news of their commander. Joker had given control of the ship to EDI, and was seated with Garrus, Zaeed and the ground party at the table nearest the Medbay. The moment the turian had arrived, Zaeed had risen from his chair and approached him. Garrus prepared for the assault that would come, his head bowed. It came as a shock to all when the mercenary reached out, placing a hand on Garrus' shoulder and leading him over to the table and the turian alcohol that resided there. The duo sat silently for over an hour, staring both at the Medbay door and each other.

All rose when Dr. Chakwas stepped out and pulled her mask and gloves off. She looked exhausted, but relaxed. A collective sigh of relief filled the room as she walked up to Zaeed and smiled warmly at him.

"The surgery went very well," she said quietly, placing her hand on his arm. "Mordin is quite a genius with a scalpel, but don't tell him I said so. His ego is already big enough."

"What about the blood loss?" Zaeed asked, his voice shaky.

"That could have been a problem, if we hadn't had a ready supply on hand," Chakwas replied, gazing toward Miranda's door. "Turns out Ms. Lawson shares Aly's blood type and offered several pints of her own as soon as you contacted us about the injury."

Jack chuckled. "Hope Shep didn't get an extra dose of 'whiny-assed bitch' with that hemoglobin," she said, elbowing Grunt in the arm.

"Now," Chakwas said, twisting her head from side to side to loosen her neck, "I know you don't want to be standing here talking to me, Zaeed. I suggest you go inside and stay with Aly. She should be waking soon."

"Already?" Garrus asked, his voice regaining some of its strength.

"With a little help from Mordin," Chakwas explained. "I think he was anxious to get Aly back on her feet, so he used some special concoction to increase the rate at which her body would heal. You should have seen the wounds. Simply amazing."

"Now, if you'll excuse me," she said, "I think I need a bath and a drink. Been a long day." Maneuvering through the crowd, she stepped into the elevator and disappeared.

"You should go," Garrus said to Zaeed. "She needs you."

"No," Zaeed said, smiling at the turian. "I'm the one who needs _her_."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Shepard should wake soon," Mordin said as Zaeed entered the room. "When she does, have her drink this." He handed a vial of clear liquid to the mercenary.

"Should she be lying on her back?" Zaeed asked as he pulled a chair up to Aly's bedside and sat down, taking her hand in his. "Her wounds are all there, aren't they?

Mordin nodded, making notes in his omnitool. "Would normally be correct. However, Shepard has Cerberus healing abilities and I have talent. Together, no problem."

The professor moved toward the Medbay door, opening it and stepping through. "Must get drell and Anderson now. Need medical attention, as well. Will be back."

No sooner had the door slid shut then it reopened and Mordin reappeared. "Though healing quickly," he advised, "wouldn't suggest strenuous sexual activity for at least forty-eight hours. Realize that may be problem for you both; so if desperate, come see me. May be able to help." Smiling impishly, the professor vanished once again.

Zaeed gazed down at Aly's sleeping face, trying desperately to forget the memory of her bloodied body in Garrus' arms. She had almost been taken from him, without ever knowing how much she meant to him, and how desperately he needed her. Well, that was one mistake he intended to rectify immediately.

"You are so beautiful, Aly," he said softly, reaching over and brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. "I look at you and I can't even believe you are mine. For too long I have avoided telling you how much you mean to me, and today I almost lost the chance to ever let you know. I can't let one more day go by without telling you how I feel."

"I need you to wake up and look at me, baby," he said, running his fingers along the curve of her lips. "Please." When she didn't move, he laid his head down on her arm, breathing in the scent he adored so much.

Zaeed was still sitting at Aly's bedside when Mordin arrived with Feron and Anderson. His gaze never left her face, even when Anderson stopped at her bedside and looked down at her.

"This is private room," Mordin said, ushering the two men through the back door into Legion's quarters. "We have arranged space for you in here. "

"How is Alyssa doing?" Anderson asked as he undressed and climbed onto the nearest cot. "It appears that her color has returned."

Mordin nodded absently, making notations of all injuries sustained by both Anderson and Feron. "Shepard doing fine. Should wake soon. Would not advise visiting her at present. Cannot guarantee I will be able to repair damage done if you interrupt Zaeed's time with her."

"Is that the man sitting next to the bed?" Anderson asked. He noted the way the stranger held her hand, and it piqued his curiosity. "What is his relationship with Alyssa?"

Mordin chuckled, hooking up IV fluids to both patients. "'Relationship' interesting term for those two," he began. "At first, just sexual release; possible revenge against Alenko for abandonment on Horizon." Anderson flinched, remembering his own part in that debacle. He knew he would soon have to answer to Kaidan for his lies.

"And now?" the Councilor prodded. He had been cut out of Alyssa's life for so long, and he wanted to make sure she was alright.

"She loves him, has said so," Mordin explained. "Found out from Jack during poker game. That one loves to talk when drinking. He loves her, though less inclined to admit it." Looking into Anderson's eyes, the professor smiled. "Though after incident today, suspect that will change. Could see marriage in near future – definitely children, if they continue at current pace. Never seen anything like them. Have enormous sex drive, even for humans."

_Aly, with children!_ Anderson could hardly believe his ears. He supposed that as long as she was happy, he should be pleased for her. Couldn't hurt to have a talk with this man, though, once Aly recovered. Just to make sure he wouldn't hurt her…

The door slid open and Kaidan entered, refusing to meet Anderson's gaze. "Mordin, I think Aly may be coming around," he said quietly. "I thought you might want to check on her."

"Yes, of course," Mordin said, approaching the Alliance officer and handing him an IV tube. "Finish fluid set up on Feron for me, please. Be back soon." Quickly he exited the makeshift hospital room, leaving Kaidan alone with the new visitors.

The Staff Commander bypassed Anderson's bed, carefully hooking the fluid bags onto Feron's IV lines. "Kaidan," Anderson said quietly, "about Aly…"

The furious officer turned and glared hatefully at Anderson. "We will not discuss this now!" he spat between clenched teeth. "You are still injured and Aly would kill me if I made it worse. Know this, though, _Councilor_ Anderson. We _will_ talk about your deception and what it cost me. You can count on that." Turning away, he stomped out of the room.

"I would avoid that particular conversation as long as possible if I were you, Councilor," Feron said, lying back on his cot. "I don't think he likes you very much."

"With good reason," Anderson said sadly. "I only hope that I can someday make amends for all I have done."

Feron smiled wanly, thinking of the woman who had searched for him diligently for over two years. "That is all any of us can ask," he said quietly.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Aly was stirring slightly when Mordin reappeared. Zaeed looked up as the professor approached and squeezed her hand gently; wanting her to know he was with her. Running the scanner over her body, the salarian smiled happily.

"Readings good," he declared. "Give her a few minutes after she wakes up and then make sure she takes medicine. Will help speed recovery even more. Will be in next room if you need me."

Aly's eyes fluttered and her lips moved; her voice barely a whisper. "Zaeed?"

Zaeed's heart soared as he heard her speak his name, and he moved closer to the bed; running his fingers through her long black hair. "Yes, baby," he answered softly, "I'm here."

For several minutes, Aly appeared to be fighting to awaken. Finally, her eyes opened and she looked around; her gaze falling on the man at her bedside. "Hey," she said, smiling sleepily at him, "guess I messed up again, huh?"

"No," he replied softly, tears slowly filling his eyes. "I'm the one who messed up, Aly. I should have never left your side. If I had been with you.."

Aly pulled her hand from his grasp and ran it gently down his cheek. "If you had been with me," she said, licking her lips to rehydrate them, "it might be you in this bed right now. And you don't have my awesome Cerberus superpowers."

Zaeed laughed and leaned forward, placing the lightest of kisses on her mouth. "Well, from now on, Alyssa Shepard, neither do you," he scolded. "You will act as though you have some sense and protect yourself properly. And you will _never_ leave my side in a battle; unless there is absolutely, positively no other choice. Agreed?"

"You know," Aly pouted, "I was really hurt today. Don't you think you could be a bit nicer to me? I mean, I just woke up – in record-breaking time, I am sure – and you lecture me. My feelings are simply crushed!"

Rolling his eyes, Zaeed grasped her hand once again; bringing her fingers to his lips and kissing them tenderly. "My questions will not be avoided, Aly, no matter how delightfully you try," he said quietly. "Do you agree to my request?"

"Fine," she said, huffing at him. "I promise to be a good girl and allow you to be my knight in shining armor. Happy now?"

"Not quite yet," Zaeed said, sliding next to Aly on the bed and pulling her gently into his arms. "Getting happier, though."

"Me, too," she purred, cuddling closer to him and laying her head on his chest.

Reaching down, Zaeed slipped his fingers under her chin and lifted her face toward his; gazing deep into her eyes. "I almost lost you today, Alyssa," he said, the pain evident in his voice. "You nearly slipped away from me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I know, and I'm sorry," she replied. "You have to remember that I am the commander of this ship, though. It's my job to protect my people, even if that means I must put myself in jeopardy to make sure they survive."

"I understand your responsibilities," he said, shaking his head slowly. "But I'm not talking about them right now."

"Then what are you talking about?" she asked, her heart beginning to race.

"I'm talking about how much you mean to me," he said softly. "You are everything that is right in my life, Alyssa Shepard, and I love you."

Aly's eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise. "What did you say?" she asked, desperate for him to repeat the words that she had prayed to hear for so long.

Zaeed pulled her face to his, kissing her passionately before releasing her. "I said I love you, Aly," he repeated, the words coming easier each time he said them. "I love you with all my heart and I will never, ever leave your side."

"I love you, too, Zaeed," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Forever."

"Well, my beautiful Alyssa," he said huskily, pulling her lips to his once more, "I plan on holding you to that…"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Kaidan sat on a cot in the corner, his presence unknown to the couple in the nearby bed. When Aly awoke, he ducked behind a nearby curtain, praying that she would call for him. Instead, she had called Zaeed's name and his heart clenched painfully in his chest.

Though he thought to hear many things from the mercenary, his declaration of love for Alyssa was never one of them. In Kaidan's mind, Zaeed was only with Aly for physical pleasure. The Alliance officer assumed that Massani would toss her aside when he grew bored with her, and she would return to his side; where she belonged. He never imagined that Zaeed might truly love her. The realization shook him to the core.

Over the next several minutes, he heard every declaration the couple made and it shattered his heart to hear Alyssa proclaim her love for the mercenary. The last of his hope began to dwindle, though he desperately strove to maintain it.

As the tears flowed silently from his eyes, Kaidan wondered if he would ever again be at peace.


	20. The Painful Process of Healing

**And now we begin to repair the team - it won't be easy, but it will be worth it!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**The greatest of thanks always goes to Lisa - who read this HUGE chapter more than once for me! I can't tell you how much your help means! Love you dearly!**

**All the love I have to the members of Team Zaeed & Team Kaidan, including: voltagelisa, AlexSavard, KMN91, SO58, Steve69, **

**CCBug, WitchWeaver, FalynnAngel, sandradee27, KayraCousland, Constantano, Made Nightwing, ****tgail73,**

**lightan117, Nanicane, damn all good names are taken, woodledoodledoodle, thnewandrew, AdalaeAmell, Inverness and Alliel 23! **

"Zaeed?" Aly murmured as her eyes fluttered open; the bright lights of the Medbay making her squint. She stretched her arms over her head, flinching at the pain that shot up her back. _Guess that wasn't the best plan yet,_ she thought, chuckling softly.

Not even the pain of her injuries could dampen the commander's mood on this particular morning. She was still flying high on the memories of the previous evening. Zaeed slept next to her in the hospital bed, his arms wrapped carefully around her waist. As though he needed to make up for every day he had remained silent, his declarations of love had continued late into the night.

Aly never imagined falling in love again after Kaidan. In fact, she had promised herself that she would never allow another man anywhere close to her heart. Yet here she was, practically giddy with excitement; her heart pounding wildly in her chest whenever she thought of her mercenary. _Wow!_ she thought, shaking her head in disbelief. _Not quite the badass savior of the universe today, am I?_

"Morning," Kaidan said softly as he approached her bed, a glass of water in his hand. "Got some scary, Mordin-designed drugs for you to take. Hopefully you won't sprout wings or grow a second head before the day is through." Sliding into the chair at her bedside, he handed her the meds and sat back, propping his legs on the edge of her mattress. "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly good," she answered, smiling softly at him, "considering everything I have been told about the incident yesterday. By the way, I know that it was you who took care of me. I don't think I can ever repay you for saving my life once again. Seems like every time I turn around, you are pulling my ass out of one fire or another."

Kaidan paused a moment, choking down his emotions before replying. "You know there isn't any need to thank me, Aly," he began. "I would do anything to make sure you are safe. No matter what our current situation is, you mean more to me than anyone else in this universe; and I won't let you leave me or this crew again."

Before Aly could reply, Kaidan continued. "I heard you call Zaeed's name when you woke up just now," he said, his voice showing only the smallest signs of the pain he was feeling. "I think he is checking up on Ashley's condition. I can get him if you need me to."

Aly's eyes widened slightly as she listened to his offer. She knew it wouldn't be easy for him to ask Zaeed to come to her side. "No, its fine," she answered. "I'm glad he's there. I would be, too, if I weren't currently under strict orders not to leave this bed."

"You're damned right you aren't leaving!" Kaidan exclaimed, shaking his head at her. "Mordin has given me permission to use whatever means necessary to make sure you behave; and you have no idea how anxious I am to take advantage of that particular edict! So, just try to be uncooperative – I dare you."

"You know," Aly said, laughing softly, "I'm not so sure if I like this particular medical facility. The residents seem to be extremely anxious to abuse the patients."

"You have no idea how correct you are," her companion answered, his eyes turning cold. "Particularly with regard to certain patients."

Aly's mouth opened slightly as realization struck her hard. "David!" she said quickly. "With everything that has happened, I nearly forgot! Were you all able to get him onboard? How is he? Will there be permanent damage from those machines?"

"Knew I would find you asking questions," Mordin said as he entered the Medbay and moved quickly to her bedside. "Cannot simply lie in bed and recover." Kaidan rose and exited the room, giving Mordin a thankful smile as he did so. The salarian nodded, knowing how uncomfortable the Staff Commander was with discussing Anderson. "Councilor is doing well. No permanent damage expected from machines. Would like to put Shadow Broker in his own contraption, however – with personal modifications, of course."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you so much," Aly said, a wry smile on her face. "So, where did you put David? I don't see him here."

Mordin chuckled and inclined his head toward the back of the room. "Thought he would enjoy some quality time with Legion," he said casually. He had several issues of his own with David Anderson – most stemming from his deceit with regards to Aly. The professor had grown quite protective of his new commander, and anyone who caused her pain would have to answer to him.

"Mordin!" Aly cried, her laughter filling the room. "You are a very naughty salarian! So, is he alright? I don't think I am quite up to checking on him yet."

"You will not be leaving this bed until tonight at earliest," he declared sternly. "And then, only to move to your bedroom. Certain your mercenary will be most pleased with the relocation." He was quite amused by the blush that crept up Aly's cheeks. "Both Councilor and drell are recovering well, though I prefer not to release drell before tomorrow. Fluids are still needed, and his injuries far more severe than Anderson's. Your asari friend is most anxious for him to be released. She will be coming to visit later. Been quite busy tearing apart Shadow Broker's base, from what I understand."

"I imagine she has," Aly replied. She had so many things to address, and staying in this bed wasn't helping. However, she'd promised Zaeed that she would take care of herself, and she knew that he would be upset if she ignored his request this soon. However, she could still be cautious _and_ stay informed…

"Kaidan told me that Zaeed is checking on Ashley," she said, gazing up at the professor. "How is she, Mordin? Have you started the procedures necessary to help her reclaim her memories?"

The salarian sighed heavily as he busied himself with a nearby datapad. He punched in some information and handed it to Aly. "Here is every step that will be taken to bring back the Ashley Williams you knew," he explained as she began looking over the data he provided her. "Won't begin the process before tomorrow, as she is still recovering from fight. Certain members of the crew withheld medical treatment until they knew that your operation was successful."

_Miranda!_ Aly thought, nodded her head slowly. Though she wouldn't wish for Ashley to be injured for any longer than necessary, she understood Miranda's feelings with regards to the Shadow Broker agent. If their roles were reversed, Aly was sure she would have reacted the same way.

"If you don't mind, I would like to be there when you begin," she asked Mordin quietly. "I have no intention of interfering, I promise you. I just want to see if she is okay."

"Won't be easy to watch, you know," he replied, his voice filled with concern. "Must tear down walls Shadow Broker has taken years to build. Will be very difficult on subject; possibly quite painful. Would rather not put you through that. However, understand your need to be there."

He walked to the exit and turned back to her. "Anything you need before I return to my lab?" he asked. "Dr. Chakwas will be in shortly to check on all patients."

"Actually," Aly said, a small smile curving her lips, "there is one thing you can do for me…"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Garrus paced outside the Medbay door, shaking his head in frustration. He had been summoned by Mordin, who informed him that Aly wished to see him as soon as possible. Though he was desperate to see her, he just couldn't seem to open the door and step inside.

"Having a tough time taking that final step, huh?" Tony asked as he approached the irritated turian. Though the furious look he received made his breath catch, he refused to allow his discomfort to show. This was far too important to Aly for him to back away.

"Look, I know you don't like me," he continued, ignoring the way Garrus clenched his fists at his sides. "And I know why. I imagine you wouldn't be pleased with any man who laid their hands on Alyssa, including Zaeed. But this isn't about me, and it isn't about you. It's about the woman lying in the hospital bed in that room. The one who needs you more than anyone else on this ship; Zaeed, included."

"What the hell are you saying?" Garrus asked, his intense gaze fixed on the Blue Suns commander.

"You don't want to go in there because you feel guilty that Aly threw herself in the line of fire to protect you," Tony replied calmly. "You think she will somehow hold her injuries against you, and that she may not forgive you for the damage she sustained. Well, let me tell you something. You couldn't be more wrong."

Garrus' anger momentarily faltered. Ricci was completely correct. He was terrified of the anger or disappointment he would see in her eyes when he walked into the Medbay. If she were to pull away from him, he knew he wouldn't survive. "Wrong, huh?" he asked quietly. "And what makes you the expert on this? You don't even know her."

"Despite what you think, I am reasonably intelligent," Ricci replied, pleased that Garrus finally seemed to be opening up to him. "And if there is one thing I know about, it is guilt. I lived with that same guilt for years after Zaeed was shot. He was my closest friend and I wasn't there to protect him from Santiago and his thugs. What I came to realize is that holding onto that guilt only pushes those you are trying to protect further away. I wouldn't want to see that happen to you and Alyssa. You mean far too much to her."

Ricci smiled broadly at the look of shock on Garrus' face. He couldn't believe the turian never saw what was so obvious to everyone else around him. "I'm not blind, Garrus," he said, smiling softly. "Alyssa Shepard adores you. You can see it on her face and in the way her body moves every time she is with you. Even Zaeed knows it, and you can only imagine how tough that is for him to swallow. And if she has to throw herself in front of a thousand more glass showers, she will; just to make sure you are safe. So you had better get used to it, my friend. A woman like will never change, no matter how much you may wish it. Now, I suggest you get inside before she comes looking for you. I doubt your Dr. Chakwas would be pleased if that were to happen."

"Well, that is one thing we can agree on," Garrus replied, the tension slowly leaving his body. "Dr. Chakwas can be quite terrifying when it comes to the safety of her patients."

"Is there a woman of status on this ship who _isn't_ terrifying?" Ricci joked as he turned and walked away, chuckling softly to himself.

Taking a deep breath, Garrus opened the Medbay door and slipped inside.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Kaidan lay on his bed, his mind spinning over the events of the past twenty-four hours. Ashley was back with them – physically, at least. Now it was just a matter of breaking through the damage done by the Shadow Broker. Kaidan was sure that his former crewmate knew who she really was; even if it was locked away deep inside her mind.

He had no doubt that if it could be done, Mordin Solis would succeed. The salarian was beyond amazing. If Kaidan hadn't believed it before, he certainly did now, after watching the meticulous way the professor operated on Aly. The medications he applied to her wounds sealed them almost immediately. Though Aly's Cerberus enhancements were critical to her recovery, he knew that Mordin's medical finesse was what actually saved her life.

Thinking of Aly brought new waves of pain to his heart. He now knew that he would never get her back. Her confession of love to Zaeed was the final blow to their shattered relationship. David Anderson's lies had taken everything from him, and he would make sure the Councilor paid for that betrayal.

Despite Aly's relationship with the mercenary, Kaidan knew he couldn't leave her side again. When this mission was at last completed, he would ask her to allow him to remain on the Normandy as a crew member. Dr. Chakwas had been correct in her assessment of this new vessel. Its crew was truly amazing and life on board was unlike anything he would be offered while in the Alliance. When the Reapers came, they would find the Normandy crew once again reunited; and the machines would fall before them.

He was so intent on his own thoughts that he didn't hear the door to his room open or the quiet steps of the intruder until he was standing by the bed; glaring down at him. Kaidan glanced up at Zaeed Massani and wondered what more the man could possibly wish to do to destroy him. "Ever heard of knocking, Massani?" he asked, though his voice didn't carry the strength he would have wished.

"Heard of it," Zaeed replied, "but I've never been a big fan. Too close to asking for permission, and I don't like to ask for permission for anything I want."

"I've noticed that," Kaidan replied, sitting up on the bed and resting his back against the wall. "As you can see, I am rather busy here. Why don't we skip the pleasantries and you can just tell me what the hell you want."

Zaeed took a seat on a nearby chair, an intense look on his face. Kaidan was surprised to note that the mercenary seemed almost nervous; a condition he never would have imagined from his adversary.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened on the Shadow Broker's vessel," Zaeed began, a look of discomfort crossing his face. "I know we don't see eye to eye on anything except for the need to protect Aly, and I am fine with that. I still think you are the dumbest goddamned bastard in the entire universe for walking away from her on Horizon, and I have no doubt that you hate my guts for stepping up and making her mine. That being said, we both would have lost her yesterday if not for your quick thinking."

Kaidan's eyes widened as he realized where Zaeed was going with his speech. "She'd lost so much blood, and I am not foolish enough to imagine that she'd have survived if you hadn't moved so quickly to seal her wounds," the mercenary continued. "She is with me today because of you and I wanted to thank you for saving her life."

Kaidan immediately opened his mouth to retort – _I didn't do it for you, asshole_ – but then he thought better of it. If he was going to remain on this ship, at Aly's side, he needed to learn to exist with Massani. He knew that it couldn't have been easy for Zaeed to come here and thank him; and if the mercenary was willing to take the first step, he would rise to the occasion and meet him halfway.

"There's no need to thank me," he replied. "I would give my life to save Aly's. However, I appreciate you coming here and saying it. I thought you should know that I don't plan to leave the Normandy after this mission is over. If Aly will allow it, I intend to stay here and fight with this crew against the Reapers."

Zaeed's eyebrow rose slightly at Kaidan's declaration and the Staff Commander smiled slyly at him. "I want to make something quite clear," he continued. "I know that Aly loves you and that the relationship we once had is over. As I don't wish to make her unhappy, I will step aside. However, and I _never_ want you to forget this, if you do anything to break her heart or cause her pain, I will take her from you. I swear it."

"Fair enough," Zaeed said and rose from the chair. "I am sure Aly will be thrilled to have you on board the Normandy once we are done with the Shadow Broker. I can't say the same for Garrus, however. It might be best if you avoided dark corridors until he gets used to the idea of having you around permanently."

The door opened before Zaeed and he turned to Kaidan one last time before leaving. "We haven't seen the last of the danger on this mission, Alenko," he said. "Make sure to keep your medical supplies stocked up. I am afraid we will need them."

As the metal panel slid shut behind Zaeed, Kaidan had to agree with his prediction. They still had to find the Shadow Broker and make him pay; and when that battle came, Kaidan planned to be at Aly's side to call the bastard to task for each moment of pain that he caused her.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Dr. Chakwas was examining Aly's wounds when Garrus arrived in the Medbay. The commander was lying on her stomach, the medical gown opened to reveal her naked torso. Garrus' stomach lurched as he saw the red welts that covered her back. Guilt swam over him, and he was turning to leave when he heard her voice.

"Don't go," she said softly. "Dr. Chakwas is almost done and you've seen me in worse condition than this before."

He slowly turned, his heart pounding in his chest as he met her gaze. The anger and pain he expected to see was nowhere to be found. In its place was a mixture of happiness, relief and… fear? Though he was surprised, he knew he wasn't wrong. Aly was afraid of something. Once they were alone, he planned on finding out exactly what that something was.

"Amazing," Chakwas murmured, making notes in her datapad. "That damned salarian…" Turning her attention back to Aly, she fastened the back of her gown. "All done," she said, walking over to her desk and laying the datapad down. As Aly slowly rolled over onto her back, the doctor continued speaking. "You have once again proven to be a miracle of modern medical science, commander," she said, chuckling softly. "Your wounds are completely closed, with no signs of infection. In a few days, once I am positive that there will be no further complications, we can remove the scars and it will be as though the event never occurred."

Gazing quickly at Garrus, Chakwas gave him a sad smile and added, "Physically, of course. Speaking of which, I think I should examine your arms as well, Garrus."

"Arms?" Aly asked, her face instantly reflecting the concern she felt. "What happened? Is that from the fight on the Shadow Broker's ship?"

"It's nothing serious, Commander," Chakwas replied, smiling softly at the anxious turian. "Just a few injuries; sustained in battle, I am sure." The doctor saw the relief in Garrus' eyes as she examined the cuts he received during his attack on the cargo hold wall. Chakwas knew that Garrus' upcoming conversation with Aly would be difficult for them both. If Aly knew of Garrus' reaction to her injuries, it would only make the situation worse.

"Well," she said, applying some medigel to the healing lacerations and stepping away, "that was easy enough. I don't see any infection in those wounds. You should be just fine by tomorrow."

"Thank you, doctor," Garrus said as he moved to Aly's bed and sat down in the chair placed next to it.

Grabbing her pouch of medical tools, she headed for the exit. "I will let Zaeed know that he can come and get you in a couple of hours," Chakwas said, smiling broadly. "I've been given explicit instructions that you are not to leave that bed before he arrives. I just love being ordered around in my own Medbay. Guess I shouldn't be surprised with this motley crew though, should I?"

Awkward silence descended over the room upon her departure. Garrus looked down at his talons, trying to control the sudden rush of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. There was so much he needed to say to Aly, and he didn't know where to begin. "Hey," Aly said softly, reaching over and placing her hand under his mandibles, "look at me." She gently lifted his head, drawing in a quick breath when she saw the pain in his eyes. "Garrus…"

Without warning, Garrus reached onto the bed, wrapped his arms around Aly and pulled her onto his lap. He held her body tightly, running his talons carefully down her back and nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck. At first unable to react, Aly slowly returned his embrace; surprised by the sudden intensity of his affection.

"Garrus?" she whispered quietly. "What is it? Are you alright?" She felt his shoulders shaking and realization dawned on her in an instant. "Oh, Garrus," she said, running her hand over his back. "I'm fine. Please don't be upset." Though she tried to stay strong, the emotional drain of the last several days proved to be too much and she, too, began to cry.

They remained locked together for several minutes, neither one willing to move from the comfort of the other's arms. Finally, Garrus loosened his grip on Aly. She slowly pulled back, placing her hands on either side of his face and once again drawing his gaze to her own.

Garrus ran his talons lightly down her face, wiping away the tears that slid down her cheeks. "Don't leave me again, Aly," he said quietly, his eyes filled with pain. "Please. I couldn't take it…"

"My Garrus," Aly began, gently kneading the muscles in the back of his neck. "I am so sorry. I really have been a fool, haven't I? I never thought of how my rash behavior might be affecting you, even though you tried to tell me so many times. You have always been my rock; the one place I could turn when I needed support. I am so ashamed that I haven't been the same for you. Please forgive me."

Garrus pulled Aly close again; his body shaking as he tenderly rested his forehead against hers. The commander closed her eyes, reveling in the silent moment of acceptance. She knew there was significance to his gesture, but she chose not to pry. Explanations were unnecessary; they both understood the feelings that they shared.

Aly snuggled deeper into Garrus' arms, resting her head on his shoulder. She heard him purring contentedly and her heart fluttered at the sound. "I am so sorry for what I put you through yesterday," she said quietly, "but I'm not sorry for shielding you from the explosion. I just couldn't let you get hurt again. I saw you rising from the ground and I knew what that glass could do to you. I was so terrified that I would lose you…"

"If that is the case," he replied, brushing his mandibles over the top of her head, "then you will understand the pain I felt as I held you in my arms, watching your life pour onto the floor around me. Spirits, Aly! You threw yourself in harm's way for me again! I am the one who should be protecting you; not the other way around."

"Really?" she asked, a small smile playing on her lips. "Is that because you are the big, bad turian and I am just the frail human woman? Cause if it is..."

"No," he interrupted softly, his talons sliding slowly through her hair. For once, he wanted to be honest with Aly about how he felt. "It's because you are the whole world to me; and I don't think I could survive if I lost you again."

Aly smiled warmly at him, the tears once again flowing freely down her face. "I'm not sure what I ever did to deserve you," she confessed, "but there isn't a day that goes by that I don't realize how blessed I am to have you with me. I know you want to protect me, and I love you for that; I really do. I only ask that you allow me to protect you, as well, when I can. Because my world would never be the same if you weren't in it."

Garrus looked deep into her eyes, the three small words that escaped her lips replaying in his mind over and over again. He knew she wasn't his, at least not in the way he would wish for her to be; but that didn't matter. He had dedicated his life to her and he would fight till the end to insure that she remained free from harm.

"Aren't we quite the pair?" he asked, chuckling softly. "Fine, stubborn human woman. I will watch your back and you watch mine. Maybe, if we are lucky, that will be enough to get us past the Shadow Broker and the Reapers. Now, let's get you back in bed. I don't think I am up to facing the Wrath of Chakwas today."

Aly laughed and wrapped her arms around Garrus' neck, allowing him to place her on the hospital bed and pull the covers up around her. "I completely agree," she responded. "That would be far more frightening than the Reapers, I do believe. Will you stay with me until the Medical Overlord releases me from her prison? I really don't want to sit here alone, staring at the wall."

"My Alyssa," he said, gently brushing the hair out of her eyes, "nothing in this universe could tear me from you."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Antonio Ricci approached the research lab, curious to see what the salarian professor had planned for his new patient. Kelly Chambers smiled softly at him as he walked by and he shook his head slowly, still amazed by his current situation. Just a few weeks before he'd been on Omega, seeking medical help for Costa after a typical Blue Suns smuggling job. Now he was travelling with his former commander on the most advanced ship he had ever seen; searching for the most powerful information broker in the galaxy. _You've done well for yourself, Tony,_ he thought cheerfully. Maybe even well enough to stick around…

He jumped as the doors slid open before him. _Someone isn't very happy,_ he mused. He stepped inside the lab and moved to stand next to Zaeed. The former Blue Suns mercenary was seated casually at a nearby table, his arms crossed over his chest. He was chuckling softly at the enraged woman locked in an energy cell in the back of the room.

"See she's feeling better," Tony commented, pulling up a chair next to Zaeed's. "And she has quite the vocabulary. I'm beginning to see why she was such a close friend of Aly's. They seem to have much in common." As he concluded his statement, Winford began connecting yet another long stream of expletives and flinging them at Mordin.

"Chief Williams," Mordin replied drily, seemingly unaffected by the furious woman's tirade, "cursing will not affect outcome of future procedures. Will discover what was done to you by Shadow Broker and correct it. Commander Shepard wants her former crewman back and I will see that she gets what she desires."

"I am not Ashley Williams, you ignorant salarian bastard!" Winford cried, slamming her fists into the energy field. "I don't care what your fucking master wants – she will never get me to betray the people who saved my life from her madness on Virmire. Though I shouldn't be surprised that Shepard would resort to some form of torture. That is how Cerberus works, isn't it?"

Mordin never even looked up from his datapad as he replied, "Yes, yes, Cerberus is greatest evil in galaxy. Heard this before today – approximately fifty times. Shadow Broker is glorious savior of Council races. You must have failed to notice prisoners being continuously electrocuted on Shadow Broker base. Wasn't aware saviors believed in extreme physical and emotional pain. Must make note of that."

"That wasn't torture, you fucking bug," she retorted. "That was justice. And when I get out of here, _and I will,_ I will show your precious Commander Shepard what real justice is!"

"Ok, had enough," Mordin said, pressing a button on his control panel. Winford's cell instantly filled with a thick gas and she quickly fell to the ground, unconscious. The professor turned to Zaeed, a small smile on his face. "Grow tired of hearing about evil Commander Shepard. Speaking of which, Dr. Chakwas should release her soon. Know you will want to be there."

"Yes, well, you might want to wait awhile before you head back there," Tony interjected. Zaeed looked at him questioningly and he continued. "When I left the area, Vakarian was going in to see her. If the look on his face was any indication, I don't think that is a conversation you will want to interrupt."

"Must agree," Mordin said, shaking his head sadly. "Interesting dynamic, that one. Intensity of feeling on both sides amazingly strong. Surprised to see you handling it so well, Zaeed."

Massani sighed, glancing between the two men. "You know, contrary to popular belief, I am not _completely_ insane when it comes to Aly," he explained. "I know how to pick my battles when it comes to the men who want Aly, and Vakarian is the only one that I have no chance of winning. She will never accept a life without him in it. Hell, with the way things are currently going, I'm never getting rid of any of them. Lucky me."

"Guess you know what you have to do then, don't you?" Tony asked, referring to their conversation before the raid on the Shadow Broker's base. Zaeed couldn't quite hide his smile and Tony laughed aloud, smacking him on the back. "You told her, didn't you? Good for you, old man!"

Mordin smiled, hitting the com switch on his computer console. "Joker, will be by later to pick up my winnings. Appears you owe me some credits," he said jovially.

"Fuck!" the pilot whined over the intercom. "He already told her? Well, that was faster than I thought it would be. I'll let the others know. Second pot is still open, though, and I have a good feeling about my chances with that one."

"Don't even tell me," Zaeed said, holding his hands up in defeat. "I don't want to know. So, to direct this conversation away from my love life, what's the next step for our unconscious nutjob over there?"

"Samara is meeting with each member of original Normandy crew," Mordin replied. "She is pulling memories of Ashley Williams from each of them to help with tomorrow's procedure. The commander's memories are most critical, and Samara will get them in the morning; after Shepard has had good night's sleep."

"Pulling?" Tony asked. "What do you mean by pulling?"

"Exactly that," Mordin replied. "Samara is joining her mind with theirs; sorting through their memories to find moments that she can use to help remind Chief Williams of who she once was. That is why Shepard's memories are so important. The Shadow Broker used lies about the commander to twist Williams into Winford; and, as you can tell, she is main focus of chief's hatred. If we want to return her to who she once was, it will be emotional moments that she shared with the commander that have highest chance of success."

Zaeed frowned. "Will this be harmful to Aly?" he asked. "This entire mission has taken an emotional toll on her, and I won't risk her mental health for anyone."

"Shepard will be fine, Zaeed," Mordin replied carefully. "The extraction will be quite easy for her; though the memories may bring some stress. I think Shepard will suffer far more if Williams is not returned to her, wouldn't you agree?"

"You're right," Zaeed admitted, rising from his chair. "Alright, I will let you have her in the morning. For now, I am going to get her and take her back to our room so she can finish recuperating. I think our turian Romeo has had plenty of time to confess his guilt and be sufficiently absolved."

"Yep," Tony replied, joining him at the door. "In fact, he may have already whisked her away into his own quarters for some special 'alone' time. After all, isn't the Councilor in the next room? That would certainly put a damper on Garrus' romantic plans."

Mordin couldn't help but chuckle as the men left his lab. "Keep it up, Ricci," Zaeed said dryly. "I'd be happy to show you the trash compactor – up close and personal, of course…"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Ambassador Donnel Udina sat behind his desk, head in his hands. It had been a monstrously horrible day. If he were completely honest, most had been for him, of late. Nothing was going according to plan; and, once again, the problems were the fault of that bitch, Alyssa Shepard.

Shepard had been the bane of his existence since the moment she was forced on him as a candidate for humanity's first Spectre. He had vehemently opposed her nomination. Despite her heroism at the battle of Mindoir, Udina did not see Alyssa Shepard as an appropriate role model for humanity. She was far too strong-willed and opinionated. Unfortunately for him, both Admiral Hackett and that moron David Anderson were enamored with the stubborn woman, and the ambassador was forced to accept her.

From the first mission on Eden Prime, he knew she would be his downfall. Not only did she manage to destroy a Prothean artifact, but her incompetence ended the life of the Council Spectre sent to evaluate her. The message had been sent to Udina loud and clear – Alyssa Shepard had to go if he was ever to attain the status within the Council that he desired.

And, make no mistake, it was never humanity's best interest that was in the forefront of Donnel Udina's mind – it was his own political aspirations. Udina knew it was only a matter of time before a human would join the Council as one of its ruling members, and he intended to be that person. He saw his chance with the destruction of Sovereign on the Citadel. Then, just as his greatest dream opened before him, Shepard stepped in and slammed the door in his face once again. That bitch told the Council to make Anderson the first human Councilor, and _they allowed it! _He should have been the one in humanity's greatest seat of power, not some soldier who couldn't even keep his position in the Spectres!

Just when Udina's life had reached the lowest point that he felt it could go, the Shadow Broker appeared and offered to help him redeem himself. The information broker agreed with Udina's views on both Councilor Anderson and Commander Shepard, and he had a solution to their mutual problems. He told Udina about the abduction of Ashley Williams and his plans to make her into the Spectre that Shepard could never be – one that would be completely under their control. All he needed was someone to manage the former Alliance chief until Shepard could be removed. On that day, Asset was born.

The months that followed were fabulous for Udina. Though he hated dealing with Winford and her constantly shifting moods, he was making more money than he ever dreamed he could; and his campaign to become the new human Councilor was reignited. Even Shepard's resurrection couldn't dampen his spirits. The Shadow Broker assured him that her reappearance was only temporary; and once the Collectors had her in their possession, they would be able to move forward with their plans for domination of the Council. He should have known it was too good to be true…

Now he was once more facing the complete destruction of his political career, and Commander Alyssa Shepard was at the heart of it. When the Shadow Broker told him of the plan to use Anderson as bait to capture Shepard, Udina had been thrilled. He would at last be able to rid himself of the two final obstacles on his path to power. Everything had gone perfectly, at first. Hackett kept him informed of each step in Shepard's investigation; never knowing that he was aiding the enemy. The information the ambassador received made it easy for him to set the trap on Omega that would capture Shepard and remove her from his life, once and for all.

Unfortunately, he had underestimated the talents and determination of the Normandy crew and Omega had been the beginning of the end for them all. Shepard pulled away from her Alliance contacts and one by one, each Shadow Broker ally had fallen to her team. Now, as he watched the information broker's organization collapse around him, he knew that he would be lucky to escape with his life. If Shepard ever learned that he was behind the attacks on her crew, there would be no place for him to hide. Udina knew she would hunt him throughout the entire galaxy to make him pay.

The communications panel next to his desk pinged and he stared down at it; his heart beating painfully in his chest. Jacobs' last report from Hagalaz stated that the Normandy had arrived and the battle was about to begin. If the station fell to Shepard and her crew, there would be nothing to stop her from coming for him. His hands shaking, he pressed the button to answer the call. "Jacobs?" he asked quietly. "What is your status?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Asset," a soft feminine voice called through the speaker, "but I'm afraid that Richard Jacobs is no longer in your employ. It appears that your brainwashing techniques caused some rather violent side effects in Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. She slit his throat to keep him from fighting Commander Shepard in her place."

_Fuck!_ Udina thought, rubbing the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stifle his oncoming migraine. _That goddamned woman! She has ruined everything!_

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked, and even the electronic voice masking program couldn't hide the sound of his defeat. The only thing he had left was his anonymity and he prayed that it was still intact. If it was, he might have a chance to survive this debacle.

"My name is Dr. Liara T'Soni and I am now in control of this Shadow Broker base. The security here is quite impressive and I have been unable to unlock the codes that will get me into the databanks onboard. As such, I don't know who you are beyond your alias – _yet_. But I assure you that I will find out; and when I do, I am coming for you. Commander Alyssa Shepard was nearly killed while battling the Shadow Broker's yahg pet and I will not allow her pain to go unanswered. Enjoy your freedom, Asset, for it won't last long.

Oh, and one final thing," she continued, the smile apparent in her voice. "I intend to strip this vessel of all useful materials and then blow it into a million little pieces. Hope that won't be a problem for your master. Have a pleasant day, Asset. I'll be seeing you soon." With that, the signal went dead.

It was several minutes before Udina could summon the courage to turn on the hidden console located in the floor beneath his desk. Several seconds later, the holographic image of the Shadow Broker appeared before him, floating in the air.

"What is it, Udina?" the broker asked anxiously. "What did Jacobs say? Is it over?"

Udina laughed mirthlessly, his headache growing in intensity with each passing moment. "Oh, it's over, alright," he replied. "Shepard is still alive and she is coming. We are all dead."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zaeed entered the Medbay with Tony, smiling brightly at the beautiful woman lying in the nearby hospital bed. He had to laugh when he saw the furious expression on her face.

"Thank God you are here," Chakwas said, shaking her head at the commander. "She has been pestering me to let her out of that bed for over an hour now. If Garrus hadn't been here entertaining her, I swear I would have put her under; just so I could get some work done!"

"I can't take all the credit," Garrus said, smiling up at the mercenary. "While you were gone, Aly received visits from several crew members and friends. She seemed to get a little better with each new visitor. First, Miranda came by and told us all about Udina and his betrayal of the Alliance. That really seemed to put a glow on our lovely commander's face."

"I can't wait to kill him," Aly replied, a wicked grin curving her lips.

"Then there was Liara," Garrus continued jovially. "She apparently spoke to the traitorous human ambassador, though she wasn't aware of his identity at the time. Aly could barely stop laughing when told of the threats that Liara sent his way."

Tony spoke up, winking at Aly. "Weren't we just talking about how scary the women on this ship are?" he asked Garrus, who nodded in response. "Well, now I know where they get it."

"Finally there was Jack," Garrus said, shaking his head slowly. "By the time she left, she and Aly had a thorough plan on the order in which they would remove Udina's body parts. Trust me when I tell you that you were lucky to miss that particular conversation. I'm not even human and I was cringing."

"Well, my deliciously violent commander," Zaeed began, stepping up to the side of the bed. "Sounds like you have had quite the day. With Dr. Chakwas' permission, I will now relocate you to our room for a good night's sleep."

"Please take her," Chakwas said, gesturing toward the Medbay door. "Then you can deal with her obstinacy. I have had my fill for today."

"Love you, too, Elizabeth," Aly said, blowing a kiss to the doctor. "Now, will someone please get me some clothes so I can get out of here?"

Zaeed reached down and swept her up into his arms, blankets and all. "No need," he said, following Tony and Garrus to the exit. "If I give you clothes, you'll want to check out the ship; and that, my dear Aly, isn't going to happen."

"But Zaeed…" Aly protested as the door slid shut behind them. Dr. Chakwas stood up, laughing aloud as she looked out her office window into the Mess Hall. Every crew member in the vicinity was on their feet, applauding their commander as she was carried, _still complaining,_ into the nearby elevator. With a final shake of her head, the elderly woman smiled softly and made her way to Legion's room to check on her remaining patients.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Good morning, Zaeed," Samara said as she gracefully entered the commander's quarters. Aly was still peacefully asleep in bed, the covers tucked carefully around her. The mercenary's night, however, hadn't been nearly as restful as his lover's. Upon reaching their bedroom, Aly tried to convince him that Mordin's 'no sex' instruction was merely a suggestion. She had been quite adamant, and creative, in her attempts, and he nearly lost what little control he had left where she was concerned. His desire for her was all consuming, and it was only after several cold showers that he was able to fall into a fitful sleep – on the sofa. He was positive that she would have continued her attack on his restraint if he had chosen to sleep by her side, and he knew that she would have won.

"Morning," he replied, running his fingers through his hair. "Is Aly the last crew member you need to link with?" he asked, grabbing a cup of coffee from the pot on Aly's desk. He had been dreading this moment. Even though he knew it was necessary, he hated the thought of seeing her invaded in any way.

Samara nodded, smiling warmly at the sleeping commander. "Yes," she said quietly. "I was able to connect with each of the original Normandy crew members on board yesterday, including Councilor Anderson. He is an interesting man, I must say. Very concerned about Alyssa."

"Yeah, well, you'll have to forgive me if his concern means less than nothing to me," Zaeed grumbled, sitting back down on the sofa. "If he was so fucking concerned for her, he wouldn't have been lying to her since her return."

"I can understand your feelings, Zaeed," Samara replied softly. "I feel much the same way. I have an enormous amount of respect for the commander and it angers me to think that she was deceived by someone she trusted so implicitly. Her reunion with him is inevitable and coming up quickly, however; and I think she will need you with her when she sees him."

"And by her side is exactly where I'll be," he replied, glancing over at the bed. "Always."

"You know," the asari stated, taking a seat next to him on the sofa, "you are not the same man today that you were when you stepped foot on this ship. If someone had told me then that Alyssa would choose you as her life mate, I believe that I would have spoken out against it most strenuously."

_Life mate._ Zaeed played the phrase over in his mind several times and was shocked to discover that he liked the sound of it. "I imagine most on this ship would have," he replied, smiling at Samara. "And some still might. The only opinion that matters to me, however, belongs to the woman lying in that bed. No offense."

"None taken," Samara said. "That's how it should be."

"Well," he said, standing up and moving slowly across the room, "guess it's time for Sleeping Beauty to wake up." As he slid onto the bed, he looked back at Samara. "Be careful with her, would you? Today isn't going to be easy for her."

"Believe me, Zaeed," the Justicar replied, "nothing I do now will harm her in any way. I only wish the same could be said for what she is about to witness."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Samara was true to her word. Zaeed watched carefully as she joined her mind to Aly's, slowly sorting through her memories to collect the ones that would give her the greatest leverage against Winford. The experience appeared to be quite peaceful, and Zaeed wondered what would change when working with the Shadow Broker agent that would cause such distress to the woman he loved.

After a full breakfast, which he forced Aly to eat, Zaeed accompanied her to Mordin's lab for the first of Winford's treatments. Garrus and Miranda were already there waiting for them; along with Kaidan and Liara. Winford wasted no time in greeting Aly as she entered the room.

"Well, her highness finally shows up!" she spat, glaring hatefully at the commander. "I should have known that you wouldn't miss a chance to see some good, old-fashioned torture."

Aly ignored the taunt, striding purposefully toward the prison cell. She stopped in front of it and crossed her arms over her chest. "This isn't torture, Ashley, regardless of what you may think," she explained. "This is an attempt to help you reclaim your identity and get back to the life that was taken from you."

"You know, I think the sickest part of this whole situation is that you truly believe that," Winford replied, shaking her head slowly. "I will say this one last time. I am not, nor have I ever been, Ashley Williams. My name is Veronica Winford. I am an agent for the Shadow Broker, and have been since I was a teenager. No matter what you do to me today, you can't change that fact. So try your best, you fucking bitch. In time, I will find a way to escape your prison. And when I do, I will kill you slowly. I swear I will."

"Fine. So you aren't Ashley Williams, and you were raised by the Shadow Broker and made into one of his agents," Aly said calmly. "If that is the case, I just have one question for you."

Winford eyed her cautiously, but made no comment. "Mordin?" she asked, holding her hand out to the professor. The crew looked on curiously as Shepard took a small black light from the salarian and held it up to the energy field. "Care to explain that to me?" she asked as she shined it onto the agent's arm.

Zaeed's eyes opened wide as he beheld the glowing tattoo that appeared on Winford's skin. It covered approximately half of her upper arm. In the center of the tattoo was the symbol of the Alliance. It was surrounded on the top by the name SSV Normandy and on the bottom by SR-1. His gaze travelled back to her face and he smiled at the shock he saw there.

"What the fuck have you done to me?" Winford yelled, trying to wipe the ink from her body. "When did you… how did you…" She glared at Aly, her fury rising as she saw the look on the commander's face. "I'll kill you for this!"

"Calm yourself, Ashley," Aly said, smiling sweetly at her prisoner. "You got that tattoo on the Citadel when we stopped to resupply during our search for Saren. You and I shared a couple bottles of asari wine at Flux and visited the tattoo master in the back room. Here, look." Aly pulled off her shirt and held the black light up to her own arm. Pieces of the matching tattoo glowed brightly on her skin. "Mine is patchy at best, following the damage done when I was spaced."

"Did you know she had that?" Liara asked Zaeed quietly. "I haven't ever seen it before."

"Nope," he replied, chuckling softly. "Guess I should add some black lights to the shower, huh? Never know what else I may find." As he spoke his eyes travelled down her bare back; his need for her returning in a rush. Had he been paying closer attention, he would have noticed the similar reactions coming from both Garrus and Kaidan.

"This proves nothing," Winford said, though her voice had lost some of its furor. "You could have done this to me since I arrived here."

Aly smiled sadly, pulling her shirt back on. "You're right," she agreed quietly. "We could have done any number of things to you since we brought you here; but we didn't. We haven't done anything to you except heal your wounds. If you would like, I can have EDI play you a recording that will show every moment you have been on this ship; though you probably wouldn't believe that, either."

"Mordin," Shepard said, stepping away from the force shield and placing a hand on his arm, "she's all yours."

The salarian nodded solemnly. "Of course, Shepard," he said. "I am sorry." He punched several keys on his datapad and a thin mist filled the energy enclosure. Winford beat on the shield, attempting to extricate herself.

"You fucking monster!" she screamed at Aly. "You claim you were my friend and then you drug me? How can I ever believe what you say?"

Aly stopped walking away and turned back to her. "I am doing this _because_ I am your friend, Ash," she said, tears in her eyes. "I wish I knew another way." Zaeed moved to her side, escorting her back to the nearby chairs and pulling her close to him.

As the mist inside the prison dissipated, Winford swayed and caught herself on the table behind her. Samara approached slowly, motioning for Mordin to lower the shield surrounding the agent. Instantly Winford made an attempt to rush past the Justicar; only to stumble and fall at her feet.

Aly made to rise, but stopped when Mordin shook his head at her. "It's up to them now, baby," Zaeed said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her gently on her shoulder. Samara lifted Winford and placed her on a nearby table; her head on a small pillow.

"Get your… fu.. hands…" Winford moaned, raising her arms in a futile attempt to push the asari away.

"Shh," Samara said, motioning Mordin over to her side. The salarian took Winford's hands and slipped them through the leather straps on the side of the table; securing them tightly.

Leaning down, Samara laid her hands on the sides of Winford's face; her fingertips resting on the agent's temples. "I am sorry, Chief Williams," she said softly. "I'm afraid this won't be very pleasant." Tilting her head back, the Justicar took a deep breath to prepare herself. Moments later, her eyelids flew open to reveal the solid black pools of energy beneath them. "Embrace eternity!"

Aly shut her eyes and held onto Zaeed as the first screams tore from Winford's throat…


	21. The Beginning of the End

**I cannot even begin to apologize to my readers for my absense! Real Life can be a bitch; and when it is, you just gotta deal with it!**

**But I am back now, and so very grateful to be! I hope you all enjoy the story as we begin to wrap it up!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**The greatest of thanks always goes to Lisa - no matter what I manage to do to myself, you pick me up and keep me going! I would be lost without you, truly!**

**Thank you so much to my newest reviewers, TheGateBuilder and .owered! I can't tell you how much it means to know you like it!**

**All the love I have to the members of Team Zaeed & Team Kaidan, including: voltagelisa, AlexSavard, KMN91, SO58, Steve69, **

**CCBug, WitchWeaver, FalynnAngel, sandradee27, KayraCousland, Constantano, Made Nightwing, ****tgail73,**

**lightan117, Nanicane, damn all good names are taken, woodledoodledoodle, thnewandrew, AdalaeAmell, Inverness and Alliel 23! **

The session lasted for several hours; the screams of the Shadow Broker agent continuing for most of it. Aly grew steadily paler as time wore on, often crying silently in Zaeed's arms, and the mercenary thought more than once about removing her from the lab for her own emotional health. The remaining Normandy crew members seemed equally upset; though it was difficult to tell if that reaction was from the procedure itself or the effect it had on their commander. Liara held tightly to Kaidan's hand; her eyes shifting sadly from the exam table to Aly.

Winford's cries eventually died down to a soft whimper and Samara's head fell forward; her eyes regaining their crystal blue hue. Mordin helped the asari up from the table and guided her to a nearby chair. He examined her thoroughly and then turned his attention to his human subject. The crew sat silently, their collective breaths held as they awaited the professor's analysis.

After several minutes, Mordin turned and motioned for Aly to join him at the table. Zaeed watched anxiously as Aly approached the salarian and looked down at her unconscious former friend. He heart clenched painfully in her chest as she gazed upon the pallid, damp skin of Winford's face. She glanced up at Mordin questioningly; her eyes filled with sadness and hope.

"Wish I could tell you it worked," he said quietly. "Procedure went exactly as planned, so that is good sign. Nothing to do now but wait for patient to wake. Suggest you go back to your room and rest, Alyssa. You look horrible, no offense."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Aly couldn't help but smile. "None taken," she replied. "I am sure I am not supermodel material right now." Reaching down, she grasped Winford's hand and gently squeezed it. "I really don't want to leave her, Mordin. What if she wakes up and needs me?"

Mordin looked over her shoulder at Zaeed; his facial expression clearly relaying his thoughts. The mercenary rose from his chair and approached Aly, gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You won't be any good to her now, Aly, with the condition you are in," he said softly, pulling her back into his chest. "You are drained, both emotionally and physically. You can come back down here as soon as you get some decent sleep."

When she resisted, he turned her around to face him. "That's an order, Commander," he said firmly.

"You do know I am supposed to give the orders around here, right?" she asked. "I don't have time to rest right now. Ash needs me, and I still have to talk to David. We need to head to the Citadel and deal with Udina, and I have to plan a strategy…"

Liara stepped up and wrapped her hand around Aly's wrist, pulling her away from the table. "You aren't my commander, so you can't order me around," she said. "And I wouldn't trust you to plan your own way out of this room in your current state. I'm not heading back to the Shadow Broker's base until later tonight, so I will stay with you to make sure you behave. Zaeed can check on Councilor Anderson and report back to you when you wake."

Aly's protests were silenced when she saw the concerned look on her crew's faces. "Fine," she said, her shoulders slumping. "I will go and rest like a good little leader. But when I get up, you had all better be ready. We have a lot to discuss."

Turning back to Zaeed, she placed a light kiss on his lips. "You are in charge for now, but don't get used to it," she warned, smiling wryly at him.

"Oh, I know my place," he replied, a mischievous smile breaking across his face. "You give the orders on the ship, and I give the orders in bed. It's an arrangement I have grown rather fond of, sweetheart." He chuckled evilly at the look of shock on her face. "Now make sure to rest well. I anticipate some rather strenuous orders in your near future."

Aly turned and followed Liara to the door, her hips swaying seductively as she moved. Zaeed growled, wishing he could follow her to the bedroom and make up for the time they'd been kept apart. Unfortunately, there was business to attend to first.

"Mordin, contact me the moment she wakes up," he said, gesturing toward Winford. "If things went badly, I want to be there when Alyssa finds out." Mordin nodded slowly and asked Kaidan to return the unconscious woman to her cell while he tended to Samara.

"You two are with me," Zaeed said to Garrus and Ricci. "It's time to see the Councilor."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

David Anderson stared over at Legion for the thousandth time since being placed in his room. Every move the geth made caused him to jump, even though he'd been assured by everyone that there was no danger. _What the hell was Aly thinking by activating that thing?_ he thought irritably, shaking his head. After all she'd done to destroy the robotic maniacs, he couldn't imagine what made this one special enough to retain on her ship.

"Enjoying your new roommate, Anderson?" a gruff voice said from the doorway. David turned to see the man from Alyssa's bedside standing just inside the room; a far less than pleasant look on his face. He was flanked by Garrus Vakarian and another human male that Anderson didn't recognize.

"Can't say that I expected to see an active geth on board," he responded, trying to fight the unease that was growing within him. The new arrival looked as though he would love to twist the Councilor's head from his neck and give it to the mechanical crewman as a present.

Zaeed snorted derisively and moved to stand next to the bed. He had no intention of sitting down. He didn't plan to remain in the Councilor's presence for long. "Funny how things turn out, isn't it?" he spat. "I am sure Alyssa never expected to discover that the man she considered her mentor, friend and surrogate father would betray her repeatedly for over two years."

"I did not betray her!" David said angrily. "I did everything I could to make sure she would be resurrected! I wanted her alive, and I don't regret anything I did toward that end."

"So hiding the truth of her resurrection from the Council and the man she loved, and allowing them to call her a traitor for being with Cerberus was in her best interest?" Massani retorted, pleased to see that his attack had the proper effect on the Councilor. His face fell, and his eyes filled with sadness. "If that is looking out for her, I would hate to see what you would have done if you wished to harm her."

Anderson sighed heavily. "I know I have made mistakes, and I regret the pain that I caused Alyssa," he said quietly, looking down at his folded hands. "I fully intend to do all that I can to make up for that." Raising his head, he looked up at Zaeed, a sarcastic grin curling his lips. "I am surprised to see you mention Kaidan, however, as that error seemed to work in your favor."

Zaeed moved so quickly that Anderson had no time to mount a defense. The mercenary pinned the Councilor against the bed, his hand wrapped tightly around his throat. Feron made to rise, but thought better of his plan when Garrus approached his bed, growling dangerously.

"Let me tell you something, _Councilor_ Anderson," Zaeed said, putting emphasis on the frightened man's title. "The Alliance doesn't know that you have been found yet, and I would be happy to make sure it stays that way. Alyssa Shepard went through hell because of you, and she is the only thing standing between you and a spacewalk – minus the spacesuit. If you do anything to harm her or upset her, anything at all, you will pray for death before I am finished with you. Have I made myself clear?"

Anderson attempted to open his mouth and Zaeed shook his head, squeezing tighter on his neck. "Don't speak," he snarled. "I have no desire to listen to you. Just nod if you understand." When the Councilor slowly nodded, Zaeed released his hold and stepped back. Anderson sat up, clutching his chest and gasping for air. "Aly will be in to see you when she wakes. I'd advise you to have that apology ready, along with a list of the people she can safely contact on the Citadel. If you don't, I think your use to the people of this ship will be at an end. Wouldn't that be sad?"

"Are you alright?" Feron asked when the door closed behind the trio. "I was quite certain that he intended to kill you."

Legion stepped toward Anderson's bed, a datapad held out before him. The older man glanced at the proffered item as though it might bite him, then reached out and gingerly took it from the geth; his fingers remaining as far from the mechanical digits as possible.

"What is this?" he asked, staring at the blank screen on the pad. Anderson had heard Legion speak several times since arriving on the ship, and his tone was always the same – robotic and automated. Neither word was accurate for the intonation he used with Anderson when he responded.

"Make your list quickly, Councilor," Legion said, the position of his optical protectors making his facial expression darken. "It is unwise to disappoint Mr. Massani, or anyone else who cares for Shepard-Commander."

The geth turned back before stepping through the doors into the Medbay. "And I count myself among them," he said quietly.

A shiver of fear ran through David Anderson's body as he turned his attention to the datapad and began typing.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zaeed stepped into the commander's cabin, his hands filled with trays of food. He knew Aly hadn't eaten all day, and experience told him that she would be ravenous when she woke. Besides, she would need to keep up her strength for what he had in mind…

_Goddamn it!_ the mercenary thought furiously as he looked down upon the empty bed. _I leave that woman alone for one fucking minute and she vanishes! When I get my hands on her…_

"Thought you'd never get here." The soft purr of Aly's voice sent a rush of desire through Zaeed's body. He turned, the trays landing loudly on the table as he watched his lover walk from the bathroom; her silk robe opened to reveal a lavender lace teddy beneath it. The stiletto heels perfectly matched the lingerie, and her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail; soft ringlets cascading down onto her shoulders.

No one had ever accused Zaeed Massani of remaining silent in any situation, but in that moment he had no way to articulate the feelings that flowed through him. _She is alive, she is safe, she is mine..._

"I never thought I'd see the day when the great Zaeed Massani would be rendered speechless," Aly declared as she slowly made her way toward him. She stopped several feet away and placed her hands on her hips; a seductive smile curving the corners of her glistening lips. "See something that interests you?"

Her words became squeals of delight as Zaeed picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. His body landed heavily upon her as he possessively claimed her lips with his own.

The teddy lasted less than a minute; its lace threads ripping loudly as Zaeed tore it from Aly's body. His mouth descended upon her breasts; his tongue tracing circles around the erect nipples.

"Off… please!" Aly begged as she struggled to remove Zaeed's shirt. She was desperate to feel him moving inside of her. The mercenary's lips never left Aly's chest as he fumbled with his clothing. The moment he was freed he thrust violently into her; groaning loudly as her moist walls constricted around him.

The bed slammed repeatedly into the wall; knocking several well-mounted pictures onto the floor. Aly cried out as she came, her internal walls tightening around Zaeed and drawing him over the brink with her. The lovers lay together, their bodies covered in sweat as they fought to regain their breath. When he could finally move, Zaeed rolled onto his back, pulled Aly onto his chest and buried his face in her hair; drawing the scent of honeysuckle and jasmine deep into his lungs.

"I love you, Alyssa," he whispered, kissing her softly on the top of her head.

Tears glistened in Aly's eyes as she lifted her head from his chest and gazed deep into his eyes. "Tell me again," she pleaded.

"I love you, Alyssa Shepard. I will always love you," he replied and leaned down; placing the softest of kisses on her lips. "And I will tell you a million times if you want me to."

"I intend to hold you to that," she said quietly, climbing up to straddle his lap. She slid her hand around his renewed erection, pumping it slowly up and down. "But for now I want you to show me."

Zaeed chuckled, lifting Aly up and positioning himself below her opening. "Not quite yet, baby," he said, his eyes dark with desire as he held her in the air. "It's your turn."

"I love you, Zaeed Massani," Aly said, her gaze locked with his. "And nothing with ever change that. I swear it to you."

Aly squirmed in his grasp as Zaeed slowly lowered her onto him; inch by deliciously agonizing inch. When she was finally seated on his lap, Aly rotated her hips, leaning back onto Zaeed's thighs for leverage.

"Fuck… yes… that feels so good…" Zaeed moaned. It took every ounce of restraint to hold his hips still and allow Aly to control the pace. His every nerve screamed to move; to thrust up into her until he once more reached his climax. But this night, this lovemaking, was for her. It was about her desires and her needs, and he would see that she was fully sated before he gave in to his own urges.

Zaeed smiled as he gazed up at his lover. Her head was thrown back; her eyes closed and lips parted in the throes of ecstasy. This was the moment he loved most each time they made love. He would watch her face as she came closer and closer to orgasm; reveling in the fact that he was the one bringing her such immense pleasure. When this mission was over, he would make sure he was the only man who ever gave her such pleasure again…

"I'm cuming… oh, Zaeed!" Aly cried, the first shudders beginning to overtake her. Without warning, she dropped down onto his chest and buried her head in the crook of his neck; sinking her teeth into the soft flesh of his shoulder. He felt the blood trickling onto his pillow and growled; using his own mouth to reciprocate the marking. He reached the pinnacle of his passion as the first drop of warm fluid rolled onto his tongue.

"I think you've been spending a bit too much time with the turian, sweetheart," Zaeed said as he pulled Aly into his side and wrapped the covers around them. "Don't get me wrong. I am not complaining, but the biting is something completely new."

"Yeah, sorry about that," she said, snuggling deeper into his arms. "I'm not exactly sure what came over me. Should we have Chakwas check the injuries?"

Zaeed laughed drowsily, his eyes growing heavy. "Sure," he replied. "You're telling her what happened, though. That woman frightens me…"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"You know," Jack said as Aly and Zaeed arrived in the conference room, "you could try a bit harder to hide the fact that you've had explosive, mind-blowing sex. We may all go blind from your afterglow."

Aly blew Jack a kiss and strolled to her seat at the head of the table. Garrus wrinkled his nose as she sat down, his desire to strangle Zaeed growing with each second that passed. The smell of sex was still heavy on Aly. Though the others may not sense it, he did. His eyes opened wide when an even stronger scent caught his attention. _Is that blood?_ He glanced at her neck instinctively and growled; seeing the mark that peeked over the top of her collar. He quickly looked away when Aly glanced in his direction.

"You okay, big guy?" she whispered as she leaned closer to him. He could now clearly see the bite mark Massani had left on her skin. His blood boiling, he feigned a smile and met her gaze.

"Course I am," he said. "Just anxious to get my hands on Udina. I am really feeling the urge to break something." _Your boyfriend most of all,_ he thought furiously.

Aly chuckled darkly. "Well, you don't think I would leave you out of the fun, do you?" she teased. "I know how fond you have always been of the ambassador."

"Speaking of Udina," Zaeed said, his voice silencing the murmurs in the room. "We all know the reason for this meeting. That son of a bitch has been manipulating everyone for years and he needs to die. More importantly, he can lead us to the Shadow Broker. So that death needs to be slow, and only given once we have the information we need. Anyone got a problem with a little torture?"

The mercenary snickered as he gazed around the table at the smiling faces of his companions. "I didn't think so," he said as he slid his hand under the table to grasp Aly's. Reaching up, he hit the com button on his earpiece. "Legion, it's time for your new roommate to make an appearance. Please escort him in. If he gives you any problems, try not to break anything important."

"Of course, Mr. Massani," Legion replied, the laughter obvious in his voice. "Shall I bring the drell, as well?"

Zaeed looked at Liara questioningly. "I think he should be here, as well," she said quietly. "He will want to help destroy the organization with us."

"Bring him, as well, Legion," Zaeed told the geth. "Treat him as a guest, if you would."

"Understood," Legion replied as he cut the communication.

"So," Aly began as they waited for Anderson's arrival, "what is the status of the Broker's base, Li? You almost ready to bid it farewell?"

"I was going to bring that up," the asari replied, smiling broadly. "Your crew has pulled all the useful equipment from the base and stored it in your cargo hold. EDI downloaded the entire knowledge database and has started cataloging all pertinent information. The only thing left is to set the charges and watch it burn. Any suggestions?"

Aly smiled, nodding toward Jack. "No need to volunteer, Jack," she said happily. "I know you want this one. Why don't you and Grunt head back with Liara tonight and get everything set in place. Just try to leave us enough time to get away first, okay?"

"Only if I get to push the button," the convict said, a wry smile on her face. "You just know how I love to do that."

"Fine," Aly replied, rolling her eyes. "I wouldn't dream of keeping you from your fun. The button is all yours. Just load that fucking place down with enough explosives to give us one hell of a show."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Jack replied, aiming a mock salute in Aly's direction. "One massive explosion coming up."

"It appears I missed something interesting," David Anderson said as he entered the room. Aly's pulse began to race as she gazed up at her former commander and substitute father. The combination of anger and relief at seeing him alive was nearly too much for her, and she clung tighter to Zaeed's hand.

Legion pushed Anderson further into the room and followed close behind; Feron at his side. Anderson shot an angry glance back at the geth before taking a seat at the end of the conference table furthest from Aly. This put him directly next to Jack and Grunt, and there was no mistaking the open hatred in the duo's eyes as they stared the Councilor down.

"Councilor," Zaeed said, addressing the new arrival with the barest of civility. "I assume you have the information I requested earlier today?" Massani secretly hoped that Anderson would be difficult; thus giving him the excuse he needed to leave him on the Shadow Broker base when it exploded.

"Yes, I have prepared the list," he said quietly, gesturing toward Legion. "Your geth has it."

Aly spoke for the first time, the anger at his reaction to Legion giving her the strength she needed to address him. "He isn't _my geth_, Councilor," she said coldly. "He is a trusted friend and companion, and a valuable member of this crew. And he has a name. I expect you to address him with a great deal of respect from now on. Are we clear?"

Anderson's mouth dropped open slightly at the look of disgust glowing in Aly's eyes. "Of course, Commander," he said quietly. Though he longed to call her by her name, the Councilor couldn't be sure how such familiarity would be received. Therefore, he felt it best to remain formal for the time being.

"Good," she replied curtly. Anderson's heart sank as she turned to the mechanical crewman, a warm and inviting smile on her face. "Could I have the datapad please, Legion?"

"Certainly, Shepard-Commander," Legion responded, passing the datapad over to her; his every movement filled with pride at the recognition he'd received from his mentor and friend.

Aly studied the list for several moments and then passed it to both Garrus and Zaeed before once again looking up at Anderson. "I assume these are the people you feel we can trust on the Citadel?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"EDI," Aly began as she punched in the codes to send the list to the AI, "please take a look at this list and run it through the database we downloaded from the Shadow Broker vessel. Let me know if you see anything suspicious."

"Yes, Commander," EDI said, her holographic sphere vanishing from its nearby post.

Garrus glanced over the list again and turned to Aly. "Hackett is on this list," he said. "We haven't found anything unsavory about him yet; so if he passes EDI's inspection, we may want to turn to him for help."

"We don't need help," Zaeed said bluntly. "All we need is a way onto the Citadel without interference. I suggest we leave everyone except our people out of the interrogation. Too many rules are involved when using proper channels."

"You can't just storm onto the Citadel like a pack of vigilantes and attack an ambassador!" Anderson argued. "We need to get Alliance aid for something like this. Hackett can assemble his men and…"

"_NO_!" Aly yelled, slamming her hand down on the table. The Councilor immediately fell silent, his eyes wide as he stared at his former protégée. "You have NO SAY in this plan! None at all! Udina is the final person standing between me and the Shadow Broker and he will tell me everything he knows. ME – not the goddamned Alliance! And if Hackett even thinks about stepping in my way, he is next!" As she spoke, she slowly rose from her chair; her eyes wild with fury as she stared at Anderson.

As if on cue, EDI once again appeared on her pedestal and spoke, her voice echoing over the now-silent conference room. "Commander Shepard," she began, "I have completed the cross-reference of the list Councilor Anderson provided you with the Shadow Broker's database. All of the provided names have been cleared. None of the candidates have any direct connection to the organization. Joker said to contact him as soon as you have made your choice." With that, the spherical apparition disappeared once again.

Garrus reached up and placed his hand on Aly's arm, gently pulling her back into her chair. His hand lingered for several seconds; the feel of her skin against his talons soothing his own pent-up anger. "It's your call, Aly," he said softly.

The room was quiet as Aly once more glanced down at the datapad on the table before her. "Joker," she said into the com, "contact Hackett. I don't want any of his flunkies, either. Make sure that you and EDI check the connection for security. Let me know when everything is ready."

"I'm on it," the pilot said.

"Liara," Aly said, turning her attention to the asari, "why don't you take Jack and Grunt and start preparing for our departure? This could take a while and there's no need for you to wait around here. Besides," she added, noting the glee on Jack's face, "I don't know how much longer I can control the demolition duo. They seem a bit antsy to begin."

"I'll keep you updated on our progress," Liara said as she rose from the table and headed for the door.

"Commander," Feron said, smiling softly at Aly, "I think I will accompany Liara and your team to the base. I would like to do something to help after everything your crew did for me."

"Of course," Aly said, inclining her head politely toward him. "Try to remember that you have been through quite an ordeal, however. If you feel yourself weakening in any way, get back here and have Dr. Chakwas look you over. I didn't rescue you only to lose you to exhaustion."

Bowing politely, Feron turned and joined Liara at the conference room door. As the team departed the room, Aly's attention turned once more to the remaining crew.

"All right, everyone," she began. "We need to prepare for our meeting with the ambassador. We won't have exact details until I speak with Hackett, but I think it would be best if we kept the team small for this one."

"Well, I am coming," Zaeed said firmly, "and Garrus has made his intentions quite clear. That only leaves a couple of spots open. Any requests?"

To Aly's great surprise, Thane was the first to speak. "Aly," he said quietly, his dark eyes sparkling in the light of the conference room, "I would like to go with you when you speak to the ambassador."

"Are you sure, Thane?" Aly asked, her brow furrowed in worry. "This isn't going to be pleasant, and I wouldn't want you to do anything that you aren't comfortable with."

"I understand the situation, Siha, and it doesn't change my mind," he replied, his husky voice deeper than usual. "I have more experience with interrogation techniques than anyone else on board. You may need my talents to get the information you seek. This man has done great damage to you and your crew and I will see him pay for it."

_Great!_ Zaeed thought irritably. _Just me, Aly and every fucking man on board who wants to take her from me. All I need is Alenko and it will be a full party… _

"Commander," Anderson said, his voice devoid of its usual strength, "I would like…"

"No," Aly said, ending his request before it could begin. "You will stay here on the Normandy until we have dealt with Udina. The last thing I need is for something else to happen to you before I can return you to the Council."

"But," Anderson began.

"I said no, David," she said, her eyes locked with his. "Just stay here. I can't deal with Udina if I have to look after you."

Any arguments the Councilor might have had died on his lips as Mordin's voice came over the intercom. "Commander," he said quietly, "Patient is awake. Thought you would want to know."

Zaeed grasped Aly's hand as her fingers begin to tremble. "This meeting is over," he announced, rising slowly from his chair and bringing her with him. "Once we have met with Hackett, we will make the final arrangements." Garrus and Ricci followed directly behind them as he and Aly left the room; headed for the lab and whatever incarnation of Ashley Williams awaited them there…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Kaidan glanced up from his datapad as Aly, Zaeed, Ricci and Garrus entered the lab. The look of fear on his former lover's face tore at his heart. He offered her a small smile of encouragement as she approached Mordin and the holding cell.

Inside, Winford was just struggling to sit up, her hand on her forehead. She glanced up at Aly, her eyes clouded with confusion. Her voice was a raspy whisper when she finally spoke.

"So," she began, a poor attempt at a smirk curling her lips, 'Commander Bitch comes to see the results of her handiwork, huh?"

Aly's heart dropped and she fought the tears that threated to flood her eyes as she stared at the woman who was still Veronica Winford. Quickly regaining her composure, she straightened her shoulders and faced her opponent in full commander stance. "Actually, I just wanted to make sure you recovered from the first of your treatments," she replied coldly. "The goal here is to return your memories, not to kill you."

Winford threw herself at the force field, her hand slamming directly in Aly's face. "If you think you will ever put me through that hell again, you are fucking crazy!" she screamed. "I'll bite my own tongue off and bleed to death before you subject me to any more of your insanity! I'll…"

Her ravings ended as a scream erupted from her mouth. Winford grabbed her head and dropped to the floor, rocking back and forth in obvious pain. "I'm not… her…. I'm …. not … no…"

"Open the field, Mordin!" Aly cried as she sank to her knees, her hands on the shield near the now-sobbing patient. When her orders weren't immediately followed, she stared up in fury at the salarian professor. "Now, dammit!"

With a concerned glance at Zaeed, Mordin reached back and hit the switch to release the field. Before the energy dissipated, four guns were drawn and trained on Winford; ready to go off at the first sign of trouble. Aly reached over and pulled the crying woman into her arms; rocking her gently while speaking softly in her ear.

"It's alright, Ash," she whispered. "You're safe now. You're with me, and I will never let that bastard hurt you again."

Mordin hit the com button on a nearby console, summoning Samara to the laboratory. The asari appeared within minutes and the men made space for her to join Aly on the floor.

"Hand her over to me, Commander," the Justicar instructed calmly, "but don't let go of her hand. We may only have one opportunity for this to work." Aly did as she was commanded and Samara took possession of Winford.

"Give me your other hand, Aly, quickly," Samara said. As she gripped onto the commander, she spoke rapidly. "Now, I need you to think of the strongest, most emotional memory you have of Gunnery Chief Williams. It is vital that it be something you both shared; something that brought you together. Keep that memory in your mind and don't let it go – no matter what! Understood?"

"Yes," Aly said, her voice shaking as she closed her eyes and concentrated with all her might…

_She was standing on the platform high above Saren's krogan laboratory on Virmire. Garrus was at her side, and they were rushing to reach Ashley before Kaidan set the makeshift nuclear bomb that would destroy the turian Spectre's facility. _

"_Aly, you have to go back for Kaidan," Ashley begged her on the comlink. "There are too many geth here for you to ever reach me!"_

"_NO!" Aly cried, the pain in her chest growing as the finality of her decision fell upon her. "I won't leave either of you! I can't, Ash! Just stay there! Garrus and I are on our way!"_

_The calm sound of her best friend's voice cut through the desperation in Aly's mind and she stopped, her hand instinctively reaching for Garrus. "It's alright, Aly," Ashley said quietly. "You need to save Kaidan and make sure this nightmare facility is destroyed. Do it for Wrex. His people don't deserve this."_

_The sounds of gunfire rang through the com for several moments before once again fading away. "It has been the greatest honor of my life to serve with you and call you my commander and friend," Ashley continued, her words bringing tears to Aly's eyes. Garrus pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly as she strove to comprehend what her chief was saying. "You have to stop Saren and his monsters. And Kaidan needs you now. If that bomb doesn't go off, no one will be saved. So, please, do this for me."_

_It only took Aly a moment to make up her mind. She drew strength from Garrus as she replied, "Alright, Ash. I'll do this for you. And when I finally meet Saren, I will tear his heart from his chest for taking you from me."_

"_I know you will, Alyssa," Ashley said softly. "Now, go, and don't look back."_

_As Aly and Garrus raced back toward Kaidan and the geth who were threatening to overrun his position, Aly heard Ashley's voice float through her ears one final time. "I'll miss you, Aly. Don't forget me."_

_And I never did_, Aly thought as she held tightly to Winford's hand and prayed Samara's plan would succeed. The asari drew in a deep breath, tossed her head back and focused all her power into this single moment. "Embrace eternity!"

The next minutes were torture for the men surrounding the holding cell. The laboratory was completely silent, except for the occasional gasps of pain coming from both Aly and Winford. Zaeed's heart pounded hard against his ribcage, and he nearly pulled Aly from Samara's grip as he watched her face contort in anguish. Ricci moved forward quickly, recognizing the look on his former commander's face, and placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from acting on his impulse.

"Thanks," Zaeed said quietly, his focus remaining on the woman he loved. Ricci nearly pulled away in shock. That was the first time he'd ever heard a word of gratitude from Massani. _She really has changed him,_ he thought happily as he stared in wonder at his friend. _Maybe there's hope for the rest of us here, as well…_

Just as Zaeed thought he would lose his mind from the wait, Winford's eyes shot open and she screamed, "Aly, help me!" Samara's head fell forward and her eyes returned to normal; and Aly slumped against the Justicar, her breathing coming out in rapid gasps.

"Don't interfere," Mordin said quietly when Zaeed moved closer to Aly. "Not done yet," he quickly added, seeing the look of concern in the mercenary's eyes.

Aly's eyes slowly opened and she scooted closer to Winford, pulled the unconscious woman into her arms and brushed the hair off of her forehead. Samara slid away from the pair and rose from the floor with help from Ricci and Mordin. The room fell silent once more as all in attendance waited for Winford to awaken.

"Aly…" The sound, though barely a whisper, was music to the commander's ears. She ran her hand along the side of Winford's face, wiping away the tears that began to slide from her eyes.

"I am here, Ash," she said, a small smile spreading across her face. "You are safe. Open your eyes and look at me. We need to make sure you are okay."

Slowly, Winford's eyes fluttered open and she stared up at Aly. For the first time since she'd encountered her on Tuchanka, Aly saw recognition in the deep brown depths. "It's you," she said, bringing her hand up to trace the curves of Aly's cheek. "It's really you. Don't leave me…" Her eyes slid closed as exhaustion claimed her once again.

Fresh tears fell from Aly's eyes as she gazed down at her friend. "Yes, it's me, Ash," she replied quietly. "You're on the Normandy and you're going to be fine. No one will ever take you away again. I promise."

Coughing slightly to gain Aly's attention, Mordin moved forward and kneeled down at his commander's side. "Need to take her now," he said as he ran a scanner over his patient's chest. "Must run tests. Mind merge can be difficult on receiver. Should probably check you, as well."

"Take care of her. I will be fine," Aly said as she leaned back and allowed Kaidan to lift Ashley from the floor and place her on a nearby exam table.

"I'll take her to Chakwas right now, Mordin," Zaeed said as he pulled Aly from the floor and wrapped his arm around her. "Call us the minute she wakes up, okay?"

"Of course," Mordin said, his eyes never leaving Williams. Aly glanced over her shoulder one final time as Zaeed escorted her from the room. Kaidan met her gaze and smiled warmly at her.

_Take care of her for me,_ she mouthed silently. He nodded, his smile growing wider.

_Anything for you,_ was his silent reply as the door to the lab slid shut between them.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Joker met Aly outside the Medbay as she exited with Zaeed. Chakwas had given her a clean bill of health – _after_ raising hell about the bite mark on her neck, of course. It came as a complete surprise to her when the pilot walked up and threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly for a few moments before letting her go.

"Do I want to know what this is about?" Zaeed asked playfully, throwing Joker an evil glance. "Cause if one more man on this ship steps up to make a move on my woman, he will find himself tossed unceremoniously into the trash compactor. And that would be a bitch on brittle bones, don't you think?"

"No need to worry, Romeo," Joker said, smiling warmly at the couple. "I know better than to tempt that particular fate. But good news travels fast on this ship and I just found out about Ashley. Wanted to come and share this joy personally."

Aly smiled, patting Joker carefully on the shoulder. "It's a start, anyway," she said. "I am sure it won't be easy for her to get back what she's lost; but with the love of friends and the brilliant minds of Mordin and Samara, I am hopeful that she will fully recover."

"We aren't giving her to the Alliance asshats for help, right?" Joker asked, his expression serious. "They fuck everything up!"

"No," Aly said sternly. "They will never get their hands on her. She belongs on the Normandy and that is exactly where she will be staying!"

"That's my commander," the pilot replied. "Always ready to blow something up for friends and family.

Speaking of which," he continued, a mischievous look appearing on his face. "I have a couple messages for you. Liara buzzed me while you were in with Mordin and told me the charges are all placed on the Shadow Broker base. I could hear Grunt and Jack laughing in the background, by the way – really creepy, those two! Anyway, Liara and company should be returning to the Normandy within the hour. Then we can pull away from this hellhole and watch as it explodes into a million pieces. Fun time, huh?"

"You said a couple of messages, Joker?" Aly prodded, crossing her arms over her chest in mock irritation. "That's only one."

"Well, Hackett is all ready for you in the conference room," he added. "I knew you wouldn't mind if he waited while EDI and I checked the line. Everything is clean as a whistle. So, whenever you are ready, feel free to head in there and chew his ass!"

"Excellent!" Zaeed replied, pulling Aly toward the conference room. He couldn't wait for this particular call. Turning back to Joker, he smiled evilly. "Buzz Garrus, Ricci and Thane and have them meet us inside, Joker. And since you never get to have any real fun, why don't you join us, as well? I know you won't be bored."

"YES!" the pilot said as he quickly contacted the remaining conference team and instructed them to get moving. Zaeed laughed as he heard Joker's final comment. "I knew I liked him more than Alenko!"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Admiral Hackett," Aly said as the holographic image of the soldier appeared on the conference table before her, "thank you for taking the time to meet with us. There is much to tell you and very little time to get it all done."

"Commander Shepard," Hackett replied, his voice hopeful, "I am so pleased to hear from you again. I trust you have some information on Councilor Anderson."

"Oh, we have better than that," Aly replied. "We have retrieved Councilor Anderson from the Shadow Broker base where he was being held and are in the process of returning him to you as we speak."

The smile on Hackett's face was genuine and Aly realized that they had made the correct choice in contacting him. "That is wonderful news!" he declared loudly. "The Council will be so pleased when they hear this. When do you expect to be here? I need to have a contingent of guards there to ensure his safe return to his home…"

"No," Aly said and Hackett immediately froze, his face showing a quiet concern. "You won't tell anyone we are coming back with Anderson. In fact, you are going to make sure that NO ONE knows we are coming. You are also going to find us a way onto the Citadel that will leave my team and I unhindered in any way by C-Sec, the Council, or anyone else. Can you do that for me, Admiral?"

"I don't understand," Hackett said, shaking his head slowly. "What is the problem, Shepard?"

"Ambassador Donnell Udina is the problem, Admiral," Zaeed said, taking over for Aly. "You see, while you were being a good little soldier and relaying our plans to him, he was taking that information and feeding it to the mother fucking Shadow Broker – his REAL employer! Your little internal leak nearly cost the lives of several of our crew – Alyssa, included!"

Hackett shook his head harder, his mouth open in disbelief. "That can't be right," he began. "Udina might be an ass, but he would never work for the Shadow Broker against his own people! This will have to be investigated thoroughly here on the Citadel. I will get my best men on it immediately!"

"Like hell you will!" Zaeed yelled, the authoritative tone in his voice making the admiral jump. "The only goddamned thing you are going to do is get a small team from the Normandy onto the Citadel without any leaks what-so-fucking-ever! Do you understand me, Hackett? Udina is the final piece of the puzzle we need to determine the identity of the Shadow Broker and shut his organization down for good! And we are going to speak to him ALONE, without any of your lackeys to fuck it up!"

"I… well, I think…" Hackett stuttered.

"NO! You don't fucking think!" Zaeed countered, pacing in front of the holographic soldier. "If your goddamned brain worked, you would have discovered this information without risking the life of this crew! You made this our problem, and if you think you are going to step in now and make any decisions regarding the outcome of this situation, you truly are insane. The Normandy, and its Spectre commander, I might remind you, will handle this without interference. Now are you ready for me to tell you what your part is, or do I need to explain this again, in smaller words, so you can comprehend it?"

"This would be a good time to keep your mouth shut and nod," Aly interjected, smiling at the shocked admiral. After a moment of silence, he followed her advice; slowly nodding his understanding to the conference room.

"Excellent," Zaeed said, taking his seat at the table once again. "Now we can get down to business. Here is what you will do. We will be arriving on the Citadel in three days. Right, Joker?"

"Sounds right, if we leave tonight," the pilot said. He was smiling wider than he ever had at the far end of the table.

"Okay, then. Three days," Zaeed continued. "You need to arrange a docking area where we will remain undisturbed. We will contact you when we get closer to the Citadel and give you the exact time of arrival. A small landing party will exit the Normandy and visit Ambassador Udina in his quarters. You need to insure that he is kept from his apartment until such time as we are ready for him to return. That is the end of your role in this matter. Councilor Anderson will be kept on the Normandy, where he is safe, until the mission is complete. Then he will be returned to you and the Council. Do you understand this so far?"

"Yes," Hackett said quietly. "And Udina? When will we be allowed to arrest him?"

Her face a stony mask of determination, Aly moved closer to the hologram. "You won't," she said bluntly. "We will deal with the traitor in our own way. Though you may want to send some people by to clean up the place once we are gone. I am sure the smell will begin to disturb the neighbors after a time."

"Wait!" Hackett said, panic rising in his voice. "You mean you plan on…"

"Killing him?" Aly finished. "Why, yes, Admiral, I do plan on killing him. And it won't be a quick and painless death, either. The pain he caused Gunnery Chief Williams, Councilor Anderson and several members of this crew has granted me the right to do to him what I please. And I will, believe me."

"This is another of those 'nod and shut the fuck up' moments for you, Hackett," Zaeed added, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you choose to make waves on this one, the next late-night visit will be to your apartment; and I don't think any of us want that, now do we?"

Hackett was silent for several minutes, and Aly could clearly see the sweat that rolled down his forehead. This was the deal breaker. If the admiral refused to comply with her demands, Shepard, her crew and the Normandy would cease to cooperate in any way with the Alliance and its people. Sighing heavily, Hackett nodded his assent; his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Wise choice, Admiral," Aly said as she slowly exhaled her own held breath. "Remember my warning. Tell no one of this conversation. There is no one above suspicion in this matter. We will contact you again when we know an arrival time. Shepard out."

The communication ended and silence descended on the conference room. Thane was the first to speak.

"I suppose we should begin planning this mission, then?" he asked, his mouth curving up into a thin smile. "It has been a long time since I have done something like this, and we need to have everything ready for our arrival at the Citadel."

Turning to the drell, Aly smiled warmly. "Then you tell us, Thane," she said quietly. "Where do we begin?"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The explosion of the Shadow Broker base was indeed spectacular. Jack and Grunt had even installed fireworks on several key parts of the ship. The brilliant flares of colored light added a celebratory dimension to the destruction. In a moment of true devious delight, Liara sent a digital copy of the explosion to Udina with a message attached to the beginning:

_A little something to brighten your day, Asset! Hope you enjoy it as much as we did. We'll be seeing you soon, don't worry. And this destruction pales in comparison to what we have planned for you._

After reading the card, Udina pressed the button on his communication console with shaking hands and began planning his move from the Citadel.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

_Goddamn that Admiral Hackett! _Donnell Udina thought as he quickly walked the crowded thoroughfare of the Citadel Embassy Square toward his apartment. He'd planned on packing all evening, and then Hackett arrived at his office; a huge stack of dossiers and directives in hand that had to be examined and approved without delay. The duo worked late into the evening, only stopping when Hackett received a mysterious phone call summoning him to C-Sec headquarters.

Now he had to get home and throw his remaining personal effects into various boxes scattered throughout the penthouse. The ship bound for Earth was leaving port early the following morning, and he couldn't miss it. After all, his aunt's passing had greatly affected him, and the family needed him to return home for the funeral right away, didn't they?

_Fools!_ he thought as he scanned his identification card on the front door of his penthouse and heard the lock disengage. The staff at the Embassy had believed his ridiculous story about the funeral, and even sent him flowers to console him in his time of grief. They could all go to Hell, as far as he was concerned. The sooner he was away from this place, the better.

The trip to Earth was merely the first stop on his true voyage. He'd spoken to the Shadow Broker and arranged for new lodgings in Aegohr, a salarian colony deep within that species' territories. There he would begin his new life as a diplomat working directly for the Shadow Broker's agency. No more political maneuvering among the humans. No more sacrificing his own desires for the good of his people. And no more fucking Alyssa Shepard!

Now Udina would be free to live his life the way he wanted, with all the money and power he could grab as he climbed the Broker's hierarchy. There was no end to his ambition, and someday he knew he would sit alongside the Shadow Broker, if not take his place altogether.

_Yes, indeed. The future looked very bright!_

All thoughts of a future died when Donnell Udina turned on his living room light. Sitting on the sofa, her legs strewn across the satin pillows, was Commander Alyssa Shepard. Her back was resting against the man Udina knew to be her current lover, Zaeed Massani.

Seated on the nearby chairs were two more of her colleagues – the turian, Garrus Vakarian, and the drell assassin, Thane Krios. All were smiling brightly as his gaze flipped between them.

"Good evening, Ambassador," Aly said, a glass of Udina's finest champagne dangling from her fingers. "I hope you don't mind, but we made ourselves at home as we waited for you to return. After all, we have a very long night ahead and it simply wouldn't do for us to get tired from lack of nourishment, would it?"

Udina backed up slowly, wondering if he could make it out the door before Shepard put a knife in his back. After only two steps, he encountered an obstruction and turned his head to see an unknown human male standing behind him, an evil grin on his face; and a long, stiletto blade poised between his shoulder blades.

"Now, now, Ambassador Udina," the stranger said, his heavy accent adding an ominous tinge to the words. "You don't want to leave already. The party is just beginning."

As Shepard rose from the sofa and approached him, Udina saw his death shining brightly in her eyes...


	22. Forgiveness? Nah! Let's Go For Revenge!

**Only one chapter left! Udina gets what is coming to him... Next: onto the Shadow Broker!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and favorited this story!**

**Jerry - what can I say? Udina's demise would not have been nearly as wonderful without your inspiration! Can't wait to kill the Shadow Broker with you! :-)**

**The greatest of thanks always goes to Lisa - The greatest parts of this Ashley come from you. I thank you with all my heart for all that you have done for me! **

**Thank you so much to my newest reviewer, battybiologist! I can't tell you how much it means to know you like it!**

**All the love I have to the members of Team Zaeed & Team Kaidan, including: voltagelisa, AlexSavard, KMN91, SO58, Steve69, **

**CCBug, WitchWeaver, FalynnAngel, sandradee27, KayraCousland, Constantano, Made Nightwing, ****tgail73,**

**lightan117, Nanicane, damn all good names are taken, woodledoodledoodle, thnewandrew, AdalaeAmell, Inverness,Alliel 23,OverPowered and The Gate Builder! **

Udina glanced around at his uninvited guests, his mind spinning as he tried to plan a feasible exit strategy. He knew Shepard couldn't be bribed or bargained with, but she was still an Alliance soldier. Maybe, just maybe, he could use her sense of duty to force her to back down.

"Commander Shepard," he began haughtily as he crossed his arms over his chest. This move served two purposes. The first was to appear authoritative, while the second reason was far more personal and important. Udina was shaking almost uncontrollably, and he refused to allow the bitch and her cohorts to witness his fear. "I don't know what you are hoping to accomplish by breaking into my home, but I suggest you leave at once. I know you have been through an emotional ordeal with the loss of Councilor Anderson, so I will overlook this invasion. However, my patience is wearing quite thin when it comes to you and your rebellious nature. I would not wish to involve C-Sec and the Council in this situation, but I will if I must."

Aly stopped, her mouth dropping open at the audacity of the man standing before her. For the briefest of moments, she imagined pulling her Carnifax from its holster and forcing it into Udina's mouth; watching his brain matter decorate the gaudy penthouse as she pulled the trigger. Alas, such actions would do little to further her goal of finding and slowly killing the Shadow Broker. For that reason, and that reason only, she held her baser desires in check.

"Are we really going to continue this little charade, Donnell?" she asked sweetly. "You and I both know the identity of your true master. So, why don't you be a good little psycho and tell me where I can find the Shadow Broker? The information won't save your life, but it will make your death far less painful; this I promise you."

Zaeed rolled his eyes at the look of feigned shock on Udina's face. _He really is milking this innocence act for all it's worth, isn't he?_ he thought as he waited for the next load of bullshit to tumble from the ambassador's lips.

"Shadow Broker? Master? What in the hell are you talking about?" Udina cried, sweat beginning to trickle down his forehead. "I knew you weren't entirely stable, Shepard, but I never imagined you would stoop this low. Threatening to kill an ambassador? The Alliance will never stand for it!"

Aly shook her head and inclined it toward Ricci. The mercenary grabbed Udina's arms and began pushing him further into the room. "Fine," she said calmly. "Have it your way, Asset. I offered you an easy way out. No muss, no fuss. Just a few easy answers and then a quick end to it all. Unfortunately, you have now made that option impossible."

Udina looked toward his kitchen and gasped audibly. His dining table, usually situated in the center of the room, had been moved against a far wall. In its place, an interrogation chair had been positioned neatly on top of a thick pile of sheets. A table sat nearby, a tray of shining steel instruments sitting on the edge nearest the chair. He began struggling as his captor pushed him closer to the horrific scene; his feet failing to find purchase on the slick marble floors.

"Shepard, wait!" he cried helplessly. "This is insane! I don't know anything about the Shadow Broker! No one knows who he is!"

Ricci threw Udina into the chair. Thane moved quickly to his side and the two men made short work of strapping him into the arm and leg cuffs. Udina's eyes were wide with fright; and for the briefest of moments, Shepard felt a twinge of guilt about the upcoming interrogation. Then Ashley's tortured expression in the laboratory flashed before her eyes and all other feelings vanished. She squared her shoulders and approached the ambassador, her eyes dark with anger.

Before she reached the prisoner, Zaeed stepped behind her and grasped her shoulders with his hands. He leaned close to her and whispered into her ear, "You sure you don't want me to do this, Aly? I want this information as much as you do, but I won't let you harm yourself to get it."

Aly smiled and placed a hand over Zaeed's, squeezing it gently. "My crew, my job," she replied softly. "But I love you for caring enough to question me."

"Protecting you is _my_ job, baby," he said and kissed her softly on the shoulder. "And I take it very seriously. The first sign of problems and I am pulling you out. Understood?"

"Understood," she answered. She closed the distance to Udina and knelt before him.

"Now, Donnell," she began carefully, "let's start this conversation again, shall we? I will ask you a question. Each time you answer in a way that I accept, my colleagues will keep their distance. Lie to me or feed me bullshit of any sort and they will be only too happy to show you their displeasure. Do we understand each other?"

"Shepard," Udina whispered, leaning as close to her as the bindings would allow, "it's not too late to stop this. I can't tell you anything about the Shadow Broker, as I have never dealt with that organization directly. However, if you let me go now, I promise to speak at your court martial and tell them that your rather unsavory companions forced you into this."

"I am always amazed at how they never listen," Thane said coldly, stepping up and yanking Udina's head away from Aly. The assassin leaned forward after producing a thin stiletto knife from a pouch inside his leather jacket. He ran the blade along Udina's forearm from wrist to elbow; then across from left to right. The motions were so quick that Aly didn't realize what was happening until the skin of his arm fell away and Udina cried out; in shock, not pain.

"Consider that a sign of my displeasure, ambassador," Thane said, his voice chillingly cold. Aly sat back on her heels and stared up at the drell. She saw the unease his actions brought him, but in the black depths of his eyes she saw something more. And then she knew. Thane, as every member of her crew, would do anything to avenge a wrong done to their commander. Well, that would end now. The responsibility for the next few minutes would fall completely on her shoulders; no one else's.

"Look at me, Udina," she said and grabbed the ambassador by the chin. "You are responsible for the torture and brainwashing of an Alliance officer, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams – one of my dearest friends. You are also responsible for the kidnapping of the first human Councilor and the extended torture of an innocent drell captive. I won't hear any more bullshit about your innocence. The time for that is long past. You have been tried and found guilty, and I am the executioner. _ME!_ Not Hackett, or the Alliance, or the Council – just me.

So tell me _now_," she continued, reaching up onto the table and grasping the handle of a sharpened scalpel, "who is the Shadow Broker and where can I find him?"

Udina stared at the gleaming blade and weighed his options. Shepard's friends had already proven that they were serious. He stared down at his exposed arm and couldn't believe that it didn't hurt. His decision was made quickly. He had one more card to play to get out of this situation alive. He stared directly into Aly's eyes, a new determination in his gaze.

"Fine," he spat tersely. "You want to know who the Shadow Broker is? I have my own demands. If I give you the information you seek, you will personally insure that I make it out of this penthouse alive; past your homicidal friends." He smirked as he saw the open fury in her eyes. "It's a simple business transaction, Commander," he continued. "You want the information I have and I want to live. It's not as though I can return to the Shadow Broker's organization after this. I will be no threat to you or your people. All I want is a chance to leave the Citadel without interference. Surely you can see the logic in my proposal."

For an instant, he actually believed that she would agree with his plan. Then he saw the light vanish from her eyes and he knew he'd once again underestimated the Spectre. Her answer came in the form of a quick flash of steel. Udina tried to cry out, but the only sound that left his newly-extended mouth was a series of gargled groans. The scalpel had cleanly sliced into his left cheek and a nightmarish grin now adorned his face.

Garrus and Thane exchanged shocked glances. When Shepard picked up the scalpel, neither man truly thought she would use it. Once again, her desire to protect her friends had proven them wrong.

"Any other demands you want to make, you traitorous bastard?" Aly spat. "Please give me an excuse to complete my artistic endeavor! You have now admitted that you work for the Shadow Broker. That's not new information for me. We already know all about your financial arrangement with the information broker, Asset. What I need to know is where I can find your boss."

Aly took a deep breath before continuing. She needed to step back and calm down. She'd almost slit his throat, and that certainly wouldn't get her the information she needed. Zaeed started forward, but stopped when Garrus shook his head. Though he glared angrily at the turian, the former mercenary seemed to understand the message he was silently sending. Aly needed to do this on her own, with her fellows as moral support only.

"So, shall we conclude our business, Asset?" Aly asked quietly, her emotions once again tightly held in check. "Let's start with an easy one. Who is the Shadow Broker?"

Udina groaned in defeat. He now knew he wouldn't live to see another sunrise. A quick death was the best he could hope for. Though having seen Shepard's fury at its peak, he wondered if even that small wish would ever be granted. His shoulders slumped, the ambassador once again addressed the commander.

"I'll tell you what you wish to know," Udina began, and the party had to listen carefully in order to understand his slurred verbiage over the slight whistle coming from the hole in his cheek. "However, this information won't help you reach him. Once his identity is revealed to you, it will become clear how futile your search truly is."

Aly smirked. "Why don't you let me worry about how I'll kill him," she replied. She twirled the scalpel between her fingers, making sure Udina saw every movement she made. "Just give me a name and I'll take it from there."

The ambassador motioned her closer and Aly obliged, knowing he posed no threat to her in his current condition. Always the cautious soldier, however, she held the scalpel to his neck as she leaned in. Her companions drew their weapons, as though they expected the injured man to suddenly rise from the chair and attack.

Udina whispered in Aly's ear and she drew back, her chin perilously close to her chest. "Aly?" Zaeed asked cautiously, concerned by the shocked expression on his lover's face. "Are you okay? What is it?"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Aly sat back on her heels once again. "And you swear on what's left of your pathetic life that this information is true?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Udina nodded and motioned toward his computer with his head. "Have your people download the information located on the hidden drive in that terminal," he said quietly. "It can be accessed by using my omnitool. In it you will find everything you need to know to stop him; not that it will make your task any easier. Now that you know the truth, you must realize how fucked you really are."

"Oh, someone is fucked, alright," Aly replied, and Udina shivered at the look that came upon her face. "However, it isn't me. When I get my hands on the Shadow Broker, he will wish he'd never laid eyes on me."

"He already does," Udina slurred. "We've both felt that way for many years now."

Zaeed motioned toward Ricci, who stepped forward and pulled Aly from the floor. She temporarily resisted, but stopped her struggling when she saw the look of determination on Zaeed's face. He approached Udina, his weapon drawn and held at his side. "Well then, ambassador, this should be a shining day for you," he spat sardonically. "You'll never have to look at Alyssa, or anyone else, ever again." The attempted smirk that had temporarily broken out on Udina's face vanished.

Thane stepped forward and removed the ambassador's omnitool. He took the unit to the computer terminal and began downloading the information from Udina's files. "I think we have it all, Zaeed," Thane said several minutes later as he stepped back into the center of the room.

"Then it looks as though our business is concluded," Zaeed said, staring evilly at the ambassador. "I know Aly promised you a quick end in return for your cooperation, but I made no such agreement. You tried to kill my woman, and I will make you pay for every moment of pain that she has suffered because of you."

He turned to Garrus and nodded. "You said you wanted this one, Big Guy," he said, smiling slyly. "He's all yours."

Udina began sputtering and begging for mercy as the turian slowly approached him. Garrus removed the glove from his left hand, the talons shining in the dim light of the kitchen. In one quick motion, he sliced the ambassador's abdomen from left to right; the upward angle insuring that poison from his intestines would spread throughout his body and make his last moments agonizingly painful. A pungent stench of decay began filling the room, and Zaeed knew it was time for their departure.

Stepping back from the now squealing ambassador, Garrus turned and headed into the bathroom to clean the blood from his talons. Zaeed gave a nod of admiration at the turian's handiwork and spoke one final time to the dying man in the chair.

"Damn! That looks painful!" he said, his tone filled with mock concern. "From what I know of such injuries, you should have about one half hour to live. That means that as you draw your last breath, I'll be kicking back in the mess hall with a bourbon and a lit cigar. I'll make sure to toast your continued good health."

Garrus left the bathroom and the party headed toward the front door. Aly looked back one last time and met Udina's gaze. Blood was beginning to drip from his torn lips. "You'll never succeed, you know," he declared between coughs. Thane had loosened the bindings on his left hand enough so that he now cradled his stomach gingerly. "He'll kill you."

"He'll try," she replied, "and he'll fail. And when he lies broken at my feet, I'll make sure to tell him that you sent your regards." Knowing he needed to get her far from the penthouse, Ricci pulled Alyssa through the door and closed it behind them.

As they made their way back to the Normandy, Zaeed looked over at Aly; his curiosity getting the better of him. She was speaking to Joker over the com, telling him to have the ground team assembled in the conference room by the time they reached the ship. "So talk, woman!" he said quietly. "You know we're all dying to know. Who is the Shadow Broker?"

Aly looked around cautiously before responding. "Not here," she said, her voice edged with nerves. "Believe me, we all want to be somewhere more private when this news comes out."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The party had just exited the decontamination area when Mordin contacted Aly over the ship's com. "Shepard," he began quickly, "glad you are back. Know you are busy – much death and bloodshed to plan – but I have a patient that has requested your presence in Medbay. Thought you would want to know."

"Thank you, Mordin," Aly replied. Her conflicted emotions were evident on her face. She wanted to see Ashley as soon as possible; however, there was the crucial matter of the meeting with her team to think of…

Zaeed stepped over and placed his hands gently around her waist, breaking her from her reverie. "Go," he said, a soft smile on his face. "The meeting can wait. The boys and I will fill everyone in on the mission while we wait for you to arrive."

"But I need to tell you…" Aly began. She stopped speaking when Zaeed tilted his head and chuckled at her.

"Always the commander, aren't you?" he said, pulling her closer to him. Garrus and Thane both looked away, while Ricci stood at rapt attention; amazed at the changes that had taken place in his former commander. "Well, this time I'll be the one making the decisions. You go and spend time with Ashley. You need this, Alyssa, and I won't stand by and let you put yourself last. Never again."

Tears rimmed Aly's eyes as she gazed at Zaeed. Nodding slowly, she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear. "What would I do without you?"

Ricci was the only one close enough to hear Zaeed's response, and his eyes opened wide as he stared at the couple.

"You'll never have to find out," he replied softly. "You've stolen my heart and now you're stuck with me."

"Oh, the things I must suffer through," Aly said, pulling away from him. She turned to the rest of the party and smiled.

"I know you're all shivering with anticipation," she began, winking at Garrus, "but you will just have to wait a bit longer for the big reveal. Trust me, it will be worth it. I'm going to go check on Ashley and I'll meet you in the conference room when I'm done." With a final smile at Zaeed, Aly quickly moved toward the elevator.

The men headed for the conference room, Zaeed and Ricci trailing behind their companions. After a few steps, Zaeed motioned for the Blue Suns officer to stop.

"What's up, chief?" Ricci teased, smiling broadly.

Zaeed looked mildly uncomfortable, and Ricci wondered what could have altered his mood so quickly.

"I.. uh.. need to ask you for a favor," Zaeed said, and a blush began to creep up his neck. Though a thousand smart-assed comments came to Ricci's mind, he brushed them all aside. Whatever Zaeed wanted, it was obviously not a joking matter.

"Of course," he quickly responded. "Just tell me what it is and I'm on it."

"Once we deal with the Shadow Broker, I have some plans for Aly and myself," Massani began. "In order for them to work as I want, I'm gonna need some help with the details. You are T'Soni are the only ones I trust to keep this quiet. I haven't spoken to her yet, but I will."

Ricci's eyes opened wide and his mouth slid open. "Oh my God," he said, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Are you saying what I think you are?" When Zaeed merely smiled, Ricci had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep from shouting out loud.

"Of course you can count on me!" he said quickly. "What do you need me to do?"

"I plan on putting Liara in charge of arranging the location," Zaeed said quietly, looking around to make sure no one was listening. "I've been in contact with a certain merchant on the Citadel, and I have a package that I'll need you to pick up, if you can."

"If I can?" Ricci asked, a feigned look of shock on his face. "You leave it to me! Just tell me where and when to deliver this package to you, and I'll be there - wearing a tux that will no doubt steal your woman from your arms, of course!"

As the two men resumed their walk to the conference room, Zaeed shook his head. "Maybe I should have asked Kasumi, instead…"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Aly hands shook as she reached up and hit the door console outside of the Medbay. She was desperately trying to avoid getting her hopes up. After all, she'd been told that it may take several treatments to bring Ashley back to them. There was every possibility that Veronica Winford would greet her when she stepped through the doors. If that happened, she would handle it. She could handle it…

"Planning to enter sometime today?" Mordin asked from behind the indecisive commander; making her jump. "Have been on many missions with you, Alyssa. Never knew you to be afraid of anything."

"That obvious, huh?" she replied, shaking her head sadly. "You're right, though. I took on a thresher maw without batting an eye, but I can't seem to find the courage to face my former best friend. How do I begin to apologize for leaving her behind? I mean, what's the best way to say 'Sorry I allowed a psychopath and his men to kidnap you, twist your mind and steal your life away?'"

Mordin smiled and placed a hand on Aly's arm. "You say she was your closest friend, correct?"

"Yes, she was," Aly replied.

"And we are friends, are we not?" he asked.

Aly smiled warmly and nodded. "We certainly are."

Mordin's eyebrow rose and he shrugged. "Then don't see a problem, Aly," he began. "I know you and I would forgive. Her brain shows no signs of damage. She will, too."

Before Aly had time to respond, the professor turned her around and pushed her into the Medbay; chuckling as he followed behind her.

Aly heard voices coming from the curtained cot nearest Legion's room and stepped slowly toward it. She coughed softly when she reached the bed so the inhabitants would know that they weren't alone. The conversation stopped immediately, and Kaidan pulled the curtain back; smiling warmly at her.

"I trust everything went as planned?" he asked carefully. He'd been furious when he learned about the mission on the Citadel. He couldn't believe she would attempt something so reckless without taking him along for protection.

Only it wasn't his job to protect her anymore. That honor now belonged to Massani. If he was going to remain on board, he would someday have to learn to accept that fact.

"It's done," she replied simply, her eyes on the medical bed's occupant. Ashley was sitting up, her back propped against a stack of pillows. Her skin was extremely pale and her hair stuck up in several directions; but her eyes were bright and her smile was genuine.

"I'm guessing that I don't want to know what the two of you are talking about," the former gunnery chief said; her voice raspy, but strong.

"I suppose it won't hurt to tell you," Aly said, taking a seat in the chair that Kaidan provided for her. "The man you knew as Asset is dead. A small team from the Normandy infiltrated his home this evening and questioned him regarding the identity of the Shadow Broker. Once that information was retrieved, we saw no need to allow him to continue living. You won't be bothered by him anymore, Ashley."

"You killed him?" Ashley asked, her hands beginning to shake. "Just like that? How did you discover who he was? I searched for years and could never learn anything definite."

"Possibility high that you did learn at one time," Mordin said, pulling back the curtain. "Simple enough to correct. Techniques used to control you would be employed to erase all memory of new tactical information."

Aly could see the fury flash through Ashley's eyes before she responded. "Those motherfucking bastards!" she cried in frustration. "I just don't understand how I could have been so gullible. I am an Alliance soldier, dammit! I should be better than that!"

Mordin looked down at the former gunnery chief, a deep sadness in his eyes. "Need your assistance in laboratory, Staff Commander," he said to Kaidan, his expression grim. "Would you join me?"

Kaidan nodded silently, understanding the salarian's unspoken message. It was time to leave the women alone to talk. "Of course, Professor," he replied as he stood from his chair. His ran his hand gently along Aly's back as he passed her, and he felt her muscles relax. "You know where to find me if you need anything," he said as he walked away.

"I see some things haven't changed while I've been away," Ashley commented, a smile on her face. "So, is it Commander Shepard-Alenko yet?"

Now it was Aly's turn to look uncomfortable. She glanced down at her lap before replying. "Actually, Kaidan and I are no longer together," she replied quietly. "We had a rather large falling out, and it ended our relationship."

"Oh, man!" Ashley said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Al. I hate to seem dense, but does he know you're through? Because every time he looks at you, I see the same devotion in his eyes that I did when we were all on the Normandy together."

Aly chuckled. "He knows," she answered. "My new 'significant other' made that quite clear."

Ashley rubbed her hands together excitedly. "Now this is news that I want to hear!" she said. "Who is this new man, and how can he stand having Alenko on board? He must have an amazing amount of confidence, to let a former lover remain so close to you."

"Confidence?" Aly repeated, her chuckle becoming outright laughter. "Oh, yes! No one will ever accuse Zaeed Massani of lacking confidence."

"Massani… Massani…" Ashley murmured, her eyebrows screwed up in concentration. "That name seems so familiar, yet I can't quite figure out how I know it."

Aly paused, wondering how much information she should reveal to Ashley about her alter ego. The last thing she wanted was to cause further problems by forcing her to relive painful memories. After several moments of silence, she decided that honesty was the best policy in this matter. Whatever the outcome, she and Ashley would face it together.

"Veronica Winford knew all about Zaeed," she said carefully. She watched closely as a mixture of anger and guilt entered Williams' eyes. "You even knew that he was romantically involved with me. You made reference to it during our battle on the Shadow Broker base."

"Al," Ashley said quietly, her eyes downcast, "I can't remember much of the last couple of years, but I do remember one thing." She looked up and a single tear slid down her face. "I tried to kill you. Many times. I wanted you dead and I hurt so many people to get my hands on you. You should have killed me during our fight, after all I'd done. I would have killed you…"

"Stop!" Aly cried, moving to sit on the side of Ashley's bed. "I don't want you to ever suggest that you would be better off dead! I lived through that horror once and I have no intention of allowing it to happen ever again."

She grabbed Ashley's arms, forcing the now crying woman to meet her gaze. "You are not to blame in this situation," she said sternly. "Do you understand me? You were the innocent victim of a power hungry madman and his homicidal lackeys. If anyone should be begging for forgiveness, it should be me. Not that I deserve it. I allowed you to travel with the salarian soldiers on Virmire; and that is the only reason Rentola was able to get his hands on you. Your desire to kill me is understandable, even if your reasons for it weren't your own."

Moments passed as both women pondered their own guilt. When Ashley finally looked up, Aly instantly recognized the look on her face and groaned. She was about to get one of the famous 'Williams' lectures'. The entire crew of the original Normandy had received one at one time or another; and they all regretted it afterward.

"It simply can't be possible," Ashley began, her arms now crossed over her chest. "The great and wondrous Commander Shepard was tricked by an alien spy. Such things never happen to Alyssa Shepard! They only happen to human beings, and we all know that she isn't one of those!"

Smirking, Williams continued; her forefinger tapping steadily on her arm. "_Humans_ make mistakes. _Humans_ aren't infallible. However, this cannot be said for Superwoman Shepard! So, since she is a larger than life, extraordinary being, she should punish herself for all eternity for allowing such a trick to be successful! Makes perfect sense to me!"

"Okay, okay…" Aly said, her hands held up in a sign of defeat. "You win. I admit defeat!"

"Really?" Ashley asked, her expression smug and filled with small amounts of disbelief. "So, if you admit defeat, then you should have no trouble telling me what you know I want to hear, right?"

Aly rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Fine, you evil witch," she said. "I am only human and I make mistakes."

"And?" Ashley asked. Her face had begun to regain some of its glow; and though Aly hated these sessions, she would have endured a thousand of them just to see the life return to her friend's eyes.

"_And_," she replied, "I deserve forgiveness for those errors – as do you, remember."

Ashley's smile was contagious. "Agreed. The Shadow Broker and his men are the ones who need to pay for the things that were done to us. So, when do we take down the bastard?"

"We?" Aly asked, genuinely surprised. "You have been to hell and back in the last several days, my friend. Your recovery has been remarkable, but I won't allow you to enter a fight until I know you are ready for it. Because of that, you won't be going anywhere until you have been given a clean bill of health." _Mental as well as physical,_ Aly thought; though she would never say it aloud.

"You can't leave me out!" Ashley cried, grabbing hold of Aly's arm as she attempted to rise from the bed. "The Shadow Broker took years of my life! If you even think of trying to stop me from coming along, you and I will be facing off again!"

"Alright, Ash," Aly said quietly as she slipped into 'commander' mode. "If Professor Solis says that you are fit to fight, then you can come with me when I deal with the Shadow Broker. But when it comes to your health, his word is law – understood?"

The young woman was obviously displeased with the answer, but her Alliance training once again rose up to take charge. "Yes, Commander," she replied.

"Excellent, Chief," Aly said, rising from the bedside and opening the curtain. "I have to go and meet with the rest of the team now. I have no doubt this meeting will be a doozy.

But before I go," she added, her expression once again completely serious. "I need to hear you say that you forgive me, Ash. I know you said that all humans make mistakes and they deserve a second chance, and that's all well and good. However, I am not looking for forgiveness from the universe. I need it from you. I will understand if that's not possible…"

"I forgive you, Alyssa Shepard," Ashley said, a warm smile on her face. "The situation on Virmire was something that neither of us could have foreseen. I have a lot of anger inside, but none of it is directed at you. My only desire now is to remove each limb from the Shadow Broker while he still breathes and watch him slowly die from blood loss. So, go and get your team prepared, Commander Shepard. This battle will be unlike any that we've fought together before."

_Oh, joy,_ Aly thought as she stepped from the Medbay. _I thought we were all stocked up on homicidal craziness when I recruited Jack. Looks like she and Ash will get along marvelously._

"EDI," she called to the AI as she approached the elevator, "I have a file that I need you to prepare for me, including photos. You and I are about to make a lot of people very nervous…"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

All eyes turned to the Normandy's commander as she stepped through the conference room doors. Most needn't have bothered; her gaze was fixed on the man at the head of the table – her love and lifeline. As his signature smirk curved his lips, she knew she would be able to face the fight ahead with no second thoughts.

Aly approached her normal position at the table, but didn't sit down. Instead she looked around at all the companions who'd responded to her call for help against the Reapers; and who had now become the family she'd never really had before. She knew there wasn't one person in the room – from Kaidan to Jack and all those in between – who would hesitate to rush into battle at her side. And now she was preparing to ask them to do the unthinkable. It was good to know that she wouldn't be denied her revenge.

"To begin, I have just come from meeting with Ashley Williams in Medbay," she said, her happiness clear for all to see. "She is recovering nicely. Those who knew her on the original Normandy no doubt remember how stubborn she was. Well, that hasn't changed one bit. She is demanding to be included in the party that moves against the Shadow Broker."

"Is that wise, Aly?" Garrus asked carefully. The last thing he wanted was to mar the joy he saw on her face. "She has been through so much already. And there is still the matter of Veronica Winford to resolve. Has she really returned to the woman she once was, or could she be leading you into a trap?"

Mordin was the one who responded. "I have wondered the same," he said. "However, all tests I have conducted tell me that the woman known as Veronica Winford is dead and gone. Not that I am saying we should let down our guard. I would not wish to see her revert at an inopportune moment."

"I concur with Mordin's findings," Samara added; her soothing voice easing the growing tension in Aly's limbs. "When I searched her mind this afternoon, I felt none of the fury that was directed toward Commander Shepard just a few days ago. Do not misunderstand my statement. She is a very angry woman, and there is great potential for violence within her now. However, the images I received when I delved into her mind were all of the men who had tortured and misused her for so very long. Images of Shepard brought only peace and security."

Aly placed a hand on Garrus' shoulder as she addressed his concerns. "I agree with you, Garrus," she said calmly. "I don't want to put Ashley into any situation that might bring Winford back to the surface. For this reason, I made it quite clear to Ash that all decisions regarding her ability to fight would be left in Mordin's very capable hands." The smile she gave to the salarian was filled with the appreciation she could never hope to express aloud. "If, once we have located the Shadow Broker, she is fit to fight with us; she will be allowed to join the attack party. If she isn't ready, she will stay behind; even if that means that I have to restrain her myself."

"Well, she isn't getting my spot," Jack grumbled irritably. Ever since Williams' rescue, the convict had been in an unusually bad mood. Most thought Ken had pissed her off, but Zaeed could see the truth. He'd shown the same symptoms when Alenko arrived on board. Jack was afraid that Ashley would take her place in Shepard's affections; and though she would never admit it, the idea brought forth a pain to which she was wholly unaccustomed.

"Jack," Aly purred, and Zaeed knew that his lover was well aware of the former prisoner's issues, "you know I could never replace you. Where else can I go when I need copious amounts of blood and gore?"

"Exactly," Jack replied, pride shining in her eyes. "And you'd better not forget it, bitch. Now, why don't you tell us all who the mark is so that we can go and fuck up his day?"

"Fine," Aly said. "You all wanted a challenge to prepare us for the Reapers. You got one. EDI, please show the team the photo I asked you to store for me."

A figure materialized in the center of the table and nearly half the people in attendance gasped in disbelief. Anderson was the first to speak.

"This can't be right, Shepard," he said quietly as he gazed up at the revolving holo-image. "There must be a mistake."

"Holy shit," Ricci added, shaking his head slowly. "I know I should be surprised, but for some reason I'm not."

Jack stared around the table and then back up at the figure. "Ok, people!" she declared. "I was locked in a prison cryo-chamber for quite a while, so I obviously missed something. Who is this asshole and why does he have you all pissing in your pants? He looks easy enough to kill to me."

"Jack," Zaeed said, rising from his chair to stand beside Aly, "may I present Valern Kryik. His public dossier lists him is as the turian representative to the Council. Now it appears that he has a second job to help pay the bills… as the Shadow Broker."

Shaking his head, Zaeed glanced around the table at his companions. "So I ask you all," he began slowly. "How exactly are we going to kill a Councilor?"


	23. Plans and Schemes and Deja Vu

**PSYCHE! I am so horrible, I know! I thought there was only one chapter left until I began writing!**

**If I made this the final chapter, it would be WAY TOO LONG! So you get some build-up before the final blow!**

**I know it's long on conversation and short on action, but this chapter is soo important to the end of the story - Thanks to you all for sticking with me!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read, alerted and favorited this story!**

**The greatest of thanks always goes to Lisa - There are friends, there is family and then there is you. You are the best of everything and I simply adore you!**

**Thank you so much to my newest reviewers, txmn1016 and TekamanBlade! Your kind words made my week when I read them! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**All the love I have to the members of Team Zaeed & Team Kaidan, including: voltagelisa, AlexSavard, KMN91, SO58, Steve69, **

**CCBug, WitchWeaver, FalynnAngel, sandradee27, KayraCousland, Constantano, Made Nightwing, ****tgail73,**

**lightan117, Nanicane, damn all good names are taken, woodledoodledoodle, thnewandrew, AdalaeAmell, Inverness, Alliel 23,OverPowered, **

**The Gate Builder and battybiologist! **

The conference room was bathed in silence as each crew member battled to wrap their mind around the current mission. High above them, Valern's scowling visage revolved in the center of the conference table; an imposing reminder of the danger they now faced.

"EDI, I think I have seen enough of the Councilor," Aly said, plopping down in her chair. "Make it go away, please."

Instantly the holo-image vanished. "Let me know if there is anything else you need, Commander," the AI said.

"Thank you, EDI," the Spectre replied. "We will."

"Zaeed," Mordin said, and the mercenary was surprised to see a sly smile spread across the salarian's features, "I believe I have an answer to your earlier question."

All eyes turned to the professor as Zaeed took his seat. He propped his elbows on the conference table and interlaced his fingers. "I believe I speak for everyone, Mordin, when I say that you have my complete and undivided attention," he said quietly.

"It's simple, really," the salarian explained. "You wish to kill a Councilor, yes?" When Massani nodded, Mordin continued. "Then your best choice of action is to enlist the aid of another Councilor."

"I hope you are referring to someone other than me," Anderson said, a small smile on his face. "I am the junior member of that particular group, and I doubt I would have any influence over their actions."

"An honest statement at last," Mordin replied, his voice carrying a hard edge. Aly couldn't help but smile, knowing that the salarian's irritation was a response to the way she'd been deceived by her former mentor. Jack, never a master of subtlety, broke into raucous laughter at his statement and clapped Mordin on the back. Anderson fell silent and quickly gazed down at his hands.

"If I may continue," the professor said, throwing a glare in the Human Councilor's direction. "I was esteemed member of STG for many years, and worked closely with Salarian Councilor. He will be most displeased to learn of Kryik's alternative identity. With your permission, Shepard, I will contact him as soon as we have verified information received from Udina."

"That would be wonderful, Mordin," Aly said, leaning forward in her seat. "He always seemed reasonable."

"Likes you," Mordin replied, smiling broadly. "He says you have, as your people say, 'spirit'."

"I believe I can be of aid in a similar fashion, Shepard," Samara added quietly. "Justicars are never questioned by asari, even one as highly placed as Councilor Tevos. If Udina's information is truly accurate, she will listen to anything I have to say on the matter. The fact that the Turian Councilor stooped so low as to arrange for a kidnapping and possible murder will not be taken lightly."

"Tali," Kasumi said casually, "it appears that it is time for you and I to go to work. Udina's intel must be verified and I can think of no one better than us to accomplish that particular task."

Zaeed smiled and reached below the table to grasp Aly's hand. "Excellent idea," he agreed. "Let us know as soon as you two ladies have some information we can rely on. Now, I can't speak for Garrus and Thane, but I need a decent shower." Turning to Aly, he smiled coyly. "And while I hate to offend, Alyssa, you have smelled sweeter, yourself."

"Well, I am offended," she replied, feigning a pout, "but I have to agree with your observation. Ok, people, let's break for the time being. Get plenty of rest, as the final stage of this already horrific adventure will no doubt make all that's come before look like a fucking vacation."

Aly caught Thane as he moved with the others toward the exit. "Would you mind if I stopped by life support after I make myself a bit less icky?" she asked nervously. "I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

Concern immediately filled the drell's eyes as he stared down as his normally composed commander. "Of course, Siha," he replied, placing a hand over the one she'd rested on his arm. "You look upset. Would you prefer to speak now?"

Aly smiled thinly and shook her head. "No, I think Zaeed is right," she said. "If I smell half as gross as I feel right now, I don't think you want me in your room. Besides, I have a strong urge to wash away the events of this afternoon."

Thane read the true meaning of her statement, and instantly knew why she wanted to speak to him. "Then you had best get to that shower," he said kindly. "I will attend to my own hygienic issues and see you in my quarters at your earliest convenience."

"Thank you," she whispered and turned to follow Zaeed from the conference room. Thane shook his head sadly at the retreating woman. He knew what she was feeling, and was honored that she would seek him out to discuss the matter.

"She's feeling the aftereffects of her actions at Udina's, isn't she?" Garrus said as he reached Thane's side. "I was afraid this might happen once the adrenaline wore off."

"I was concerned about the same, my friend," he told the turian. "What we did goes against her true nature. Unfortunately, the situation may be even worse when we finally reach the Shadow Broker. We will need to prepare her for that eventuality and provide support as she faces all that is to come."

"We will," Garrus agreed as he watched the door slide shut behind Aly. "Always."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Aly took a deep breath before entering life support. This conversation wouldn't be easy, but it was necessary. _Aren't they all lately?_ she thought as reached forward and pressed the button for entrance. _And I haven't even dealt with David yet. Yay…_

When she stepped through the doors, she was surprised to find that Thane wasn't seated in his usual position as his meditation table. Instead, he was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room; his hands neatly folded in his lap and his eyes closed. Not wanting to interrupt his moment of reflection, she quietly turned to leave.

"Please come in, Siha," Thane said quietly before she could enter the hallway. Aly turned back to see Thane watching her closely, a small smile on his face. "I have been waiting for you."

"I am sorry to have interrupted your meditations, Thane," she began. "I can come back later, if you would like to continue. I know how important your quiet time is to you."

His smile widened and he patted the floor next to him. "Actually, this particular meditation session is for you, Siha," he explained. "I think we could both use it, and I would be honored if you would join me."

"Oh," she murmured before slowly approaching him and taking a seat on the floor at his side. "Well, I am afraid I am quite ignorant in the ways of meditation, so you may have to walk me through this."

"The actual meditation will come soon enough," he explained, a look of sadness in his eyes. "I think it's best that we speak first, would you not agree? I can tell there is something on your mind and I do not like to see you upset. Tell me what I can do to help ease your concerns and it shall be done without delay."

Aly shook her head, wondering when she had become so transparent to those around her. Her crew seemed to read her actions and thoughts better than she did, herself. The reality of it was both comforting and a bit frightening. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and looked directly into the drell's eyes.

"Thane, I am sure you know by now that I can be somewhat overzealous when it comes to defending my crew," she began. "I don't know how to be diplomatic when someone I care about has been harmed. I have always been that way and I don't see it changing anytime soon. Ashley was my closest friend, next to Garrus, when I commanded the original Normandy. Her supposed death was devastating to me, both professionally and personally."

Aly paused a moment before continuing, as though she was uncertain how to phrase the next part of what Thane now realized was a confession. "I carried the guilt of leaving her behind on Virmire up until the day I died," she finally continued, though her gaze had now shifted to the floor. "When I learned she was alive and what had been done to her, I swore to myself that I would do whatever it took to get her back; no matter the cost to myself."

"I have noticed this," Thane interjected softly. He debated only a moment before reaching over and taking Aly's hand gently in his own. The fact that she had chosen Massani didn't lessen the drell's feelings for his beautiful commander, and the danger she had constantly placed herself in since learning of Williams' survival had caused him no small amount of concern.

Aly chuckled and squeezed his hand. His heart fluttered in his chest when she didn't pull away. "I'm well aware of everyone's feelings regarding my actions on this mission, believe me," she said, rolling her eyes dramatically as she smiled. "I hear the lectures from Zaeed and Garrus every twenty minutes or so. And I agree with them to a certain extent, though I will deny it vehemently if you ever tell them I said that. My guilt and desire to rescue my friend has made me reckless – I know that. But I will stand by what I have done, as every decision was mine to make – including my actions today in Udina's penthouse."

"Siha," Thane interrupted, shaking his head slowly, "you cannot allow yourself to feel guilt for what happened today. It will only cloud your judgment when you finally face the Shadow Broker. You reacted in the way anyone would when faced with someone who had caused them so much pain and suffering. Believe me, I understand completely."

Aly's mouth opened slightly and a look of realization flashed in her eyes. To Thane's utter surprise, she moved closer to him and took his other hand in hers, as well. "And that is the problem, Thane," she said quietly. "I can tell from your words that you think I feel guilty about slicing Udina's face today. Let me be perfectly clear – I will never be sorry for anything that happened to that bastard. He betrayed so many and allowed my friend to be systematically tortured for several years. The death he received was far quicker and less painful than he deserved."

"Then what is causing this sadness I see in your eyes?" the drell asked.

"You are," she replied. Before Thane could ask for an explanation, Aly continued. "Udina was my problem, and his death was my responsibility. Yet, in my desire for revenge, I allowed you to become involved in a situation that directly contradicted the way you had chosen to live your life. You told me about the effect your actions toward the men who killed Irikah had on your conscience; and despite having that knowledge, I took you with me to seek vengeance on someone who hadn't wronged you."

Aly looked down for a moment and when she met Thane's gaze once again, there were tears in her eyes. "I saw the look on your face when you sliced open Udina's arm, Thane," she said sadly as the first of the drops slid down her cheeks. "You hated it, and it's my fault that you were placed in that situation. I should never have done that to you, and I can't even begin to tell you how very sorry I am."

The commander saw the flash of anger in Thane's eyes and nodded slowly. "I know a simple sorry is inadequate in this case..." she began, gasping in surprise when Thane released her hands and cradled her face in his palms.

"You listen to me, Alyssa Shepard," he said, his deep voice reverberating in her ears. "You have chosen to carry the weight of the universe on your shoulders ever since you began your hunt for Saren. Over time, I think you have forgotten that you are still _one_ human woman, and you may sometimes need help with such a burden. If you recall, I asked to accompany you to the late ambassador's penthouse. You never ordered me to do anything. As that is the case, you simply have no right to be sorry for anything. Have I made myself quite clear?"

"Yes, Thane," Aly answered, "but I still…"

Thane furrowed his brows in irritation and shook his head to silence her. "No 'but I still', Siha," he said adamantly as he gently brushed the tears from her face. "When I agreed to join you in your battle against the Collectors, I'd considered my life to be at an end. In the small time I have been on the Normandy, you have reunited me with my son and given me a home and a new reason for living. And, though I know you won't admit it, I am well aware of your attempts to seek a cure for Kepral's Syndrome. After everything you have done for me, I would gladly kill or die to keep you safe and aid you in your endeavors.

So," he concluded, removing his hands from her face and sitting back, a smug expression on his face, "I will hear no more of guilt or regrets. Ambassador Udina was a truly despicable man, and it was my honor to help rid the universe of his particular brand of filth. And, before you even suggest it, I wish to make it clear that I will not be kept from your battle against the Shadow Broker. Do we have an understanding?"

Aly was quiet for a moment before a wry smile broke out on her face. "What is it with the crew of this ship?" she asked, chuckling quietly. "I seem to recall the 'Commander' title being before _my_ name, yet I can't seem to get one of you to listen to a thing I say. If I didn't love you all so much, I am afraid there would be a long line at the airlock."

"Your crew loves you, as well, Siha," he said softly. _Some of us more than others,_ he added silently as his eyes traveled over her lovely face. "That is why you are stuck with us until the bitter end."

"Lucky me," she joked, winking at him. Drawing in a deep breath, she crossed her legs under her and gazed down at the small lantern that was placed on the floor in front of Thane. "Now, if you have the time, I would very much like to learn more about this meditation technique. I think I may need it in the days to come."

Thane smiled warmly and returned to his relaxation position. "It would be my honor to instruct you, Siha," he said. "Close your eyes and clear your mind…"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Come in," Kasumi called, looking up from the copy of Moby Dick that lay open in her lap. Liara was on the nearby bed, nearly halfway through Pride and Prejudice. The two book lovers had become close friends since Liara had joined the Normandy crew, and Kasumi secretly hoped the asari and her drell lover would remain on board once the mission against the Shadow Broker was complete.

Her suite door slid open and Zaeed entered, his eyes quickly scanning the interior of the room; coming to rest on Liara. Kasumi smiled, seeing an opportunity to tease the mercenary.

"I am surprised to see you here, Zaeed," she said, closing her book and crossing her arms over chest. "I would have thought you would be standing outside of life support; your trusty Jessie trained on Thane's head as he speaks to Alyssa. After all, you know how suave that particular drell can be, and his affection for our lovely commander is well known."

Zaeed smiled and strolled casually toward the bar. He poured himself a glass of Jack Daniels and turned back to the grinning thief.

"No need for that, Kasumi," he replied casually. "EDI has my back. Don't you, EDI?" he called into his com.

The holographic sphere appeared on the nearby stand almost immediately. "Of course, Mr. Massani," she said. "I will contact you immediately should Mr. Krios attempt to touch Commander Shepard in a way that conflicts with the 'approved affection' list you gave me earlier today."

"Spirits, you really gave her a list, didn't you?" Liara asked, laughing heartily. "Zaeed, you add a whole new dimension to the term 'possessive', don't you?"

"Not possessive, Liara," he explained. "Just cautious. In case you hadn't noticed, the list of men on board the Normandy who want my Alyssa is astronomically long. If I hope to stay ahead of the game, I need every advantage."

Kasumi shook her head slowly, a broad smile on her face. "Well, I can't argue with your assessment of the situation," she said, "even if your methods are somewhat extreme. Now, I am quite positive that you didn't come here just for the booze. What can we do for you, Zaeed?"

Zaeed slid onto a barstool, his expression suddenly serious. "I was hoping I might speak with Liara alone for a few minutes, if you don't mind, Kasumi," he said quietly.

"Oh, sure," Kasumi said as she rose from the sofa and headed for the door, "just leave me out of the interesting stuff. I see how this works."

Chuckling softly, she continued, "My dinner break is almost done, anyway. Tali and I need to get back to that data." She opened the door, then stopped and turned back. "But before I go there, I think I may stop by the main battery and tease Garrus a bit about Aly and Thane being alone in his room. I just love it when he gets all jealous and growls!" Waving goodbye, she stepped into the hallway and the door closed behind her.

"An interesting character, that one," Liara said as she climbed off the bed and moved to the sofa. "But I suppose that could be said for most of the members of this particular crew, couldn't it?"

"Without a doubt," Zaeed agreed, moving to sit by her side. He was surprised by how nervous he suddenly felt. Talking to Tony about his plans was one thing – Ricci was his friend, after all. Speaking to one of Aly's original Normandy companions about his feelings, however, was an entirely different matter.

Liara stared at Zaeed a moment before speaking. "I don't bite, you know," she said quietly, "regardless of what you may have heard. I can tell you are uncertain about whatever you are about to say to me, and there's really no need. I am here to help."

"Good," Zaeed replied, "because I need some help right now." Turning toward Liara, he took a deep breath. "This mission will be over soon, and I am hoping to take Aly away for a while for some much needed rest. This has been very hard on her and she needs a break before dealing with more Reaper madness."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan," Liara responded. "And I couldn't agree more. I think everyone could use some time to recover from all the mental strain this particular mission has placed upon them. What can I do to help?"

Another deep breath. "I was thinking that the Hotel Azure would be an excellent choice for our vacation," he said, a small smile spreading across his face. "Providing, of course, they have cleaned up the mess we made the last time we were there."

"Believe me," Liara replied, "that damage was fixed in a few days, at most. The Hotel Azure is extremely popular on Illium and they wouldn't risk losing business by having crashed vehicles and blood on their patios. I assume you want my help in reserving a room, given its long waiting list?"

"For a start, yes," Zaeed admitted, nodding slowly. "I was hoping an information broker as well-known as yourself would have some pull with the owners."

Liara smiled warmly. "Actually, I do," she admitted. "The current owner used me as his broker to do some investigating before he purchased the property. I saved him a great deal of money and he's been in my debt ever since. I can contact him as soon as we have some idea of when you'll want the room. Anything in particular you are interested in?"

_This is it,_ Zaeed thought, his heartbeat picking up speed. _There's no turning back once you tell her._ "Yes, there is," he answered. "I was hoping they had a honeymoon suite."

Liara's mouth dropped open and her eyes opened wide. "You're serious about this?" she asked. "Not that I am arguing, don't get me wrong. I am just surprised. I know you care about Alyssa, but I never saw you as the marrying type. No offense intended, of course."

"None taken," he said. "I understand why you would feel that way. To be completely honest, I never thought I would marry, either. Hell, I never thought I would do half of the things I've done since I first met Aly." He smiled, thinking of the time he'd spent trying to run from his feelings for the beautiful commander. Looking back on it, he'd been lost the moment he met her. He just hadn't known it.

He looked up at Liara, and the asari saw the determination in his eyes. "The fact is that I can't imagine a life without Aly anymore," he confessed, and the asari felt her eyes misting over at his words. "Regardless of what the future brings, I intend to stand by her side and face our battles together. And I want to marry her, Liara, as soon as I possibly can. I want her to be mine, now and forever."

"Then you'll have your honeymoon suite, Zaeed," she said, a huge smile on her face. "I promise you. Is there anything else I can do to help you prepare?"

"Yes, there is," he said. _In for a penny, in for a pound, right?_ he thought. "Neither of us is the religious type, so I was hoping you could arrange for an asari minister of some sort to perform the ceremony when we arrive at the hotel?"

"Of course," she replied. "I just have one question, Zaeed. When do you plan on asking Aly about this? I haven't seen a ring on her finger, so I have to assume she doesn't know yet."

"And your assumption would be correct," he answered. "Actually, I planned on keeping this quiet until we arrive on Illium. We have a lot to deal with before the time comes, and Aly needs to be able to concentrate on the task at hand. So do I."

"Wait!" Liara exclaimed, her eyes even wider than before. "You mean to tell me that you are going to take her to the Hotel Azure and spring this on her, as a surprise? You are even braver or crazier than I thought! What if, Spirits forbid, she says no?"

Zaeed shook his head definitively. "She won't," he replied. "I may not be an information broker, Liara, but I don't need to be to know Alyssa Shepard's heart. She will marry me, surprise or not. My biggest concern is keeping all of this from the rest of the Normandy crew. Only you and Antonio Ricci are to know anything about it. Everyone else is too risky, if you catch my meaning."

Liara still couldn't believe he would be planning this as a surprise, but she had to agree with his desire for secrecy among the Normandy's crew. There were several people who may try to sabotage such an event, and Liara didn't want to ruin Alyssa's chance at true happiness.

"Okay," she said. "We will do this your way, as you do know Aly better than anyone else on this vessel. I will make all the arrangements that you have requested when the time is right. However, I do have one favor to ask, if I may."

"Of course," he said, nodding slowly. "Anything."

"I want to be the one to tell Joker the news when it's all done," she said and smiled broadly. "I think he's going to owe your Professor Solus some more money."

"Fuck," Zaeed said, shaking his head. "This was another pool, then? Fabulous, just fabulous. I hate to ask if there are any more floating around."

"Only one," Liara replied, her eyes glittering mischievously. "That one has to do with the arrival of your first child. I think Joker may have a good shot at winning that one, though. Professor Solus was positive it would happen before the actual wedding…"

Groaning loudly, Zaeed stood from the sofa and headed for the door. "Enough!" he said, throwing his hands up in frustration. "I'm just getting used to the idea of being a husband. 'Daddy' is completely out of the question for now."

Turning back, he smiled warmly at Liara. "Thank you for your help with this, Liara," he said softly. "It means more than I can say."

The asari returned his smile. "Just make her happy, Zaeed," she said. "No one deserves it more."

"She will be happy," he said. "I will make sure of it."

As the door opened, EDI appeared on her corner pedestal. "Mr. Massani," she began, "I thought you should know that Mr. Krios is coming awfully close to moving beyond the 'acceptable affection' line. He presently has both of Commander Shepard's hands in his own."

"Time to get Jessie," Zaeed said, winking at Liara as the door slid closed.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"I'm surprised, Zaeed," Aly said as they rode the elevator toward their room. "I was alone with Thane, in his room, for a minimum of two hours and you never appeared once. Your newfound security in our relationship is refreshing, to say the least."

Zaeed pulled her to him, kissing her softly on the lips before replying. "First of all, my darling Aly, I think we've been together long enough for me to know that you are mine," he said, running his fingers down the side of her face. "Secondly, Krios is the only man on this ship with a near limitless amount of honor. Even if he had the world's biggest hard-on, he wouldn't act on it."

"Thirdly," he said, placing kisses on Alyssa's neck from the tip of her ear to the top of her shoulder, "I know exactly how many explosive orgasms you had last night, and I am arrogant enough to believe that you won't experience any like them with anyone else but me. Therefore, any attempt by Krios to seduce you would only result in sexual dissatisfaction on your part." He smiled as she chuckled softly against his neck.

"But none of those are as important as the last reason for my sense of security," he whispered as the elevator came to a stop on the commander's floor. Aly pulled her head back and looked closely at him, watching the emotions that flashed in his eyes. "Despite the clearly insane methods I've employed to keep you from other men, and the grief I'm sure it has brought you over the last several months, you still fell in love with me. That's really all I need to know."

Aly sighed happily as Zaeed picked her up and carried her into their room. "You don't fight fair, you know," she purred, resting her head on his shoulder. "How is a girl ever supposed to argue against logic like that?"

"You aren't," he replied, placing her on the bed and laying down next to her. "Now, about those explosive orgasms…"

"Aly, you there?" Zaeed growled in frustration as Kasumi's voice called out over the com system.

Chuckling at her lover's furious expression, Aly responded, "I'm here, Kasumi. What's up?"

"Tali and I have concluded our examination of the information you retrieved in Udina's penthouse," the thief began. "Using EDI's help, we were able to trace all the financial and timeline data that the late ambassador had collected. In every case, we were able to verify the facts." Kasumi paused a moment before continuing. "In other words, Aly," she said, "Udina was telling the truth. Valern Kryik is the Shadow Broker."

Aly and Zaeed looked at each other and smiled. "We have the bastard now," Aly whispered, pulling her lover close and kissing him. To Kasumi, she said, "Please send the verification and all relevant data to Samara and Mordin immediately. They will want to contact their respective Councilors. Tell them to let Zaeed and I know the minute they receive responses. And, Kasumi, thank you for the amazing work you and Tali have done with this."

"No need to thank me, Shepard," Kasumi said. "I know how important this is to you. Now, get back to whatever you were doing. I am sure Zaeed is quite irritated with me at the moment."

"You're forgiven this time, Goto," the mercenary replied jovially. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Gotcha, boss," she replied, her laughter filling their cabin before the communication was ended.

The room was silent for several minutes, both occupants processing the received news in their own way. Finally Zaeed rolled back toward Aly and pulled her into his arms. "It's almost over now, baby," he said quietly. "Just one more bastard to kill and then we can rest a while."

"Yep," she agreed. "And, naturally, the bastard in question is one of the most influential individuals in the galaxy. We never take the easy road, do we?"

Zaeed laughed and kissed Aly on the top of her head. "Sweetheart, if your life was an extranet game, it would be permanently set on Suicide Mode," he answered. "Good thing you have a badass like yours truly to watch your back."

"Didn't anyone ever teach you the meaning of the word 'modesty', Massani?" she asked as she rolled him onto his back and climbed atop him.

"Nope," he replied, running his hands up under her shirt and caressing her stomach. "Never heard of it. However, I am well acquainted with the words 'harder' and 'more', and the phrase 'Oh, God!'. I seem to recall hearing them used frequently last night, though I'm not sure where. Maybe you could help refresh my memory."

"Well, you know me," Aly said as she pulled her shirt over her head. "Always willing to help a poor soul in need…"

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Commander," EDI said, her voice barely reaching the sleeping woman's ears. "Professor Solus asked me to tell you that he and Samara are ready to meet with you as soon as you are available."

"Thanks, EDI," Aly replied as she sat up in bed and stretched her arms over her head. "Please have the team assemble in the conference room." Leaning over, she placed a kiss on Zaeed's lips.

"Time to get up, badass," she said, running her hand down his chest. "Let's hope we have good news waiting for us."

Zaeed groaned and rolled out of bed. "Either way, we'll deal with it, sweetheart," he said as he grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom. "Now that I have the identity of the asshole responsible for your pain, nothing will save him from me."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Good morning, Alyssa," Mordin said when she and Zaeed entered his laboratory. "I trust I didn't interrupt anything important."

"Just working on one of your betting pools, Mordin," Zaeed replied, ignoring the look of confusion on Aly's face. When neither man offered an explanation, she shook her head.

"I imagine I don't want to know what you're referring to, do I?" she asked Zaeed, a nervous grin on her face.

"Depends on how many of your crew's dirty little secrets you want to know, Commander," he replied.

"Okay," she said, nodding her head slowly. "That's a 'no', then. Got it." Turning her attention back to Mordin, she smiled. "I assume you have been in contact with the Salarian Councilor, Mordin?" she asked. "Please tell me the news is good."

Before the salarian could answer, the door to the lab opened and Samara entered. She walked directly toward the professor, ignoring the two humans in the room. "Everything is ready on their end, Mordin," she said quietly before turning and smiling at Aly and Zaeed.

"Good," Mordin replied. "Then we should head to the conference room right away."

"Excuse me," Aly said, her gaze shifting between the two exiting aliens. "Commander in the room. Anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

"No," the salarian replied, taking Aly's arm and leading her from the lab. "Show you, instead." Without another word, he escorted Aly to the conference room and pushed her gently toward her chair. "Have a seat please, Alyssa."

All eyes fell on Aly and Zaeed as they took their seats. "Don't look at me," the commander said, shaking her head slowly. "This is their show."

"Joker," Samara said when she'd taken her seat. "Please open the communications channel for us."

"You got it," the pilot responded. A few moments later, the holographic array in the center of the table began to shimmer and the images of the Salarian and Asari Councilors appeared before the team.

"Good morning, Commander Shepard," Councilor Tevos said, inclining her head respectfully toward the human Spectre. "I have been in contact with Justicar Samara several times since last night and I believe we have something to discuss."

"Yes, Councilor," Aly replied. "I assume Samara explained to you the situation we face with regards to the Shadow Broker?"

"She has," Tevos answered. "I cannot tell you how unsettled both myself and Councilor Inoste were when we learned of our colleague's identity and his actions toward Councilor Anderson and your crew. If we hadn't received your data and the verification for it, I don't think we would have ever believed such a thing was possible."

Aly nodded. "I understand completely," she agreed. "We faced similar shock when we learned of Kryik's secondary identity. Now that we all know the truth, however, I believe the question before us is simple. What do we do about it?"

Councilor Inoste sighed before addressing the crew. "You have to understand our position, Commander," he began and Zaeed instantly felt his blood pressure soar. "Should either Councilor Tevos or myself publically speak out against the Turian Councilor, it could be seen as an attempt to undermine the power of the turians within the galactic community. It would appear as an attempt to grab more power for our own people."

Seeing the anger on the faces of the Normandy crew, the salarian quickly continued, "However, we cannot allow someone such as Kryik to continue to wield power within the Council. He has used his position as a cover for his illegal activities; up to and including the kidnapping and attempted murder of another Councilor. He must pay for these crimes quickly; before any of this information becomes public knowledge."

"Let me guess," Zaeed said, rising from his chair. "It's now our job to cover the Council's collective asses. Am I correct?"

"That would be one way to put it, Mr. Massani," Tevos said, her face showing the sorrow she obviously felt. "You are a Spectre, Commander Shepard, and as such you have been tasked with the safety of the galaxy at large; and the Council, in particular. We are asking you, in your position as a Spectre, to finish the job you began when we contacted you about Councilor Anderson's abduction."

"Are you giving me carte blanche to deal with Kryik as I see fit?" Aly said, a smile blossoming on her face. "With no interference from the Council?"

The Councilors looked at each other a moment before replying. "Yes," Inoste said quietly, and Aly could clearly see the discomfort on his holographic face. "If there is one thing you have proven during your time with the Spectres, Shepard, it is your ability to handle any situation you happen to face; no matter how difficult. Councilor Tevos and I are both relying on that determination now. Valern Kryik must be stopped, and you are the only one who can do it."

Aly looked around the table, each smiling face reinforcing her answer.

"Fine," she said. "We will rid you of the Shadow Broker, and we will do it without turning it into a public spectacle. I assume you know where I can find dearest Valern? I am so anxious to see him in person."

"I have a feeling the Councilor knows that you are getting close to him, Shepard," Tevos said. "We haven't seen him for several weeks now. Though he has the galaxy to choose from, we suspect that he has taken up permanent residence on a planet in the Hoc System of the Sentry Omega Cluster; on a planet you should be only too familiar with."

"No," Aly said, shaking her head vehemently. She instantly grabbled Garrus' arm, and Zaeed sat back down in his seat; concern etched on his face. "He can't be there. We destroyed it."

"I am afraid it's true, Commander," Tevos said, shaking his head sadly. "Valern Kryik in on Virmire."


	24. War, Peace, Love

**Here it is, guys! The final chapter! **

**I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has supported me throughout this story. I can't tell you what a thrill it has been for me, and I cannot wait to give you even more Aly and Zaeed once we are all engrossed in ME3.**

**In the meantime, I think Thane may be getting some play time from me – with a little added twist, of course! I hope you all check it out!**

**Again, thanks to everyone who has been so amazing! I love you all, truly!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read, alerted and favorited this story!**

**My first personal thank you with this chapter needs to go to Ghost. Valern is dead, and we can both rejoice!**

**The greatest of thanks always goes to Lisa – without your support, I don't know if I could have completed this! You are my muse! Thank you for showing me how to keep loving what I write, even when it's getting me down!**

**Oh, and Lisa? There is one more thing – guess who suggested this one! "Ha, Lisa, read it and weep. I was the smart one and killed that f**king a**hole! So now take notes!"**

**Thank you so much to my newest reviewers, NightAngel37 and LlroAndum! Thank you so much for spending some time with Aly & Zaeed! Your kind words mean SOOO much!**

**All the love I have to the members of Team Zaeed & Team Kaidan, including: voltagelisa, AlexSavard, KMN91, SO58, Steve69, **

**CCBug, WitchWeaver, FalynnAngel, sandradee27, KayraCousland, Constantano, Made Nightwing, tgail73,**

**lightan117, Nanicane, damn all good names are taken, woodledoodledoodle, thnewandrew, AdalaeAmell, Inverness, Alliel 23,OverPowered, **

**The Gate Builder, battybiologist, txmn1016 and TekamanBlade! **

"Virmire?" Garrus repeated, his voice reflecting the shocked expression on his face. "How in the Spirits name did he end up there? We detonated a nuclear device on the surface! I can't imagine it's the most agreeable place to take up residence."

Tevos smiled and nodded slowly. "Normally, you would be correct, Officer Vakarian," she began. "If Virmire had remained untouched, there is no conceivable way that anyone would be able to live there safely for many years to come. However, the Council was approached by a group of hanar conservationists shortly after the destruction of Saren's cloning facility. They had been researching some new methods for removing radiation from a planet's atmosphere, and wanted our permission and aid to test it on Virmire."

The Councilor looked away a moment, her expression unreadable. "We discussed the hanar's proposition at length," she continued, "and eventually agreed to help the scientists in their endeavor. Looking back now, the Turian Councilor's reaction was quite out of character."

"In what way?" Aly asked.

"I am sure you are aware of how uncooperative Councilor Kryik can be with regards to any proposition that doesn't directly benefit the turian people," she said and Aly nodded, rolling her eyes. "Well, in this case, he was the first of us to agree to the plan, and he even offered to chair the committee that would oversee the procedures."

"That seems more than just a 'bit out of character' to me," Kaidan interjected. "So, I take it the process was successful?"

Councilor Inoste nodded. "It was nothing short of amazing, actually," he explained. "In less than six months, all traces of radiation gone from atmosphere. Council funded multicultural team tasked with cleanup of Saren's facility and replanting of indigenous plant life. Councilor Kryik agreed to remain on as Council liaison to the scientific team."

"How eco-friendly of him," Aly said, shaking her head. "So, let's cut to the chase, here, as I am getting one hell of a headache. Valern made Virmire his pet project and he's had over two years to do whatever the fuck he wanted with that planet. Am I correct?"

Tevos nodded silently.

"And I bet he stopped sharing the results of this multicultural planting project with you," Aly continued.

The Asari Councilor nodded once again. "The Council is responsible for maintaining the peace of the entire galaxy, Commander," she said apologetically. "The results of one project simply weren't important."

"Well, they are now," Zaeed said angrily. "That bastard has had plenty of time to build his own private little Shadow Broker base using the Council's money. I suggest you have better checks and balances in place for the next Turian Councilor. There won't be enough of this one left to put in a plastic baggie once I am done with him."

"We are already working on that, Mr. Massani," Tevos replied sadly. "I want to apologize to you and your crew, Commander, for everything that has befallen you all. You have our complete support with regards to this mission. If there is anything we can do to assist you, please let us know."

"Actually, may have one thing to offer, Commander," Inoste said, punching several keys on his omnitool. "STG had a ship in Hoc System recently. Mission completely unrelated to Shadow Broker, of course."

"Naturally," Shepard replied, winking at Mordin. It appeared that the Salarian Councilor had concerns of his own with regards to Valern Kryik…

Inoste paused a moment before continuing, "Team ran satellite images of all planets in system to update internal database. Sending you all images taken of Virmire right now. May help you to plan strategy for upcoming battle."

"Thank you, Councilor," Shepard said. "I will have my people look them over right away. In the meantime, there is something you can do to be of assistance to myself and my team."

"Of course, Commander," Tevos said quickly. "Anything you need."

Aly stood from her chair and folded her arms over her chest. "When I have dealt with Valern, I plan on taking some time off to recover from this entire fiasco," she began. "Once my vacation is over, I will be returning to my mission to prepare for the inevitable Reaper invasion. If you wish to keep the Council's dirty little secrets off the extranet, I would suggest you get on board and begin preparing your people to help me in any way I see fit. I have been dismissed too many times by you when it comes to this particular issue, and that stops now! Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Meant to talk to you about that when all was finished, Commander," Inoste replied after exchanging a meaningful glance with Tevos. "The asari and salarian governments always thought your claims had merit. Councilor Kryik, however, vehemently opposed any attempts we made to help you in your investigation of the Reapers. Given this new information you have received, his reasons appear clear. He knew the threat was real and planned to use the invasion to his own advantage."

"So I can expect your full cooperation from now on?" Aly asked.

She received nods of assent from both Councilors. "Once again, you have my deepest apologies," Tevos said, sighing heavily. "You have been forced to handle everything on your own until now, Commander Shepard, and yet you have proven time and again how strong you truly are. Your crew need not stand alone anymore, Shepard. When and if the Reapers do come, the Council and all its military might will stand with you."

"Forgive my crassness," Aly replied, "but it's about fucking time. Thank you for the planetary scans, Councilors. We will make good use of them. I'll contact you once Valern has been dealt with. Shepard out."

Aly drew in a deep breath as the images of the Councilors vanished and released it slowly. "Well," she began, glancing around the table at her crew, "that was fun, wasn't it? Nothing like spending time with the Council to fucking ruin my day."

"I second that one," Garrus replied, shaking his head in frustration. "So, what now, Aly? We know where to find Valern, but that's just the first step. The bastard has had two years to solidify his position there. If we fly in blind, we won't have a chance."

"STG scans far more detailed than Councilor revealed," Mordin said, smiling at Aly. "Inoste would not want such information passed to Asari Councilor; for political reasons, of course. Guarantee you will be amazed at what you find when you examine them."

"Aly," Ricci said, leaning forward in his chair, "you have an entire crew to prepare for this mission. You have allowed my people to reside on your ship, eat your food, and drink your excellent booze. I say the time has come for us to pay you back. Let me get my crew working on those satellite images. If there is one thing the Blue Suns do well, it's plan an invasion attack. By the time you get us to Virmire, I guarantee we will have a way to get you to the Shadow Broker that will minimize casualties."

Aly smiled. "I think that's a fabulous idea, Tony," she replied. "Thank you for the offer. I will leave Legion, Kasumi and Tali at your disposal. They are my experts when it comes to planning and implementation. Jacob and Thane, I need you both in the armory, preparing the weapons and armor for the attack. Upgrade everything to the highest degree possible. We're going to need every advantage."

"Kaidan, Liara," she said, glancing at each individual in turn, "I need you to get Dr. Chakwas up to speed on the upcoming mission. We are going to have injuries, and she needs to be able to handle them on a moment's notice. Make sure the medbay is fully stocked and ready. If you need any extra supplies, let me know. I'll contact the Council and make sure they are delivered before we leave port."

Taking another deep breath to calm herself, Aly addressed the remaining crew. "The rest of you should spend this time getting your gear ready and resting up. This won't be a small ground assault team. I plan on taking the whole group onto Virmire to finish Valern once and for all. Keep that in mind, Tony, when you plan your strategy. You have an entire crew of able bodies. Use them." Ricci nodded, a broad smile on his face.

"And what, may I ask, are your plans, Alyssa?" Zaeed asked. He knew she had no intention of resting until they reached the planet, and the anxiety he read in her body language concerned him.

"Someone has to tell Ashley where we're headed," she answered, gazing down at him. "And I think that should be me."

"You still think we should include her in the mission, Aly?" Kaidan asked. "This may be far more than she can handle right now."

"That decision is still Mordin's to make," Aly replied, smiling at the salarian professor. "I would appreciate it if you and Samara would watch my meeting with her on the ship's security cameras. I want your opinions as to her state of mind before I agree to allow her anywhere near Virmire."

"Of course, Aly," Samara said, smiling warmly at the commander. "We will watch your interaction with her and then, with your permission, I think we should speak to her, ourselves. I should be able to have a clear idea of her emotional condition once that is done."

"You are the experts here, not me," Aly said. "If you need to meet with her alone, you go right ahead. Should I go first, or do you think it would be best if you did?"

Samara shook her head. "You need to speak with her first, Aly," she said softly. "I don't think it would be beneficial for Chief Williams to learn of the Virmire mission from anyone but you. Take as long as you need. Mordin and I will only be a com call away if you need us."

"Thank you," Aly said and rose from the table. "Okay, people, let's move," she announced. "We have a lot to do and not much time to do it. Valern will know about Udina's death soon enough and we don't want to give him too much time to prepare."

The crew was filing from the room when Kaidan felt a hand on his arm. He turned and met David Anderson's serious gaze. "I think it's time we talk, don't you?" the Councilor asked quietly. Kaidan merely nodded and turned away, headed for the medbay and the conversation he'd been dreading.

Zaeed turned to Aly as the last of the crew walked through the conference room doors. "I know this won't be easy for you," he began as he pulled her into his arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "But I have to agree with Samara on this one. You should be the one to tell Williams about Virmire and you need to do it alone. I will be with Tony and his men, planning the attack. I'm sure Garrus will join us once he does more calibrating on those beloved cannons of his. But neither of us will be far away. If you need me, you had better call me. Understood?"

"Understood," Aly replied, resting her head on his chest. "You know, Zaeed, you have become quite the softie when it comes to me. You probably shouldn't let that information get out. You wouldn't want to tarnish your 'badass, blood-thirsty killer' reputation, now would you?"

"Oh, I think this mission to Virmire will solidify that reputation once and for all, my Aly," he said as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "The things I have planned for Valern will no doubt curl your beautiful toes. However, I have learned to balance my rather intense need for violence with my equally intense need for you." Pulling back, he placed his fingertips under her chin and tilted her head back so he was looking directly into her eyes. "I love you, Alyssa Shepard; and if that makes me soft, then I think I can deal with that."

"I love you, too," she replied, reaching up to kiss him gently. "And I promise to keep your tender side a secret. Though my silence won't come free, you know…"

"Then you had best get this conversation with Williams over and done with," he said, turning Aly toward the door and smacking her on the behind. "I find myself quite anxious to make a payment to my blackmailer."

Aly laughed. As she stepped through the doors of the conference room, she called back, "Don't wear yourself out during your planning session, Massani. My rates are quite steep…"

_Bloody woman will kill me yet_, Zaeed thought as he headed for the Blue Suns' quarters.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Kaidan and Anderson passed Legion as they entered the Councilor's makeshift quarters. The geth barely registered their appearance. He wasn't fond of either human, and he was on his way to meet Ricci and his crew to go over the STG's satellite images. As the door closed behind him, Anderson shook his head.

"Don't know if I'll ever get used to the idea of Aly allowing a geth to watch her back," he said quietly, hopping up onto his bed. Kaidan took a seat on a nearby chair. "I don't understand how she can trust him."

"We both trusted you," Kaidan said angrily, "and you see where that got us. Though I don't personally care for Legion, he does seem to have Aly's best interest at 'heart', so to speak. Maybe if you'd felt the same, things would be different now."

"Kaidan," David began, his eyes filled with sorrow, "I am so sorry that I kept the truth of Aly's resurrection from you. At the time, I honestly thought the entire thing was a scheme fabricated by the Illusive Man in order to keep the Alliance off guard. Udina and Hackett suggested as much, and I agreed."

Kaidan snorted derisively and sat forward in his chair. "That bullshit excuse might work for the time period before the rumors of Shepard sightings started," he retorted. "But I came to you when I first heard the rumblings about Aly being alive and asked you if you knew anything about it. You should have told me everything then! If you had, I may have been able to find her before she began working for Cerberus!"

Anderson rose from his bed and began pacing the room. "Could have, should have, would have… Dammit, Kaidan, don't you think I know how badly I fucked up? I did what I thought was best to protect Aly from the Alliance and the Council. I was afraid they might take her if they knew the truth of the Lazarus Project and study her in some godforsaken laboratory! As long as no one knew she had been resurrected, she could be protected from anyone who might find her condition 'scientifically valuable'!"

The Councilor's explanation temporarily stunned Kaidan into silence. He'd never thought of the possibility that the Alliance might have wanted to study Alyssa, given her rather unorthodox return to the living. Though he fought to maintain his anger, he could feel it slowly ebbing away. His constant anger was beginning to eat away at him, and he longed for some semblance of peace. Maybe now was the time to end it, once and for all.

"Fine, David," he said quietly. "I can see your reasoning, but it still doesn't excuse your actions. You knew I loved Aly, and you knew I would never do anything to harm her. Why didn't you trust me with the truth? Goddamn it, David, I lost her because of your lies! She stood before me on Horizon and begged me to come back with her and I called her a traitor! You told me she was working for Cerberus; and because I believed you, I sent her away!"

"No, Kaidan, you are wrong," Anderson said sternly. "I told you about the rumors that she was travelling with Cerberus operatives. I never said I knew for a fact that she was working for them. I will take the blame for keeping the Lazarus Project a secret from you, but your actions on Horizon were your own. Despite the things you'd been told, you knew Alyssa better than anyone. You knew her heart, and still you pushed her away. You could have easily chosen to leave Horizon with her that day, but you didn't. You made a choice based on what you believed deep inside. And you need to forgive not only me, but yourself, for that choice."

Kaidan closed his eyes and a few stray tears escaped the corners. When he opened them again, all trace of anger was gone. In its place was a sorrow so deep it broke Anderson's heart.

"She loves him, you know," Kaidan whispered. "Massani – she loves him. I heard her tell him so. I love her with every fiber of my being, and she won't ever be mine again! What am I supposed to do now, David? How am I supposed to go on now that I've lost the only thing that really mattered to me?"

David cautiously reached out and placed his hand on Kaidan's shoulder. When the Staff Commander didn't reject the show of affection, he tightened his grip.

"You are a strong man, Kaidan," Anderson said. "You were strong before you met Alyssa and that won't ever change. It may not seem like it now, but there will come a time when your heart will heal. Just give it time, son. I have been where you are now, and it does get better. Once you are back on an Alliance vessel…"

"I'm not going back to the Alliance, David," Kaidan said firmly, shaking his head. "I'm staying here, on the Normandy, with Aly."

Anderson shook his head and pulled up a chair next to Kaidan; forcing the Staff Commander to look at him. "I don't think that is such a good idea, Kaidan," he began. "You are well respected by the Alliance, and your career is only beginning. Once this mission is done, you can have your choice of postings. I will make sure of it."

"The only thing I want from you is an assurance that you will get me released from the Alliance without delay when we have dealt with the Shadow Broker," Kaidan replied. "The Reapers are still coming, David; and, despite the Council's assurances of aid, Aly will need all the help she can get to defeat them. I will be by her side when she finally sends them all to hell, even if I can't be with her as I want."

"Forget the Reapers for a moment, Kaidan," Anderson said. "I am strictly talking about you. How can you hope to get over your feelings for Alyssa if you are living on the same ship with her; watching her with her new lover each and every day? That will be torture! And will Massani even allow such a thing? He doesn't seem to me to be the kind of man who tolerates competition."

Kaidan chuckled softly before replying. "First of all," he began, "Massani doesn't have to allow it. As someone reminded me not long ago, this is Alyssa Shepard's ship; and her word here is law. Even Massani knows that. And I have already made my intentions quite clear to him. He knows I intend to stay. Though he isn't thrilled with the decision, he understands it. After all, he has practically surrounded himself with men who have feelings for Alyssa. What's one more, in the grand scheme of things?

And," Kaidan continued, "I never said I wanted to rid myself of my feelings for Alyssa, at least not yet. I love her; and though I may hate the position I now find myself in, I won't leave her side now that I have found her again. When the day comes that I do decide to move on, I will know what path I should take. For now, the Normandy is my home. I want to stay here and make it a real home, as long as Aly allows it."

"I think the Normandy is exactly where you should be," Aly said and both men jumped at the sound of her voice. She stepped into the room and leaned back against the door. "Sorry if I eavesdropped. I just wanted to stop in and see how David was doing before I meet with Ashley."

Turning her full attention to her former lover, Aly smiled. "So, you really want to stay here after we deal with Valern?" she asked. "I have to admit, I am a bit surprised. Certain members of the crew have been less than welcoming to you, I'm sorry to say."

"You should know by now that no opinion but yours matters to me, Aly," Kaidan replied softly. "And things have gotten much better with the crew, actually. Just the other day I met Grunt in the elevator and he stopped growling at me long enough to say "Good morning, asshole." I think that shows real improvement in our relationship, don't you?"

"Wow!" Aly replied, laughing. "You two will be best buds in no time! Well, Kaidan, if you are serious about this, then I think the Councilor can make it happen. Can't you, David?"

Anderson's heart soared at her use of his first name. He nodded, smiling broadly at her. "As soon as we get back to the Citadel, I will make all the necessary arrangements," he said confidently. "After all, I think the Alliance owes me one after this nightmare."

"They owe you several, by my count," Aly replied. "One for each electrical shock you had to take. Those assholes should have had better security on you."

Anderson saw his opening and took it. "Aly," he said softly, "I am so sorry for everything. I never meant to cause you any pain. I only wanted to help you in any way I could." He felt his face flush and looked down at the floor. "In hindsight, I could have done a much better job."

Aly slowly crossed the floor and stopped before Anderson. Both men quickly rose from their seats. "We've all made mistakes in this situation, David," she said softly. "And I think we will be apologizing to each other for a long time to come. But for now, let's just call it even and move on, okay? I think we could all use the peace of mind before we reach Virmire. God knows that will be hard enough on those of us who've already been there."

Anderson wrapped his arms around Aly and squeezed her tightly. "Thank you," he whispered into her ear, "for everything. You saved my life, Aly, and I will never forget it."

"You saved mine, as well, if you'll recall," she said, running her hand down his back. She gently pulled away and looked at Kaidan.

"Welcome home, Kaidan," she said quietly and moved to embrace him. "I can't tell you how pleased I am that you decided to stay."

"Would you do me a favor and tell Garrus that?" he asked, chuckling as she pulled away. "Maybe then he won't kill me the first chance he gets."

Aly turned and headed for the door. "Oh, I'll tell him," she said, laughing heartily. "But I can't say it will make a difference. He seems to have his protective mode set to 'instant kill' where I'm concerned. He really needs to loosen up." Shaking her head, she headed for Ashley's bed.

Anderson looked at Kaidan when the door closed behind her. "Vakarian is one of those men you spoke about earlier, huh?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," Kaidan replied, nodding emphatically. "I feel sorry for anyone who tries to hurt Aly with him around."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"So, Commander," Ashley said, smiling brightly as Aly sat down next to her bed, "when can you spring me from this prison? I love Dr. Chakwas, but I'm getting a bit tired of being prodded and poked."

"Well, Ash," Aly replied, "you look good. I am sure we can get you settled into a real room once Mordin gives the word." _Speaking of rooms,_ Aly thought briefly. _Fuck! I'm gonna need to get some areas remodeled and fast if I keep picking up people!_

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" Ashley asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "You have that 'I don't want to talk about this' look on your face. You know, the one you always try so pathetically to cover up?"

Aly laughed. "You must be feeling better, Chief," she replied. "We're not even five sentences into our conversation and the insults are flying!"

"Now you're attempting to divert the conversation," Ashley said, her eyebrow raised questioningly. "Spill it, Al! What's got you so worried?"

"I know Kaidan has explained to you why we are currently docked at the Citadel," Aly began. "We discovered that Ambassador Udina was working for the Shadow Broker under the name Asset. I took several of my men to have a 'talk' with the ambassador and he gave me the identity of the Shadow Broker."

"Who is it, Aly?" Ashley asked, her heartbeat racing.

"It's Councilor Valern Kryik, the Turian Councilor," Aly replied. Ashley gasped in surprise and Aly continued. "I know. I was shocked, too; as were the Asari and Salarian Councilors when we told them last night. Don't get me wrong. I always thought that particular turian was a complete asshole and that he hated me, but I never imagined he would be working with the Collectors to take my body and give it to the Reapers for some sort of trophy."

"Tell me we know where he is, Al, please!" Ashley cried, moving closer to the commander. Chakwas, who was watching from her nearby desk, walked over and scanned her patient. She shook her head as she read the results.

"You need to try and keep calm, Chief," she said quietly. "You are still healing, remember?"

"Blast it, enough with the healing!" Ashley cried. "I will be healed when that bastard lies dead at my feet, cut into tiny pieces for everything he did to me!"

Chakwas stared pointedly at the commander and she rose, moving to sit on Ashley's bed. "I know you want him dead, Ash. I do, too," Aly said quietly. "In fact, we are making final preparations to go after him as we speak. The Council has given me full authority to deal with Valern as I see fit; not that they could have stopped me at this point. Still, it's good to know that they finally see things my way."

"So, get me out of this bed and into some armor!" Ashley insisted. "I already told you that I want to fight at your side during this one!"

"I know, Ash," Aly replied, "and you will be at my side, as long as Mordin and Samara say that you are ready."

"Wait," Williams said and her eyebrow rose once again. "I have to get permission from the asari, as well? What the fuck, Al! She doesn't even know me."

"No, she doesn't," Aly agreed. "But she does know about the effects of brainwashing, and her opinion is quite valuable to me."

Realization dawned in Williams' eyes and Aly cringed. She'd hope to avoid this particular branch of questioning, but she knew Ashley's mind as well as she knew her own. It was bound to come up, eventually.

"You think I will turn on you during the battle, don't you?" Ashley asked, her eyes filling with tears. "You are worried that I will follow you to the Shadow Broker's side and then suddenly decide to kill you. Well, I won't!" She grabbed Aly's arms and pulled her close, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "I know I haven't been myself since Virmire and I know that I tried to kill you and your team more than once. But I'm me again, Aly, I swear I am! Hell, I can't even remember most of the time I spent in the Shadow Broker's organization. All I know now is that I want to avenge the wrongs done to both of us by that fucking turian! Please believe me, Al! You just have to!"

"I do believe you, Ash," Aly said calmly, "and I have every intention of including you in this mission, if Mordin allows it. But you need to know all the facts before you run off half-cocked."

"What else is there, Alyssa?" Ashley asked, and Aly knew the soldier was serious by her use of the commander's full name. Aly sighed and braced herself for the impact her next statement would have on her long-time friend.

"It's Valern's base of operations," she answered slowly. "It's not located on just any planet, Ashley. It's on Virmire." She paused a moment before continuing. "We are going back to where this whole mess began, and I am concerned about how that will affect you."

Ashley fell back against her pillows, her face pale as the sheets. For the longest moment, neither woman spoke. In Mordin's lab, he and Samara watched the security footage with bated breath. Williams' reaction to the news would determine whether she was fit to join the others in the battle against the Shadow Broker.

Finally, Ashley moved. She straightened her back and gently took Aly's hands in her own. "I'm glad he's on Virmire," she said quietly. "I mean, what better way to heal the wounds he's made on my life and my soul than to destroy him on the very planet where his evil deeds began?"

In the lab, Samara and Mordin looked at each other and nodded. Though they still needed to speak to Williams, they were quite certain they already had their answer. She was ready.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

"Virmire," Aly murmured as she gazed out the view port at the lush planet spinning below them. "Somehow I thought it appear more desolate; know what I mean?"

"Yep," Joker replied, checking the readings on his monitor. "After all, we did blow the hell out of it on our last visit." He snorted, pulling up yet another screen filled with planetary status updates. "Damned if the Council wasn't right on this one. There is no indication of radiation whatsoever on the planet's surface. It's as if the nuke never went off."

"Well," Zaeed said, "as much as I am enjoying the view, I do think it's time to meet the others. Don't you, commander?" Aly nodded and moved to Massani's side.

"Joker, take care of my baby while I'm gone," she teased, rubbing her hand over the nearest bulkhead.

The pilot looked back, rolling his eyes dramatically at her before he spoke. "Don't worry, Commander," he purred. "I'll watch out for _my_ baby while you're gone. You just watch out for yourself, do you hear me? I don't want to have to make another Hagalaz pick-up, got it?" Joker had been quite shaken by Aly's near death injuries on the Shadow Broker base, and he hated to let her leave the ship as a result.

Zaeed pulled Aly into his body as they rode the elevator to the launch bay. Aly leaned back against him, memories of the previous night filling her mind.

They'd made love all evening, both of them feeling a desperate need to be connected before the final battle. If one of them didn't return, they would make sure their last night together was one the surviving partner would never forget.

"I love you," Zaeed whispered softly as the elevator came to a stop in the bowels of the ship. "Please stay with me in there, okay? No heroics, no dashing off to fight countless Shadow Broker agents on your own. This time, let's do this together. Okay?"

Aly turned around and kissed him softly. "I love you, too, Massani," she replied. "I promised you I would handle myself better from now on and I meant it. No heroics, no dashing off – I swear. Now, let's go kill Valern Kryik very slowly. I think he deserves lots of time and attention during his demise. Don't you agree?"

"Without a doubt," he replied, following her from the elevator toward the waiting hammerheads.

Mordin had been correct in his assessment of the STG's planetary sweep. The images Councilor Inoste had provided the Normandy crew were nothing less than astonishing. In several cases, the crew could actually count the number of guards posted outside an entryway to the sprawling Shadow Broker base.

And make no mistake – the base was impressive. It was split into two separate complexes, each one comprised of several smaller buildings. The layout was surprisingly close to Saren's former breeding facility, with ramps being used to travel between buildings.

From the sheer number of photographs, the STG had spent several days documenting the activities of the base. These images proved invaluable to the Blue Suns team, as Ricci and his soldiers were able to ascertain the approximate location of the Shadow Broker's personal office. There was even one photo of an individual resembling Valern entering the largest building in the complex.

"Okay," Aly said as she and Zaeed reached the hammerheads, "everyone knows their job, correct? Ricci and the Blue Suns are in charge of taking down the perimeter defenses. Legion, Kasumi and Tali will be accompanying them on their mission. Once their initial task is completed, the security team will wait inside the nearby forest to provide further assistance, as needed. The rest of us will surround the two complexes and await the signal to enter.

Once we receive an 'all clear', Miranda will lead her team – consisting of Jacob, Grunt, Jack, Samara and Thane – to the southeast complex and deal with the Shadow Broker agents inside. The rest of us will attack the largest building in the complex, where we believe Valern is housed. We won't be able to make final decisions regarding plans of attack until we get a closer look at what we are dealing with.

Costa and Legion spent a great deal of time developing a series of secure channels on which we can communicate," Aly continued. "Each group needs to give an update in ten minute intervals. That way Ricci and his team can be kept apprised of any problem areas that they need to address. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," was the resounding reply.

"Then let's go," Aly said and jumped into the nearest hammerhead. Ricci approached Zaeed and the men grasped forearms.

"You take care of Aly and yourself," Ricci said, winking at Zaeed. "I intend to make sure that she sees me in that tux."

"She'll be safe with me. Make sure to keep all your fingers and toes attached as well, my friend," the mercenary replied. "I don't think she'll want you if all you have left are stubs."

"Point well taken, boss," Ricci said as he turned and walked away. Neither man was comfortable with expressing their emotions, but both knew how important it was to return, unharmed, to the Normandy.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Joker proved to be a master of piloting once more and dropped the hammerheads well behind the facility's initial security lines. The crew filed out of the machines, leaving two sets of armed guards behind to guard the vehicles.

Blue Team, the designation given to Ricci and his crew, dashed off in the direction of the security towers to bring down the remaining laser barriers that surrounded the Shadow Broker complex. Miranda and her Green Team – named by Jack because the Cerberus agent was so damned jealous of the convict's awesomeness – headed into the forest to position themselves around the southernmost collection of buildings.

That left Zaeed, Aly and their Red Team - consisting of Garrus, Ashley, Kaidan, Mordin, Liara and Feron – to silently move forward toward the center of the Shadow Broker's domain. The salarian professor had perfected his design for flash grenades, and the ones the crew now carried contained a mixture of cyanogenic gas, Mordin's famously successful hallucinogenic chemical and a specially designed anticoagulant. According to the professor, the anticoagulant insured that all bleeding caused by the grenade's shrapnel would continue, even if medigel was applied.

Jack had reacted as expected to news that she'd lost the "Creepiest Normandy Crew Member Ever" title to the professor, and she was now planning to decapitate as many Shadow Broker agents as possible in an effort to regain her position as Queen of the Creepies.

"Blue Team in position," Ricci called out through the comlink. "Approaching security tower one. Legion, can you hack into the panel for me?"

"Of course," the geth replied. A few seconds later, Aly watched a nearby bundle of laser cables flicker and then die out. The process continued for several minutes, the Blue Team spreading out over eight different security towers. Each arrival was heralded with a blast of gunfire, but the towers were situated far enough from the main facility that the sound never attracted the attention of nearby guards.

Ashley stayed close to Aly's side; and though she put on a brave face, the commander could clearly see the affect the planet had on her friend.

"You doing okay?" she asked as they waited behind a copse of bushes for the last of the security lines to disappear.

Ashley shrugged, a sad smile on her face. "I've been better," she admitted. "Being here just feels… wrong, somehow. I know I should feel some sense of triumph as I have successfully defeated the Shadow Broker's hold on me, but there's this emptiness inside that I can't seem to shake."

"Lost identity as Shadow Broker agent," Mordin interjected, moving silently toward the women. "Not real identity, but can't deny that you lived it for several years. Sense of loss only natural, and will take time to heal. In meantime, I suggest filling emptiness with visions of dead Shadow Broker. Seems to raise my spirits, anyway."

"Thank you, Mordin," Ashley said, chuckling quietly as the salarian once again vanished into the bushes. Muting her comlink, the chief leaned over to Aly. "Mordin is a strange little man, but I think I'm really beginning to like him."

"Wait till you hear him sing," Aly said, smiling brightly. "You're gonna love it."

"Blue Team here. Approaching final tower," Ricci called. "This one is all yours, Costa."

More gunfire erupted through the comlink, and then all was silent. Zaeed waved the team forward as the last of the laser fencing vanished from sight.

"Great job, Tony," he called into his mic. "Now move in and spread yourselves between both complexes. Never know where the trouble might appear."

"On it, boss," Ricci replied.

"He likes being with us, doesn't he?" Aly asked Zaeed as they cautiously approached the smallest of the buildings in their complex. "Think he'll want to stay?"

"Doesn't everyone want to fucking stay?" Zaeed mumbled grumpily, staring at Kaidan. "You know, if you are really so fond of strays, I could get you a puppy. A dog would take up less room, and I might not get so violent when it wanted to hump your leg."

"Poor Zaeed," Aly purred as she switched to her Widow and scanned the upper floors of the nearby building for sentries. "Never fear, my darling. I think you have claimed the alpha male position on the Normandy at this point. However, if I catch you pissing on the bulkheads to mark your territory, we will have a problem."

"And now that I have that lovely vision in my head," Garrus complained as he approached the couple, "I think I see our way in." He jerked his Widow in the direction of a maintenance hatch. "I know you usually prefer the 'break down the front door and start shooting' method of entry, but we may want to be a bit stealthier until we know exactly what we are dealing with."

"Party pooper," Aly pouted as she headed for the access hatch. "You do have a point, though. Red Team on my position. We are entering the facility. Mordin, there appears to be some form of locking mechanism in place. Care to destroy it for me?"

The salarian stepped forward and holstered his weapon. "With pleasure, Shepard," he said as he began working on the electronic lock. In mere moments, the party heard a soft click and the door slid open; revealing a set of stairs leading into the bowels of the building. Zaeed entered first, followed closely by Aly. Garrus stayed back, allowing the other crew members to enter before bringing up the rear. As he stepped into the darkened stairwell, they received their first update from Miranda.

"Green Team has entered the southeast complex," she announced. Aly could hear the sounds of gunfire in the background. "Our opposition consists entirely of krogan fighters thus far. Wonder if Councilor Kryik made a deal with the Blood Pack?"

"Watch yourselves," Aly replied. "It doesn't take too many krogans to decimate a team."

The stairwell opened into a deserted maintenance area. The team moved quickly toward the exit on the far side of the room, passing mechanical repair bays and countless storage bins on their way. A second set of stairs led them into the main entrance to the building. No guards could be seen patrolling the area, and a small, nagging itch began at the back of Zaeed's mind.

"Why haven't we seen even one patrol team yet?" he asked Aly as the team spread out around the room, looking for potential enemies. "You can't tell me the Shadow Broker just leaves his facility open to visitors." His answer came almost immediately.

"Commander Shepard," Councilor Valern Kryik's voice called out over the building's intercom system. "I've been expecting you. When I learned you had invaded my base on Hagalaz, I knew it was only a matter of time before you discovered my affiliation with the late Donnell Udina. I received news of his death just this morning. Unpleasant business, that. Torturing and killing an ambassador, Shepard? That's low, even for you."

"Udina was no ambassador," Aly replied. "He forfeited that title when he joined forces with you. I did the Alliance a favor by retiring him. And I look forward to doing the same for the Council when you lie dead at my feet." She smiled when she heard the low growl that issued forth from the com.

"Humans!" Valern cried. "You are all so arrogant; and you, Shepard, are by far the worst. Humanity has bullied its way into a seat of power in the galactic community – a community that existed hundreds of years before your petty race even learned to walk on two legs! You think you can just take what you want, and there will be no repercussions. Well, I am here to tell you that there is a price to pay for your insolence! You and your band of cutthroats will be the first to pay, but you won't be the last! When the Reapers come, humanity will cease to exist!"

The doors at the back of the room flew open and Shadow Broker agents poured through them. Aly's team dove behind nearby columns and the firefight began…

"More krogan!" Miranda's voice called out over the com. "Shepard, we have exited the first of the complex buildings and entered the main facility. Something is very wrong here. There is still no sign of Shadow Broker agents; just more krogan. And this building appears to be some sort of medical facility."

"Let me know what you find, Miranda," Aly yelled over the din of gunfire. She darted from behind the column, her Carnifax trained on a nearby Shadow Broker Heavy. One shot and the agent froze in place. Moments later he exploded into shards and Aly heard Mordin's triumphant voice.

"Combination of ice and incinerate quite spectacular, isn't it?" he asked, rushing from his column into a more centrally located position. The rest of the team followed suit, carefully maneuvering their way toward the exit in the back of the room. Now that Valern knew they were here, they needed to move fast to prevent him from escaping off-world.

Zaeed wasted no time in leading his team onto the catwalk outside once the Shadow Broker agents had been dispatched. Before beginning the walk across the long bridge, however, he contacted Ricci.

"Blue Team, this is Red Team," he began. "Ricci, are you there?"

"Of course," Tony replied. "What's the status?"

"Kryik knows we are here," Zaeed replied. "We're headed for the main building of this facility now. You may want to start heading this way. Miranda and her team haven't seen any agents yet, so I think it's a good bet that they are waiting for us inside. We may need your help."

"On our way," Ricci announced. Before he could proceed, however, Aly interjected.

"Ricci, I think you better send a few members of that team to Miranda, as well," she announced. "She's found some sort of medical facility and there are unusually large numbers of krogan milling about. I have a bad feeling about the whole thing."

"Sounds bad, all right," Ricci agreed. "Okay. I will send the Normandy crew to Miranda and bring my guys with me. We'll see you soon."

As the team stepped out onto the catwalk, the soft sounds of whirling engines could be heard. "Fuck!" Garrus called, scanning the area with his Widow. "Mech drones!"

His assumption proved correct. Five mechanical drones rose from the ground beneath the catwalk and began firing on the team. Garrus, Kaidan and Feron, located in the back of the group, dove back to the protective covering of the building's entryway and began firing their weapons. The rest of the team was too far across the chasm to make it back. Aly was hit several times and felt her shields giving way. Just when she thought it might be over, a blue shield appeared; completely encircling the small group.

"You can keep firing," Liara cried, her body glowing brightly as she used her biotics to protect the team. "In fact, I would ask that you do just that. I don't know how long I can maintain a barrier this large." Aly, Zaeed and Ashley resumed firing on the mechs and in no time at all, the drones were demolished.

Liara released the shield and fell to her knees, breathing heavily. Feron was instantly at her side, helping her back to her feet.

"Are you going to be okay?" Aly asked as she placed a hand on Liara's shoulder.

"Yes," Liara gasped out. "Just.. need… minute." Her recovery time was actually several minutes, but the asari eventually regained her breath and stood unaided on her own two feet. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Let's not do that again anytime soon, okay?"

"Got it," Aly replied, returning the smile. "No more catwalks for you. Now let's go find Valern and end this."

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Ricci and his crew reached Zaeed and Aly just as they were entering the Shadow Broker's central operations building. Before the commander could punch the panel to open the door, however, Miranda called over the comlink. The tension in her voice caused the entire team to stop and listen.

"Shepard," she began, "we have a situation here and I need your direction on how to proceed."

"What is it, Miranda?" Aly answered, exchanging worried glances with her teammates.

Miranda sighed heavily. "Tali, Kasumi and Legion reached us just as we finished clearing the central chamber of this facility," she began. "Tali was able to hack into the Shadow Broker's data files, and we have discovered the reason that there are so many krogan here." She paused a moment before continuing. "It's another breeding facility, Shepard. According to the schematics Tali found, there is a chamber below the entire complex that houses no less than two thousand krogan breeding tanks."

"Oh my God," Aly replied. "He found Saren's cure and began using it? How is that even possible?"

"Actually, that isn't the case," Miranda explained. "The data Tali recovered never mentions Saren's work. It does, however, mention someone else that you and I are both familiar with – Warlord Okeer."

"He has some of Okeer's tank bred krogans?" Aly asked. "So, let me guess. That deal Okeer spoke of with the Collectors – he was aiding Valern for them in return for the information he needed to complete Grunt!"

"And that's why you're the commander," Kasumi interjected. "Precisely, Shep. Apparently Okeer set up this entire facility for Valern in return for the Collector data he needed. It's all laid out in detail in these files. Files, I may add, that Tali and I have already copied and sent to EDI."

"Phenomenal work, Kasumi," Aly said. "So, it appears our last decision is what to do with the krogans in the tanks, isn't it?"

"Kill them. Kill them all." Aly's mouth opened slightly as she recognized Grunt's voice. "They are not real krogan. Urdnot Wrex would not tolerate their continued existence, and I won't, either."

Aly looked at Zaeed, who nodded his head slowly. "Well, you heard the man, Miranda," she replied. "Kill them. Is there a way to destroy that building without using a nuclear device? I really don't fancy a repeat of that mess."

"There is a failsafe switch set into this program like the one Okeer used on the tank bred krogans he gave to Jedore on Korlus. I can trigger a release of toxic chemicals into the tanks that will kill the experiments."

"Once that is done," Tali interjected, "it should be simple to run an overload program through the central computer terminal here that will cause an explosion in the lower levels. I can't say how far the concussion will travel, though, so I would suggest waiting on that step until you have dealt with the Shadow Broker."

"Fine," Aly said. "Make it happen. If you all can set up a remote trigger for that overload, we can start it once we are safely off the planet's surface."

"If?" Kasumi asked, sounding insulted. "Please! I could do that in my sleep! You just deal with killing Valern as painfully as possible and we will handle things from here. And be careful, okay?"

"Will do," Aly replied. Checking her Carnifax to make sure it was fully loaded, she hit the panel to open the door and stepped inside…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Zaeed had been correct in his assessment of the Shadow Broker situation. Over the next hour, the team fought scores of agents as they made their way to their destination at the top of the building – the Shadow Broker's inner sanctum. Once outside the door, they took a while to rest; their guns trained on the entrance in case any agents made their way into the hall.

"Tony," Zaeed said, "I think you and your team should wait here in case reinforcements arrive. There's no telling how many Shadow Broker agents are still unaccounted for, and Kryik may try to call them here once he realizes that his death is imminent."

Tony nodded, instructing his crew where to position themselves within the large atrium. He winked at Aly as she walked by and she leaned forward, planting a light kiss on his cheek. "We'll be back soon," she said quietly. "And don't worry so much. I won't let anything happen to him."

"That obvious, huh?" Ricci replied, his gaze temporarily shifting to Zaeed, who was deep in conversation with Garrus and Kaidan, surprisingly. "You take care of yourself, as well. I don't think he could make it without you."

"He won't have to," she replied, walking toward the men who were currently conspiring against her.

Aly didn't even attempt to be the first through the door to Valern's office. Zaeed had already informed her that she was to remain between him and Garrus until they had a good idea of the layout of the area. She'd complained, of course, but the sheer number of men who were concerned for her safety eventually wore her down. Hell, the simple fact that Kaidan and Zaeed agreed on _anything_ made it impossible for her to fight back.

Garrus pushed open the door to the office and the team stepped inside; Zaeed taking lead. The room was enormous. Computer monitors covered the vast stone walls, and turian artifacts rested in display cases scattered throughout the room. In the center of the floor, a marble desk rested atop a raised dais.

Its owner wasn't seated there, however. Councilor Valern Kryik stood behind a protective electrical barrier, high above the floor in a specially designed loft. There was no obvious mode of access to the enclosure; no stairs or elevators were visible in the room. For the moment, the Shadow Broker appeared to be untouchable.

"And you still live, Commander," Valern said quietly, his arms crossed over his chest. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You always seemed to have the luck of the Spirits on your side. Unfortunately for you, that luck has just run out."

Reaching down, the Councilor pushed a button on the keypad before him. Around the room, several hidden panels slid back from their recesses, and waves of Shadow Broker agents dashed into the room. Liara and Kaidan erected biotic barriers to protect the team as they rushed for cover.

"Kaidan!" Aly yelled, "you and Liara need to lift those agents for us. We will handle the shooting!"

"Aye, Commander," the biotic replied and instantly the air was filled with Shadow Broker mercenaries, their arms and legs flying about as they sought to return to the ground below them. One by one, Zaeed, Aly, Ashley and Garrus dispatched the agents until all that was left of Valern's team was a pile of broken bodies.

Feron had removed himself from the firefight as soon as it began. Remaining on the outskirts of the room, he used his stealth to begin travelling slowly toward the loft; examining the walls as he progressed for any signs of hidden switches.

When the last of the agents fell, Aly stood once more; staring defiantly up at Valern. "Seems like those Spirits of yours have decided to continue their aid," she spat. "As you can clearly see, my team and I are still standing. Now why don't you man-up and come down here to fight me, yourself? Or did the Collectors remove your balls along with your brains?"

"Crude to the last, aren't you, Shepard?" Valern spat contemptuously. "Your people have always been uncouth, and you are the perfect example of exactly why they should all be culled from the galaxy."

The Councilor began pacing behind his barrier, gesticulating wildly as he continued his rant. "Saren saw the truth of it," he declared. "He came to me with his tales of the Reapers and their eventual destruction of the galaxy, and at first I thought him to be mad. Then he introduced me to Sovereign, and it all became clear."

"Holy fuck!" Zaeed said. "He's been indoctrinated!"

"Not at all, Mr. Massani," Valern replied. "I knew all about Sovereign's effect on those around it, and I never spent enough time in its presence to become a thrall like Saren. My own discovery was far more practical than his. I knew there was no way we could hope to defeat the Reapers when they finally arrived, and I wanted my people to survive. So, I made a deal with the Reapers through the Collectors. I offered them the one thing they wanted more than anything else in exchange for an assurance of protection for the turian people."

He stopped pacing and stared down at Aly. "You, Commander Shepard," he stated bluntly. "They want you."

Aly shook her head. "Not that I don't find all the attention flattering, Valern," she began, "but I can't imagine what a race as powerful as the Reapers could want with one human woman. They took hundreds of thousands of humans through the Omega 4 relay, and it still wasn't enough to complete their Human Reaper. What can I possibly have to offer them?"

"I was not privy to that information, Commander," Valern replied. "And I join you in your confusion. I see nothing extraordinary about you, at all. But it isn't my place to question their reasons. It is simply my mission to make sure the Reapers get what they want. In return for delivering you and the rest of your wretched species into their hands, my own people will be allowed to live.

Now," Valern continued, punching another key on the display panel, "be a good girl and die for me."

Feron had just arrived at the back of the room when the entire wall opened up and a creature unlike any he'd ever seen before flew through the opening. Once the monstrosity had passed, he could see into the darkened interior of the adjoining room. Far in the back, he saw a staircase leading up toward the loft area.

_That must be it!_ he thought, slipping through the opening before it closed behind him.

_NO!_ Aly thought as she gazed up at the flying construct circling the room. _He can't have one of these!_

"I see you recognize my pet, Shepard," Valern said, his voice filled with malice. "Before you destroyed the Collector base, my new allies provided me with this creature as payment for services rendered. It's the last of its kind, now, and I think it realizes who caused that condition. Don't you?"

The Praetorian scanned the room, its sights coming to rest on Aly. Instantly it moved in her direction, its body glowing brightly as it shot a particle beam toward her head.

"Ricci, get your ass in here now!" Zaeed yelled as he grabbed Aly and pulled her behind a nearby stone statue. The door to the hallway immediately opened and Ricci and his crew poured in; staring in disbelief at the construct chasing the commander around the room. When their initial shock dissipated, the Blue Suns soldier took up positions by the door and began spraying the Praetorian with heavy weapon fire.

Feron reached Valern's loft and silently slipped inside. The Councilor's attention was focused on the battle below on and as such, he didn't see the drell as he began hacking into a nearby computer terminal. It took him only moments to find what he wanted. Sending a quick prayer to Arashu for Shepard's safety, he punched in the codes he hoped would save her.

Far below, Aly and Zaeed were quickly losing their race against the Praetorian. Much of the surrounding statuary was destroyed and there were few places left to hide. The team had weakened the construct considerably, but it wasn't dead yet. Aly realized they may not make it and she quickly came to a decision.

Turning to Zaeed, she shoved him with all her strength. The mercenary, completely caught off guard, couldn't compensate for the change in direction and landed behind a nearby sofa. Aly turned quickly, aiming her Collector cannon at the Praetorian and pulling the trigger.

"ALY!" Zaeed cried as he struggled toward her. He saw her shields begin to flicker and fade. Suddenly, a burst of light shot forth from the ceiling and the Praetorian stopped its attack, erupting into flames as it fell to the floor. Zaeed rushed toward Aly, his body trembling as he checked her for injuries.

"What… did… I… say, A-Alyssa?" he gasped, grabbing her arms and shaking her violently. Tears filled his eyes as he stared down at the shocked commander. "Never again! Do you hear me? Never!" Garrus began to move forward, certain that Massani intended to strike Aly. Instead, he pulled her into his arms and held her, repeating his mantra of 'Never' until he gradually regained control.

Valern stared in shock at the scene below before turning toward the computer terminal in the back of the room. There was no one there.

Feron fumbled in the darkness below the loft, his hand eventually catching on a release switch behind the door. He pulled and the wall through which the Praetorian had appeared opened once more.

"This way!" he called to the team and they quickly rushed toward him. Zaeed had released Aly, but the murderous look on his face hadn't vanished. Valern was finally within reach, and nothing would keep him from tearing the turian to pieces…

The team reached the top of the stairs just as Valern was attempting to escape through a second passageway. The chased him into what appeared to be a small docking hanger. A lone hammerhead rested in the back, near an open hatch.

"Don't you fucking think you are getting away from me again!" Aly screamed, aiming her Carnifax at Valern and pressing the trigger. His right knee buckled and he fell to the ground. As the team slowly approached the downed Councilor, weapons drawn, he turned in their direction and smiled; producing a small remote device from a pocket in his clothing. He pushed a button and Ashley instantly fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

"I'd advise you to stay back, Commander," he said quietly as he pushed the button once more. Ashley screamed again, louder this time, and tore her helmet from her head; pressing her hands tightly to her temples. "As you can see, I held one more surprise in check for you. Former Gunnery Chief Williams has a self-destruct device planted in her brain. I simply have to press the right button and she dies."

"Kill… him…" Ashley cried, rocking back and forth on the floor. "Just… kill him."

**x-x**

Feron had vanished from the group once again; this time to contact the Green Team.

"Ms. Goto," he whispered into his comlink. "This is Feron. We have Councilor Kryik in our sights, but he appears to have one final trick up his sleeve. I think you could be of assistance with this one."

"What do you need?" Kasumi instantly replied.

"The Councilor is threatening to use a remote detonator to trigger a self-destruct device in Chief Williams' head," Feron quietly explained. "You can imagine the outcome if he is allowed to succeed. Is there any way you can jam any remote signals issuing from this building?"

"I can't," Kasumi said, "but Legion can; if he is within range of the building. Keep the Councilor talking and I will send him there immediately. I will let you know when he's in place."

"Thank you," Feron said and slowly moved back toward Liara.

**x-x**

"Give me the remote, Valern," Aly said, her voice chillingly calm. "Give it to me and I promise your death will be swift and relatively pain-free."

The Councilor snorted derisively as he slowly rose to his feet. Though he couldn't run on his injured leg, it would still hold his weight. "You never stop, do you?" he asked Aly. "No matter the odds, you think you can just bully your way past them. Well, that won't work this time, Commander. I know you, you see. I know that your crew and your friends are your one weakness. You would do anything to protect them. Because of this knowledge, I am positive that you won't make a move against me as long as I hold Chief Williams' life in my hands."

"She might not," Zaeed growled angrily, "but I will. After all, Williams means nothing to me. Killing you, however, is something I have been waiting to do for a long time. And I am tired of waiting."

Valern's gaze shifted to Zaeed. "I don't doubt the truth of that statement, Mr. Massani," he said. "However, you have a weakness, as well. I saw it from my loft, as I watched the Praetorian threaten the life of Commander Shepard. You can't bear to see her in pain. None of you can, for that matter."

Valern shook his head, a look of disgust on his face. "You are all so wrapped up in your devotion to this fraudulent hero," he declared, gesturing toward Aly. "Somehow she has managed to convince you all that she is the Chosen One, as it were. The only one in the entire galaxy who can stop the coming of the most powerful sentient race of all time! And in your blind need for a savior, you will do as she asks without question. Mindless cattle, all of you!"

Feron stepped closer to Liara as Kasumi spoke into his comlink. "Legion is in place, Feron," she said and both he and Liara heard it. "The jammer will be active in one minute. Good luck!"

Gazing over the group, Valern's gaze came to rest on Garrus. "I understand how the rest of these fools can be so easily manipulated by a charismatic leader, but you are turian," he said, a questioning look on his face. "You come from a race of true warriors. Your father was a great man, Vakarian. He must be so ashamed to think that his son has become a puppet of the Alliance."

Garrus growled low in his throat. "You know nothing!" he spat at Valern. "You are the one without honor here! You would sell out the galaxy you are sworn to protect on the slim chance that a group of robotic monsters will offer you a place as their favorite lap dog! Shepard knows true honor, and I am blessed to be able to fight at her side."

"How pathetic," Valern retorted. "She has blinded you most of all, hasn't she? It's not enough that you follow her orders without question. You have bonded with her!"

The fury was now radiating from Garrus, and his warning growl was clear to all. "Don't act so indignant, Vakarian," Valern spat. "I can smell your protective scent all over her! If you'd remained loyal to your own kind, you could have had your choice of turian women. Yet you chose to give your devotion to this human…" He paused, looking for the right word.

"…whore!"

Garrus roared in fury, throwing himself at Valern and dragging him to the floor. The remote control broke into several pieces and went sliding across the concrete.

Aly cried out and turned to Ashley, certain that she would be lying dead on the ground.

"Legion blocked the signal, Shepard!" Feron yelled to her. "Williams is in no danger!" Aly sighed in relief and turned to Kaidan.

"Take care of Ashley," she ordered. "She won't be in any shape to fight and I don't want her getting hurt."

Nodding quickly, Kaidan turned and ran to the downed chief, moving her out of harm's way so Mordin could examine her properly.

The room filled with the sounds of the battling turians. Blue blood shot into the air and Aly gasped, praying it didn't belong to Garrus. A moment later, a mandible flew through the air and struck the commander in the face.

"Eww," Aly said as she wiped the blood from her mouth. She picked up the discarded body part and examined it closely. Turning to Zaeed, she smiled.

"Not Garrus'," she announced happily.

Pieces of armor and tattered clothing flew into the air as the two turians continued their battle. When the frenzied fighting came to a halt, Garrus was seated on Valern's chest, broken teeth all around him on the ground. Garrus pulled his gun and started to aim it at the Councilor's head when the sound of pounding boots thundered through the room.

"Goddamn it!" Zaeed yelled. "More agents! Alenko, get Ashley out of the way and start working on those heavies!" Kaidan quickly complied, pulling Williams with him into a nearby alcove. As soon as she was covered, he stepped back out and concentrated his biotics on the incoming foes.

The Shadow Broker used the firefight as a distraction, bringing his fist up and slamming it into the side of Garrus's head. As the smaller turian shook his head to clear the ringing from his ears, Valern bucked violently with his hips; sending Garrus backwards off of his body while quickly scurrying away toward his men.

"Garrus!" Aly cried as she watched her closest companion land on his back in the middle of the battle. Rushing from cover, she grabbed Garrus' arms and pulled him to safety next to her. His armor was badly torn and he had cuts all over his body; but he appeared to be fit to fight.

"You gonna make it?" Aly asked as she leaned out and took aim at an oncoming Shadow Broker Vanguard. The unfortunate soldier had no time to wonder what had happened as his brain shot out the back of his skull.

"I'll be fine once Valern pays for his crimes," Garrus replied, sliding from cover to take a position behind a nearby tool shed. Aly briefly glanced at him, wondering which crimes he was referring to. Something told her it was his words, and not his actions, that would bring about Valern's downfall.

The bay fell silent once more as the last of the Shadow Broker agents slid to the ground following a biotic push from Liara that left his body broken.

Zaeed motioned for the team to split up, each member searching a different area of the docking bay. He'd just rounded a corner, his Carnifax held out before him, when a turian boot made contact with Zaeed's jaw and he flew backwards; his gun clattering to the ground several feet away.

Valern jumped from his perch on top of the hammerhead, landing on Zaeed and sending both men rolling across the concrete.

The rest of the team heard the impact and came running, their guns trained on Valern.

"No!" Zaeed called loudly as he balled up his fist and slammed it into Valern's face. Several more teeth flew from the turian's mouth and blue blood ran down Zaeed's forearm. "He's mine!"

"Such valor," Valern taunted, "and from a human, no less." Using his superior body strength, the Councilor once again attempted to dislodge his attacker by bucking his hips. This time, however, his opponent was prepared for such a move. Zaeed grabbed hold of the fringe at the top of Valern's head and held fast. When the turian drove his hips up, he screamed in agony. The tender flesh beneath his fringe tore away, and long lines of blue blood dripped onto his face.

"That looks awfully painful, Valern," Zaeed spat. "I'd be willing to help with that. Just one shot to the temple should do it."

"You… won't… win!" Valern cried, using his claws to rip into Massani's side. Zaeed swore angrily and released his grip on the Councilor. Valern used the opportunity to throw him aside and roll to safety.

Both men rose to their feet, awaiting their opponent's next move.

"All this violence for the sake of one useless, human woman," Valern taunted, slowly moving back toward the hammerhead. "In the end, it won't matter if you manage to save her. The Reapers will still come, and she will die, anyway. Why not spare yourself some pain and give her to me now? I may be able to make some arrangements for you with my allies."

The bay was suddenly rocked by a series of explosions. Valern turned and watched as his only means of escape broke into several large pieces on the concrete floor. Mordin stepped out from behind the wreckage, a smile on his face.

"It's over, Kryik," Zaeed declared, stepping toward the turian. "Surrender. Now."

"I am turian," Valern said, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I never surrender." Without another word, the furious turian charged at Zaeed. His arm was raised, and the mercenary's blood still dripped from his talons.

Reaching into the scabbard on his belt, Zaeed grabbed his bowie knife and met Valern's charge; dropping to his knees and bringing the knife up over his head. The sharp blade embedded itself in the Shadow Broker's arm and he wailed in pain. Zaeed twisted his body and pulled down, using Valern's own momentum to drive him into the floor.

Instantly the mercenary jumped onto the struggling turian's chest, pinning his useless arm with his leg. He fought to avoid Valern's snapping teeth and remaining functional limb while reaching onto his back for his service pistol. Once retrieved, he used his weight to force Valern's arm to the ground and shot him through the middle of his palm.

"Now, Valern," Zaeed said, a malicious grin spreading across his face. "Let's discuss that surrender again, shall we?"

"You can kill me, Human, but the Reapers will still have their prize," Valern spat, his eyes filled with hatred. "Even if I fail, someone else will take my place."

"Let them come," Zaeed said calmly. "They'll meet the same fate as you." Reaching over, Zaeed twisted the bowie knife and yanked it from Valern's arm. Laying it across the talons of Valern's left hand, he gazed down at his defeated foe.

"This is for using air quotes to describe the Reapers when you damned well knew they were real," he said, and pushed down on the knife; cleanly slicing the talons from his hand. Valern screamed as the digits rolled away.

"This is for fucking with Ashley Williams' head just because you could," Zaeed said, resting the blade beneath Valern's fringe and yanking upward. He turned his face to avoid the blood that shot up from the open gashes in the Councilor's head.

"This is for kidnapping Anderson and putting this crew and its commander through hell," the mercenary continued, laying the blade across Valern's right talons and quickly removing them, as well. Valern was barely conscious at this point, due to both shock and loss of blood. Zaeed smacked him hard across the face to regain his attention.

"And this," he said, reaching over to lift one of the severed talons from the floor, "is for me. You threatened the woman I love. No one will ever do that and live to tell about it." With his left hand, Zaeed reached down and pried open Valern's mouth. In one quick thrust, he forced the talon down the Councilor's throat.

As the light left his eyes, Zaeed leaned forward and whispered in Councilor Valern Kryik's ear, "We'll make sure to tell the Reapers you send your best, you rotten motherfucker."

His mission complete, Zaeed Massani rose from the floor and turned toward his team; all of whom stood with expressions of pure shock on their faces.

"Let's go home, people," he said simply, taking Aly's hand and walking away; leaving the Shadow Broker far behind.

**o~~~~~~~~o**

Aly leaned her head on Zaeed's shoulder as the taxi touched down in front of the Hotel Azure. It had been three weeks since they'd left Virmire, and life was once again back to normal on the Normandy. Well, as normal as life on that vessel would ever be.

The Normandy was currently docked at the Citadel, undergoing several modifications and upgrades in preparation for the coming battle with the Reapers. The Council had thus far proven true to their word. They'd provided Shepard and her crew with near limitless amounts of funds and resources to be used as they saw fit. Councilors Tevos and Inoste had both been in contact several times with Shepard; introducing her to the military commanders she would be working with when the Reapers finally arrived.

Newly selected Councilor Venari Pallin also maintained a close relationship with the Normandy's commander. He'd often shared Valern Kryik's views of humanity; but when he learned of the Councilor's deceptions, he'd agreed to set aside his biases in an effort to further the relationship between humans and turians. So far there had only been a few shouting matches between the two representatives, and the Council considered that a successful record.

Councilor David Anderson was once more back on the Citadel. He had a newfound respect for his role; and though he still complained about being tied to a desk, it was clear to all that space adventure was no longer in his blood. His relationship with Alyssa and Kaidan remained strained, but civil. Only time would tell if the relationships of old would ever flourish again.

The Normandy crew had grown quite a bit since the beginning of the Shadow Broker mission. Ashley Williams and Kaidan Alenko were both relieved of their duties with the Alliance and had taken permanent positions on Shepard's vessel. Garrus still complained daily about Kaidan's presence on board, but Alyssa no longer worried that she might return to find the former Staff Commander stuffed in the trash compactor.

Ricci and his Blue Suns mercenaries had also taken up residence on board the Normandy. Zaeed would never say aloud how happy this made him, but Alyssa noticed the way he smiled whenever his former lieutenant stopped by their quarters for drinks and cigars. The two crews were melding nicely, and Aly had no doubt that they would work seamlessly as a unit when the Reapers finally made their appearance.

"Penny for your thoughts," Zaeed said as he kissed Aly on the top of her head. They'd had very little time alone over the past several weeks, and Aly had been thrilled when Zaeed suggested the trip to Illium. It would be nice to forget about the Reapers, even if it was only for a couple of weeks.

"For the first time since I can remember," she said softly, "I am not thinking about a thing. I'd forgotten what peace was like, you know?"

"Well, you need to start thinking about something," he replied. "Like where you would like me to take you for dinner tonight. Illium is a big place, you know, and I expect you to fully enjoy everything it has to offer."

As the cab came to a halt, Aly looked up and placed a soft kiss on Zaeed's lips. "I already know what I want for dinner tonight," she purred. "Room service."

"I think that can be arranged," he answered, pulling her closer and kissing her passionately before stepping out of the taxi. He helped Aly out and they waited only a moment before a well-dressed drell appeared from inside the hotel.

"Mr. Massani," the businessman said, bowing politely to the couple. "My name is Aeron and I am the owner of the Hotel Azure. We are so pleased that you chose our hotel as your vacation destination. If you will come this way, I will show you to your suite."

Aly giggled as they followed behind the drell. "The owner came to greet us?" she whispered to Zaeed. "I wonder if that's customary."

Zaeed merely smiled. With the credits he'd spent on this particular vacation, the owner had better have come to greet them!

Aeron took them through several expensively decorated hallways and stopped before an ornate door trimmed in gold. "And here we are," he said, punching a code into the door and opening it for them. He escorted them inside, bowed politely once more and left.

Aly looked around, her lips parted in shock. She'd never before seen such extravagance! The suite was huge! Every surface was gilded in gold, the sinks included. She turned back to Zaeed, her eyes wide.

"How much did this cost you?" she asked. "I know we deserve some time away, but I didn't mean for you to bankrupt yourself to do it!"

"No worries, Aly," Zaeed said as he pulled her toward him and began kissing her neck; causing chills to erupt all over her body. "You deserve to be treated to every luxury, and I intend to see that you are."

"Well," Aly began, a coy smile on her face, "maybe we should check out the bedroom first." She'd just grasped Zaeed's hand and begun pulling him toward the bedroom door when a soft cough drew their attention.

Aly turned, her mouth dropping open as Antonio Ricci and Liara stepped inside from the balcony overlooking the city. They were both dressed in their finest clothes and each carried a glass of champagne.

Liara stepped forward and hugged Aly tightly, turning her from Zaeed and Tony. Ricci quickly approached the mercenary and passed him a small box; winking mischievously as he did so.

"Li," Aly began, confusion evident on her face, "while I am thrilled to see you again so soon, I didn't think it would be in my vacation suite." Feron and Liara had taken up residence on Virmire following the conclusion of the Shadow Broker mission. After all, the galaxy did still need a Shadow Broker, didn't it? And who better to take his place than the information broker who had helped bring him down.

"So, 'I was in the neighborhood' just isn't gonna cut it, is it?" Liara asked, a bright smile on her face. "Truth is, Alyssa, I was invited; as was Tony. We won't be staying long, though; don't you worry. Right, Zaeed?"

Aly turned to Zaeed, a suspicious gleam in her eye. "Mind letting me in on the big surprise, Mr. Massani?" she asked, her heart beginning to race. "It's not my birthday or any other special occasion I can think of. Or is it?" She raised her eyebrow questioningly as she studied his face.

"It isn't a special date yet," he replied softly, stepping toward her. "But I hope it will become one." Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Zaeed produced the box from behind his back and held it up for Aly to see.

Her eyes became as big as saucers as she stared at the parcel, and Zaeed was nearly positive she would faint. "Is that… what I think it is?" she stuttered, her heartbeat pounding loudly in her ears.

Liara and Tony exchanged bright smiles as Zaeed nodded slowly. He fumbled with the box a moment before he was able to get it open. Inside, nestled in a velvet pouch, was a diamond ring. The stone was oval, with smaller diamonds surrounding it. It glittered in the light of the room, and Aly felt her knees growing weak. Zaeed, sensing her nerves, reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her.

Aly stared at the ring a moment more before turning her attention to the man before her. She remained silent, waiting for him to speak first.

"I don't know if you remember anything I said on our first night together," he began softly. "I told you I would never be the man who would bring you flowers or hold your hand. My only promise to you was that I would protect you with my life and give you pleasure like you'd never known before."

Aly chuckled, remembering the moment as though it had just happened. "Well, Alyssa, I think I've kept that promise to you ever since that first night."

"You have," Aly replied, smiling softly at him.

"At the time I spoke those words," he continued, "I really meant them. I was certain those small gestures were all I would have ever to offer you. Now I know that isn't true."

Tears slowly slid down Aly's cheeks as Zaeed took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. "I don't have much and probably never will. But everything I have and everything I am belongs to you; now and forever. I love you, Alyssa Shepard, more than I ever thought I could love anyone. And I want to marry you, Aly. I truly do."

He paused, taking a final deep breath before continuing, "Would you do me the honor of being my wife, Alyssa Shepard?"

Aly looked down at the ring and back up into Zaeed's unexpectedly frightened eyes. "Of course I will," she whispered, throwing her arms around him and kissing him with all the love in her heart.

Liara cheered and Tony whistled as the engaged couple kissed as if for the very first time.

When their lips finally parted, Zaeed placed the ring on Aly's finger and she stared down at it; her mind still spinning.

Zaeed took her face in his hands and kissed her gently once more. "There's just one more thing, sweetheart," he said softly. "I sort of banked on the idea that you would agree, and Liara has already arranged for an asari minister to be here tonight."

"What?" Aly cried, looking down at her street clothes in horror. "I can't get married now! I look terrible!"

Liara laughed and pulled Aly toward the bedroom. "No need to worry, Alyssa," she said and patted the panicked commander on the shoulder. "I've taken care of everything. Tony, please call Samara and let her know we are ready."

"Samara?" Aly asked as she was pushed into the bedroom by her still-chuckling asari Maid of Honor. "She can do this?"

"Justicars can do anything, honey," Liara said as the doors slid shut behind them…

**o~~~~~~~~o**

The wedding ceremony was brief, but beautiful; and the couple celebrated late into the night with the trio of friends in attendance.

They spent their first night as a married couple in typical Shepard-Massani fashion - handcuffs included, of course.

As Aly lay in Zaeed's arms, she gazed down at her wedding ring and couldn't quite explain how she'd gotten to this point. She'd begun her adventure with the new Normandy crew a broken, bitter shell of her former self. Now she lay in her new husband's embrace, more complete than she ever thought she could be.

Her last thought as she drifted off to sleep was of the Reapers, wherever they may be…

_Bring it on, you sons of bitches! I have everything to live for, and you will never defeat me!_


End file.
